Bedshaped
by likestories
Summary: Piper dies. How will her family deal with the loss? And even more so, will her boys be able to live as a family without her? NOW BETA READ
1. Chapter 1

Many's the time I ran with you down  
The rainy roads of our old town  
Many the lives we lived in each day  
And buried altogether  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away

You'll fallow me back  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped and legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know!

I know you think I'm holding you down  
And I've fallen by the wayside now  
And I don't understand the same things as you  
But I do

Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away

You'll follow me back  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped and legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know!

Lyrics by Keane

_great band and this is the most beautiful song ever_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. _

_short note: I know this topic is not new, but of course I plan my own little twist. So, please give at a change! Read and review!_

* * *

Chapter 1

„Chris go upstairs and get your homework for me to check," Piper said while drying her hands with a towel.

"Oh mum," the 14-year-old groaned. Chris sat in the conservatory with his ipod. He got it for his birthday six months ago. Piper wasn't amused when her sisters had bought the music player, as she believed that it was only another electronic item that would end up in a drawer. But it turned out that Chris loved the thing. He had put over 200 songs in it and was barely seen without the earplugs. Piper wished, he had so much interest in school as he had in his music.

Right with the beginning of spring, Chris hit the rebellious phase. That was almost the same time, as Wyatt left that phase. So, there hadn't been a break for the parents. Anyway, Piper needed to remind her son to do his homework or study for a test all the time. Chris always had been an average student, but with the last tests his marks dropped noticeable.

"Now, Christopher! If you have done them, then it won't be a problem for you to show them to me," Piper reasoned. "Now, go! Hurry!"

Chris went up the stairs provocative slowly. Piper shook her head.

Chris took his notebook. He hadn't done all of his homework but there was a major mistake in his mother's tactic, anyway. She always checked his homework, if they were done properly and correctly. But she never knew how many work he had to do. He went back into the living room. The sooner he got there the sooner he would have his peace.

"Chris! Watch out!" he heard his mother call. The boy looked up an saw a fire ball flying towards his head. Chris ducked the attack. Piper blew up the demon, that has just shimmered into her house. But suddenly, there were four more materializing. Chris used his telekinesis on one of the demons, but was himself thrown into the cupboard. Chris felt the throbbing pain in his head. He felt dizzy and couldn't get up right away. In the background, he heard the sounds of his mum fighting. Chris felt a shadow above him, he opened his eyes and looked into the red ones of a demon, but its fire ball never hit him as the demon burst into flames. Wyatt kneed down next to his brother. "Chris, you stay down!" Chris nodded, what made him feel more dizzy. He noticed the sounds, as his brother used his combasting power to vanquish the demons. Then he heard something else. Something that frightened him. "No, no, no! Mum!" It was Wyatt's voice forming the desperate words. "Aunt Paige!" the older witch screamed.

Wyatt moved back over to his little brother and healed him. Tears were in his eyes but Wyatt didn't want to upset him. The blue and white orbs that appeared next to him turned into Paige. But she already knew. Her whitelighter side had felt it as soon as Piper had given up. She turned towards her sister, though.

"What's with mum?" Chris demanded. "Wyatt? Wyatt, what happened to her?" Chris jumped to his feet, but couldn't see his mother as Wyatt stood in front of him blocking his view with his much taller statue. "What's with her, Wyatt?" Chris asked once more. Even though, he knew exactly. But it could not be true, could it? Chris took another step forward but was stopped by his brother, who dragged him out of the room. Their mother was in no condition to be seen by his little brother.

"Let me go, Wyatt!" he yelled. His brother had a firm grip on him. Chris tried to fight him off but he wasn't strong enough. He tried kicking and scratching. But didn't work. "Mum? Wyatt, I want to see her!"

Wyatt hugged his baby brother tightly. "Why can't you help her?" Chris said sobbing. He buried his face in his big brother's shoulder, finally stopping to battle him and started to cry.

* * *

This was the worst, Piper Halliwell could have done to her family: Leaving them alone to mourn her death.

It was not fair, that they had to sit here on this sunny day staring at the dark wodden coffin.

Leo wanted to say farewell only with the close family – which meant 12 people already – to make things easier for hs sons. But in the end there were too many people that loved Piper and wanted to attend the funeral. Almost 50 people stood on the cemetry surrounding the grave, including staff from the P3 and Piper's restaurant, students from Wyatt's and Chris' school and some creatures that could only be seen by the wiccan guests.

Wyatt sat next to Phoebe both crying and comforting each other, while her husband Coop tried to explain his little daughters, why they all cried over a wodden box.

Paige's and Henry's son and daughters were still too young to fully understand what was going on . Billie watched them, so Paige could follow the ceremony without interuption.

Victor took it pretty bad to lose yet another daughter. The old man tried to pull himself together and seeked comfort in holding his youngest grandson's hand.

Chris wasn't crying. He had stopped crying five days ago. Now he felt nothing but dumbness.

Leo was asking himself, how he was going to take care of everything on his own. Piper cared for the magic stuff. She did the household. Piper had always been the one organizing everything. She had the boys under control. And now she was gone. Leo often wondered, how she could do all these things.

The minister spoke his last words and then it was their turn to say their goodbyes. Leo took a deep breath. He, Wyatt and Chris were the first to go over to the grave. Leo stood in the middle. He put his arms around his son's shoulders.

Wyatt wasn't crying anymore. There was no use. He knew, his mother wasn't here in this coffin but with her own dead mother, grandmother and sister, probably missing the ones she had to leave behind as much as they did. Wyatt had his brother to think of.

Chris obvioulsy wasn't dealing with the loss at all. And Leo and he never had the greatest relationship. Of course, their father treated his sons equal but Chris and he just hadn't the same interests and opinions.

Moreover, Wyatt was now the main demon hunter in the family now. The power of three had died the day Piper did and Chris wasn't powerful enough, yet, to recreate some kind of power of two thing with Wyatt.

"Goodbye Piper," Leo said and placed a dark red rose on the coffin. He didn't expect his sons to say anything. But he smiled reassuring as he heard Chris say: "We love you, mum."

Wyatt moved over to his brother and hugged him from behind resting his chin on Chris' shoulder. "We'll miss you, right?"

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "We'll miss you."

And that was the last words Chris spoke for the next few days.

* * *

The first two days nobody really noticed, that Chris had stopped talking all together. He always was the most quiet one in the family.

Phoebe and Paige still mourned their sister's death themselves and stayed at home with their families as much as possible.

Leo left for magic school as soon as the funeral was over. He needed some time alone even though, he knew that he should stay with is sons. Leo found comfort in work. The best was not to think about the house without Piper, at all. It was too empty, too quiet.

Therefore, the two boys spent most of the time alone at home, as they were freed from school.

The third day, Wyatt finally noticed that Chris was more quiet than usual. When he talked to Chris, he didn't even get a reaction. Chris just sat in the window still, leaning his head against the cool glass and stared straight ahead. Wyatt tried to persuade him to at least eat something, but got no answer from his baby brother. He decided that this may be Chris' way of dealing. He couldn't tell Leo. Moreover, they never even noticed when their dad got home.

Wyatt didn't know, if he should be angry with his father or feel sympathy. He could understand that Leo needed time to deal with the loss of his wife.

But they needed help, too. At least Chris. Wyatt thought, that he himself handled the situation not too bad. He did everything in the household, made the excercises his school mates brought him on their way home, so he could keep up with the school stuff.

"Chris, are you hungry?" Wyatt asked for the hundreth time this day, but Chris just stared ahead. "Do you want to talk about anything? Chris?" Wyatt sighed deeply. When the door bell rang, he went to open it. Maybe it was one of the aunts. Wyatt would love to see one of them and if they'd help him a bit. When he opened the door, he saw his grandfather standing there.

"Grandpa!" he cried happily and hugged him tightly.

Victor missed Piper so much. There had been several times when his daughter came to him and didn't know if she'd live through a major battle. But she always came back. But not this time. She was really gone and none of them have had a chance to say goodbye. He stayed in his apartement the last few days, thinking about his ex-wife, his daughters Prue and Piper and even his ex- mother- in law and how unfair it was that they rescued the world so often and all paid with their lifes. But then he stopped mourning and thought about his two grandsons, who now where all alone missing her mother. He never liked Leo too much and for some reason, he didn't trust his son-in-law that he could handle the situation right.

"Hello, Wyatt. How are you?" the old man asked warmly.

"Okay. It is really great to see you, grandpa. Chris and me are alone all of the time."

"What? Why? Where's your father?" Victor asked angrily. Where the hell was Leo? He needed to stay with his sons now and not hide somewhere and feel sorry for himself.

Wyatt felt bad for even starting, but he needed to talk to someone finally. "He's at work in magic school," the teenager said. "They need him there. That's okay, grandpa. We handle it."

"Where's Chris?" Victor had a feeling like his grandsons weren't handling anything.

"In the conservatory."

Victor went to greet his younger grandson. He could tell from the tone of Wyatt's voice, that he was worried abut his younger brother. Their grandfather could see why, as soon as he looked at the dark haired teen. Chris looked absently out into the garden. His hair started to grow out and he had lost a lot of weight from not eating properly for a week now. Victor stroke over Chris hair and hugged him but Chris didn't return the embrace.

"How are you, buddy?" Victor asked in a tone he would use for a wounded animal. He sat down in a chair next to Chris. He didn't get an answer. "Chris?"

"He's not talking for three days now," Wyatt explained.

Victor frowned. "What did Leo say?"

"Nothing. He doesn't know. He barely saw us the last days."

Victor balled one hand in a tight fist. "Why haven't you called him? Wyatt, he's your father. He should care for the both of you. And not hide in his office. He should look after Chris, so you can deal with the situation in your way."

Wyatt knew that somehow. He only wanted what was best for his father and brother. And when Leo thought, he needed time alone, then Wyatt as the older brother should deal with everything else, so his father could calm down again.

"I mean, what would help _you_ to feel better?" he heard his grandfather ask. He thought about that a second. He'd like to go back to school again and see his friends. He wanted a normal life again. He hated to stay here in this big, empty house all the time with everything reminding him of his mother. Chris was suffering so much. It hurt him to watch his brother without being able to help.

"I'd like to go back to school and see my friends. It may sound strange because I know, I should feel sad and miss mum and I do, but she surely would like to see us go on and do the best we can with or without her."

„Wyatt, you don't need to explain yourself. It's okay. I can understand that you'll like to get out of her for a while. And you should do so, without feeling guilty."

"But who cares for Chris when I'm gone?"

"Your father. That's his job. I can help out, too. You are not responsible for your little brother."

Wyatt didn't agreed with Victor on that one, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I talk to dad, when he comes home." If he came home. Victor nodded and turned back to Chris, who hadn't even acknowledged his grandfather's presence.

"How long has he been sitting here?"

"Yesterday. And he doesn't eat."

"I see. Hey, Chris, how about we grab a bite. I could make you my famous tuna sandwich," Victor said enthusiastically.

Wyatt let his grandfather try his luck. The only thing he could do for his brother was to give him lots of hugs and tell him how much he loved him.

* * *

Chris didn't even look at the food and Victor had to give up eventually. He stayed at the Manor waiting for Leo. He had sent the boys to bed shortly after eleven. Wyatt had orbed Chris to bed as he didn't make any movement to go on his own.

Wyatt didn't sleep too well these days. He often heard his mother walking around the hallway or dreamt of her.

Tonight, he heard his father and grandfather arguing in the living room. He couldn't understand the words but he noticed the tone. Victor was really angry and Leo tried to defend himself.

In the end, the front door slammed shut and Victor left. A few seconds later Wyatt's bedroom door was opened. He could see his brother's shadow on the floor. Neither of them spoke as Chris moved over to the bed and climbed in. Wyatt put his arm around his brother's waist and cuddled him to his chest. He listened as Chris' breath evened out and he fell asleep. Wyatt joinded him a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning when Wyatt got downstairs, Chris was already sitting in the conservatory like the last few days. Someone had placed a bowl of cereals next to him. The older brother could hear noises in the kitchen. He moved there and saw his father standing at the sink, a cup of tea in his hands. Leo looked old and tired, but he smiled slightly when he saw Wyatt. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Okay," the young witch replied and got a bowl of cereals for himself. He didn't dare to ask his father, if he was going to stay home today and just ate quietly.

Leo cleaned up the kitchen and put some clothes in the washing machine. "Can you do the laundry later? I need to held one course in magic school."

"Only one course?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"Yes, I need to stay a bit longer, though. But I'll be home for dinner."

The first dinner they were going to have together since Piper died.

"Okay," Wyatt said. He decided now was a good time to talk to his father. "Ehm…dad, I want to go back to school…"

Leo nodded. "Sure. If you think you are ready. I let you decide that. You are old engouh."

Wyatt felt really relieved and surprised. "Ehm… what about Chris? Who will look after him?"

Leo sighed. "Maybe Victor can come over or I can take him with me to magic school."

Wyatt frowned. Perhaps that was a good idea. "I'm sure, he'd like to spend some time with you."

Leo didn't seemed convinced but he agreed nevertheless. "I'm pretty proud of you, Wyatt. And I need to thank you for all your help. I know, I let you down."

"It's okay, dad. Really. It's hard for all of us."

Leo nodded absently. He peered into the conservatory. Chris was still sitting there not moving, not seeing anything.

"Okay, dad, I grab my bag and orb out, alright?"

"You can take the car." It would become handy that Wyatt got his driver's liscence a few weeks before Piper's death. "I go to magic school, I try to be back early. I promise." Leo held out some money for his son to buy lunch.

Wyatt took the money his father handed him and got his bag. He went to the conservatory. He could hear his father on the phone persuading Victor to come over later and watch Chris. "Alright, little brother. I go to school now. Dad stays with you and later grandpa is coming over." He bent down and gave Chris a hug. "I love you."

* * *

When Wyatt got to school, he could tell everybody was watching him. Nobody wanted to be the first to say something to him, afraid they might say the wrong thing.

Amanda came over to him, Ray trailing behind her. Amanda, Ray and Wyatt were the closest friends for years. They were quite popular in school, because Amanda gave great parties, where Ray and Wyatt were the main entertainer. She was the one bringing Wyatt all the homework the last weeks. Ray had phoned him every night, so Wyatt could keep up with the school gossip.

"Hey," Amanda greeted him. "You didn't told us, you were coming in today."

"Yeah, I know. It was a spontanous decision this morning. But I intended to come this week anyway. I couldn't stay at the Manor anymore."

"It's good, to have you back. School wasn't the same without you," Ray said.

"Are you okay? I mean…" Amanda trailed of not sure how to put this.

"Yes, I'm okay. Life goes on. I mean, it has to, right? It's not easy, though."

"I understand. If you ever want to talk about something you can always come to us," Amanda offered. Wyatt smiled gratefully.

"Is Chris here, too?" Ray asked.

"No. He's still not feeling well," Wyatt said avoiding to get to deep into the topic.

Amanda and Ray nodded understanding. "Hey, do you want to go for a drink after school?"

"Nah, I try to get home early. I have stuff to do. Laundry and dinner, you know."

The bell rang. Wyatt needed to go to the secretariat first to tell them, he was in again. The headmistress Mrs. Schmidt told him, that he and Chris were freed from every oncoming tests. They only had to write the end exam. But Wyatt told her that he would do any test that was going to come. He really didn't want any special treatment.

School was always fun for Wyatt. Not because of the courses, although some courses were really interesting. But he liked it to see his friends, talk to them about random stuff, joking around. They often met outside from school, but that were whole different situations then. In school they lived through the same stuff and could discuss teachers and everything.

But today, wasn't that fun. Apart from Amanda and Ray, who really soon started to act around him like nothing had happened, everyone else treated him like he was going to break down any second. The teachers also. They didn't even scoled him, when he wasn't paying attention or gave the wrong answer. Wyatt was kind of happy when he could leave again. But then he thought about Chris, who was probably sitting at the window only being half part of this world. The closer they got to the Manor – Amanda and Ray caught a ride with Wyatt, as they only lived a few blocks away – the quieter Wyatt became. In the end, even Amanda and Ray stopped talking. They climbed out of the car to walk the rest of the way home. They said their goodbyes.

Wyatt watched them going home. He felt kind of jealous towards them. It was not fair, that they could go home, to where their mothers had already fixed a meal and maybe some cookies and done the laundry.

Wyatt searched for his keys. He heard some strange noises coming from inside. Probably his father and grandfather fighting again. Wyatt sighed and entered the Manor. He noticed his father's voice and walked into the conservatory.

"Do you think it's easy for us!" Leo yelled. But he didn't scream at Victor but Chris. Wyatt's jaw dropped, when he saw his father who held his little brother by the arms probably leaving bruises and shoke him like crazy.

"Dad! Stop it!"

"Do you even think about your brother for one second? Or me? How can you be so selfish? Your mother would be so disappointed in you! Answer me! Answer me!"

Chris answer were some glasses that fell out of the cupboard. He must have used his powers, unintentionally. Wyatt could see his brother crying and rushed forward. He freed Chris out of Leo's grib and pressed him to his chest hugging him tightly. A lamp crashed to the floor, while the TV was shaking slightly.

"What are you doing to him?" he asked his father. Chris cried into his brother's shoulder. Finally, the whole pain was coming back. He felt it like someone was touching him to the very core. He clung to Wyatt.

The older brother just stared at his father, while rubbing Chris' back to calm him down.

"I'm sorry," Leo said. He took a step forward, but Wyatt put Chris out of his father's reach.

"Don't dare hurting him again!" he replied angrily. His father had never used violence against them. Never. And why now, that Chris was already feeling so depressed?

"I'm sorry," Leo replied. "I had to. Phoebe came by and told me, she couldn't feel Chris anymore. He had shut out his feelings. I needed to bring them back somehow, so he could feel the pain and then deal with it."

Wyatt looked at his father, not quite understanding. How could someone shut out his feelings?

"I'm sorry," Leo said for the third time. Wyatt could see in his father's eyes, that he really was sorry. Leo embraced both of his son. Chris was still sobbing, his tears had soaked Wyatt's shirt, but none of them cared. They just stand there while they were hugging each other.

"We'll be fine. We can get throught this. That's what Piper would want us to do. We only need to stick together, okay?" Leo told them. He had some training in motivating speeches, as he has been a whitelighter for so long. But this was the first time he had to convince himself. Leo knew things were going to change. He had to care for his sons now by himself. Sure, they were almost adults, but there were still lots of experiences they had to live through and they would need him to help them. Moreover, they were still traumatized. Leo always had been the fun parent. He spent so much time in magic school that he only wanted to have fun with his sons, when he came home. He was barely scolding them, Piper was the stern mother. She had everythng under control. If Chris or Wyatt would start to misbehave now, he didn't know how to react. He would scold them of course, but what were apropriate punishements. At least, he hadn't to worry about that right now.

* * *

Chris hadn't left the Manor since the funeral, but at least he talked again and he ate. Victor stayed with him, while both Wyatt and Leo were gone. Phoebe and Paige took turns in bringing the boys and Leo dinner. But they never stayed over to accompany them. They were needed to stay with their families now. It was true, Piper was the one keeping the family together with her family dinners and meetings.

Wyatt went to school and attended the football training again and the student newspaper meetings. Wyatt also did the household. Cleaning, the laundry and shopping were his new tasks. Chris wasn't helping. This annoyed Wyatt. His father didn't even acknowleged that _he_ did everything next to school work. His little brother was at home the whole day. But then again he felt guilty to think so. Chris was depressed. Nobody should need to feel, what Chris was feeling at the moment. Still, it was not fair. But that was the price you had to pay for being the big brother.

He told Chris everything that was going on in school but Chris didn't seem to really care. The younger brother stayed in the conservatory most of his time, listening to his music or doing God knows what at the computer. Everytime someone of the family came by, they tried to persuade him to do something fun, but until now, no one have had success so far.

Leo knew now was his turn to act like a father and make Chris taking part on this life again.

When the ex-Elder got home his sons were already sitting at the table eating the pasta, Paige had brought them earlier.

"Hi, dad, we wanted to wait for you. But I was starving after the training," Wyatt explained. He had a feeling like he was apologizing all the time for the last weeks.

"That's okay. How was it? When is the next game?" Leo asked. He sat down and began to eat as well, while watching his younger son, who was only playing around with his food. His hair was way too long now and he looked even paler then usually.

"In a few weeks. But I'm not playing. I missed to many trainings. But that's okay. I'll be back in top form next term."

Leo smiled at Wyatt. He was really proud of him. It was amazing, how well the teenager dealt with his mother's death. Leo could only hope, he was really dealing and not just trying to appear strong for his brother.

"Uhm..by the way, Mrs. Schmidt asked, when Chris will be back at school as the exeat will end soon…"

The headmistress was a really nice woman. She was in her forties and really caring about her students. She often addressed Wyatt in the hallway, asking him, if everything was okay at home and how his father and brother were. She was the only one who told him, how brave he was and that his mother would be proud of him. She even offered him her help, whenever he needed something.

Leo sighed. "Tell her, Chris will be back on Monday."

Chris put his fork down and looked at his father with large eyes. "But dad…"

Okay, that was hard. His younger son, wiped some of his dark bangs out of his face and gave his father a lost puppy look.

Leo took a deep breath. "At Saturday Wyatt drives you to the hairdresser." _Changing the subject was best he could do. _

Chris was not ready to go to school. He didn't liked school anyway and now he could imagine how everyone would give him sympathic looks. They would only talk to him, because they pitied him. With the teachers it would be the same. He didn't liked any of them and the feeling was mutual. But surely, they now would go all crazy over the poor half-orphan. "But dad…"

"No, Chris. You need to go back to school. You haven't attended any lessons for three weeks now. You go back to school on Monday and that's final."

Chris shoved his chair back, scratching it over the floor. Chris headed to leave the kitchen, but Leo held him back with a tight grip on his arm. "Did I say that you were allowed to leave?"

Wyatt shook his head. This was surely not the right way for Leo to get through to Chris.

"Did we allow you to leave us alone?" Chris asked in return.

Leo let his hand sink. That hurt.

Chris left the kitchen and went into his room. They could hear the door closing with a bang. Leo put a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, dad," Wyatt said. "He'll come around."

Leo tried a smile but failed. Wyatt decided to take pity on him. He gave his father a hug. "I can care for Chris. He listens too me."

Leo would love to give Wyatt the responsibilty for his younger brother. But that wasn't fair. Therefore, he shook his head. He'll deal with Chris like a father.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters.

Thanks to all reviewers. I'm glad you like it so far.

* * *

Chapter 3

This was the fourth Friday in a row, that Wyatt stayed home at night. He was always one to go out at the weekends, but he didn't want to leave his father and brother alone. Guilt was the main feeling, Wyatt felt. Everytime he had fun, he felt bad for his brother who was miserable. Therefore, he stayed home as well.

Leo worked until late at night, while Chris and Wyatt watched a movie.

At Saturday morning, Wyatt needed three hours to persuade Chris to leave the Manor to go to the hairdresser. Chris had always been kind of crazy about his hair but this time, it was not that he didn't want to go to the hairdresser, he didn't want to leave the house at all.

"Come on, Chris! Hurry a bit!" Wyatt said. They finally had found a parking space and were now walking towards the hairdresser's. Chris was trailing behind him, looking around nervously.

"I don't know, Wyatt, we should have stayed home. Something's wrong here."

Wyatt sighed. "Chris, nothing is wrong." Wyatt stopped waiting for Chris to catch up. He put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Chris nodded. He leant against his brother. He didn't know, why he felt so scared. His mum was killed in their own home. He couldn't really explain it.

After Chris was done at the hairdresser's, Wyatt purposed, that they'd do the shopping together. Wyatt could use some help with the houshold, anyway. Chris reluctantly agreed. He knew, that Wyatt was the one, who did everything in the house. But he just couldn't get himself to help his big brother. He couldn't bring himself to do anything at all. He only saw his mother moving around the Manor. _Don't go there, Chris,_ he told himself. Thinking about his mother was way too painful.

"Chris, come on," Wyatt said again. He put some vegetables in the cart. "Okay, we need milk, cheese and butter. You go and get them and I move over to the cereals." Wyatt stopped for a second. He sounded like his mother. But it somehow worked. He watched his little brother heading towards the chiller cabinet. He had become way too thin.

The two teenage boys met again at the shelf that held the cereals. "How about we get some Chinese food for dinner?" Wyatt asked. Chris only shrugged. "We could go out tonight. To the cinema or somewhere. Would you like that?"

"Why don't you go with your friends? I'd rather stay home."

Wyatt sighed. He didn't need allowence from his little brother to go out, but he still felt that way. "Yeah, maybe." But he could see, Chris face fell a bit more and decided against going out.

* * *

Monday morning came. Leo knew, it wouldn't become easy for him to persuade Chris to get out of bed to go to school.

The ex-whitelighter opened the door of his youngest son's bedroom quietly and peered inside. He switched the light on and stared at the empty bed in shock. His first thought was, that Chris may have run away.

Leo rushed over to Wyatt's room and opened the door. "Wyatt, Chris is…" he stopped dead in his tracks and felt relief run through him. In the light dimmed room, Leo recognized not only Wyatt, who was already awake, but Chris also, who was still asleep.

"No, he's with me," Wyatt answered calmly. "We'll come down in a second."

Leo nodded and left the bedroom of his boys again.

Wyatt got out of bed and opened the curtains. He turned around to see his brother still asleep. Wyatt shook him. "Chris, wake up!"

Chris eyes fluttered open. He groaned when his eyes needed to adjust to the sunlight.

Wyatt smiled. "Come on, sleeping beauty. Time to get out of bed."

"Oh, Wy, I want to stay here."

"I know," Wyatt stroke some hair out of his brother's face. "But it'll be good for you to go back to school, meet some friends."

"I don't have any friends at school.," Chris replied rolling onto his back.

"That's not true."

"It is too."

"What about this boy? Tony. I thought, he's your best friend."

Chris snorted. "Tony, is okay. He's not my best friend, though. I get the homework from him."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "From now on, you do your homework yourself, Mister."

"Yeah, okay," Chris answered not really meaning it.

"Still, it'll be good for you to see your class mates again."

"You are my best friend, Wy."

Wyatt smiled and ruffled his brother's hair messing it up even more. "And you are mine. But I'm also your big brother and I tell you to get up. Hurry!"

Chris knew he had no choice but obey. He climbed out of bed. Wyatt was already dressed.

"You have 10 minutes until breakfast," his older brother told him.

Chris nodded. He went to his room while Wyatt was heading to the kitchen. His father had already set the table and was reading the newspaper.

Leo looked up when he spotted his oldest son. "Does this happen often, that your brother sleeps in your bed?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, since mum is gone, almost every night."

"I see." Leo took a sip from his coffee. "Listen, Wyatt, if he'll come to you again tonight, I want you to send him back to his room."

Wyatt frowned deeply. "Why should I do that?"

Leo sighed. "I want Chris to get over it by himself."

Wyatt wanted, Chris to get over 'it' too. But his brother didn't need to do that on his own. "He's my little brother, dad. I will never send him away, if he comes to me for help."

"Wyatt…" Leo started but didn't go on because Chris entered the kitchen. Leo could comment on Chris' choice of clothes – a rather out washed jeans and a black shirt wtih an ugly kitten on it saying 'woof'. But he decided that it was a success that the teen would go to school without a fight.

"I'll give you guys some money for lunch. I'll be home early to fix some dinner," he told them. Neither of his sons seemed to care but Leo had read in a book, that it was important to tell kids, who had to overcome a traumatizing event, what was on the agenda for the day.

"Alright, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll get some toast," Wyatt replied. "Chris?"

"I'm not really hungry," the younger boy answered. "I'll drink some milk."

"I'd rather, you'll have a proper breakfast," Leo said.

"Yeah, dad's right. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Wyatt stated.

"I'm not hungry," Chris repeated.

"Alright, but take a snack with you."

"Whatever," Chris muttured.

The three men ate in silence, after a while Wyatt rinsed his plate. "Come on, Chris, we need to go. Don't forget your jacket."

Why did he sound like his mother all the time?

Chris rolled his eyes. The two boys took their bags and jackets.

"Bye, boys!" Leo called after them.

"Bye, dad!" Wyatt said.

Chris was already out of the front door walking towards the car. Wyatt just shrugged towards his father. He followed Chris and unlocked the doors of the car.

Chris had already his music playing so loud, that Wyatt could hear it through the earplugs.

When they arrived at school, Chris finally turned off the ipod. A few students greeted him but Chris barely answered. For him school sucked! It was wasted time. None of the courses had any sense in life. Moreover, he didn't plan on going to college, anyway. After high school, he'll orb to Europe and visit all the ancient places and then settle down wherever it pleased him. Of course, no one knew about this plans.

"You need to go to the secretariat first, don't forget that," Wyatt told him. "Try to pay at least some attention, okay?"

Chris nodded even though, he knew, he won't.

"Okay, I see you in the cafeteria," Wyatt said. The blond boy had spotted his friends already waiting for him.

"Yeah, later," Chris replied and went towards the secretariat.

Wyatt took a deep breath and joined his friends.

"I see, Chris is back at school. Is he doing better?" Amanada asked. Wyatt had told his friends eventtually, that Chris had been so bad and about the problems, they faced at home. It had been good to share his feelings with someone. Of course, his teenage friends couldn't give him any advice but it was still a relief to talk to them.

"Yes, a bit. He'll come around." That's what Wyatt told himself the whole time. _He'll come around. He'll come around. _But somehow Wyatt feared, that his brother wouldn't come around.

* * *

School was even more boring then usual. Chris moved from one class to the other being only slightly late. No one talked to him. He couldn't tell, if they didn't because they were afraid to say something wrong or because they just hated him. It didn't really bother him, if his classmates didn't liked him, as he didn't even gave them a chance to become friends with him.

He went to his last course for the day (well, he still had PE, but he hadn't attended for months and wouldn't start it today). When he sat down and pulled out his notebook – he rarely took notes, but still… - Sonya came over.

"Hi, Chris! It's good to see you again."

"Really? We've never talked to each other before."

"Of course, we did. A few times." She blushed. "It's still good. Really. I just want you to know, that if you have any problems with the course, I'll be glad to help you out. I'm rather good in maths."

"Thanks then."

Sonya remained standing a bit longer without saying anything. "Listen, I'm so sorry, for what had happened to your mum. I was at the funeral. It was so sad."

Chris looked surprised. He knew that some guys from school had been there but he had imagined them to be friends of Wyatt.

Sonya joined the class last year as she had moved to San Fransico with her family. She was rather pretty with long reddish hair and large hazel eyes. She became friends with a group of girls, that were giggling everytime a senior student passed them by. But maybe she wasn't all bad.

She smiled and went over to her seat getting her stuff out of her bag.

The maths teacher Ms. Anderson was really young. A lot of boys had secret fantasies about her. That was no surprise, she only dressed in short skirts and light shirts. For some reason, the other teachers couldn't understand, Ms Anderson's math classes were above average in each test and the engagement of the pupils in her classes were surprisingly high.

Chris wasn't one of the active students, though. He never got through the mathematic stuff and now after three weeks absence in school, he felt it impossible to catch up. Thus, he leant back in his chair and dreamt away. His mind had brought him far away, when he felt someone looking at him. He raised his eyes and found Ms. Anderson meeting his gaze. The class was really quiet. Chris looked around and understood that the teacher must have given them an exercise to work on. She came over to him kneeling down. "Chris, I can imagine, that you find it difficult to follow the class but don't you think, it'd help if you paid some attention. I'm sure, if you start now, you can learn all the necessary topcis until the final exam."

Chris nodded silently.

"You can always come to me, if there are any questions, okay?" She stood up again. "I'd say, you try to dissolve the task, I've written on the blackboard. Maybe you'll understand it better, if you tried on your own first, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Anderson." _What a bitch!_

"Great. I will moreover give you some work sheets. Maybe you could do them until Friday. I'll correct your work over the weekend then, so we see, where you are standing."

Chris could tell she only wanted to help him. But right now, she annoyed the hell out of him. Still, he copied the term from the blackboard into his notebook and pretended to think about it, but instead drew circles on the paper.

When the bell rang, he was last to leave not wanting to speak to Sonya or anyone else again.

Ms. Anderson handed him a pile of papers when he brushed past her. Then he went into the library listing to his music until Wyatt ended his courses. He could see some of his classmates running over the playground playing football. Sports were for shit!

Surely, Trainer Curtis would call Leo soon, if Chris went on not attending PE. But he didn't care.

* * *

Don't forget to leave your thoughts on that. Thanks again! 


	4. Hi mum

Disclaimer as always.

I wasn't sure, when or if I should place the following, but I decided that this should be the rigth time.

Enjoy!

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far.

* * *

"Hi mum, I know you are not really here but I rather leave the Manor to talk to you. It would only make Chris even more miserable, when he'd noticed. How are you? I guess, you have some fun with Aunt Prue and the other girls. I miss you, though, you know.

Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, they try to help. No, that's not true. They don't really. But that's okay. I mean, they are dealing, too. We don't see them too often, but I know they care. It's hard for them to come to the Manor knowing that you won't be there.

Dad's really busy with magic school, and finding arrangements for the club and the restaurant. He's not a business man, at all. Grandpa cares for that. You can believe me, we'll do best we can, as we know how much you loved the P3 and the time you spent at the restaurant.

Yeah, as I was saying, Dad is really busy. He is so lost without you. He tries to get through to Chris but I'm afraid he goes the wrong way. This two don't get along at all.

It's so difficult to see Chris suffering that much. Dad sees it too, but the's not helping when he always yells at him. That only makes it worse. And I'm always in the middle of it.

I see both sides. I understand, that Dad was never the stern parent and suddenly he needs to be and handle everything on his own all the while having trying to live up to his reputition to be the fun parent. Now, he is too stern – that's not how it works.

And I see Chris and how lost he is. You were the one telling him what to do and he listened to you. Not always, but with important stuff, he did.

All I want for them is to find a way to go back to a normal life and…mum, I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am anymore. I'm son and father and friend and housemaid and demon hunter and student. And somehow I have to be Wyatt, as well. I really don't know how to combine all this and still remain me. Even more so when I don't know what 'to be me' means anymore.

* * *

I know it's not much, but you never really learn about Wyatt's true feelings. That's not because, I don't want to write about it, but because that's how he is. He's really much only caring for Chris and Leo, forgetting himself.

You know, reviews are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer as always.

This is kind of the second part of the last mini chapter ;-) But I wanted to give Wyatt a chapter on his own. I have good news. I finally know, where this story is going to go. I started the first chapters without knowing how this should/could end but now I have some rather good ideas. This will become a rather long story as it seems.

But for now, enjoy!

Thanks for all reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4 

When the two boys entered the Manor they almost fell over a pile of boxes.

"Do we move out?" Chris asked and even though Wyatt knew, it should be a joke, he could hear some hope in his brother's voice.

"Don't be ridiculous," Wyatt answered. The brothers looked up when they heard someone coming down the stairs. It were their aunts. Both Phoebe and Paige carried a box. When they noticed the two teenagers standing there, they looked at each other.

"You are home early," Phoebe said. The sisters placed the boxes next to the others on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Uhm…we clean out Piper's closet," Paige replied hesitantly.

"We had intended on finishing, before you guys come home," Phoebe explained.

"Oh, I see. But why? I mean we could have helped you," Wyatt replied. Maybe that was a good idea, to get rid of the things, that reminded them all so much of Piper. Of course, everything reminded them of Piper. But this was the final step to prove that the oldest Halliwell sister was truly gone.

Phoebe watched her oldest nephew closely. She used her empathy to learn if he really had come over Piper's death or were just nursing a strong façade. She could feel that he really was ready to go and felt relieved.

"Are there any more things upstairs?" he required.

"Yes, three or four more boxes."

"I'll help you bring them downstairs."

Paige sighed. She wasn't keen in bringing her sister's stuff away, as every piece of cloth she touched reminded her of one special moment with Piper.

Wyatt didn't even asked Chris to help them. There was no use. His little brother hadn't stepped in their parent's bedroom, since their mother's death.

But Wyatt followed his aunts, nevertheless.

It was strange to see the room that empty. Of course, it wasn't really empty, but without all the personal stuff of his mother, it felt like something was missing here.

"We'll give her clothes to the Red Cross. We threw out her make up, but everything else is in boxes we stored in the attic," Phoebe explained. She couldn't throw away everything. It would be like throwing Piper out of their lifes.

"Thanks. Ther are a few things, I'd like to keep," Wyatt replied.

Each of them took a box when they heard, Leo screaming: "Stop it right now! Have you lost your mind?"

He was yelling at Chris again, Wyatt was sure. He sighed and headed downstairs with his aunts right behind him.

"What the hell?" Paige muttured. Alll the clothes the two sisters had folded neatly were scattered all over the hallway.

Leo held Chris by the front of his shirt. "What's going on in your mind? Is there anything going on at all? Now! Pick that up!" Leo said angrily. He let go of his on, making him stumble backwards a few steps. "Well. Go ahead."

But Chris just orbed out.

Paige and Phoebe shared a glance. They never had heard Leo scream like that at any of his sons. Or at anyone at all for that matter.

The ex-Elder stared at the spot, where Chris had a second ago left in the typical swirl of blue and white orbs. He ran a hand through his hair. God, how should he deal with his son? He didn't know how to help him. He turned around, facing his sisters-in-law and Wyatt. "Don't any of you dare to clean that up. It's Chris' task," he said and headed back into the kitchen.

Phoebe sighed. "Oh dear!"

"We should leave," Paige purposed. "We can't to anything. They need to calm down again."

"I guess you are right."

"Take me with you, please," Wyatt said.

Phoebe smiled at him sympathically. "Oh, my poor Wyatt." She hugged him. "I'm afraid, you rather stay here."

"Yes, you have to avoid that these two kill each other," Paige said and gave him a hug as well.

"I know," Wyatt replied.

"Damn it!" he heard his father cursing from out of the kitchen, right after the sound of breaking glass.

Phoebe and Paige said their goodbyes and left the Manor.

Wyatt took a deep breath. He stepped over the spilled clothes and boxes and went into this room, closing the door behind him. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was glad, that he could at least sense his brother. It would be so much worse, if they now had to worry about Chris running away God knows where.

Wyatt decided to start with his homework. At least, he had something to do than. After an hour, Leo called him for dinner. "Should I go and get Chris for dinner?" Wyatt asked his father but Leo shook his head. "I want him to come home out of his free will. Because he wants to."

Wyatt didn't replied. Father and son ate in silence and then cleaned up together. It wasn't often, that Leo and Wyatt had nothing to say to each other. But everytime, it happened it was an awkward silence.

Wyatt wasn't really angry with his dad, even though Leo should have known, that Chris would get mad, when he would see Piper's stuff standing in the hallway.

"Do you need me for anything else?" Wyatt asked. "If not, I'll finish my homework."

"Yes, sure, go ahead," Leo said. His mind was obviously, somewhere far away.

Wyatt sighed. He went back into his room and began to read the book for his English exam. He didn't know how long he has been sitting over this boring story, but it got dark over it.

It knocked on his door, startling the young witch.

It was Leo. "Can you do me a favour, Wyatt, and get your brother. It's really late. You know where he is, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. He's here at the Manor again. Leo has been on the bridge for half an hour, then at grandpa's and now he is back."

Leo frowned. "Where?"

"In your bedroom. That's why I didn't went to get him, yet."

Leo nodded. "Alright."

Wyatt could hear his father walking over to his room. He could imagine that his younger son was really upset and maybe mad at him.

"Wyatt, could you maybe…" God, what kind of father was he? Sending his older son to deal with his younger.

Wyatt had no problems with looking after his little brother, but it wasn't fair, that he had to eat out his father's mistakes.

Wyatt found Chris in his parents' bed on the side his mother usually slept in. His face was tear strained but he wasn't crying anymore. Wyatt sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to tell me, what happened earlier?"

"They threw out mum's stuff, Wyatt. They had no right."

"But Chris, they only wanted to help us."

"How does this help us?" Chris asked. Fresh tears made their way down his cheeks. "There's nothing left of her. She is really gone. It's official. She _is_ gone. We are all alone now," he sobbed.

Wyatt bent down and hugged his brother stroking his back. "Hey, don't cry, again! It's okay. We are not alone. Okay? I'll look after you."

Chris cried even more. "And who's looking after you?"

"My little brother."

Wyatt rocked him back and forth just like his mother had done,when they were younger. Wyatt wasn't sure, if he fell only sad for Chris but relieved as well. Finally, Chris saw that it was really over. Piper wouldn't come back. No matter, what he'll do. There was no use in crying or being angry at Leo or anyone else.

Wyatt just held him as he cried. Eventually, Chris exhausted himself and Wyatt orbed him into his own bed.

The blond teenage boy went downstairs, after he had made sure, that Chris was covered properly and fast asleep.

"I can't understand, now you can deal with him this easily?" Leo said without turning around.

Wyatt sat down in the armchair. "Who's says, it is easy?" he asked.

Leo met his gaze and saw the tears in his son's eyes.

"Can't you two just try to get along? I can't be in the middle of it all the time," Wyatt told his father. Leo went over to him and hugged him. "Dad, you are the adult. It's up to you. Chris is only a kid."

Leo smiled slightly. "But so are you."

Wyatt went to bed a short time later and fell asleep within seconds. He hadn't noticed, how exhausted he was. Chris had woken him up almost every night the last few weeks. After that he found it hard to go back to sleep again.

Leo switched off the lights in every room. He had cleaned up the mess in the hallway. Not daring to look at the clothes, because he feared the memories. He took a shower letting the warm water wash the tension out of his muscles. Afterwards, he couldn't help it but go into Wyatt's room. He had watched his children sleep milions of times since their birth. They always calmed him down.

Wyatt was fast asleep, his long bangs drew shadows on his face. For once, he seemed relaxed. Leo felt so proud, seeing how his older son had turned out. Gentle and caring like Piper, but strong minded and brave as well. Ready to face the world at anytime. He had grown up so much over the last weeks. Leo hadn't told him, but he was so grateful, that Wyatt had taken care of everything, while Leo himself tried to clear out his mind, sort things out and get used to the thought that Piper had left him behind.

Wyatt sighed in his sleep. Afraid that he might wake up, Leo left the room again quietly.

Chris was asleep, too, but he seemed restless, moving around in his bed. Leo walked ovet to him, avoiding to make any noise. He covered his son properly, and stroke some hair out of his face.

_Chris_. He had come to the past 15 years ago, and changed everything, while risking his life to make the world a better place. But he has not been able to change Piper's destiny. And Leo, he had promised him to be a better father this time, but it seemed like he and Chis couldn't be friends, though. Leo sighed. He stared at his son a bit longer.

"Dad?" Chris whispered, stirring lightly.

"Yes, I'm here. Just go back to sleep."

Leo watched as Chris cuddled deeper into the cushions and smiled. _He's only a kid._

"Sleep tight. I love you."

* * *

Tell me if you like it...or not ;-) 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, when Wyatt came into the kitchen, Leo stood in front of the oven cooking.

"Dad? Good morning."

"Hey, good morning, Wyatt!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast. What does it look like?"

"Yeah, it's just…you know, you've never cooked breakfast before," Wyatt said. He took a sip of the orange juice.

"Someone has to do it, right?" Leo placed a pan with the scrambled eggs on the table. "Is Chris up?"

"Yes, he was in the bathroom, when I went downstairs."

Wyatt had been surprised himself, that his brother got out of bed on his own this morning.  
Leo nodded. "Chris! Come down, breakfast is ready!"

Wyatt put some scrambled eggs on his plate. His father had obviously forgot the salt and everything else, but Wyatt didn't want to complain and ate, though.

Chris entered the kitchen a short time later. He wore blue jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. Leo took a deep breath. No, need to disapprove today. At least, until Chris turned his back towards his fahter to get a glass of milk. A really disgusting face of a monster smirked at him.

"Did your mother buy you this shirt?" Leo asked. Chris nodded. Leo frowned. "With this ugly thing on your back? I don't think so. Go and change into something else."

The morning had started so nicely. Wyatt sighed. He took another sip from his juice. "Maybe we could eat breakfast first," he purposed.

"Okay," Leo agreed. He knew, he shouldn't have started.

Wyatt put some eggs on a plate and placed it in front of his brother. Chris wordlessly began to eat. "Something's wrong with these eggs," said the youngest Halliwell at the table.

Leo took a bite as well. "You are right. They are disgusting. Why are you eating this, Wyatt? What can we do with it?"

"Throw it away or ketch up," Chris replied. He poured lots of ketch up onto his eggs and mashed it. "Looks like demon guts!" he said.

Leo shook his head and tried the eggs, now with ketch up, as well. "Not bad."

Maybe, there still was a chance for Chris and Leo to get along with each other. After the last night it hadn't seemed like that. But obviously this slight shock for father and son had something good in it.

After the rather good start this Tuesday morning, it could only get worse.

Chris attended every class without paying attention until lunch break. He considered going into the cafeteria, but he saw Wyatt sit with a bunch of his friends joking around. He didn't want to interrupt them but there was no other table, he wanted to sit at. Therefore, he decided to spent the break outside.

"Hey, Chris, good to see you again, dude," Tony greeted him. The Italian teenage boy stood in the shadow of a large tree. He had a cigarette in one hand. Tony had a special attitude towards school. He didn't attend every course but he did his homework well and wrote good notes, so no one noticed his rare presence. Tony was Chris main source for homeworks.

"Hi, Tony? Where were you yesterday?"

"Shopping mall," Tony smirked. "The Fishmans were there giving autographs."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I would have asked you to come along, but didn't know you'd come to school."

"It's okay. My dad made me come and he gives me enough shit. I rather stay at school at least one day."

"That sucks!" Tony took a drag from his cigarette. "Want one?" he asked Chris.

"No, I rather don't. Wyatt will notice."

"I see. Scared of your big brother much?"

"I'm not scared."

"Yeah, sure…"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, give me one."

Tony smirked. "Here you go. It's good to see you back."

The two boys leant against the large tree, smoking. "Hey, there's a great band playing in this club on Thursday night. Wanna come? They only check ID's at the entrance."

Chris shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"I'll go. If you want to come, meet me there half past ten."

The bell rang signalling that the break was over.

"Wanna get out of here?" Tony asked.

Chris considered the proposition a second. "Yeah, but I have to be back for the last course."

"Why's that?"

"It's fine arts."

"Oh, yes. My little artist. No problem, the carriage will bring you back in time."

The two boys walked towards the gate casually. They took a bus and spent the next hours playing video games in the mall. Tony decided to not go back to school for the day. But Chris went back.

The only subjects that Chris had a bit interest in were geography, history and fine arts. He was a rather good artist, too. Most of the pictures on his shirts were drawn by Chris himself. But no one knew that. Expect for Tony.

No teacher must have missed him, as he wasn't called into detention. Mrs. Buvreaux praised his work and when Chris walked over the parking space towards Wyatt, who was already waiting for him, his smile was genuine.

"Seems like you had a good day," Wyatt said.

"Mrs. Buvreaux gave me an A for my drawing."

"Hey, that's great. See, I told you, it'll be good for you to go back to school. I didn't saw you in the cafeteria, though."

"I spent the break outside with Tony."

"I thought, you don't like Tony."

Chris didn't answer as he already had put on the earplugs again.

Wyatt shook his head and concentrated on the road, cursing from time to time at another driver. Orbing was so much more relaxing.

When the boys arrived at the Manor, Leo was putting on his jacket. He already had the keys of the car in his hand.

"Hey Chris, tell dad the good news," Wyatt said.

"What good news?"

"About the fantastic grade for your picture."

Chris rolled his eyes. Leo had obviously no interest in that, but he told him anyway, that he got an A and showed his father the picture. But Leo didn't really look at it.

"I didn't know, you'd like to paint," Leo answered.

"Of course you knew," Wyatt countered. "Chris was always first to finish a painting book."

Leo nodded. "Yes, I remember. Boys, I don't have much time. I need the car. I have an appointement for the dentist. There's some soup in the kitchen. I see you later." Leo was out of the door without even waiting for a goodbye from his sons.

Wyatt watched his father leaving. At least, he could have said, that he was proud of Chris.

His younger brother pretended not to care, but Wyatt could tell, he was a bit dissapointed. He put an arm around Chris' shoulder. "Hey, I've still got some money. We could get a pizza and orb over to grandpa. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. Then let's do our homework and then head out. We meet down here in two hours. Deal?"

"Yeah." Chris didn't even know, what work he had to do and he didn't really cared. But he wouldn't tell Wyatt. He climbed up the stairs behind his brother and went into his room. He put his bag down and lay down on his bed. He took out his history book. They discussed the Roman history at the moment. It was really interesting to learn about this great antique era. The Romans were brave warriors and great strategists. His teacher had given them each a different topic to work on until the next week and then maybe present it. Chris wouldn't present anything but it may be fun to write an essay. He had the gladiators to write about. He began to make notes.

The telephone rang and Chris could hear Wyatt answering it. He didn't pay further attention to the call, but concentrated on his task. A short time later, Wyatt opened the door to his room.

"Have you skipped PE for the last weeks?" the older brother asked in a stern voice.

"Why?"

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"Trainer Curtis just called. He learnt that you are back in school, but haven't attended his training on Monday. Again."

"And now? Did I get detention?"

"No. You should meet him on the playground tomorrow after the first class. He'll talk to you about a possible punishment."

Chris sighed. "Great. Will he tell dad?"

"He already did," Wyatt answered. "I pretended to be dad."

Chris smirked, but stopped when saw, Wyatt was really angry. "That's not funny. Why did you skip PE? I could understand maths or literature but PE. That's fun."

"For you it may be fun. You are tall and everybody loves you. I'm almost last to be chosen into a team and then I'm the worst player ever. I hate it."

"Don't you think, you are a bit melodramatic?"

"No."

Wyatt took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I only cover for you once. Whatever Trainer Curtis tells you to do, you'll do it. And be careful, so dad doesn't notice."

Chris nodded. Wyatt ruffled his brother's hair a bit and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Wy, we still go over to grandpa's, won't we?"

"Of course. We had a deal, hadn't we?"

Victor Bennett was startled as the blue and white orbs of his two grandsons lightened up his living room.

"Boys, don't do that. I'm an old man. Do you want to give me a heart attack?" he said good naturally.

"Grandpa!" Chris rushed over to his grandfather and hugged him tightly.

"Chris! Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"Okay." Victor looked at his grandson sceptically. But decided to not ask further more. "Look, I got an A for this drawing!" Chris showed the picture to his grandfather.

"Hey, this is great. You can be proud."

Chris smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Wyatt met his grandfather's gaze and sighed. At least Victor showed some interest.

"We got pizza, grandpa. I hope you haven't had dinner, yet."

"I haven't and we should celebrate Chris' success. How about a movie not approved for your age."

The brothers grinned at each other. There were things, they could only do with their grandfather.

The three sat together, ate pizza and watched a rather brutal movie. It was so much fun! Even Chris seemed to have a good time. Wyatt was still worried about the fact, that Chris had skipped school. Well, it was only PE but still. He was sure, that if Chris didn't attended sports, than it was likely that he missed some other courses as well. He saw, that his little brother obviously had problems in school, not only with his marks but also with social life. Leo didn't do anything to improve Chris self-confidence, with his constant nagging.

Chris was so easy with his grandfather. They both joked around with each other and Chris was really talking. Not the monosyllabic answers, he usually gave his father, but he told real stories from school and stuff.

Wyatt already had a bad feeling, when they had to get home and Leo would be there. Sure, he would be after them because of homework and leaving the house not telling him, where they went. Even more so, as he and Victor weren't the best friends.

Chris went into the bathroom, leaving his grandfather and big brother alone.

"Well, how is it going at home, Wyatt?"

"Okay." Victor frowned at him. "Not, so good. You know, it's exhausting. It's like dad is never around and when he is around, he doesn't really care. And all that Chris needs would be some praise from dad. He didn't even looked at the drawing. And arts is one of the less things, Chris really loves. He's rather good, don't you think?"

"Yes absolutely. I could imagine, him going to a college of art."

"Dad didn't even knew, that Chris always loved painting."

"What? Why not? I remember, I brought him another painting book and carols like every other week."

"I know. I don't understand, what's going on with dad. Chris was always closer with mum than with dad, but they always got along. Chris doesn't even do so much crap."

Victor nodded. Wyatt was only talking about Leo and Chris, never about his feelings. "How are _you_?"

"Good." Victor frowned again. "Really, I'm fine. It's a lot to deal with. But it's okay, I can do it."

"And if there's ever a problem, there's still…"

"…my grandpa to turn to. I know."

Chris came back. Before he could sat down again, Wyatt told him, that they should head home now.

"Come on, Wy! No one misses us, let's just stay a bit longer."

"No. We have to. I still have to finish my homework and dad will be back soon, too. We haven't even seen him for 5 minutes today."

"And?"

Wyatt sighed.

"Your brother is right. It's late. You have school tomorrow." Chris just wanted to protest more, but Victor put on his stern face and he let it. "You can come over, whenever you want. Separate or together. Alright?" The both boys nodded. "Good, then orb off and be safe."

Leo wasn't home when they orbed back into the Manor. Chris couldn't help it but say: "Told ya."

Wyatt only shrugged. There was nothing else to say. "Have you finished your homework?"

Chris rolled his eyes. _No, he hadn't._ "Yes, I have."

"Okay." Wyatt didn't know, what to do next. Where was Leo? It was almost ten o'clock. He should be back from his appointement at the dentist's for ages. Maybe, he had come home, noticed that they were out and headed back to magic school to do God knows what. Wyatt could feel Chris watching him, probably waiting for what the older brother would say, they'll do next.

"You should head to bed now," Wyatt said. "It's getting late. I have to read a bit more of this boring book."

"Oh, come on, Wy, it's still early."

"No. We go to bed. Come on."

Chris sighed. _Whatever_. They both climbed up the stairs. Chris went to the bathroom to take a shower, while Wyatt sat down on his bed, opening the book but not reading anything. He went over to his window. The car wasn't parked in the drive way. What if, their father was gone? Maybe everything got too much for Leo and he needed time alone. Would he just leave them alone, without telling them how they could reach him? Wyatt shook his head. No, that was ridiculous. Leo would never leave his work in magic school behind, Wyatt was sure about that. He wouldn't. But would he leave his sons behind. Wyatt laughed at himself. What was he thinking? His father was the most responsible man on earth. He may be dealing bad with the loss of his wife. But he'll never just leave his children and house and work.

And even when he did…Wyatt could care for his brother on his own. That was what he was doing since their mother's death anyway. He could handle the household and school. They would need money, but that was it. Did they really need their father?

Yes, of course they did. He was their father.

Wyatt turned away from the window and went through the hallway to his brother's room. Chris had already taken a shower and put on his pyjamas. The brunet boy looked through a magazine.

"Don't stay up too long, okay?"

Chris nodded.

"Good. Sleep tight."

"You too."

Wyatt closed the door behind him. He was restless. No chance, he'd concentrate on this damn book. He went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of juice. He sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. This was all so bad.

He looked up when the sound of the front being opened could be heard. Wyatt stayed in the kitchen, though.

It was Leo. He didn't even greeted his son, but got himself some water from the tap.

"You were long gone," Wyatt said.

"Yes. I went to visit Larry." Larry was a friend of Leo, who lived at the end of the street. They sometimes meet to play around on Larry's old timer car.

"Oh. You went there by car?"

"I already sat in the car."

"Why didn't you write a note or something, so we'll know where to find you?"

"Are you my baby sitter? I was pretty sure, you would find me, if you wanted to."

"We went to grandpa's, anyway."

"Then what about all these questions?"

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Well, we came home at ten and you were still gone. I just thought…you know…"

"What? That maybe I won't be back at all?" Leo watched his oldest son, who avoided to look him in the eye. He sighed. "Wyatt, I always come back."

"I know."

"Apparently, you don't."

"I'm sorry."

Leo sat down at the table as well. "Hey, I know, I was a bad father in the last time. But I'll never just leave you alone. I love you. Both of you. And I'll care for you. Just like I did, when Piper was alive. I don't want you to worry, about me leaving."

Wyatt nodded. "Maybe, you could leave a note or call us when you plan on staying away so long, though."

Leo smiled. "I will." The ex-whitelighter looked around in the kitchen. It was a mess. Piper would have a fit. He decided to start cleaning up a bit. Leo couldn't sleep well anyway for weeks now. What were five hours of sleep more or less. "I'll clean up a bit. You should go to bed."

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Where is Chris? Is he already in bed."

"Yeah, but I guess, he's still awake, if you want to talk to him."

"No, I don't."

Wyatt turned around to leave the kitchen, but he couldn't keep quiet this time. "Why not?"

Leo frowned at him. "Why not what?"

"Why don't you go and talk to him? Tell him, how much you apprecitate his drawing. It's pretty good, you know. He's really proud. I think, you should be, too."

"Wyatt, it's only a drawing."

"It's not only a drawing. At least not for Chris. It wouldn't hurt you to tell him, that you like it. But it surely would help you to get closer to him."

Leo sighed. "Maybe. But not tonight. Moreover, I rather he'd get an A for his next essay or maths test. That would make me proud."

Wyatt could only stare at his father. _What the hell?_ "You should be proud of him for the person he is at the first place," he said angrily and left the kitchen. His father acted like such a shit. No surprise, that Chris didn't really cared for his opinion. Wyatt rushed up the stairs and saw that the door to his room was open. He hadn't left it open. When he got inside, he saw his little brother sitting on his bed cross legged. The drawing in front of him.

"You know, he doesn't mean it like that," Wyatt told him as he sat down as well. What a lame excuse.

"Of course, he does," Chris replied. He picked up the painting and looked at it closely. "He's right. It's for shit." He rumpled the piece of paper.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing?" Wyatt took it from him and tried to smooth it out a bit.

"What else should I do? It's nothing. It's unimportant. Just like I am."

Wyatt placed a arm around his brother's shoulder. "If you ever say something like that again, I'll have to blast you." But Chris didn't smirked at his brother's comment. Instead, Wyatt could see a dark spot on his comforter turning dark, where a tear hit it. He used his hand to lift his baby brother's face so Chris had to look at him. There were no more tears in his eyes. Only one had made it's way. "Don't you ever say something like that again," he told Chris softly. "You are really important for lots of people. And you are the most important person in my life. Got it?"

Chris nodded mutely.

"You always have to remember, no matter how bad you are feeling, there are people who care about you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Wyatt pulled him into a hug. "I love you," he muttured into Chris brown hair. _The same colour as mum's. _

"I love you, too."

Wyatt smiled at him. "Can I keep that?" he asked pointing at the crumpled paper. Chris shrugged. Wyatt took it and placed it into a large, heavy book that rested next to his bed. "It'll be back to normal in a few days." _Why couldn't their life be back to normal in a few days as well?_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed but every character that's out of my imagination.

Here you go, Enjoy!

(And a question, does anyone remember Henry's surename? I need it for later on ;-)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Chris Halliwell, right? God, we haven't seen each other for ages," Trainer Curtis greeted the teenager, when Chris came to the playground, where a few boys were already training.

Trainer Curtis was a very tall, muscular man in his late forties. He once was the best quarterback that Hyde High as ever had in its team. He played in college and later came back to his old high school as a Trainer, after he had broken his leg in a game.

Chris decided not to say too much. Usually, teachers where much nicer when they noticed, that he was already feeling guilty. But Trainer Curtis was no teacher.

"Come on, let's sit down." They walked over to the tribune and sat down. "Chris, I'm a bit surprised. You know, usually the students skip maths or English or Physics. I know, that you go through a tough time right now, - that's why I won't be too stern - but you didn't attend the team, when your mother was still alive neither." For Trainer Curtis every class was a team. "I never called your parents, because I wanted to talk to you in person first, but I never saw you."

Chris only looked at his shoes.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"How are you going to punish me?"

Trainer Curtis smiled and shook his head. "Chris, I don't want to punish you. But I want to know, what's the matter. Is it me? Do you feel treated unfair from me?"

_This guy was unbelievable. _"No, you are great, Trainer!"

"Don't think I'm stupid, Chris. I was once a student, too. You can be honest with me. What's the problem?"

"I just hate sports," Chris said. "That's all."

"I see." Trainer Curtis took a deep breath. "Listen, Chris, I can understand that you have other things to worry about right now, but I need to rate your performance until the end of the term which is in eight weeks already."

"So, you want me to attend the…team from now on, until the end of the term."

"Yes. I will forget the many times you missed then."

Chris sighed. Well, it was to be foreseen that something like that would happen. "Okay, thanks." Chris intended to stand up but Trainer Curtis hold him back.

"I have another suggestion for you."

_That could get funny._

"I understand that you have some problems with the other students, don't you?"

Yes, they all are jerks. "No. What makes you think so?"

"Chris, I'm here at this school for twelve years now. I learnt to notice things."

"Maybe. Is that so bad?"

"It depends. I'm a person that loves to be surrounded by others but of course there are also people, who need some time for themselves. But being alone doesn't mean to be lonely. And if you feel like you can not be a part of this group here in school, it may be a good idea if you would take part in another sports team in your spare time."

What part of 'I hate sports' didn't he understand? "Trainer Curtis, thanks for caring so much, but I really don't want to do sports in my spare time."

"That's a pity. Because I think some sport like karate or kick boxing would help you to compensate your inner anger."

"My what?"

"Your inner anger. I can tell you are really angry. I don't know why. But you are. I guess, it's something at home. Does your father play favourites with your brother maybe?"

"No!" Chris exclaimed. Inner anger. _What the hell is this guy talking about?_

"Okay, okay! I'm just saying. Think about, what I told you. That's all I'm asking you to."

Chris nodded. All he wanted right now, was to get away from Trainer Curtis and his pseudo empathy.

"And I see you on Monday. We'll play soccer."

Yay, another nice ball game.

* * *

After the talk with Trainer Curtis, Chris was even more depressed than this morning, when he had to meet his father like nothing had happened. Chris wasn't good in much things but he was great artist. For his age his paintings and drawings were almost professional. Piper had kept them all in a large box under her bed and the best ones she pinned them on the fridge. But Leo never really noticed them.

"Have you bet with Trainer Curtis," Wyatt asked first thing when Chris arrived at the parking lot.

"Yes, Wy, I have," Chris replied angrily. He put the ipod out of his pocket.

"Well, what did he say?" Wyatt still had a bad feeling liying towards the Trainer. He really was a good guy. Really fair and energetic.

"He said, I have to attend PE for the rest of the term and he'll forget about the missed time."

Wyatt nodded but before he could answer, Chris went on: "Stupid jerk, told me to take part in a karate or kick boxing course to control my inner anger."

"Hey, that sounds like fun."

Chris looked at his brother grimly. "No, it doesn't, Wyatt. It sounds like shit."

"Alright. I got it. But only maybe, it would be good for fighting the demons."

"What demons? We haven't been attacked by any demons since…" Chris trailed off. He hasn't voiced that his mum was dead, yet.

Wyatt took a deep breath. "That's not exactly right. I vanquished some demons already with Aunt Paige."

"And how did you know, that they would have attacked us?"

Wyatt frowned. "The Elders told Aunt Paige. Moreover, we have to expect them to attack. We are the heirs of the Charmed Ones."

Chris shrugged. "Why should they attack me? I'm no threat to them."

"Maybe not yet, but you'll get more powerful. And I'm sure they want to get rid of you rather now than later."

"I don't think, I'll get much more powerful. It's you, they want."

"It's us, they want. They know, that we'll be even more powerful together than the Charmed Ones."

"You alone are more powerful than the Charmed Ones."

"Not yet." It still was a surprise to Wyatt, that the Elders haven't sent them after any demons yet. Maybe they for once had some sympathy for Piper's children. Chris hadn't used his powers except for the one time, he orbed out on Leo. If they now were the ones to overtake the Charmed One's tasks, then Chris needed to get into his powers and gain more strength and more self-confidence.

They drove home in silence. Leo wouldn't be home tonight as each Wednesday evening, there was a teacher conference. Wyatt did the laundry and then searched the fridge for something to fix dinner with. They needed to go to the supermarket. But he wouldn't go today. He hadn't got time. He wanted to meet with Amanda and Ray to study for a test.

Chris watched some idiotic show on TV.

"Didn't I tell you to do your homework?" Wyatt demanded.

"I only make a break."

Wyatt sighed. "Okay. I'm at Amandas. I'm back in a few hours. We'll order some pizza or something later for dinner."

"Okay."

When Wyatt had left, Chris went into his room. He didn't feel comfortable in any room than his own when he was alone.

The brunet boy took out some crayons and started to draw.

* * *

Ray and Amanda had already taken out their books and notes.

"Your late," Ray said.

"Sorry, I had to do the laundry first."

"It's okay."

"Okay, then let's start."

The three teenagers began to work. Two hours passed by quickly.

"How about a break?" Amanda purposed.

"How about we are done for today?" Ray replied.

"Yeah, I need to go back home, too," Wyatt agreed.

"Have you already given your dad the letter of agreement for the school trip?" Amanda asked the blond boy.

Wyatt placed his stuff back into his rucksack. "No, not yet."

"Man, you need to hand it in by Monday at the latest," Ray reminded him.

"I know."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not sure, if I should go."

"What?"

"You have to come with us," Amanda said. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Moreover, it'll be good for you to get out for a few days."

"Maybe, it's even good for Chris and your dad. They need to get along, then."

"Yes, maybe. I'll think about. My dad isn't home tonight anyway. I'll give it to him tomorrow."

"Do that."

Wyatt took his bag. Mrs Pearson, Amanda's mum, come into the living room. "Oh, you two are already leaving? I just wanted to ask you, if you want to stay for dinner."

"Thanks. But my dad has his poker night today with his pals. My mum fixes tons of sandwiches then," Ray answered. "I see you guys tomorrow."

"Wyatt, what's with you?"

"My dad isn't home, so I'm responsible for dinner today."

"I see. You know what? Go home and get Chris. You guys are both invited."

"Thanks, but that's really not necessary."

Mrs Pearson poked him with a perfect manicured finger in the chest. "Wyatt. you are invited. I'm not arguing with you about it." She smiled at him warmely. Mrs. Pearson was a nice lady. She was a single parent and full time worker for five years now but she never seemed to be stressed. "Go and get your brother."

Wyatt sighed. "Okay. I'm right back."

* * *

Henry knocked at the front door of the Manor. No one answered, thus he tried his luck and really, the door wasn't locked. "Hello?" Henry searched the first floor but didn't found anyone. He climbed up the stairs. Every door was closed, except for his youngest nephew's bed room door.

Chris sat at his desk still painting. He had the earplugs on and therefore couldn't hear his uncle when he said: "You really need to lock the door, when you are alone and upstairs in your room. Every psycho could get in here, doing God knows what." Henry frowned when he didn't got any reaction and got closer to Chris noticing the ipod was playing. He sighed. "And you wouldn't even hear it." Henry touched his nephew's shoulder lightly.

Chris looked at him surprised. "Hi, Uncle Henry."

"Can you switch that off, please!"

Chris did so. "Sure, sorry. How did you get in here, anyway?"

"The front door wasn't looked. Are you alone?"

"Yes. Dad has his teacher meeting and Wyatt's with a friend. But he'll be back soon."

"Anyway. It's dangerous. Everyone could have gotten in."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I can see that."

Henry smirked. "Don't be a smart ass." He sat down on Chris bed, which had never been straighten out, since Piper didn't do it anymore. Henry always was Chris favourite uncle. They could easily joke around. His Uncle Coop was way too stern all the time. And he always talked about nothing else but 'love'. Really sensitive topic for a teenager. "Listen, Chris. I bought a George Forman barbecue grill."

Chris stared at his uncle blankly.

"That's a really, really great grill, you know. Costs a lot of money. Paige hates me for it. Anyway, I want to test it on Sunday. And I invite you and Wyatt and Leo to come over to eat the best steaks, you've ever eaten in your life."

"I can't remember any steak, I have ever eaten."

Henry looked at his watch. "I need to go now. Paige will be already waiting for me with dinner. But you tell your brother and father. I think at around one p.m. Phoebe and Coop will be there too with the kids."

"Okay, I tell them," Chris replied already facing his drawing again. He would have liked, if Henry could have stayed a bit longer. At least until Wyatt was back. It was no fun to stay at the Manor all alone.

Henry noticed that Chris was disappointed about him leaving. But it was the first day this week, he managed to get home for dinner on time. His twin girls were 11 now and Henry jr. 6. They wanted to tell him everything that happened in school and not just tell him goodnight. Henry walked over to his nephew resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to come along and have dinner with us?"

"No, I'll wait for Wyatt. He already said something about dinner."

"Okay, then. But you know, we are there for you guys whenever you need something. Just orb by."

"Thanks, Uncle Henry."

"You are welcome. Alright, I see you Sunday." Henry took a closer look at the paper in front of Chris. "This is really good, buddy. You are a great artist, aren't you. Really good. Keep it going."

"Thanks."

Henry ruffled his hair a bit and left. When he came onto the front porch, Wyatt was running right into him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Henry."

"No harm done. How are you?"

"Okay. Have you visited Chris?"

"Yes, I invited you three for a barbecue on Sunday."

"Cool. Did Aunt Paige finally allow you to buy the George Forman grill?"

Henry smiled. Only Wyatt could still remember a thing like that. "No, I just bought it. Don't ask me about the nagging. Anyway, you'll come over."

"Sure, we will." Wyatt was really happy, that they'd see the whole family again. It would be good for Leo to talk to someone else than teenagers. And Chris could really use a day out in the sun.

* * *

No, real action in this chapter, I know. But we are going there.

Don't forget to leave a review! thanks to all who already did!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer blah blah as usual.

It will take some time for a demon to show up. Well, not for me as I'm writing it at the moment. But for you, it'll take some time, because I need to develope the boys a bit more. I promise soon. And there will be action in other ways.

Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to leave your thoughts about this.

* * *

Chapter 7

Chris lay on his bed watching the minutes ticking by. Tony would be at the club half past ten. If Chris wanted to meet him there, he needed to orb off in a few minutes. Chris got up and poked into the hallway. Wyatt was in his room on the phone and Leo watched some TV downstairs. This would be the perfect time. Chris went to Wyatt. "Good night, Wy!" Wyatt smiled and nodded never putting the phone down. Chris went back to his room and closed the door. He changed into some other clothes and orbed out. He found Tony with some older guys.

"Hey, dude. I knew, you'd come," Tony greeted him.

Chris smirked. "Yeah, I needed to wait for both Wyatt and dad to be occupied."

"No problem. We still have time. This is Frank. He'll let us in through the window of the washroom. He's my sister's boyfriend."

"Okay, cool."

Frank and his friends stood already in the row to be let into the club. Chris and Tony rounded the building and waited for him to open the window. Tony lit a cigarette. "I tell you, this band is amazing."

"I know, they are great. I'm really glad I came."

"Me too." The boys waited for at least 15 minutes, when the window was finally opened. They climbed through it. The club was hot and stuffy. "We need to stick together," Tony screamt. Chris nodded. There were so many people. The band was already playing and everyone was jumping around and singing along loudly.

"You guys want something to drink?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tony handed him some money. He took Chris' hand and led him over to where his sister and her friends were sitting. Frank came back with some bottles in his hands.

"Is that beer?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, you've got a problem with that? I could get you a soft drink!" Frank laughed.

"No, it's okay." Chris had drunken beer before, but he didn't really liked it then. But he didn't want to act like a baby. Thus, he took the bottle and the next two, Frank brought them. He and Tony were quite in a good mood. The band was amazing. It was much fun until a rather huge man placed a hand on Chris' shoulder making him turn around.

"Can I see some ID?" the man asked in a low voice.

_Damn it!_ Chris looked at Tony helpless but his friend turned around and fled out of the club. "Come on, buddy." There was no way Chris could break free from this guy's firm grip. He was led into a small office.

"Sit down!" Chris did so. The man, obviously the manager of the club, leant against his desk, looking Chris straight into the eyes.

"So, I take it you are not old enough to get in here the normal wayI'm wondering, how did you get in then?"

"Through the washroom window," Chris muttured. He found it best, to answer every question to avoid further trouble.

"I see. What's your name?"

"Chris. Chris Halliwell."

"Okay, listen, Chris. There are rules we both have to accept. You are not allowed into a club like this and I'm not allowed to let you get into a club like this. You understand, we are both in trouble here."

What trouble could this guy be in? He surely had no father that might kill him.

"How did you get the alcohol?"

"Some friends bought it for us."

"Some friends they are."

"It was my choice to drink it. They didn't make me do it."

"You are right. But you did. Do you know, how much trouble I could get with the police, when the kids are falling around drunk in my club?"

"Do you know, how much trouble I will be in?" Chris countered.

The man couldn't help but smile slightly. "You seem to be smart. But that didn't stop you to make something as stupid as this. Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could just let me go. I promse, I won't come back until I'm 21."

"Sorry, can't do. I call your parents, so they can come and pick you up. Hopefully, they'll understand that it wasn't my fault."

"Could you maybe call my brother?"

"I'll talk to whoever will pick up the phone."

Chris sighed. If it was Leo, Chris could count with the worst punishment ever. Probably, he won't be allowed to leave the house ever again.

The man looked at Chris for a second. "You dial!"

Chris did so, but he couldn't wait for someone to pick up as the manager of the club took the receiver away from him. "I'm sorry to wake you up, Mr Halliwell. This is Scott Meyer. I'm the owner of Club 17. I'm here with your son Chris…" Chris could hear his father yell something on the other end of the line. "Mr Halliwell, there is no need to yell. Your son is okay. He only needs someone to pick him up…Yes, okay. Thanks." Scott Meyer took a deep breath. "You are right. You are in more trouble."

Chris stayed quiet. He already knew that.

"I didn't tell him about the alcohol. I propose you don't either." Scott handed him a peppermint drop.

"Thanks."

"Well, did you like the band?" Scott asked after some minutes of silence.

"Yeah, they are great."

"Do you want an autograph?"

"Really? That would be cool." The tall man bent down and opened the last drawer. He got a paper out of it. "Here you go!"

It knocked and a young woman entered. "Hey, Scott, there's a man asking for you. Halliway or something."

"Yes, send him in please." Scott stood up. "Good luck," he whispered towards Chris, who tried to smile. The teenager put away the autograph, right as Leo stormed into the office. "Chris! What the hell, where you thinking? Sneaking out of the house to go to a club?"

"I just wanted to see the band," Chris answered.

"You wanted what?"Leo yelled.

"Mr Halliwell, please, do you want to take a seat?" Scott asked politely.

"No, thanks," Leo replied. He grabbed Chris by the arm. "We go home." He jerked Chris out of the chair. "And you should improve your security," the angry father told the manager. Leo felt the anger boiling inside of him. He hadn't noticed that Chris had orbed out, at all. When the telephone rang and the man on the other end mentioned Chris' name, Leo felt his heart stop for a second. The worry about his youngest son turned into anger.

He took Chris by the shoulders and shoved him through the club and out onto the street where he had parked the car. He unlocked the door. "Get it!"

Chris rather had his dad yelling at him right now, instead of this awkward silence. The longer Leo would keep his anger bottled up, the worse it would become for Chris. But Leo stayed quiet until they arrived at the Manor. Maybe if he would run fast enough up the stairs, his dad wouldn't have a chance to yell but Leo knew his son well to know, what the teenager was thinking about. He pushed Chris into the living room.

"Sit!"

"I rather stand."

"Sit down, Christopher!" The full name that was bad. "I really do not understand what is going on in your head. You can not go into a club in your age. And don't think, I don't know, you have been drinking, too! What the hell made you do it?"

"Tony," Chris murmured. He was still mad at his 'friend' to leave him alone to the trouble.

"What?"

"Tony, that's my friend. He invited me to come along."

"And how old is that Tony?"

"My age."

"It's unbelievable. Do you even understand what you did? In your age, you are not allowed to go into clubs. And there is a good reason for that! Some of these people there are really drunk and took God knows what pill. They could hurt you or give you something, that could make you really sick! For God's sake, your mum owned a club, you should know!"

Chris looked down. His mum never had allowed to come to P3. But Wyatt went there to celebrate his 16 birthday.

"Chris, you did lot of crap over the last weeks, and I don't only mean since Piper died, but this is really the most stupid thing ever. I'm really disappointed in you."

"How can I disappoint you, you don't have any faith in me, anyway."

Leo took a deep breath. "That's not true. And this is not the topic on hand here. This is about you sneaking out of the house. Orbing out! You even risked to expose magic."

"I didn't expose anything. No one saw me, I checked."

"Moreover, even if you had been old enough to get into the club, I wouldn't have allowed it, as it is a school night."

"If I had been old enough, I wouldn't haven even asked you."

""You weren't old enough, and didn't ask."

Chris bit his lip.

"Why are you acting like that? Do you care to explain it to me, because I really do not understand. Haven't we all been through enough, when Piper died?"

Chris stood up. This had nothing to do with his mum being gone. Okay, maybe he hadn't dared to orb out, if she would have been still alive. But maybe too. He didn't know, what he had done, then.

"Did I say, you can go?" Leo yelled at him, stopping him.

"Hey!" They both looked around to see Wyatt standing there. "What's going on?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was but the screaming woke me. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it is. You little brother, who hasn't even turned 15 orbed into a night club to listen to a band and drink alcohol!"

Wyatt frowned. "You did what?"

"What's so bad about it? I just had some fun. I didn't take any drugs, I didn't even smoked. We only listened to the band!" Chris replied.

Leo sighed. "I can't talk to you tonight. Go to bed. Both of you. I punish you tomorrow."

Chris looked at his father angrily and brushed past his brother. Wyatt took a deep breath. Leo ran a hand through his hair and fell on the sofa, obviously exhausted. Wyatt decided to not say anything to him anymore. He would only get more angry.

The blond boy headed upstairs. He heard Chris in the bathroom cursing. Wyatt knocked at the bathroom door but went in without waiting for an answer.

"You know, he's only yelling like that, because he was scared that something might have happened to you," Wyatt said. He watched Chris starring at him through the mirror. "You can not just run away. Everything could happen to you."

"But it didn't."

"Maybe not this time."

"Leave me alone!"

Wyatt went over to him and hugged him from behind. "You rather get up in time in the morning. You won't want any further trouble."

Chris looked at the floor not answering.

"Alright, sleep tight," Wyatt said. He was half way out the door when he turned around. "And don't you ever dare to trick me like this with your puppy eyes."

* * *

Leo waited in the living room for his sons to come down. He hadn't slept at all but sat on the living room sofa. He was ready to wake his sons up, if they couldn't get up on time. He had thought about the right punishment. One that would help them all. Of course, the father knew that no matter how much he'd yell at Chris or how bad he'd punish him, his son would find another way to rebel against him. How did Piper keep him out of trouble? The more Leo seemed to keep Chris under control the more ways Chris would find to get his father's attention. 

Wyatt was first to go into the kitchen without even greeting his father. He didn't want to start a talk with his dad, as you could never know how angry he still was.

Chris didn't hurry to get downstairs. He somehow could understand that his father was angry. It was stupid to sneak out to the club. With his luck, it should have been obvious, that he'd get caught. Tony the coward ran away before he could get into trouble. What a jerk!

"Chris?" the brunet boy turned towards his father's voice.

"What?"

"I thought about a punishment for you. I think, I found something we all can live with."

His dad sounded like he was kind of proud of his creative idea.

"Am I grounded?"

"Yes." Chris only shrugged. "And while you are grounded you will clean the whole house. Every room including the basement and the attic."

That was it? Not a bad thing. Piper's punishment would have been worse.

"Moreover, I forbid you to meet this boy Tony outside from school again."

"Okay. I hate him anyway after his behaviour yesterday."

"Good. So we are agreed on that?"

"Yes, sure. And I'm sorry," Chris said. He hoped it sounded honest. He somehow really meant it, though. Still, he could not see the big bad in what he did.

"I accept your apology. But don't provokate me."

Chris shook his head. "I'll try. Uhm…dad, do I have to clean your bedroom also?"

Leo thought about it a moment. Chirs had only stepped into his parent's bedroom once since Piper's dead. Leo himself found it hard to stay in this room. "No, you don't have to. That's okay."

"Please, don't clean up mine either," Wyatt said. "You will only make it worse. Moreover, it's my private stuff."

"I already know, where you hide your Playboy magazines," Chris told him as they both went into the kitchen.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Wyatt replied innocently.

You could tell it was Friday. The whole school was acting different when it was the last work day of the week. Even Chris could feel a bit motivated and decided to at least try seriously to listen to what the teacher said to them.

He and Wyatt were already awaited by Amanda and Ray. The four of them walked down the hallway towards Chris' and Wyatt's lockers.

"Did you ask your father, finally?" Ray required.

Wyatt gave him a dark glance. He hadn't even told Chris, that he may plan on going on a school trip for 10 days. He was his brother's only confident at the moment. Chris would surely try to persuade him to stay home. He would found amazing stories about what might happen while Wyatt was away. The bad thing was, Wyatt had his own fantastic stories already.

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Ray, I haven't."

"Chris!" Tony came towards them.

Wyatt could hear his brother mumbling something under is breath, sounding like 'asshole'. Chris approached Tony, giving Wyatt the time to tell Ray, that he would ask his father on the family barbecue on Sunday. If the whole family was there, Leo couldn't say no. Or he could, but Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige would give him so much hell, that he'll agree.

"You are such a coward, Tony. You ran away while I had to deal with this guy and my dad," Chris said angrily.

"Hey, I know. I'm sorry. But this manager caught me times before and if he had noticed, that it's me again, he maybe would have called the police."

"Oh, Tony, spare me this shit. You just freaked out."

"Okay, okay," Tony held out his hands protectively. "I admit it. What I did was bad! I'm not a good friend. I'm really sorry."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. My dad forbid me to meet you again outside from school."

"Really. Come on, you are not going to obey, are you?"

Chris pretended to seriously think about it. But the truth was, Tony was his only friend. And you are a really lonely person, if you don't have a single friend at all. "No, I don't. But I'm still angry with you."

"That's okay. I have something, so you may forgive me, though."

Tony took a small plastic bag out of his pocket. He handed it to Chris.

"Is that weed?"

"Shush, don't yell! Yes, it is. Best stuff available on the market."

Chris stuffed the bag away. "Are you crazy taking this with you to school?"

"It's a present for my dear friend," Tony said.

"Great, now I have to hide it. Thank you."

"Let's go outside for a smoke. Problem solved."

Chris took a deep breath but before he could answer, Ms. Anderson came towards him. Tony gave him a smirk and went away.

"Good morning, Chris. It's Friday. I only wanted to know, if you did the exercises I gave to you on Monday."

_Damn the fucking exercises_. "Yes, Ms Anderson, I did. I give it to you later in class."

"Alright. Did you managed them?"

"Yes, I think, I did rather good," Chris replied smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Good. I see you later." She tottered away on her high heels.

Chris sighed. He hadn't done the exercises. He had totally forgotten about them. Truth be told, even if he had remembered them, he wouldn't have done them. Now he had to find a way to get out of this.

* * *

Today, Chris decided to go to the cafeteria in his lunch break. Tony had sneaked out again. Moreover the brunet teenager had to find his class mate Sonya. Didn't she say, whenever he had problems in maths, he could come to her? Well, now was her chance to prove it. Chris was so focused on searching for her, he went past the table his brother sat on with his friends without acknowledging him. But Michael, another of Wyatt's classmates, stopped him. 

"Wyatt, told us, you went to a club yesterday night to hear Semiville." Chris nodded not really caring in what Michael had to say to him. "How was is? Did they sang the 'hell melody'?"

Chris looked at him surprised. Michael didn't seem like one, who listen to a band like Semiville. "Yes, they did. They were really cool."

"Man, I wish, I would have been there. They are my favourites."

Chris nodded. "Yes, mine too."

Michael made some room for his mate's younger brother to sit down. "What about John Beta? You know him?"

"No."

"No? I tell you, he is amazing. I could bring you some of his music next week."

"Of course, that would be cool."

Chris still looked around. But Sonya was nowhere to be seen. Only one course after lunch break and they had maths. Where the hell was she?

"Chris?" Wyatt got his attention after calling his name three times. "Did you have lunch already?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm searching for someone."

"What has this to do with eating lunch?"

Chris spotted Sonya heading towards the door out of the cafeteria. "Sonya!" He jumped up and ran towards her.

"Yeah, yeah, teenage love, isn't it sweet?" Amanda sighed.

Sony turned around when she heard her name being called out. She frowned when Chris ran towards her.

"Sonya, I need you help."

"With what?"

"Maths. You told me, you would help me."

"Sonya, we leave," Becky one of the girls that were with Sonya said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you later." She faced Chris again. "Yes, sure. We could meet and I tutor you. No problem."

"No, that's not exactly what I need, right now," Chris answered.

Sonya's frown deepened. "Then what do you need?"

Chris sighed. "Ms Anderson gave me these papers to work on." He handed her the work sheets. "But I couldn't do it."

"Why not? She gave it to you on Monday already, didn't she? That's four days time."

"Yeah, but you know, I didn't have time," Chris told her. He could see her questioning look. "You know, with my mum gone, there's so much else to do in the household and so on. You know." The sympathy card. Not fair, but efficient.

Sonya took a closer look on the paper. "These are the same exercises, she gave to us."

"Really, that means, you already have the solutions."

"Yes, in my loose-leaf."

"Great."

"I don't know, if I should give it to you, though. I mean, wouldn't it be better if you'd try it on your own first?"

"Of course, but I have to give it to Ms Anderson today, you know. I'll make it on my own over the weekend. I have time then."

"Oh, so you are not coming to Sue's birthday party. She told me, she'd invited everyone."

"Apparently, not me."

Sonya obviouse felt bad about starting the topic. She had noticed the first day, she was in school, that Chris' was a loner here. She couldn't really understand, as he was kind of cute. "Oh, you could come, though. With me. Sue wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

Chris shook his head. He didn't even want to go to Sue's birthday party. "I'm grounded. But thanks. Now, back to maths…"

She sighed. "Okay. I'll give it to you. But you owe me something."

Chris took the papers from her. "What?"

"I don't know. A pizza or a night at the movies."

"Alright. When I'm not grounded anymore, I'll pay you a pizza."

Sonya smiled. "I thought, we go together to have a pizza."

"Yeah, sure," Chris said absently, checking the notes and considering how much time he'll need to copy it.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it. That's my number." She gave him a small note with a number scribbled on it. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Chris pushed the number into his pocket, but suddenly stopped. Did she just invited him on a date?

* * *

Thanks for everyone, who reviewed so far. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer as always.

Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it. I love them.

Okay, now here's the next part. Just a little chapter before we meet the whole family again.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Wy, do you have a moment?"

Wyatt stood in front of his closet searching got something cool to wear tonight. It was Saturday. His friends had planned to go into the new in-café on Friday night already, but Wyatt wanted to stay home as Leo was still really angry at Chris and the both of them got into a fight about everything. Amanda had persuaded everyone to go there a day later, so Wyatt could come along. He couldn't say no this time.

"Yes, but really only a moment."

Chris sat down on his brother's desk chair. "Are you going out?"

"Yes, Chris, I already told you. Three times. I want to leave soon, so what do you need."

"I have a question."

Wyatt turned to face him. "Well, then, spill it."

"You have been on a date before, haven't you? With a girl, I mean."

Wyatt smirked. "Do you have a date, little brother?"

"No. I'm grounded if you remember but Sonya asked me out. Someday."

"Sonya?"

"She is in my maths course. It's kind of weired, we've never really talked to each other, but now she gave me her number, so I can call her, when I'm not grounded anymore."

"That's something to look forward then, isn't it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like her?"

"I guess so. I don't really know her."

"Then, a date would be the perfect chance to get to know her."

"Maybe."

"So, now what was your question?"

"Don't you think, it should have been the other way around? Me asking her out. Because, you know, lots of guys do like her. But no one likes me. And now this girl asked me out. Maybe it's just a joke."

Wyatt laughed. "That's ridiculous. First, you don't even know, if no one likes you. Second, as long as she likes you, that's all that matters. I'm sure, she's for real And if not, there's nothing to loose." Wyatt took a shirt and jacket out of his closet. You really should call her as soon as you are allowed to go out again. He showed it to Chris. "What do you think?"

"The jacket is cool."

Wyatt nodded and decided to wear the chosen stuff. He started to change, when he noticed Chris was still sitting there, watching him. The older brother looked at him quizzicaly.

"Have you ever slept with a girl, Wy?"

Wyatt frowned. He hadn't expected that. "Yes, I have. Have you?"

Chris shook his head no.

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"It's not good as in good. You know, it's good. Just like, good. You are too young. That's it."

"How old were you?"

"How old am I now? It was on Ray's birthday party nine months ago. You remember when I called and said, I would stay at Ray's for the night. Well, I didn't stay at Ray's."

"Who was it?"

"Why are you so nosy? It's none of your business," Wyatt replied shoving Chris lightly. He sat down on his bed. He hadn't told anyone before about his lost virginity. "Ray's cousin, Angela. She lives near the university."

"Why does she live near the university? There are only single apartements. How does her family fit in there?"

"She lives there because, she goes to university. She's 21."

"Oh," was all Chris could say. He hid his surprise really good. "Okay." He stood up.

"Hey," Wyatt called after him. "Don't tell anyone. Promise."

"I promise. Is she your girlfriend?"

"hell no." That would be too weired even for Wyatt. A girl that was 4 years older than him and in college and on top of that all, Ray's cousin. "Ehm…Chris. Only one more thing. You know everything about protection and stuff?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yes, Wy. I already know about bees and flowers."

"I'm only asking before you get yourself into trouble and remember, you've still got much time. No matter, what the guys say in the changing room in school."

"Yes, dad," Chris answered. "Have fun."

"Don't stay in your room all night. Do something with dad."

"Good joke," Chris said not turning around, but heading straight towards his bedroom.

Wyatt sighed. He needed to hurry, if he wanted to collect Amanda and Ray first. The blond boy changed into his chosen outfit and rushed down the stairs. He took the car keys.

"Dad, I'm leaving!"

Leo looked up from his work. He had made himself comfortable in the living room to correct some homeworks. "Okay. Don't be home too late. Heave fun!"

"I will. Ehm… maybe you and Chris could spent some time together tonight. Watch a movie or something." Preferably, something they don't had to talk to each other too much.

"Yeah, maybe. I have to finish my work first."

Wyatt should have known. "Bye dad." He left the Manor and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Finally, he was out again. Weeks of staying home were over. He got into the car happily and drove off without caring about his father and brother anymore.

* * *

Leo was done with his work sooner than he did expect. There were some really old movies with Steve McQueen on TV tonight. Piper would have spent the night watching the films with him. She didn't really liked these old movies but usually she cuddled up under a blanket next to him and watched him watching the movie.

_Piper, God, we miss you so much!_

Leo sighed and looked at the ceiling. Since after dinner, he hadn't heard or seen his youngest son. He wasn't really mad anymore. Like every parent, he couldn't stay angry at his kids for long. Leo cleaned up the living room a bit and then went upstairs to his youngest son.

Chris lay on his bed with a book but wasn't really reading it. He should be done with it in 2 weeks as the teacher, then wanted to go through it until the final exams. The final exams! Chris didn't know how he could pass them. He knew, he should be studying as hard as possible but he had no energy to do so.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Leo asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing really."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me? We can make some popcorn too."

"What movie?"

"With Steve McQueen." Leo didn't expect Chris to know who Steve McQueen was, therefore he was really surprised when Chris replied. "Hopefully not 'The Tower Inferno'. That's such a silly movie."

"No, it's 'The magnificant Seven'."

"Cool, okay." Chris jumped out of bed.

"How do you know Steve McQueen?" Leo asked when they both were seated with a large bowl of popcorn on the sofa.

"I always sat on the stairs when you and mum were watching one of these old movies. But I left, when it was a Clark Gable movie, that's so boring."

Leo smiled. "I see. Piper loved the Clark Gable movies."

"I know." Chris busied himself with eating some popcorn to stop himself from thinking about his mum too much.

Leo said nothing more. They watched the movie in silence. And even the next one. They didn't really talked much to one another but at least they sat together for a while. Only father and son.

After the two movies, Leo watched the news. He looked at Chris who had lain down on the sofa during the second movie. Leo had given him a blanket and now his son was fast alseep cuddled into the cushions. Leo shook him lightly but only got a sigh as response. "Chris, come on, wake up."

"Why?"

"You need to go to bed first."

Chris only took more of blanket in his sleep.

"You can orb."

But there was no other reply.

Leo sighed and shook his head. After Chris' trip to the club Thursday night/ Friday morning, the teen must be tired for the next few days.

* * *

Wyatt came home late. Hopefully, he wouldn't get trouble with Leo now too. It was already two o'clock in the morning. It was dark downstairs, so Wyatt went up the stairs quietly trying no to wake anyone. He saw a shadow leaning at the door frame to his brother's bedroom. He raised his hands automatically ready to blow up any demon, that might stand there. But as he switched on the light, he noticed his dad.

"Dad? Is something wrong with Chris?"

Leo turned around an smiled slightly. "No. He just fell asleep on the sofa. I brought him upstairs."

"Oh, okay." They really had spent the evening together. "Then, why are you still standing here?"

"No reason."

Wyatt came up behind his father.

"Have you ever noticed how much he looks like Piper?"

"Yes, I have. But he's as stubborn as you are," Wyatt replied smirking. He patted him on the back. "I go to bed. When are we going to Uncle Henry's tomorrow?"

"Half past twelve."

* * *

The next morning Wyatt decided to make his mother's popular sweet potato salad for the barbeque. If she couldn't be part at the family meeting, at least her great food shouldn't be missing. The young man searched through the cupboards to find the recipe. Someone rang the bell at the front door. Wyatt knew that Chris was in the conservatory and heard it as good as he could, but didn't open.

"Chris, open the door!" he screamt continuing searching for the recipe. His father was in the garage playing around on his old car.

Wyatt heard the door being opened. A moment later, Chris entered the kitchen. "Your friends are here," he said.

Wyatt frowned. He saw Amanda and Ray coming into the kitchen behind Chris.

"What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Early, it's half past ten," Ray answered.

Chris rumaged through the fridge making more noise than necessary.

"Chris, we try to talk here."

"You guys were together yesterday night. What could have happened between yesterday and this morning?" Chris answered.

Wyatt sighed. "What do you want?"

"Breakfast?"

"Okay. Then get something but keep it down." Amanda and Ray sat down at the kitchen table. "Do you guys want a drink?"

"No, that's okay."

"Amanda wants to tell you, what Carolyn said to her in the washroom," Ray said smirking.

Chris sat down, too, with a bowl of cereals. He pretended not to listen. Well, he didn't really listen. He wasn't that interested in his brother's love life or anyone else's for that matter. He stayed quiet and ate his breakfast.

Wyatt had finally found the recipe and started to work on it, while he was listening to his friends. Carolyn was a girl Wyatt was interested in at the moment. She was in his history class. Yesterday, they invited her to go out with them into the new café to give Wyatt a chance to talk to her outside of school. Carolyn was kind of shy though and it was difficult to make her talking.

"Chris!" All teenagers jumped at Leo's cry.

Chris sighed and took another spoon of his cereals.

"Chris!" Leo now was in the conservatory.

"Chris, go and see what dad wants," Wyatt said. He wanted to have some peace. Moreover when his friends were there, the blond teenager could do without another argument of his father and brother.

Chris rolled his eyes and headed towards the conservatory. As Leo was coming into the kitchen right at this moment, the two bumped in each other. Leo grabbed Chris by the arm, shoving him back at the table.

"Tell me, Chris, is that your cigarette butt?"

Chris shrugged. How should he know, if it was his or not.

"It's not mine and I'm pretty sure it's not Wyatt's, either," Leo glanced at his older son for a second. Wyatt shook his head. He tried to busy himself with making the salad. Amanda and Ray slowly got up and went over to their friend, while Mr Wyatt, who they always knew at a nice, calm person, yelled at Chris about the danger of smoking and even more so doing it in the garage.

"I think we rather go," Amanda whispered.

"Yeah, dude, this is bad," Ray agreed. "You see, that's the reason, why we are so worried about you and say you should come to Washington with us."

"Ray is right. It's only ten days. You need it, my friend."

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, I know. I see you in school."

When Amanda and Ray left, Leo had finally finished his yelling as well. The father sat down at the table, too. "You should have known, that I'll find it when you smoke in the garage. I'm spending enough time there," he said. "I want you to stop smoking or I won't give you any more pocket money."

Chris looked at the table top. He could swear that this butt was from Tony, but who cared. He didn't smoke that much. Just a few per week, but since his mum was dead his cigarette consum did increase. If he wouldn't get any money anymore, he'll get one or two from Tony, though.

"Are you even listening to me?" Leo know asked, taking Chris' chin in his hand so his son had to look at him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did. I shall stop smoking. Okay, I got it." Chris stood up and walked away, leaving his father to bang away at the table top.

Wyatt winced lightly at the sound. Leo went out of the kitchen again. "Wyatt, we leave at half past 12. Take care, that Chris is ready to go."

Wyatt took a deep breath. Why should he take care of that? He turned on the radio to distract himself a bit, while he was making the salad. He smiled as he remembered, his mother standing in the kitchen, fixing something to eat. She was always so concentrated on her task and her every movement was like a perfect co-ordinated dance routine. Wyatt never liked to cook really much, but since Piper was dead, it was mainly his job as Leo wasn't home much and Chris didn't had any attitude towards food and eating properly at all. Moreover, it reminded him so much of his mum to stand in the kitchen and he liked every memory about her.

Wyatt took a look at the clock. Time had passed so quickly while he was cooking. It was already shortly before 12. The young blond went upstairs and knocked at his brother's door. "Chris, get ready, we want to leave!" He waited a few seconds for an answer but didn't get one. Therefore, he stepped into the room. Chris couldn't answer his brother, because, he couldn't hear him. Wyatt took a deep breath. This damn ipod made him crazy. Wyatt went over to his little brother and shook him.

Chris took out the earplugs. "What? I know, I shouldn't be smoking and it was stupid to hide in the garage…."

"Chris, I don't care if you think it's cool to smell like an ash tray and to ruin your health because of nicotine," Wyatt interupted him. That wasn't true. Of course, he cared. But Wyatt already knew that his brother did smoke sometimes. "I only want you to get ready so we can leave in half an hour."

"Okay, maybe you should tell dad too, he always forgets the time when he's in the garage."

Wyatt looked at the clock. Why the hell, was he now responsible for his father as well?

* * *

Don't forget your review! Thanks to everyone who already did! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed.

Thank you all so much, for the lovely reviews.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Chapter 9

The three Halliwell men drove in silence to Henry's and Paige's house. It wasn't a big building but it gave enough room for two twin girls and little Henry jr. and they had a really nice garden, with perfectly cut grass (Henry's hobby), a few trees and a sandbox for the kids. When they climbed out of the car, Chris asked: "Will grandpa be there, too?"

But before Wyatt, at who the question, was directed, could answer, Leo replied: "Why should Henry and Paige invite Victor? He's not part of their family." Leo and Victor had never been the greatest friends but since Piper was gone, it seemed like they couldn't talk one proper sentence with each other. Really similar to Chris and Leo's relationship.

"But grandpa treats them like family," Chris murmured. Wyatt nudged him lightly.

"Don't think, I don't know, that you orb over to Victor's whenever you have a chance," Leo said.

"And what's wrong with that? He's my grandfather," Chris replied getting angry now as well. Since this moring Leo was nothing but annoying again.

"Nothing's wrong but the fact that you tell him lies about what a bad father I am," Leo answered. "And who's he to tell anyway. He was never there for your mum and aunts."

Wyatt took a deep breath. He took Chris' arm and pulled him into the garden, where the other family members were already seated.

"Just let it be," Wyatt whispered.

"Hey, boys," Phoebe greeted them and came over to her two nephews and hugged them. Wyatt hugged her back grateful to see someone else of the family again.

Chris didn't really returned the embrace. But he also was glad to get away from Leo for a while.

Paige greeted them the same way. "How are you doing?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Okay."

His two aunts smiled at him reassuringly. Leo came into the garden a second later. He carried the bowl of salad Wyatt had fixed for them. Paige took the bowl out of his hands and placed it onto the table. "Thanks, Leo. That wasn't necessary."

"It's from Wyatt."

Phoebe gave her oldest nephew a surprised look. "Really? Are you going to be the next Chef Halliwell?"

Wyatt laughed. "Maybe. It's mum's famous sweet potato salad."

"Oh, yeah. That's great. Come on, sat down, guys. Have a drink," Paige said.

Coop was already sitting there, playing with his three daughters. Pru, the oldest, was 11 now; Patty was 8 and little Penny was only 3. Wyatt sat down next to his uncle, opposite of Leo and Chris. Phoebe decided to take the place between father and son, just in case. Paige gave them all a drink.

Coop really easily started a conversation with Leo. The three girls got unsettled now that they hadn't their father's full attention anymore.

"Chris, can you go and play with your cousins?" Phoebe asked.

Chris wasn't too happy about playing with his little cousins, but it was okay. They treated him like a hero. That was cool.

"Junior plays in his sandbox but I get the girls. They hide in their room," Paige said. The three girls were rather happy to spend some time with their older cousin. That was fun. "Okay, come on."

"Paige, I need a lighter, please!" Henry yelled.

"Maybe Chris has one," Leo replied.

"Why should he?" Phoebe asked.

"Because your nephew smokes."

Wyatt sighed. "I'll go over to Uncle Henry." He really could do without his father nagging.

Paige's twins came running outside as well and the kids started to fool around in the grass.

"Hey, Wyatt," Henry greeted him, as the teenager came over to him. He loved his new grill really much and played around with it since this morning. "Do you want to learn how to make the best steaks of the whole city?"

Wyatt smirked. "Sure, why not?"

Henry leant against the grill.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Uncle Henry?"

"A lighter, nephew Wyatt."

Wyatt flicked his wrist and started a fire. He looked at his uncle expectantly.

"Well, thanks. But keep the magic down. We have neighbours."

Henry showed Wyatt the amazing art of barbecuing.

"How is it going at home, Wy?"

"Okay. Well, not so good. It's realy bad, that Dad an Chris are always fighting."

"I can hear that."

"And don't dare to mention grandpa's name. Dad explodes."

Henry smirked. "Don't worry. They'll be fine."

"You know, yesterday they even spent some time together and this morning dad was having a fit, because he found a cigarette butt in the garage. He yelled at Chris. And my friends were there. It's not cool."

"I see."

"And now, there's this field trip with school and I really don't know if I should go or not."

Henry frowned. "Of course, you are going. That's out of question. You can not worry about everyone else all the time. Your dad is an adult and he has to know what to do." Henry put some hamburgers and hot dogs onto the grill.

"He should know." That was the moment, when they heard the cries of a little girl. Penny sat in the grass holding her knee and crying like there was no tomorrow. Chris bent down next to her and tried to comfort her, but she kept screaming for her mum.

"Chris!" That was Leo. "Can't you pay attention?"

"It's not my fault."

"You were supposed to watch over them!"

"That's okay, Leo. Penny always wants to do the same things as her older sisters and then falls, because she is still to little. It's not too be, I bet," Phoebe said as she stood up to go to her daughter.

"It was Chris' who should have looked after them!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Chris repeated. But Leo just went on about him not having paid attention and so on. Chris turned around angrily and stepped over little Henry's sand castle.

"Hey!" the little boy pouted and started to build a new one at once.

Chris left the garden and stepped onto the sidewalk.

Wyatt and Henry looked at each other.

"Alright, Wyatt. The most important thing is, that you keep the fire steadily…" Henry explained trying to keep Wyatt's mind out of his brother's and father's problems.

After a few more moments the meat was ready. "Everyone get their plates ready! Food is coming!" Henry yelled. "You take the plate, Wy. I get your brother."

Wyatt nodded. He took the plate filled with hotdogs, steaks and hamburgers.

Henry came a second later with Chris trailing behind him.

The whole family sat down and began to eat. It was like in old times, when they had family dinners. Everyone was joking around and eating. It really wasn't a quiet situation, but it was fun.

"Henry, I take everything back I said about the grill. This steak is amazing," Paige said.

Everyone had to agree.

"Yes, and Wyatt the salad is exactly like Piper's. It even looks like hers."

"She draw a picture next to the recipe so you can see how it should look like," Wyatt replied.

Phoebe smiled. "That's so Piper."

"Chris, you want some more?" Paige asked her second nephew. The brunet boy always was the most quiet at the table, but today he hadn't said one word yet.

"No, thanks." Chris hadn't eaten much of the food his aunt had put on his plate before but only picked at the things. He didn't feel well today. No that wasn't true. He didn't feel well, since Leo started scolding him this morning.

"You need to eat more, sweety," Phoebe told him.

"Yes, you need to be in form for the next football game," Coop said.

Chris frowned at this uncle. "Why?"

"Because we want to see the winner play."

Phoebe coughed. "Coop, Wyatt is in the football team. Not Chris."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I remember," Coop took another bite of his foot. Why was it always him that put his foot in it? "What are you doing again, Chris?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, but he does nothing with enthusiasm," Leo replied. "And stop playing around with your food."

Chris put his fork down and leant back in his chair. He wasn't hungry anyway.

"But it's not completely true. Chris does something," Leo went on. "Sneaking out of the house, and partying in a club until the early morning. That's what he does."

Chris sighed. The whole family tried to seem busy in eating.

"How about some more burgers?" Henry asked.

"What was this strange band called again? Or do you only remember the name of the drinks you had?"

This was really not fair. Why couldn't his father stop it already? He knew he'd done something wrong and he got punished for it. Why telling the whole family?

"Leo, I think, we got it," Paige said.

"Really? That's great, because, Paige, I don't get it at all. Why does a kid go into a club, where God knows what people hang around?"

Paige sighed and drank some more water.

"Really, Leo, you should know when to stop," Phoebe said. She was surprised how Leo could act like this.

"Wyatt, didn't you want to ask something?" Henry asked him. The perfect opportunity to change the subject.

Wyatt gave his uncle an angry look. This really wasn't the best time. But now it was too late to turn back. "Yes, I do. Well, my class makes a field trip to Washington for 10 days. Dad, you have to sign the letter of agreement."

Leo looked at his son. "A field trip? How much does it cost?"

Wyatt was surprised, that this was his father's first question. He would have imagined, Leo to tell him, that he was needed here and couldn't go.

"I'm not sure. It's all written down in the letter." Wyatt gave his father the paper.

Leo read it and then took a pencil out of his pocket. "You need to hand it to your teacher on Monday, why haven't you given it to me earlier?"

"Ehm… well, I forgot."

"Oh, Washington will be great," Phoebe said.

"Yes, you'll have lots of fun," Paige agreed. "And think about all the great stuff you can do with the rest of your class mates."

Wyatt smirked. Yeah, that will be great

Chris stood up. "Hey, were are you going?" Leo asked, stopping him with a firm grip around his waist.

"To pee. You wanna come and check on me?" Chris asked.

Wyatt could tell, his brother felt like he'd leave him alone. And somehow, he was right. Wyatt should have told Chris that he planned on going on the trip before.

"I go look for him," Henry whispered towards Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded. His family was now all talking about Washington and how much fun Wyatt would have. And so on.

Henry heard noises in his living room. He went there and saw his nephew kicking against the book shelf again and again until a few books fell down on the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Henry called. He hold Chris back on the shoulders. "If you want to smash something, then do it at your home. In my home only I'm allowed to smash my things, got it?"

Henry led his nephew over to the sofa and made him sit down. "What's going on? Come on, tell me!"

Chris didn't answer.

"Why are you so mad?" Henry asked. His skill as a social worker once again becoming handy. "Is it, because Wyatt goes on the field trip?"

Chris still stayed silence.

"Is it Leo? He's not really nice to you, right?"

"I hate him," Chris said. "I wished, he had died instead of mum."

Henry rubbed Chris' back. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. If mum would still be here, everything would be fine. With dad it's hell."

Henry took a deep breath. "Chris, you know, he is really trying. And your dad loves you."

"Really? I didn't noticed."

"Of course, he does and you know, that you know it, too. Just give him a chance."

"Why isn't he giving me a chance? Everything I do, is not good enough. Or he doesn't acknowledges it anyway. This perpetual nagging, is driving me crazy."

"I can understand that."

"And now, even Wyatt is leaving."

"Wyatt needs this time out, believe me. And you should not begrudge him. He does a lot. It's not easy for him, too."

"I know. It's just… he's all I have. There's no other person I can talk to but him."

Henry pulled his nephew closer to him. "Hey, am I nobody? Or Paige? Or your Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop? And Victor? Listen, there are a lot of people caring for you. All you have to do, is let us help you and tell us when something is wrong. Okay?"

Chris nodded.

"Good, then pick up the books and come back outside. And if you don't try one of my amazing steaks, I sent Leo after you."

"Okay," Chris answered smirking lightly.

The rest of the barbecue was more or less a happy event. That was because, Chris kept silent and Leo only made small talk with Henry and Coop.

Wyatt felt bad that he even mentioned the school trip. Of course, he was happy, that he could leave for a while but he could see the dark glances his little brother sent him from time to time. It seemed like, Leo could not be happy, when Chris was. And Chris could not be happy when Wyatt was. And Leo was happy, when Chris was not. And Wyatt was only happy, when both of them were happy. It was weired.

"I think, we better leave now, Coop," Phoebe told her husband with a nod in the direction of their youngest daughter, who had her head resting on the table, almost asleep.

"Yeah, you are right."

"We go too, boys," Leo said. "Or shall we help you cleaning up?"

"Oh, no that's fine. I pack you some leftovers," Paige replied.

* * *

When everyone left and Paige had managed to calm her kids down enough so they would stay in the living room, she fell down into a lawn chair. She started to collect the napkins. One did catch her attention. A beautiful bouquet of flowers was drawn on it. Paige smiled. She knew it was the work of her youngest nephew. Chris was really talented. She took the used napkins and some plates and carried it into the kitchen. When she passed the kitchen table, she looked twice at the flowers standing there, then again at the napkin. She could swear the flowers were the same.

Paige shook her head. Chris must have used the flowers in the kitchen as a sample.

The dark haired woman walked over to the sink. She turned around once more. But, where did these flowers come from? They hadn't been there, this morning, had they?

* * *

Important ending. Don't forget about it! ;-)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: ...

Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far. Enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 10 

There were only 3 more days until the school trip. Wyatt felt kind of nervous already. Not because of the trip itself but because of the way his brother and father were acting towards each other the closer the day of the departure came. Chris was even more quiet.. Wyatt knew that his little brother was still angry at him. He knew it, because Chris wasn't talking to him like usual. Leo stayed away from home more often. Every Wednesday, there was a teacher meeting. And the other days, he spent with his friend Larry or stayed in magic school to work on something. Chris hadn't been out since his night in the club. Wyatt has asked him several times, if he wanted to go out with him and his friends but Chris always said, that he was still grounded, even though Leo hadn't said anything about how long Chris was grounded, anyway.

But today, Wyatt wouldn't allow any excuses. He needed to go to the mall and Chris would come with him. It couldn't be good, for a teenager to stay in his room all day long.

"We are going to the mall, I still need some things for the trip and I don't want to go alone. Come on." Wyatt said down on the edge of Chris' bed. "We can play some video games, too and eat some sandwiches."

Chris took a deep breath. He was still mad at Wyatt for just leaving him on his own. _Well, with his dad._ Even though, he knew it was good for his brother. And it were only ten days. He would just orb to his grandfather if he couldn't stand his father anymore.

"I'm still grounded," Chris said.

"That's nonsense. You only were grounded until you cleaned the Manor. Which you did. So you are not grounded anymore. Let's go."

Chris still wasn't moving.

"Come on, Chris. Let's spend some time together before I leave, okay?"

"Okay," Chris sighed. Maybe Wyatt was right. They always had fun together with. And apart of his only friend Tony, there was no other person for him to be together.

The two brothers drove to the mall and strolled through the different shops. The played some video games and later went into a small fast food restaurant.

"Wyatt?" Wyatt turned around at the sound of his name.

Amanda stood outside of the restaurant with a lot of bags in her hand. She waved.

"I'm right back," Wyatt said. He walked over to his friend. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just buying some things for the trip. My mum is over there. You didn't need to come out."

"That's okay. What did you get?"

Amanda started to tell him about the stuff, she had bought. Wyatt wasn't really interested, but wanted to be polite. He looked around. They were in the area where all the cafes and restaurants were. Wyatt saw a black haired woman sit at a table. In front of her a cup of coffee. She seemed to wait for someone. A moment later, she stood up to greet a man with a kiss. The man sat down and Wyatt stared at him shocked. It was Leo. That's for staying in magic school.

"Wyatt, Wyatt! Are you still listening to me?" Amanda asked getting her friend's attention back.

"Ehm… sorry, Amanda, I was distracted."

"It's okay. I see you tommorrow in school, right? Tell Chris 'hello'!"

"Yes, I will. Thanks. See you!"

Wyatt stared inside the café a second longer, but there was no doubt. It was his father. Leo hadn't noticed him yet but was talking to the lady.

The blond boy went back to his brother and sat down. He couldn't tell Chris about what he had seen and had to make sure, that he wouldn't see their father. His baby brother was still missing their mother like crazy. How could he tell him, that their dad had already moved on to the next woman. Wyatt could imagine that his father felt lonely and maybe needed a woman at his side. But Piper was only dead for two months.

"Wyatt! Are you okay?" Chris asked. His brother looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, sure. It's just…something that Amanda told me. I shall say hello to you from her."

"That's nice of her," Chris answered not really caring.

Wyatt's gaze wandered over to the café time and time again, while Chris was telling him somethig. He should be glad, that Chris was talking to him again but he couldn't concentrate. They needed to leave before they ran into their father.

"Are you done with your drink?" Wyatt asked.

Chris took the large gulp and nodded. "Yes. Do you want to leave?"

"Yes. Let's go somewhere else. Maybe we can watch a movie, would you like that?"

"Yeah, sure."

Wyatt minded, that Chris was walking at his left side, so he couldn't see into the café. The older brother didn't know, what to think about the situation. He wanted his father to know that he had spotted them. That he knew about his secret.

They were already at the exit of the mall. This was his last chance. "Chris, can you go to the cinema, already. Look, what you want to watch. I forgot to buy toothpaste."

Chris shrugged. "I come with you."

"No, that's okay. It'll only take a moment."

Wyatt waited for his brother to be far away enough. Then he jogged back to the café. His father was still sitting there with the lady, having fun talking to her. Wyatt walked straight over to them.

"Hi dad!"

Leo looked up, staring at his son. "Wyatt. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Leo looked at his female friend unsure what to do next but the lady took control over the situation. "I'm Barbara." Her voice was soft and understanding. It annoyed the hell out of Wyatt.

What did the lady's name matter, anyway?

"It's nice to finally meet you, Wyatt. I have heard so much about you already."

"I wish, I could say the same."

"It's not like it seems, Wyatt," his father tried to explain.

"It seems, like you were meeting with a lady in a café, two months after mum died, having fun talking to her."

"I'm a psychologist," Barbara told him.

"I see." But he didn't understand?

"When your mum died, I just needed someone to talk to. And Barbara is a witch as well. It's easy to talk to her," Leo told him.

"Okay," Wyatt replied. They had needed someone to talk to also. "If she's your shrink then, why are you meeting here and not in her surgery?"

"I admit, we became friends," Leo replied. "And it's so much easier to talk at a neutral place. You know, I'm not crazy, or something. I only need someone, who listens to me. Apart from the family."

Wyatt nodded. His father was meeting a shrink. "Okay." Wyatt still didn't know what to think.

"Wyatt, let's talk about it tonight, okay?" his father purposed.

"It was nice to meet you too, Barbara." Wyatt turned around. He left the café but felt someone holding him back. Leo looked at him closely. "Where is Chris?"

"We go to watch a movie now. He's already there. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Thanks."

"You know, it's funny. You are sitting here seeking help from a prfessional while I'm caring for your son, who maybe needs help himself. You get your help. We help ourselves."

Leo sighed. "Wyatt…"

"No, it's okay. I see you tonight."

Wyatt walked off, he didn't turned around once more. He just needed to leave his father and this woman.

Wyatt went through the mall to the cinema, where his brother was already waiting for him impatiently. He wouldn't tell Chris, that he had seen their father. It would only turn out into another argument. And maybe it was true and the relationship between Leo and Barbara was really only platonic. _Maybe…_

"Wyatt!" Wyatt could tell from the tone Chris' used that his brother had tried to get his attention for a while now.

"Yes?"

"What's with you? If you don't want to watch a movie, it's okay. We can just go home."

"No, no," Wyatt quickly reassured. "We go. Have you chosen something?"

Chris had indeed. Wyatt bought them tickets. It was difficult for him to keep something secret from his brother. More so if it was something this important. The blond boy couldn't concentrate on the movie at all. But it was okay, the story was for shit. Wyatt himself had never chosen a movie like this, but it seemed like Chris had fun and that had been his intention.

When the two boys got home, Leo sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper. Or looking at the newspaper. He had thought about how to explain the situation to his oldest son without sounding like an uncaring egoist. He was sure that Wyatt hadn't told Chris and he was glad about it. His 14 year old son, shouldn't learn about Barbara. Obviously, Chris had still not dealt with his mother's death. Leo didn't need a professional to understand that. But he needed a professional to learn how to change it. Barbara had told him, that Chris' rebellious phase would increase, if they couldn't find a way for him to deal with his anger and grief. Therefore, Leo was kind of thankful that Wyatt would be in Washington for a few days. That would help his older son to regain his strengh and Leo to spend some time with Chris alone. They needed to bind a bit more, so Chris wouldn't search for other ways to get his father's attention.

Chris went into the kitchen, getting something to drink. He saw the look between his brother and father and could tell that these two were up to something. "Is everything okay?"

Leo smiled at his son. "Yes, of course. Everything's fine."

"You can tell me, you know?"

"Can you go to your room, please? I want to talk to dad for a second," Wyatt said.

Chris shrugged. He left the kitchen. Sooner or later Wyatt would tell Chris what was going on. If it was something important.

Wyatt sat down opposite his father. "I'm sorry for how behaved earlier in front of your friend."

Leo smiled. "Don't be sorry all the time. Maybe I should have told you. I just didn't want to seem…weak. I mean, I am the father. I should be able to help you boys, instead of breaking down myself."

"That's not it. You lost your wife, just like we lost our mother. But it's not fair that you can go seeking professional help, while we had to deal with it on our own. Maybe if we three had talked about everything together it would have helped us all."

Leo nodded. "Maybe. But I couldn't help you guys. I didn't how. And you seemed to do okay and Chris wanted only you to help him."

"That's not true. But you weren't helping him. Who else should he have turned to? But don't think, I like to play father all the time. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother more than anyone in this world, but I'm not his father. And I don't want to be. I want to be the big brother. I like that."

"I know. I acted wrong. But that is why I meet with Barbara. She helps me and then I can help you."

Wyatt shook his head. Maybe her therapy was slowly working. _Too slowly?_ "We'll see."

Leo could hear the mistrust in his son's voice.

"Should I stay away from the field trip?" Wyatt asked.

"No. No way. I need the time with your brother. And you need a time off. Don't worry, we'll handle it."

Wyatt took a deep breath.

"You worry about everyone. Like Piper did. Don't."

the blond smiled lightly. "If you all didn't act like you were crazy, I wouldn't have to worry."

* * *

The plane, that would bring the 20 teenagers to the capital city was supposed to leave at 8 o'clock Friday evening. Wyatt would have liked to orb there, that would have been easier, but he wasn't afraid to fly either. 

Amanda and Ray were already there. Wyatt pulled Chris along with him to meet his friends. The seperation was hard for both of the brothers, as they had never been apart from each other for more than a weekend.

Ray wore a t-shirt that read 'California Dream'.

"Isn't it embarassing?" Amanda cried.

But the two boys only laughed. "Come on, Mandy! You have to be proud of everything you have."

"And all he has, is that shirt," Chris said.

Amanda laughed. "Right. And don't call me Mandy."

"Man, what's with you guys? You're on my side, Wy, aren't you?" Ray lamented.

"Sure, pal. But your shirt should have an arrow to the right."

"Why's that?"

"Because I stand on your right side."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Man, didn't we want to share a room?"

Wyatt put an arm around his friend. "Oh, come on. It's funny."

"Okay, boys and girls, we need to get through the security check now," Mrs Mitchell yelld over the crowd of students.

"Ray, come her to say goodbye," his mother screamt. She was clumsy but had amazing blond hair and was really nice. Ray had five younger siblings, who were all scattered around their mother.

"Guys, that was embarassing," Ray said. He went over to his mum, though. Amanda shrugged and moved over to her mother as well.

"Alright, Wyatt," Leo said. He hugged his son. "Have fun, buddy. Don't worry about anything," Leo let him go.

Wyatt nodded. "I will. Thanks." He moved and embraced his little bother. "I'm really going to miss you. Be nice to dad, okay? You know, he's really trying. Promise?"

"Promised." Wyatt hugged him a bit tighter and then took a step backwards. "Okay. I need to go."

"Be safe," Leo told him.

Wyatt only nodded and hurreied to catch up to his friends. When he turned around once more, he saw his brother leaning against their dad as Leo showed him something. Amanda took her friend's hand and dragged him away.

* * *

It was already after midnight when the telephone rang. Leo didn't even try to get to the phone. Chris had sat down on the sofa as soon as they had gotten home again with the phone on his lap. It was 3 o'clock in the morning in Washington. Every student was dead tired and wanted nothing more but to lay down and sleep. Unfortunately, the teachers Mrs Mitchelll and Mr Riley insisted that they'd call their parents first to tell them everything was okay. 

Wyatt was surprised that his brother answered the call. Chris had an aversion about telephones.

"Chris, I only want you to know, that I'm okay. The room's very nice. But we are all dead tired."

"What time is it in Washington?"

"Around 3. Tell dad, I love him."

"I will."

"And I love you too."

"Me too." Chris heard someone yell in the background and then it clicked and the line went dead. Chris stared at the receiver a second. That was an odd conversation between the brothers. Chris had expected more. Of course, they only partd like 4 hours ago but still. Wyatt could have at least told him how the flight was. He didn't even say when he would call again. But Wyatt said, he was tired. That must be it!

Leo entered the living room a cup of tea in his hand. "Was that Wyatt?" He sat down on the sofa next to his son.

"Yes. He says, they are very tired but the room was nice and he loves you."

"I'm sure, they'll have lots of fun." There was this awkward silence that always appeared between father and son. "Do you want some tea?"

"I hate tea."

"Maybe, you like this one, though. It's not some herbal tea, your mum liked. It tastes like peaches."

Chris looked at his father sceptically. "Tomorrow perhaps. I think, I'll head to bed."

"Okay, sure. Hey, do you want to do something fun tomorrow?"

"I wanted to meet with a friend if I'm allowed."

Leo had never declined the house arrest. "Yes, that's okay."

"Cool. Good night."

"Night, Chris!" 10 days. How were they supposed to bind in 10 days?

* * *

To all the Wyatt fans: I'm sorry you know have to do without him for the next few chapters. It won't be long and other things are going to happen, to make up for it. I guess, we can let him have some time off. 

(Keep Barbara in mind for later!)

Don't forget to leave your review!

I found another great song by Rob Thomas that fits to this story, in my opinion. It's called '**ever the same'.** Take it as an aplogy for sending Wyatt away ;-)

We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding me  
Like someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you, forever in me  
Ever the same

We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Look at us man,  
this doesn't need to be the end

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only  
give you love


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my own ideas.

I was told, that I didn't allowed anonymous reviews. That's what happens when you make up a profile and don't click around everywhere. Anyway, from now on it is possible to review anonym.

Just a little chapter. First without Wyatt. Enjoy, though!

* * *

Chapter 11 

Chris decided to stay in bed as long as possible. The less he had to talk to his father the more likely, they wouldn't fight. Leo left him alone until lunch time. But then he started knock-knock-knocking on his son's door, driving Chris crazy. The brunet boy rolled out of bed.

"Come on eat something, Chris," his father said. "And before you go to meet your friend, I want to see your homework. All your homework. I'm a teacher, too. I know all the tricks. I'll find someone to ask, what you had to do."

Chris rolled his eyes. "It's weekend. I haven't done my homework yet."

"Then, I suppose you hurry, because you're not leaving the house until you've done them."

"But…"

"That's the deal," Leo said not allowing further disagreement. Maybe this was not the right way to start the day. "Listen, I only want you to try and do your homework best you can and if there's something you have difficulties with, then we do it together tomorrow, okay?"

Chris only shrugged. Leo had this feeling like he couldn't win. But at least Chris obeyed and placed his homework on the kitchen table before heading out.

"Do you want me to drive you somewhere?" Leo asked.

Chris shook his head no.

"Are you back for dinner?"

"No." The brunet boy didn't even know, when he'll be home. He would try to stay out for as long as possible.

"Where are you going?" God, did his father ever stop asking questions.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Dad, I meet with a friend, okay? I don't know where we head."

Leo sighed. "Call me and I'll pick you up."

"I can orb."

"I said, I'll pick you up," Leo said angrily. These discussions with his son were exhausting.

"Okay, okay." Chris muttured something, Leo couldn't understand and left the Manor without saying goodbye.

The teenager walked hastily until he was sure his father couldn't see him anymore and lit a cigarette. He wasn't really in the mood to meet with Tony yet. Chris knew his friend would be at the skating ground near his house the whole afternoon.

Tony was the first generation of his family to be born in the U.S. His grandparents came to San Fransisco from Italy, when Tony's mum was 10 years old, 30 years ago. Still, his grandmother couldn't speak one single English word. His grandfather found work on the docks. He reigned over his family like a dictator. Tony's mother married his father, when she was only 17 and three months pregnant. She got 5 children. Tony's father wasn't around much. He worked shifts in a shoe factory and went into every bar he passed by. Tony was the second youngest. His older sister was already the third time pregnant with 23. His brother was in the armee and the sister, whose boyfriend Frank helped them to access the club the other day, was planning to leave the United States with Frank to live in India.

Tony and Chris had at least one thing in common. They had a large family.

Chris wandered around for a while and then decided to pay Victor a visit. But his grandfather was already on his way out, when he arrived.

"If I had know earlier, that you'll stop by, I would have declined my meeting," his grandfather said. He could see that Chris was disappointed.

"It's okay." That much for 'you can always orb by'.

"I'm really sorry. But hey, how about we go and watch the baseball game tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure there are still tickets available."

Chris wasn't a fan of any ball game but at least, he could spent some time with Victor then and wasn't alone with his dad the whole day. "Okay."

"Great. Shall I drive you somewhere?"

"No, it's okay. Thanks."

They exited the apartement building together. "Hey, wait," Victor hold him back. He handed his grandson some money. "Buy something, your father will hate," the old man smirked.

* * *

Tony sat on a wodden bank, flipping through a magazine, when Chris arrived at the playground. 

"Hey, dude. I though you'll be be here earlier. I have to watch the little brat," Tony said pointing towards a little boy, who played ball with another girl.

Chris smiled towards Tony's baby brother. The six year old had a mob of thick black hair and large almost black eyes.

"At least, you don't have 5 chicken as cousins," Chris said and sat down.

"Do you have something to smoke? My mum canceled my pocket money this month." Chris handed him the packet. "God, dude. I hate your butts." Chris was about to grab them back. "But, I guess, beggars can't be choosers," Tony said and lit one. The Italian boy went on to look through the magazine. "Hey, can you draw me this on my white t-shirt?" Tony showed his friend a picture of a skunk with sharp, bared teeth.

"Sure. Just bring me the shirt. Washed."

"Cool."

The two boys sat together checking out the magazine, smoking four cigaretts each.

"Man, it's boring. What could we do?" Tony asked. It was half past six.

Chris shrugged. "My grandpa gave me some money. We could go and get something to eat."

"Okay. How about some nachos in the tex mex restaurant."

"Sure. I'm right back. I need to bring Lui home first. Luigi! Come on, stupido!" But the little boy only ignored him. "Damn this brat," Tony muttured. He walked towards his brother but Luigi only fled. He ran over the playground giggling because his big brother tried to reach him. It took Tony a few minutes to finally catch the boy and carry the squirming, giggling bundle over to Chris.

"I hate brat-sitting," Tony moaned.

"Hi, Lui!" Chris took the boy from his friend. He held him against his hip. Luigi finally calmed down a bit and the two teenagers brought him home.

"Mama!" Luigi cried when he saw his mum in the living room ironing. "Let me down, please," he told Chris and as soon as his feet made contact with the floor, he rushed over to her, clinging to her leg. "Mama!"

Tony's mum bent down and looked at her youngest. "Did you play nice?" she asked with a strong Italian accent. Luigi nodded eagerly.

"Mum, me and Chris go out!"

"Si, but be home not too late. Mi senti?"

"Si, si," Tony muttured. "Ciao."

Chris and Tony took the bus to the restaurant even though it was not that far. They ate their nachos and joked around. After approximately an hour, Tony purposed, they could go to a party.

"Where is this party?" Chris asked emptying his glass.

"At my friend's Mario. He lives down my street. We could go there. He wouldn't mind."

"I don't know. Who's this Mario?"

"He's cool, don't worry. He provides me with…stuff, you know."

Chris frowned. "What stuff?"

Tony looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Stuff," he emphasized. "By the way, did you like my present?"

Chris finally understood what Tony meant by stuff. "Haven't tried it."

"What does that mean, you haven't tried it? Weren't you fearing someone could find it?"

"I hid it good, believe me."

Tony shrugged. "How could you not try it at once. Unbelievable. Now, what about the party?"

Chris thought about it. If this Mario knew where to get pot, then he could imagine, what kind of party that was. "I don't…"

"Chris?" The brunet teenager looked up at the sound of his name to see Sonya standing there.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Eating Mexican food with my family." She pointed towards a table. "I thought, you wanted to call me when your grounded time is over."

"I did." _Did he?_ "But I really was grounded until today."

She frowned. "Okay. Well, then…" She turned around to go back to her parents.

"We could meet on Wednesday?" _Why did he say that?_

"Really?" Sonya smiled warmely. "Okay, great. To eat some pizza and see a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. Six o'clock."

She nodded and left.

"You want to go out with this Italian bitch?" Tony whispered.

"I owe her," Chris shrugged. "Moreover, you are Italian, too."

"I know, but I'm not a bitch."

"She's no bitch neither," Chris replied angrily.

"She's easy."

"She's not." Chris threw some money on the table and stood up.

"Hey, come on, Chris," Tony yelled and ran after him. "How could I know that you like her so much?"

"I never said, that I like her," Chris answered.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because…Fuck you!"

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Tony threw his hands in the air and shook his head. The two boys walked in silence. After a while, Tony said: "You know, she had boyfriends before."

"One. She had one boyfriend."

"Well, you had no girlfriend at all."

"And?"

"And nothing." Chris stopped and glared at his friend. Tony just shrugged. "She'll expect you to kiss her!"

Chris frowned. "And?"

"And I'm just afraid that you'll embarrass yourself."

"Why should I embarrass myself?"

"Well, Sonya will compare you to her ex, who by the way was in your brother's class."

"Do you think, I'm too stupid to kiss someone?" Chris asked.

"No, but maybe not trained enough."

Chris stared at Tony. "You piss me off, fool!"

"Oh, come on, Chris. Don't bitch around."

Chris stormed off angrily. Tony ran up to him and hold his friend back. "Alright, than show me what you can!"

Chris glared at him. "What?"

"Are you a coward?" Tony teased.

Chris' frown deepened. "You want me to kiss _you_?" he asked.

"Why not? We are teenagers. We are allowed to do such things," Tony shrugged.

Chris just went on staring at his friend. He wasn't sure, if Tony was really serious or only wanted to tease him. And what did it mean that Tony was even purposing something like this? But before Chris could think anything else, Tony shoved him against the brick wall and pressed his lips on Chris'. The kiss ended so fast that Chris couldn't even be shocked.

The two teenaged boys looked into each other's eyes a moment. Both breathing somehow heavily. A second later, Tony leant in for another kiss. This time Chris lightly returned the kiss but turned his head to the side, when he felt Tony sneaking is tongue through their slightly parted lips.

"Don't," Chris said his voice sounding husky. He hated his body for betraying him like this. "I need to go now," he muttured.

This time Tony didn't try to stop him.

Chris stormed into the Manor, closing the door with an earth shattering bang.

"Chris?" Leo poked into the hallway. "You are back already? I thought, I need to pick you up."

"No, I'm back earlier." He stomped up the stairs.

"Did something happen?" Leo asked concerned.

"No. I go to bed."

"It's not even nine o'clock."

"I'm tired."

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"I want you to leave me alone," Chris yelled at his father.

Leo sighed. He heard another door closing.

* * *

Please don't forget to leave a review. There hadn't been many for the last two chapters (tzt tzt ;-)

Thanks for the ones who did, anyway.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Here's next little chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Chris was so mad at his father. He couldn't even stand looking at him. It was Sunday, the second day without Wyatt at the Manor and father and son already fought.

Leo had to complain on every task, Chris had done for his homework and made him start on it again. If he thought, his son would now try to make it better, he was wrong. The more he nagged about something, the less Chris cooperated.

"You know, you could already be finished with that," Leo told him

Chris glared at him angrily. When they heard the door bell ringing, Chris sighed in relief. "That's grandpa," he said.

Leo frowned. "Grandpa? How can you know?"

"He promised me, we'd go to the baseball game," Chris replied.

Leo was sure, if he had asked his son to go to a baseball game, he would have declined, saying something like, he hate ball games.

Chris opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Victor asked. Chris nodded. Victor looked up an saw his son in law staring at him, his arms crossed. "Hello, Leo!"

"Victor."

"Can we go?" Chris asked.

"No, you can't," his father said. "You've still got to do your homework."

Chris looked at him with large eyes. His father was going to forbid him to spend time with his grandfather. "What?"

"You are not allowed to go."

"Chris, buddy, do you need to finish your homework?" Victor asked in a stern voice.

"No. Really. I've done them yesterday. But dad thinks, it wasn't good enough. So I have to do them again."

"Okay," Victor replied slowly, wondering. "Then, let's go."

Leo moved closer to the old man almost getting into his face, shoving Chris aside. "I said, he's not allowed."

"And I say, it's ridiculous, that my grandson has to do his homework twice. Moreover, I promised him yesterday."

"He's my son. I decide about what he's allowed to do and what not. Maybe, you should have asked me first before you made your promise."

"It's none of your business what I agree on with my grandson."

"The hell, it isn't. I'm his father. Who are you?"

"Then maybe you should act like one."

"I do."

"Really. Then, tell me, Leo, where have you been when your son needed you after Piper's death. Where were you?"

"I had to deal with losing her, too."

"That's no excuse. You haven't been there, like you haven't so often."

"And who are you to talk? Do you think, you can make forget the past, when you haven't been there for your daughters by playing super grandpa?"

"No, I don't. Believe me, I regret not having cared for my daughters. Even more reason for you to not make the same mistake."

"As you can see, I'm here. My sons are all that matters to me. I will always watch out for them."

"Yes, Leo, you are here. But how does it come, that your son doesn't want to be near you?"

Victor suddenly stopped his rant when he saw his youngest grandson. Chris stood backed up at the wall, staring at his father and grandfather with large eyes. Leo followed his gaze. The ex-whitelighter ran a hand through his hair. "You should leave now, Victor."

The old man sighed. He smiled at his granson slightly and left the Manor.

"Go back to work, Chris," Leo told him. The father looked around when he heard a vase that stood behind him on a table shattering into pieces. Chris shoved Leo back with more force, then he had expected, making his father stumble a bit. "You don't know me," the teenager yelled.

Leo stared at him shocked. _You don't know me. You don't know me._ He watched helplessly as Chris left the Manor, too, running up to Victor who had waited for him at the car. He could see them hugging and then getting into the car. _You don't know me. _

* * *

The Monday just started as bad as the Sunday had ended.

Chris got into trouble with his history teacher, because he refused to present his "gladiator" - essay. Mr Thomas praised his work but he wouldn't give Chris the deserved B, if he wasn't to present it. Chris only shrugged and told him, he'd take the C then. But Mr Thomas was unreasonable. "Next week, you stay up there at the front and you present your work, Christopher, or you won't get anything else but an E."

Tony was in school but the two boys didn't talk to each other. They didn't even looked at each other. It was a bad situation. Chris was about to go over his friend but then didn't know what was he going to say. Should you just ignore, that they kissed each other or that Tony did even purposed it. Or should he yell at his friend for doing something that stupid and confusing and…

"Hey, Halliwell, meet me outside." That was Jack Ryan. The school jerk. Well, not exactly. He thought, he was the cool guy and crowded 5 boys around him. Most of them did what he told them. Usually, they ignored Chris but obviously not today. Chris couldn't remember the last time, they talked to each other. He shrugged the bad feeling off and went out to the schoolyard. Jack stood there, his friends scattered under a large tree near him.

"I heard, you invited Sonya to go out with you, Halliwell."

Chris shrugged. "Not exactly. She invited herself."

Jack laughed what made his friends laugh as well. "So, you weren't even brave enough to ask her out yourself."

"What do you want, Ryan?"

"What I want? I want you to leave her alone. She's my girl."

Chris frowned. "She doesn't seem to know that."

"Of course, she does. She only want to go out with you, because she pities you. You are a loner, no one cares for you."

"Obviously, Sonya cares."

Jack smirked at Chris evily and then punched him hard in the face. Some people around them screamt 'Fight, fight.' But Chris didn't want to start a fight. He had enough trouble already. But he could not just walk away or everyone would think, he was a coward. Chris looked around. No teacher was to be seen. Therefore, the young witch decided to forget about the rules and shoved Jack aside using his telekintic power, so the other boy flew a few steps more. Tony suddenly stood next to Chris. "We better get out of here, dude."

Chris nodded and the two friends, left the schoolyard. They got into the next bus.

"Wow, you are pretty strong," Tony said.

"In times of trouble, you'll find great powers inside of you."

Tony smirked. "I warnt you about Sonya."

"Oh, come on, Tony, you know as good as I do, that Jack finds a reason to punch you, if he wants to."

Tony laughed. "You are right." They were quiet for a while. Chris looked out of the window. The bus was one, to bring them into the city center. Chris had a bad feeling about skipping school again. But Jack wouldn't grass him, as he would get into trouble himself, then. And everyone in school knew, that Jack's father would give his son hell if he'd learn about Jack messing around in school.

"Ehm…Tony, about the weekend…"

"What about the weekend?"

"You know…when you…we…"

"What are you stuttering?"

"You know the….kiss."

"Oh, hey, don't tell me you are still thinking about that. It was just a joke." Tony said. But Chris could swear that it wasn't honest. "Oh, okay. Well, then."

"Yeah, then," Tony agreed.

They both started to laugh nervously. They exited the bus near the shopping mall and spent the rest of the school day, listening to music and playing video games.

* * *

At Tuesday, Chris and Tony left school after the first lesson and came back for the last one. This was only because, Chris wouldn't want to miss fine arts. Unfortunately, some teacher had already written him down as missing. That meant, Chris was either in trouble or could find a good excuse. Mrs Buvreaux eyed him sceptically.

"Mrs Buvreaux, I really wasn't feeling well this morning, but I decided to come here though, because you said, that we have to sign the list today for going to the exhibition and I wouldn't want to miss it," Chris looked at her with somewhat pleading eyes.

Mrs Buvreaux was a lady in her early 60s. In two years at the latest, she was going to retire. She knew, when a pupil lied at her. But she decided to ignore it this time. She had to admit that Chris Halliwell was one of the most talented students, she ever had in any of her classes. Moreover, she knew about this boy's trouble. She took a deep breath. "Alright, Chris. This one time. You really need to start focusing on school now. Chris, it's only one more month up to the final exams. Please, for your own sake, get a grip."

Chris nodded. The damn final exams were really annoying. Leo was talking about nothing else. His father was always on his back, so he'd make his homework and study and do this and that for school. God, like there was nothing else, but school.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere?" Tony asked when the two friends met again at the bus stop.

Chris shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

Tony lit a cigarette – the fifth for the day. "I don't know."

"I think, I rather go home. My dad will probably be home."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that even more reason to go out?"

Chris shook his head. "I see you tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely. I'll be in every course, that is relevant for my five final exams."

Chris rolled his eyes. Now, even Tony started. "Later."

"Later. And tell your daddy 'hi'." The Italian boy smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes and took the bus home. He could hear his father in the kitchen talking to someone. "I'll try. Thanks. Bye."

"Was that Wyatt?" Chris asked, when Leo ended the call.

"No. This was your Aunt Phoebe." Leo sat down at the kitchen table. He watched his son getting himself some juice. "How was your day?"

"Okay," Chris replied.

He took his glass of juice and started to leave the kitchen but his father stopped him.

"I want to talk to you. Sit down please."

_Oh no!_ Chris thought about what he had done wrong in the last days that his father could know about.

"I got an interesting call today."

"From Aunt Phoebe?"

"No, from your school. From your headmistress Mrs Schmitt to be exact."

"And?"

"Chris, stop playing dumb, please. You know, exactly what's going on. She told me, that you skipped school yesterday and today. Not to mention the many times before. She also tolds me, that your maths teacher gave you some exercises to work on. They are sure, you copied them from someone. Then there was a boy who informed Mrs Schmitt that you punched him. Moreover, she thinks that you'll fail this year as the teachers complain about not done homework and the lack of paying attention."

The call hadn't really surprised Leo. He could have known that Chris was misbehaving in school, just like he was at home. Leo looked at his son while Chris stared at the table top. "Do you have anything to say to this?"

"It's all true," Chris admitted. "Expect for punching the boy, that was the other way around, I swear."

Leo sighed. He knew that. Chris wasn't a fighter. "I believe you, that's okay. But it's not okay, how you behave in class."

Chris nodded. "I know."

"Chris, me and your mother always wanted the best education for you boys so you can chose a college to attend and practise the profession you want to. But this won't work, if you don't help a bit. Have you ever thought about what you want to do after high school?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know."

"You've really never thought about it yet?"

Chris shook his head. He wouldn't tell Leo his plan.

"Wyatt said something about an Institute of fine arts. Would that be something you'd like?" Leo pretended not to show, that _he _wouldn't like it.

"I don't know."

Leo took a deep breath. "Chris, I know, you are not stupid. I understand that you go through a bad time with Piper gone and adolescence and stuff. But you will regret it, if you don't start to focus now. I'm sure, you can still pass this term. You still have one month and it's only five exams in two weeks. You can do it. Okay?"

Chris shrugged.

"I can help you, when there's a problem. Or Wyatt. you will give your best. Promise!"

Didn't this always worked when Wyatt used this phrase?

"I'll try."

_Better than nothing._ "Great. You've still got one month. All you have to do is studying properly. And no more skipping school."

Chris nodded. At least his father didn't shout at him this time. "Am I grounded again?"

His father smiled. "Yes, on the school nights. You need your time to study. You can go out on the weekends."

Chris frowned. This was too easy? "Can I go?"

Leo nodded. "I call you for dinner."

"Hey, dad, did Aunt Phoebe tell you not to yell at me and use this motivating speech?"

Leo raised his eyebrows. Was he this easy to see through? "A bit," he admitted. "But I can go back to the yelling, if that has more use," he said jokingly.

"Nah, that's okay. As things are going, I'm sure, you'll find another ocassion to shout at me."

* * *

The first few days without Wyatt...so what do you think? Please leave me a little review. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed.

Okay, guys, so this is the week without Wyatt.

Greetings to Sonja! (Hey, I miss your reviews ;-)

Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far. Have fun with this.

* * *

Chapter 13 

It really was crazy! Leo usually spent the whole Wednesday in magic school without even appearing at the Manor for an hour. But not today, when Chris wanted to go out (and wasn't allowed). His father had decided to stay at home until half past five. Now, Chris had half an hour to change and shower and get to the Pizza Hut. That meant he had to orb, hopefully no one noticed him.

Sonya already stood near the entrance.

"I'm sorry, you had to wait," Chris said.

"Oh no, it's fine. No problem. My dad said, he can drive you home later, if you want."

"Sure, that 'll be great."

They entered the restaurant and found a table in a corner.

"I love pizza," Sonya said.

"Me too." They chose something to eat and told the waiter.

Chris had no idea, what to talk about with Sonya. It was simple in school to find a topic for five minutes. But now, they had to talk to each other like friends and that for hours. _Were they friends, anyway?_

"Have you already decided for a movie to watch later?" the girl asked.

"No, you should choose," Chris said.

"Okay, even if I want to see a romantic comedy?"

_Damn_. "Yes, sure."

Sonya smiled. The waiter brought their pizza. The young girl understood that she had a really quiet companion tonight. But that was alright for her. She would find a way to make Chris talk.

"I heard, Jack gave you trouble," she said. "I'm really sorry for that. I spoke to the fool. I don't really like him but he thinks, we are friends."

"It's okay. I don't like him either."

Sonya laughed. "I once was at a party and Jack asked me to dance with him. I said okay. God, he moved like a robot on speed. Everyone laughed at him and he stormed out. You should have been there."

"Yes, I would have liked to laugh about Jack."

"Don't you like parties? I never met you there."

Chris shrugged. "I don't get invited. That's it."

"When I make a party, I'll invite you. You know, it's just that you never approach anyone. You rally should be more outcoming. Don't be so shy."

Chris blushed. "Maybe."

"Absolutely. And you should stay away from this Tony. I heard really bad thinks about him."

"You did?"

"Yes. He's into drugs and…ehm…you know…guys."

"What?" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, that's what I heard. I don't care if he's gay or something. But the drugs are bad. I just don't want you to get into trouble."

Chris couldn't tell, if she was genuine, but he didn't care. He was still thinking about Tony. He knew, that Tony smoked pot sometimes but hard stuff? You should be able to tell, if your friend is drug addicted or not, shouldn't you?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started. I know, you are friends. Let's talk about something else. What kind of music do you like?"

Yes, Sonya was good in starting a conversation. Of course, she had seen Chris hundreths of times with his ipod, so what would be a better topic to talk about than music.

She didn't know, all of the bands and singers, Chris named but that didn't bother her. Moreover, the topic music turned into movies, celebrities, back to school and suddenly they noticed, that they had to leave when they wanted to see the movie. Sonya didn't decide for a romance but a road movie. It was fun watching it. Luckily, Sonya wasn't one to comment every scene they saw. She had a nice laugh and Chris caught himself not watching the movie but Sonya.

Her dad was almost on time to pick them up. He seemed nice, in his early 40s. He didn't ask Chris any silly questions about his hobbies or something, but told them a funny story that happened in his office.

Chris saw that in the Manor was light in every room, even the attic – that was never good.

"I bring Chris to the door, okay? Only takes a second."

The two teenagers walked up the stairs.

Why was Leo home so early today? It was only shortly after ten. _Shit!_

"It was really fun, Chris," Sonya said. "Did you have fun, as well?"

"Oh, yes. Very."

They stood opposite each other and looked at their shoes.

"Well, good night, Chris."

"Good night, Sonya."

She kept standing a second before saying: "Don't you want to kiss me good night? My dad's not watching and he doesn't mind anyway."

"Ehm…okay."

The girl looked at him expectantly.

Man, damn Tony. He had given Chris a kiss phobia, the jerk.

Sonya made a step forward. Finally, Chris looked up, too, both of them moved in and kissed. It was only a little kiss (no tongue involved). Just a kiss.

"I see you tomorrow," Sonya said and walked towards the car.

"Yes, see you!" Chris yelled after her. _Stop acting like a fool_, he told himself. _Don't dare to wave. Put the arm down. You are a loser._

Chris took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He came face to face with hs dad.

"Chris! Where the hell have you been?" his father screamed but before Chris could answer, he yelled for his two sisters-in-law. "Phoebe! Paige! It's okay, he's back."

A moment later, Chris' aunts orbed into the hallway.

"Where have you been, Chris? One more hour an I would have let your aunts summon you."

"Leo, calm down," Phoebe told him. "Let Chris answer."

"I was out with Sonya. Her dad drove me home," Chris replied looking at his aunts.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Paige asked smirking.

"No!"

"Oh, okay."

"Chris, I told you, you are not allowed to go out on a school night. More so, when I don't know where to find you. Why didn't you leave a note?"

"Because, I knew I wasn't allowed to go. I thought, I'd be back before you."

"Do you think, I'll leave you all alone the whole night?" Leo replied angrily. "As ist seems, you can't be left out of sight at all."

"Leo, keep your voice down," Paige said. Leo gave her an angry glare

"Chris, sweety, we all were really worried," Phoebe told him. "We thought something had happened to you. You really need to tell someone when you go out, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I couldn't cancel again and dad wouldn't have allowed."

"It's okay. Right, Leo? It's okay."

"Yes, it's okay. But you rather go to bed now. You have to get up early tomorrow," Leo said. Everyone could see, he was not okay at all.

"Okay, good night," Chris said. He knew, that if his aunts hadn't been there, his father would have scolded him worse. The teenager took a shower and when he got back into his room, Phoebe sat on his bed.

"You should clean up your room. I'll take your and Leo's laundry with me, so you don't have to worry about it."

Chris shrugged. He had a feeling that this was not the reason, why his aunt was waiting for him.

"Chris, I know, you didn't thought about the consequences your behaviour will have, but I can tell you, your father was really worried. He called me and Paige and wanted us to scry and sense for you at once. He was really scared that something had happened to you. I understand you think, he yells at you, because he doesn't love you. But that's not true. He loves you so much, he just doesn't know how to express his worry. Do you promise me, you will act nicely towards him?"

Chris snorted. "I do. Why don't you tell him the same?"

"I already did." Phoebe went over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "All I'm saying is that you dad doesn't want you to be mad at him. He really needs his boys close to him."

"But maybe, I don't want him close," Chris replied. He wasn't sure himself, if this was true or not.

Phoebe sighed. This could not be happening again. The timeline would not repeat itself. Wyatt was not evil and Leo was a good father. The only reason, why he and Chris coldn't stand each other, was Chris' rebelious phase and their grief and whatever. The timeline was changed. They had made sure of that.

But Piper was dead.

* * *

Chris himself was surprised, how well he kept out of trouble. Thursday. 

On Friday, it was a whole different story. Trainer Curtis stopped him on his way to the next course to tell him how disappointed he was, that Chris broke their deal. He promised not to tell his father, though, as it was only PE. But Chris had to stay longer on Monday for a single training. That was the moment the day became shitty. Because now he came too late to the other course and got into trouble with the teacher and got some extra work.

Ms Anderson (maths) called him to do some tasks on the blackboard which he couldn't showing the whole class wat a loser he really was. He didn't dare to look at Sonya. She had told him so many times, she'd tutor him, but he always refused. Maybe that had been a mistake.

When he metTtony at the bus stop, he was so mad at the whole school system, teachers, America, life and whatever else was to blame for his situation.

The two boys decided to spent some time in the shopping center before heading home. On the way there, Chris found a way to channel some of his anger with destroying pages of his math's text book.

They went into a shop to buy some pens Chris would need to paint Tony's beloved skunk on his shirt.

"What about these?" Tony asked showing some pens.

"Nah, they are different. I need this one here." They got the stuff, when Chris saw some carbons on a shelf. Mrs. Buvreaux had told them that painting with carbons gave the pictures something mystical. Chris would have really loved to try it, but he didn't have enough money.

"What are you looking at?" Tony asked impatiently. He wasn't into art at all but was impressed by the stuff his friend could create.

"Nothing."

"Do you want these?"

"Yes, but I can't afford it. Can you lend me some money?"

"No, but…" Tony looked around. "No one's watching. Just take it."

"What? No way!"

Tony moved closer. He took the items from Chris. He searched for the shop keeper once more. Then he quickly placed the stuff under the waistband of Chris' jeans. "Let's pay for the other stuff. Come on."

"This is crazy," Chris muttured. Tony pulled him along towards the counter. Chris paid for the crayons and Tony grabbed the bag.

"Have a nice day," he told the shop keeper smiling.

Chris put away his wallet. He wanted to follow his friend out of the shop but was held back by a really big guy in a uniform. He had an ID pinned to his collar saying 'Center Security'.

_Oh no!_ How could he had been thinking or one second that this would be going smoothly.

"Are you going to pay for the other things, too?" the man asked.

_Stay cool_. "What other stuff?"

The store detective lifted the boy's shirt slightly to reveal the stolen items. Chris put them on the counter. "I'm really sorry," he said to the frowning shop keeper. "It won't happen again. Really."

"Come on, let's call your parents," the uniformed man said.

"Please, don't. I swear, I won't try again."

But the detective was unreasonable. He took Chris by the upper arm and brought him into a small office on the top floor of the shopping center.

"Would you please not call my dad," Chris tried pleading again. He could already imagine, what Leo was going to say. Probably, he wouldn't see the sun again until he was 18.

"Then, I'll call you mother."

"She's dead."

That made the man unsure for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that. Still, I have to. Either your parents or I need to get the real cops. So, what's you name?"

"Chris Halliwell."

The man tipped something in his laptop. "You never were caught before."

"I never tried to steal something before," Chris replied.

"You shouldn't have started today. But this won't put you into too much trouble as it was your first misdeed. You'll be banned from the center for six months. Now, let's call your father."

"Alright, call my father," Chris said. "But then you have to go to sleep tonight knowing that's your fault my father hit me again."

The tall dark haired man frowned. "Son, don't get yourself into more trouble than necessary."

Leo stormed into the office only the quarter of an hour later. Chris remembered that his aunts were going to be at the Manor for dinner tonight. Paige must have orbed him here.

"Don't worry too much, Mr Halliwell," the store detective told the angry father. He had dealt with angry parents often enough. "We have this several times a day. As long as it stays with 2 Dollar stuff for once, we can tolerate it. Chris isn't allowed to enter the center for 6 months. It's absolutely enough. In half a year most of the kids regret what they've done anyway."

"I'm not sure, if this one here is allowed to leave the house again in 6 months," Leo answered.

"Mr Halliwell, please, I'm sure he won't do it again. We talked a bit and Chris promised me to never try it again."

"You rather don't make the mistake to trust him," Leo said, pulling his son out of the chair.

The detective eyed the situation cautiously. "Mr Halliwell, are you sure, you know how to handle the situation. Chris mentioned, you tend to hit him."

Leo's eyes grew wide. "You did what?" he shouted. "You know, it's not true. Let's go home." He brought Chris over to the door. "Thanks for being so understanding with him," he said towards the man in uniform.

"That's no problem. I have at least 3 kids like Chris here in my office."

"I don't think, there's another kid like Chris. Thanks, though."

Paige was really waiting fo them in an alley not far away. She could tell from the look in Leo's eyes that her brother-in-law was furious. She took his hand and orbed them back to the Manor, where her and Phoebe's kids played in the garden, while her sister was fixing dinner and talking to her father, Victor Bennett. The two sisters had decided to invite for a family dinner this Friday.

"Give me your backpack," Leo ordered. He finally had it. He could do with Chris not caring for school. Lots of students in magic school were the same, but stealing was too much.

"What for?"

"Because, I tell you so," his dad screamt already grabbing the bag turning it around so its contents fell to the ground. "What happened to this book?" he demanded holding up the ruined math's book.

"Nothing," Chris replied innocently.

Leo only nodded. He finally found what he was looking for. He took his son's ipod. "So, this belongs to me now."

"What? No! Give it back!" Chris said but was only shoved back.

"One more word and I step on it, then it's no one's," the father threatened. Chris gave in.

"Leo?" Phoebe had entered the living room as well with Victor behind her. "What's going on?"

Leo really kind of scared Chris today. His father had never been that angry before. Therefore, he tried to get to his grandfather only to be pulled back at the collar of his shirt.

"No, for once, only once, even Victor will be on my side," the ex-whitelighter said. "You want to know what happened? I'll tell you. Chris stole something from the shopping center."

"What?" Phoebe said doubtfully. But she knew it was right.

"It was the frist time, I tried. I swear," Chris tried to defend himself. But even he understood how lame that was.

"Says you," Leo replied.

"It's true!"

"I'm sure it is," Victor said gaining an angry look from his son-in-law. "But it's no excuse."

Chris could tell, that not even his grandfather was on his said this time. "I didn't want to steal it. Tony said, it was safe to just take it."

"Tony?" Leo knew this name, didn't he? "The same Tony, you went to the club with? The Tony I forbade you to meet again.? This Tony?"

Chris nodded mutely.

"Maybe, I should call Tony's parents and tell them what's ging on with their son."

"No, don't do that. Please. It'll only cause him trouble and it's my fault. Don't call his parents. His father can get really mad."

"How mad?" Paige asked, never forgetting her social worker past. "Does Tony's father abuse him?"

"Probably the same way, I abuse you, right?" Leo screamt. He still could not believe that Chris would say something like that. How could they tell, when he was really lying if he said such things.

All family members looked at him questioning.

"That's what he told the store detective," Leo explained. "That I'd hit him."

"Chris, do you know that this could get your dad into serious trouble," Phoebe asked surprised on what her ex-whitelighter just told them.

"Maybe, that was what he wanted," Leo yelled. He turned Chris around and made him look at him. "This is it, Chris. You are grounded until the summer holidays. You won't see this Tony again and if you do, I'll call his parents no matter, what they maybe do to him. You are not allowed to leave the Manor without someone of the family. No orbing out! If you cause one more glimpse of trouble, you'll spend your summer in a nice camp in the mountains playing team games. Got that?

You can not go on behaving like this. No one can observe you 24/7, but if it's necessary, I'll find a way. Now, go to your room." He let his son go. "We are all really dissapointed in you. And Wyatt will be too, when he learns about this. And believe me, so is Piper."

Chris stared at his father a second but Leo was too angry to notice the hurt look and the tears.

"You could have left the last bit out," Phoebe said when Chris was in his room.

"He was already down and you just kept kicking," Paige agreed.

"I'll go and talk to him," Victor said.

"No, you don't," Leo yelled at him. "He stays alone in his room just like I, his father, decided only a second ago. I don't need any of you to fall in my back."

"Leo, we are all with you. What Chris has done was bad and he needed to be punished," Phobe explained. "But you drive him away and we won't lose Chris again. I thought, you don't want that either. He's just a boy and he's confused. We are his family and we'll help him. No matter what he did or does." Phoebe knew, she hit something in Leo with her speech. She nodded towards her father and Victor went past Leo to get to his grandson.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave your opinion! 


	15. Chapter 14

Guys, I confused myself. I wanted to delete the note, but I guess, I deleted this chapter as well. Or didn't I posted this at all.

Just read it. review it (this is still un-beta-ed, but I guess, Margot will do all the chapters, some time.) Sorry, for confusing you, believe me, I'm not sure myself ;-)

* * *

Chapter 14

"I told you, Uncle Henry, we should have left earlier."

"Chris, the display shows that Wyatt's plane just arrived. He still needs to check out and get his luggage. We have lots of time. We could still drink a cup of coffee."

"I don't want a cup of coffee."

Henry sighed. "No, you want to annoy me." The black haired man walked slowly behind his younger nephew. He could tell, Chris was one happy lad today. They were the ones picking up Wyatt, as Paige and Phoebe prepared a "welcome – home" meal, with the kids. Victor would come over and Leo was in the mall to buy a cake. Henry rolled his eyes. The Halliwells were crazy. Wyatt was gone for 10 days but they celebrated his return like he'd been away for 10 years. If the boy knew what situation was waiting for him at home, he'd want to get back to Washington as soon as possible.

Leo and Chris had given up talking to each other alltogether since Friday. Of course, Henry could understand that Leo was mad but he saw the criminals in his office all the time and Chris surely wasn't want of them. Leo should know that. His son made a mistake. But Henry wasn't like his wife and sister-in-law or the boys' grandfather. He didn't want to interfere between father and son. Moreover, once Wyatt was back, the two of them would find together again. At least that's what Henry was hoping for.

"Hello, Chris," a rather pretty woman greeted the boy. It was Amanda's mum. "How are you?"

"Okay," Chris replied keeping his eyes fixed at the exit.

She smiled at him warmly. "You and Wyatt can come over to dinner again next week, if you want."

"That'd be great."

"I'm Henry Mitchell. Chris' uncle," Henry said.

"Teri Pearson. Nice to meet you." They exchanged hands. She lowered her voice. "Can't you care a bit for these boys. They are the saddest kids, I've every met."

Before Henry could reply, the mother screamt. "Amanda!"

Henry flinched and put a hand at his ringing ear.

"Uncle Henry, there's Wyatt!"

He shook his head at his nephews excited scream. When the uncle reached them, the two brothers were already hugging.

Wyatt laughed. "Hey, little brother, did you miss me?" He rocked Chris lightly.

The first few days the older teenager couldn't stop thinking about his family. It took his friends some ideas to finally take his mind off. Actually Carolyn did so.

He spotted his uncle. "Hey, Uncle Henry!" He kept one arm around his brother's slim waist as he hugged his uncle a moment.

"How was your trip?" Henry asked.

"Really great. We saw so much interesting things. So cool."

"That's good to hear. Now, let's go home. I take this," Henry took Wyatt's suitcase.

"Don't get me wrong, Uncle Henry, but why are you picking me up?" the teenager asked on the way to the parking lot.

"Ehm…it's because Leo had to go buy something."

Wyatt frowned. "What? Did you two fight so bad that the Manor crashed," he teased his brother.

"No, it's for the surprise party, they give for you," Chris replied.

"Do you know, what 'surprise' means?" Henry scolded jokingly.

"He is surprised. Aren't you, Wy?"

"I am. That's cool."

"Just think, what you'll get when you leave for 2 weeks," Henry smirked.

The three family members got to the car and Henry put Wyatt's suitcase in the trunk.

"Well, what was going on at home?" Wyatt asked, when they drove off. Henry gave Chris a look through the rear mirror. "Chris?"

"Nothing much."

Wyatt turned around in the front seat. "I don't believe that."

"Then don't," Chris shot back. "You wouldn't be the first."

Wyatt frowned. "Come on. No games. And dad will tell me anyway, so this is your chance to tell me your version."

Chris took a deep breath. His brother had a point there. "I was out with Sonya."

"That's great," his brother replied slowly knowing exactly that this was not the main problem.

"But I was grounded that night because dad learnt that I maybe fail this year and skipped school."

Wyatt sighed. "So, you got into trouble for that."

"And for trying to steal some carbons from the store. On Friday. Dad took away my ipod and now we are not talking to each other anymore."

"You did what?" Wyatt demanded. "Stole something?"

"Trying to," Chris corrected.

"Chris! That's no joke! What were you thinking?" He couldn't believe that his baby brohter would do something so stupid as stealing.

"Noting," Chris rested his head at the car window. Now, even Wyatt was yelling at him. Just great! It was official, Chris was obviously the black sheep of the family. Nobody wanted to deal with.

Wyatt knew, it wasn't his place to scold Chris. It was clear that he got yelled at enough over the last days. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure you know it was a mistake, right?"

Chris nodded.

"And you will never ever do it again. Promise!"

"Promised."

"Good." Wyatt turned around again facing the front. "I brought you a great present from Washington."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a surprise. I'll show you at home." He winked at Chris.

Wyatt was greeted wildly by his whole family. It felt so good to be home again. His aunts had made all his favourite foods. He told them everything, they had done in Washington. Even about all the new couples in his class. It really was a nice day.

After the party, everyone was on their way home already, Leo asked: "Did your brother tell you about his crime?"

Wyatt nodded. He wondered, why his father had to mention it now. "I also heard something about a taken away ipod."

"Dad just took it. It's not fair," Chris said seeing his chance to get the beloved music player back, now that Wyatt was there.

"But it's fair that I had to pick you up at 2 o'clock in the morning from a club. And that I got a call from your school and from a store detective."

"That has nothing to do with my ipod."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it does not. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige got it for me. It was mine."

"And now it is mine until I'll give it back to you."

"You had no right."

"I have every right on you. You are my son."

"Only because, I couldn't chose another family."

Wyatt looked back and forth between his father and brother. He couldn't believe it. They were yelling at each other because of this damn ipod. A few hours ago, he was so happy to be home again, but now it seemed like nothing had changed at all.

"Would you finally stop it already!" he shouted at them. "It's unbelievable. I'm only home for a few hours yet and you two are already fighting. Do you ever think about how I feel always being in the middle of it. You can not make me chose one side. I haven't been here for the last 10 days. I don't know what exactly happened and you know what…honestly, I don't care. I thought this is a party day for me. So I can't tell you about the trip. Does any of even care? I'm so done with always standing behind, because I have to care for one or the other. It's not fair. I really wished, I could have stayed away longer. Because after months I was together with people who asked me, how I was doing for once. Can you believe that? Sometimes I really just want to leave. To get the hell out of here to live again the way I want. I'm so glad, when I can go to college next year. I tell you, I'll go away as far as I possibly can, because I can't stand you anymore. And when I'm away you can fight for as long as you want. You won't see me again bothering."

The blond witch took a deep breath. It felt so good. His brother and father stared at him. But that was okay. Finally, he told them how he felt. No need to keep his feeling locked in anymore. He voiced it all. The anger, the sadness, the desire to leave. Maybe now, they'll see, that they could not rely on him all the time. Maybe they would try to pull it together for him. Maybe…Maybe he hurt his brother, who meant the world to him, more than ever. He could see the hurt in his green eyes turning into tears. But before Wyatt could even start to explain, he ran out. Probably only in his room. Where else should he turn? Chris had never before ran away from him. It made him feel sick.

Leo busied himself with putting some dishes away, but his hands were trembling so much, he had to stop. Did he not only drive his youngest son away but also his first born? The child, he and Piper had prayed for so long. The child, they worked so hard for to keep it safe.

"I'm sorry, dad. Really. It shouldn't have sound like that, you know," Wyatt explained. "I love my home. I love my family. I noticed that again, when I was in Washington. I longed to be back at the Manor, not because I was worried about you two, but because I missed our time together. I could never just leave you, but sometimes it all gets so much and I have a feeling like I have to…"

"Run. Never turn back. Just get away from here," Leo finished his son's sentence. "I understand. I feel the same. That's why, I go to magic school and Barbara. I need to get away but at the same time I know, I can't run too far. The bad thing is, I never thought, that you might feel the same. I should have seen it, though, when you wanted to go back to school so early. I'm sorry Wyatt. For giving you so much responsibilty. For relying on you so much. The main thing for me and Piper was always to protect you. But we never could protect you from our own mistakes as parents."

"That's okay. I know you did your best. There are a lot of things you can not protect us from."

Chris lay on his bed on his stomach staring at the floor when a piece of cake orbed on the spot he looked at.

"It's the last piece. Do you want it?" Wyatt asked laying down next to his brother. He heard a murmurred 'no'. "Do you want this?"

Wyatt showed Chris the ipod, he got back from their father.

"He gave it to you?" the brunet boy asked surprised.

"Yep. After I told him, it may not be the best way to stop you from taking, what's not yours by taking something away from you, that's not his."

"Thanks."

"That's okay. We all need a security blanket." Wyatt rolled on his stomach as well. He didn't want to start with the serious topic yet. "So, tell me about your date with Sonya."

"It was no date."

"Did you kiss?" Chris nodded. "Then it was a date."

Chris didn't want to talk about Sonya. His brother did just tell them, he wanted to leave. _As far away as possible._ "Wyatt, do you really want to leave for college next year?"

"I don't know."

"You know, if you ever ask me, if it was okay, that you go, I'll tell you 'no', so you rather don't ask me."

"Thanks for the tip," Wyatt replied. "Listen, Chris, what I said shouldn't have sounded like it did. I only want you and dad to stop fighting. If not for your own sake, then maybe for mine. But no, I don't think I could leave my family for that long."

"I want to go to Europe, once I'm done with school." Chris knew he could tell Wyatt about his plan. There was nothing he couldn't tell his brother. "After high school. That's it."

"Like forever?"

"Maybe." Chris had never really thought about that. Could he leave his home forever? He told himself, he could. But was it true?

"If you ever ask me, if I was okay with you leaving, I'll tell you 'no', at least if you don't even have a college education. Rather don't ask me, because I'll miss you too much to let you go." Wyatt threw an arm around his brother. "I'll tell you something, no matter where I'll may go some day, I'll never leave you."

"Promise!"

"Promised. If you do the same."

"Okay, promised. Hey, maybe we can go to Europe together."

"Of course, why not? What did I tell you?"

"No matter how bad I'm feeling, there are always people who care about me."

"Right. Never forget that. Never. Got it?"

Chris nodded.

"Good. So, we are cool?"

"We're always cool."

They smiled at each other. Wyatt pulled his brother into a hug. After a moment Chris moved away and said: "I think, I want the cake now, though."

"Really?" Wyatt pretended to be shocked. "Damn, I hoped you refuse it." The blond boy ruffled his brother's dark hair. "Go ahead. But you rinse your plate later."

"Okay."

"By the way, I hope you don't mind, bu you have some cool music on this ipod."

Chris smirked. "I know."


	16. Chapter 15

**Note: Here it is my first beta'd chapter!**

Everyone thanks **Margot** for that. **Thank you so much!**

I really do appreciate it, that many people wanted to beta this story. I just chose Margot now, because she was the first one to get this chapter back to me. I know, not really fair, but come on, I had to chose someone. Thanks everyone for your help and that you all love this story so much!

I hope you like this beta'd version! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 15

Once Wyatt came back, it got better between Leo and Chris. They still fought about nothing and Leo was obviously angry; he had already grounded Chris until the summer holidays, as he now didn't know how to punish his son. But usually there was no reason for punishment anyway.

The brothers would take their exams in less than 3 weeks now. Therefore, they spent most of their time in their rooms.

Leo knew Wyatt was studying, but he wasn't sure about Chris. He saw his son sitting at his desk, but he had a feeling like the brunnette teenager was not focusing on his work. Leo had gotten used to the idea that Chris was going to repeat his classes next year.

The closer his finals came, the more Chris thought that himself. He maybe could write something about the crappy book they had been reading, but maths and physics seemed like a loss.

Tony approached him time and time again, apologizing and offering to help Chris with his studies. But Chris wasn't going to forgive him this time. He knew that Tony wasn't the only one to blame; he could have said 'no,' but his anger was still directed towards the Italian boy.

One day, Chris decided to ask Sonya for help. She was standing next to the lockers, when he went over to her.

"Hi Chris."

"Hi…ehm…Sonya,I …need your help."

She sighed. "I should have known you needed something. That's the only reason you ever talk to me," she replied angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought, you maybe would call me sometime soon after our night out."

"Oh!" Chris blushed. "I'm sorry. But so much was going on and I'm grounded again, anyway. So…"

"So, you thought we wouldn't talk to each other at all."

"No! Really! I…"

"Let me guess, you want my help for the math exam," she said. Chris nodded. "You're asking me now? I offered you my help almost three months ago. But you ask me now, when there are only two more weeks left. I'm sorry. I can't help you. I have to study myself."

Chris looked at her, dumbfounded.

Paul Weasly came over to them. He placed an arm around Sonya's waist. "Are you ready?"

Sonya nodded. "Bye, Chris."

_Of course that would happen!_

Mad at the world, Chris walked over the parking area towards the car. Wyatt wasn't there yet, but Tony was. The black haired boy leant against the car, smoking.

"What do you want?" Chris asked.

"I told you, she'd dump you sooner or later!"

"Shut up."

"I'm telling you again, I can help you to pass the exam."

"And I'm telling you again, fuck off!"

Tony sighed. He showed Chris the joint, he was smoking. "Want some?"

"No." Chris leant next to him at the car. Tony shrugged. He moved to stand opposite Chris. He took another drag and kept the smoke in. He stepped forwards, one hand at the back of Chris' head, bringing their faces closer. He kissed Chris's mouth but only to transfer the smoke over to his friend.

"You know, I'm still your friend. Whether you like it or not."

"No, Tony, if I don't want it, you are not my friend anymore."

But the Italian boy only shrugged and walked off.

Wyatt reached the car only a few moments later. "Don't think, I didn't see that."

* * *

When the boys arrived at home, their Aunt Paige was in the living room.

"Oh, you've come back right on time!" she said happily.

Wyatt frowned. "For what?"

"Vanquishing a demon!" That was the reason, their aunt was so ecstatic. She still loved to fight demons. She was a full time whitelighter now, but she still fulfilled her tasks as a witch as well. "I already made a potion." She handed Chris the vial, before he could leave. "But I guess, Wyatt can just blast it."

"You guess?" Wyatt asked frowning. Sometimes his aunt's research was not the best.

"If not, we use the potion."

Wyatt sighed. "Okay, but hurry. We have exams to write, shopping to do."

Paige held her hands up defensively. "Hold your horses. If you help me, I'll help you."

Chris leant against the door frame. He wasn't really interested in vanquishing a demon. He should have used some excuse to get away from this. But now it was too late.

Wyatt stood next to his aunt. "Well, where's this demon?"

"He'll come as soon as I orb. I'm the bait. You blast him when he comes. Chris is the back up plan, so to speak. Honey, if Wyatt can't blast the demon, you just throw the vial. Okay? Ready?"

The two boys nodded.

Paige smiled already looking forward to the vanquish. She orbed away and in again. A second later a human looking demon with long fingernails and a shabby coat flamed in. He conjured a fireball. Wyatt flicked his wrist, but the demon only flinched.

"Oops," Paige said, noticing it was not as easy as she had expected. "Chris, potion!"

The demon whirled around and looked at the youngest of the three witches, smirking evilly.

Chris just stared in his eyes. He couldn't move.

"Chris?" Wyatt tried to see his brother's face, but the demon blocked his view. "Throw the potion!"

Paige couldn't tell what was going on, but she knew that she had gotten the boys in danger.

Another fireball appeared in the demon's hand.

"Fireball," the dark haired woman called and orbed it away from the demon. She threw it at the demon, but it just went through him. This demon was more powerful than she had expected.

"Just use the potion, Chris!" Wyatt yelled at his brother. The demon turned around and threw the blond witch into the next wall. Wyatt hit it hard and dropped to the ground.

Obviously, her nephews couldn't help her. Wyatt was barely conscious and Chris…Well, what was wrong with Chris? She couldn't tell. But she had to act quickly.

"Vial!" she called out. The small bottle orbed from Chris' into her hand and she threw it at the demon, vanquishing it instantly. She ran over to her oldest nephew, healing him.

"What happened? Is he gone?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, vanquished."

They both stood up.

Chris still stood at the door like frozen. He looked really pale, his eyes wide open.

"Chris?" Wyatt approached him slowly. "Chris? What just happened?"

"Why didn't you use the potion?" Paige asked.

Wyatt searched his brother's green eyes for an answer. "Are you okay?"

Chris closed his eyes, but opened them again quickly.

"_Chris! Watch out!" he heard his mother call. The boy looked up and saw a fireball flying towards his head. Chris ducked the attack. Piper blew up the demon that had just shimmered into her house. But, suddenly, there were four more materializing. Chris used his telekinesis on one of the demons, but was himself thrown into the cupboard. Chris felt a throbbing pain in his head. He felt dizzy and couldn't get up right away. In the background, he heard the sounds of his mom fighting. Chris felt a shadow above him, he opened his eyes and looked into the red eyes of a demon, but its fireball never hit him as the demon burst into flames. Wyatt knelt down next to his brother. "Chris, you stay down!" Chris nodded, which made him feel more dizzy. He noticed the sounds, as his brother used his combusting power to vanquish the demons. Then he heard something else. Something that frightened him. __"No, no, no! __Mom!"_

The memory hit him like a punch in the face.

Wyatt started to really worry now. He saw how scared his little brother looked. Suddenly, he seemed so much younger.

"Chris?"

"It was the demon, that killed mum," the brunette said sobbing.

"Oh no!" Paige muttered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Wyatt had never seen the demon that probably killed their mother. When he had arrived at the scene, she was already dead. He pulled his brother closer, hugging him tightly. "It's okay! He's vanquished. Okay? He won't hurt any of us again. Don't cry!"

Paige rubbed her nephew's back. If she had known about the demon, she would never have asked them to help her. But at the same time, she felt satisfied. She had vanquished the demon who had killed her big sister. The demon that had brought so much sorrow and grief to her family.

"I'm really sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked you to help," she said again.

"It's okay, Aunt Paige. I never saw the demon. And it's our job to help," Wyatt replied. He didn't want his aunt to feel bad. Although it was hard, with his little brother still sobbing into his shoulder. Obviously, Chris still had not dealt with Piper's death. Chris should have felt like he wanted nothing more than to kill that demon, not been unmoving and scared.

Wyatt rocked his brother lightly. "Stop crying, Chris. It's over now. The demon is killed. "

Chris wiped some tears away. He stepped back. "It's not over. This demon may be vanquished, but there will be others. We will all end like mom."

"No, we won't," Paige said vehemently.

Chris looked at his aunt a moment before he left the living room.

"Don't worry, Aunt Paige. It's not your fault. I'll go and look after him." Wyatt turned around. "I wish I had killed the demon for what he did to all of us. But it's good that you did."

Wyatt climbed the stairs. He could hear Chris probably smashing something. The older brother entered, ducking before a book could hit him.

"Stop it. Come on." Wyatt took his brother by the shoulders, making him sit down on

the bed; he himself remained standing looking down at Chris.

"What just happened down there?" Wyatt asked. "Why didn't you throw the potion?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't," Chris whispered. "I felt so…"

"Scared?"

"No. I just saw it all again. The demons and mom…Why her? Wyatt, why did he kill her?"

"I don't know."

"It should have been me, you know."

"What?" Wyatt made Chris look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Just think about it. Now that mom's dead, there are no Charmed Ones anymore. Demons have an advantage, I know that, too. Moreover, the whole family is falling apart, don't you see that? If it had been me, everything would still be okay."

"Nothing would be okay!" Wyatt shouted. He dropped to his knees so he could look at his brother easier. _Was that, what was wrong with Chris all along?_ "How could anything possibly be okay, if you were dead? Do you know what would have happened then? I'm telling you, mom wouldn't have stopped crying, feeling guilty. Dad would have totally lost it. And what about me? I'd have lost my best friend. The one person who is most important to me. How could that be okay? Don't you know how much we all love you? And this family won't fall apart. Ever. I won't accept that it was only mom who had held us together."

"I'm the reason mom's dead."

"I never want to hear that from you ever again. It isn't true."

"Of course it is, Wy. I was right there with her. But I couldn't help her. I'm not powerful enough."

"I was there, too, and couldn't help her."

"You came too late, because you were caring for me. It's my fault and that's the reason dad hates me. He knows."

Wyatt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dad doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand. He lost his wife but he's not thinking that we lost our mother."

Chris started crying again. It was unbelievable how much one person could cry.

"Listen to me, you are not the one to blame," Wyatt told him emphasizing each word. "And you are not powerless. All you have to do is trust yourself and trust your magic."

"What's this magic worth, if it doesn't even protect the ones we love?"

"It's worth every innocent we can rescue."

Suddenly the door was pushed open and a really worried Leo entered. "Boys, Paige told me, there was a demon. Are you okay?" Even Leo could understand how silly that sounded. He saw his youngest's tearstained face and the same worry, as always, written all over his oldest son's face. "Do you need anything?" the father asked sitting down on the bed as well.

Wyatt nodded. "You."

Leo sighed. He hugged his sons tightly. "I know, I should be here more often for you boys. I'll make up for it, I promise."

Wyatt moved out of the embrace and sat down next to his brother. "Start!"

Leo looked at him frowning. "How should I start?"

"I don't know. Maybe by telling Chris that you don't hate him."

"What?" Leo searched his son's green eyes but the brunette avoided his gaze. "Of course I don't hate you! What would make you think that? We may have some problems but I still love you, you're my son. You and Wyatt are the most important things in my life. You have to believe that. Both of you."

"We know that. We do, alright?" Wyatt replied. "But sometimes knowledge doesn't mean much. How about some actions?"

Leo took a deep breath, but before he could answer, Wyatt interrupted him, "But not now. I have to study. But maybe you guys can talk."

"I don't want to talk," Chris said. He stood up feeling two pairs of eyes watching him. "I really don't."

"Alright, I'm going to study," Wyatt said.

"You know, whenever you want to talk, you can come to me," Leo told his youngest. He hugged him tightly. "We can get through this, alright?"

Wyatt waited for his father to emerge his brother's room.

"Why does he think I hate him?" Leo asked. That was still the thing that worried him the most. What had he done? Of course, he had yelled at Chris - maybe sometimes without a real reason. But how could his son think, he didn't love him?

"Long story. Not mine to tell," Wyatt shrugged. "Ehm… are you still meeting with this Barbara? Platonically?"

Leo sighed. He should have known that Wyatt wouldn't have forgotten about that. "Wyatt, no woman could ever replace your mom!"

That was not an exact answer to his question. "I see. I'm going to go and study."

"Is that your security blanket now?"

"Until I found something else, yes."

Leo took a deep breath.

"Leo," it was Paige. "We need to talk about…um…well, magic."

* * *

Leo and Paige sat down at the dining table. Leo knew what the discussion was about. It was the main topic at magic school, anyway. Magic still was an important part of his sons' lives. Just because they hadn't used their powers over the last months didn't mean it was out of their lives.

"I'm sure the Elders have already talked to you, too," Paige began. "About the boys."

Leo nodded. "Of course, but I told them that Wyatt and Chris both need their time to grieve and for once they understood. The boys are stressed with school right now. But don't worry. I was a whitelighter for over 60 years, I can handle it. Honestly, I think, I'll handle their magical problems, better than their emotional ones."

"They need to take over the Charmed legacy. We have to pass on the Book of Shadows. The demons are getting stronger. Evil is getting stronger which puts us all in danger."

"I know that, Paige!" Leo replied angrily. "But they are not ready. Especially not Chris. He hasn't even come into all of his powers yet."

"Piper and Phoebe gained more powers too, when we already were the Charmed Ones."

"But they both were already really powerful witches," Leo stated.

"Wyatt handles his powers really well. I was out vanquishing demons with him. He can control all of them. All he needs is some training with spells and potions. He is ready, Leo."

"But that's not enough. They both have to be ready otherwise, they'll weaken each other and I am telling you, Chris is not only not powerful enough yet, but also not strong enough emotionally."

"I won't argue with you on the emotional part. I saw that today. But about the powers, I'm not sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Leo, he hasn't used his powers for a long time now. We don't know if he hasn't gained more powers. I'm guessing he doesn't know either."

"Maybe, but…"

"I wasn't finished. All I know is that I had some demons over the last weeks that I had to vanquish by using the potion to make the demon 'real' first. You remember the potion we had to make for my Mr. Right…uhm…Mr. Wrong."

Leo frowned. He remembered the case.

Paige had conjured herself a Mr Right for her own pleasure, conjuring a Mr Wrong as well. The sisters had to vanquish him later as he kidnapped Paige and wanted to kill the sisters. "What does that mean? The demons were not 'real'?"

"Obviously. More so, they have a great similarity to these creatures here." Paige handed Leo a sketch block. The ex-whitelighter looked at some of the pictures. "It's Chris', right?"

"It is. And these flowers," Paige showed him the picture of the flowers, Chris had done at the family barbecue. "They suddenly stood on my kitchen table."

"Thought projection," Leo murmurred.

"Maybe. We have to know. If Chris conjures demons, it'll get us in trouble."

"I know. I know. Call me if there's another demon that needs to be made real. We'll look for an equal painting then."

"Leo…"

"Paige, my sons lost their mother. They are traumatized and have to worry about school right now. That's enough for them. The Elders understood that. You as their aunt should too."

Paige understood that her brother-in-law was playing dirty, appealing to her emotions and her role as a loving aunt. But she sighed anyway and had to agree with him.

* * *

This is dedicated to lexi-charmed, piperlovesleoalways, Crazy-Kiracat39 who offered their help, too. 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Charmed.

Thanks again to my lovely beta for proof reading this. Hey, more than two months summer holidays, I could live with that, too ;-)

Anyway, enjoy this and don't forget to leave your review!

* * *

Chapter 16

The days until the first week of the final exams for this term passed by quickly.

It started on Thursday. It was a strange time at school then. Every class had some sort of exam to take. It created a general nervousness in the air. Everyone was stressed, even the teachers, who always hoped, that their classes would do the best. Parents didn't have it any easier than the students at this time of year. Whoever had decided to invent these exams probably didn't belong to either group.

Anyway, the five days (plus the weekend) was over sooner than expected. After the last test day, Wednesday, the students had to attend school until the end of the week. Two days of complete boredom. The teachers didn't know what to do with the pupils as they were done with their classes. The students were already in a holiday mood. If it had been taken seriously, detention would have been filled up to the last chair. But the truth was, teachers were in holiday mood already as well.

On Friday, the whole school couldn't wait until half past two. The playground was crowded with loud, chattering kids. They said their goodbyes or made dates for when they wanted to go out together.

Chris walked through the hallway slowly. He looked at Sonya. She went over to her friends. Paul Weasly was there too, resting an arm around her shoulders. _What a jerk!_

"Chris!" _Oh no, Mrs Schmidt_. "Chris, I hope you have a great summer break. I hope, you also find some time to think about your behaviour this term. So we can start on a clean slate."

"Yes, Mrs Schmidt. I will." Great, he couldn't see Sonya anymore.

"That's good. Say "hi" to your father and brother for me. I'll see you in a month or so."

Thank God, for vacation.

When he got to the car, Wyatt, Amanda and Ray were already waiting.

"It's about time!" Wyatt said impatiently. He really wanted to get home. Every year, there was a moment, when you just couldn't stand being at school anymore.

"I had to talk to Mrs Schmidt."

"What? Don't tell me you got into trouble on the last day of school."

"I didn't."

Wyatt sighed. "I'll give you a ride," he told his friends. "Chris, back seat!"

The younger brother rolled his eyes. "What am I, your dog?"

"Don't bitch around." Wyatt could never understand why his little brother always acted so bratty around his friends.

"The theme of the party on Sunday, will be "It's Vacation Time!". That means words related to school are not allowed to be used. No alcohol from me though. My mom would kill me," Amanda said on the way. "Carolyn won't be there, Wy. She's visiting her grandmother in Chicago. She'll be gone for a week. She said she'll call you as soon as she's back again."

"It's unbelievable, what girls talk about in the restroom," Ray replied.

"Why? Because it's so similar to what you boys are talking about?"

"Partly."

"Thanks for the info." Wyatt really liked Carolyn. They had been talking a lot in Washington. She was the first girl Wyatt was seriously interested in. It was really handy to have one female best friend in such a situation. Amanda could ask Carolyn about Wyatt or tell Carolyn what he had told Amanda before.

"If you want to, you can come over too, Chris," Amanda said. "We wouldn't mind. Lots of people will be there."

Chris only shrugged. He could do without a party with Wyatt's friends.

"Yeah, you're not grounded anymore, little brother. You can enjoy the summer." Who knew how long it would take their father to find something else to ground Chris for again.

Chris snorted turning the ipod up louder.

The three other teenagers shrugged and went on talking about the party.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt entered the Manor a few minutes later.

Summer holidays didn't mean that their father had some free time now as well. He had to sign school reports and prepare the summer courses for the students who visited public schools the rest of the year. This meant the boys wouldn't see Leo any more often than during the school term.

"Hi boys!" their Uncle Henry yelled from the kitchen. He wore a sports uniform. Obviously, he had vacation, too. "Paige did your laundry. I brought it over. She also made some lasagne for you. It's in the fridge."

"Okay, thanks, Uncle Henry." Wyatt got himself some juice.

"Do you boys have some plans for the summer?" Henry asked sitting down next to Chris at the kitchen table. He had expected his nephews to be home by now, to talk a bit.

"Nothing special. You?" Wyatt answered.

"Me, Paige and the kids are going to spent 3 weeks in the Rockies." It was their first journey for so long with all their kids. Henry was already scared.

"Cool. Are you driving there?"

"Nope. We're gonna orb." The black haired man still couldn't understand how he could ever have agreed to orbing all the way to the Canadian border. He didn't really like this way of traveling. Though it _was_ cheaper and faster than any other way. "Hey, if you guys want to, you can orb by for a weekend or a bit longer." Henry wouldn't mind if his nephews came to meet them. He and Paige could spen some time alone, while the older boys watched their cousins.

Wyatt smirked. He knew what his uncle was about. "We'll see."

"What's with you, buddy?" Henry asked Chris, as his nephew sat at the table quietly as always. He wasn't used to such a quiet kid, although he sometimes wished his children wouldn't babble all day long.

Chris shrugged. "Nothing." He stood up and looked at the lasagne in the fridge. "Wy, can we eat something?"

"Are you hungry already? You can have some of Aunt Paige's lasagne. I'll get something later when dad comes home."

"Who knows when that is?" Chris muttered while fixing himself something to eat.

Henry gave his older nephew a look. "Maybe your dad will travel somewhere with you."

"Dream on," they heard Chris snorting.

Wyatt shrugged. "It's unlikely. He needs to work but we can do something fun together, Chris. There's so much to do!" Wyatt couldn't pinpoint one thing right now but still.

Chris nodded not really caring at the moment. He stared at the microwave as his dinner heated up.

"I need to go now," Henry said with a look at his watch. "I need to pick up Junior at a friend's house. We'll come over before we leave."

"Okay, bye, Uncle Henry," Chris said taking his food out of the microwave.

Wyatt brought his uncle to the front door.

"What's with your brother? Shouldn't he be happy, now that school is over?"

"He's never happy. There are still the report cards to come next week. I don't know what dad's going to do if Chris failed this year. He's certainly had enough time to think about that."

Henry smirked. "Don't worry, Leo's a teacher himself. He knows how to handle that."

Wyatt shrugged. "He can't change it, no matter what he does."

"That's right. Okay, Wyatt, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Wyatt closed the door leaning against it for a second. This vacation were not going to be good. He felt it. Something was going to happen.

* * *

Leo entered the Manor through the magical door leading in and out of magic school. He was so tired. Thinking about the weekend made it a bit easier, though. He went into his bedroom changing into some other clothes. He found the kitchen a mess. There were still the dishes from breakfast sitting in the sink, slowly getting a hard crust. Someone had obviously eaten dinner already, placing his used plate next to the others. On the kitchen table lay a pile of magazines and a bag with groceries that needed to be put into the fridge and shelves. The washing machine was still loaded with washed clothes when there was already new laundry waiting on the floor for its turn.

Leo ran a hand through his hair. His sons hadn't been in their rooms, which meant they either were out or somewhere here downstairs. The ex-whitelighter heard a voice getting louder the closer he came to the living room.

Wyatt was on the phone talking to Carolyn. She wanted to tell him goodbye, before she left to visit her relatives.

"Oh, hey, hold on a sec, please. My dad's here," he said, when Leo finally got his attention.

"What happened to the kitchen?"

"Chris is cleaning it."

"Apparently not. Where is he?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know. I told him to clean up the kitchen because I had to answer the phone."

_He had to answer the phone._ "Alright. Thanks. Don't stay on the phone forever."

"I won't. Carolyn has to pack anyway."

_Carolyn_? Leo could swear he had heard that name before.

Wyatt could see that his father was trying to remember someone called Carolyn. He decided not to tell him that he had mentioned her like a million times over the past weeks.

Leo went into the garden. He sighed. The grass needed to be cut. So did the bushes. Piper would have been after her husband already about all the things that had to be done. She always insisted that the Manor look nice on the inside as well as on the outside.

It wasn't the first time that Leo thought about offering the Manor to Paige or Phoebe and moving into an apartment with his boys. Wyatt would probably leave the Manor for college, anyway. The house was way too big for only him and Chris. But Leo needed to get to magic school through its door as he couldn't orb anymore. There were still tiny bits of the Nexus under the Manor, that had been able to flee from the sister's vanquish, strenghening the wiccan powers that surrounded the house.

Moreover the Manor was their home.

Leo heard some noises, where the garbage cans stood, between house and garage. Maybe only the neighbour's cat. Leo went there anyway to see if the animal had made a mess.

But it wasn't an animal at all.

Chris stood there, leaning against the wall. His ipod in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He had the music playing too loud to notice his father and simply took another drag from the nicotine stick, when he felt a shadow. The brunette teenager looked up to see his dad staring at him. He threw the cigarette on the ground stepping it out and put the earplugs out. He looked at Leo expectantly.

"Get inside!" his father said.

"Why? Don't you want the neighbors to hear you yelling at me?"

Leo took a deep breath, trying to hold his temper. "Go!"

Chris shrugged. He went through the garden back into the Manor. Before he could reach the stairs, Leo was behind him, holding him back on his shirt.

"Where do you think, you are going?"

"Upstairs."

"You go into the kitchen and continue cleaning. No more smoking breaks!"

Wyatt peered into the hallway sighing deeply. "I need to hang up now, Lyn. I'm sorry…Have a great trip…Yeah, me too."

He came in right in time to see his father giving his brother a light shove towards the kitchen. He really considered just leaving them to deal with whatever the problem was on their own. But he heard the sound of shattering glass and then his father yelling: "Can't you be careful!"

"You are bothering me!" Chris shouted back.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting your little smoking session out there. I told you already, I want you to stop smoking."

"But I don't care what you want."

"You are 14 years old for God's sake!"

"I'll be 15 in a few months."

"And who cares? 14 or 15 doesn't really matter. You are way too young. Do you know what these things do to your body?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Grandpa smoked for years and he's fine."

"Oh, yes, right," Leo shouted throwing his hands in the air, frustrated. "Who else but grandpa? Maybe he's not the right idol."

"And you are? Leo, the saint?"

And then it all happened so fast. Leo rushed over pulling Chris away from the sink he was leaning against, backhanding is son hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

It got really quiet.

Wyatt stared at his father with large blue eyes. He brushed past Leo, who stood there frozen in place, next to his brother. A large red mark was forming on Chris's cheek. Evidence of what had just happened.

Leo had never hit anyone before, except for the odd demon or other. Never someone he cared for. But now his own son.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm really sorry."

And that was all. Leo left the kitchen, took his carkeys that sat next to the front door and closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

Chris stood up. He hadn't expected something like that to happen. His dad had hit him. It didn't hurt bad but it came as an absolute surprise.

Wyatt inspected his brother's face. The red mark stood out of Chris' pale face. "It's not bad," Wyatt stated.

"I know," Chris admitted. "And still. I've had worse."

"Then you finally reached the top."

"He really hates grandpa. When you were gone, dad banned him from the Manor."

Wyatt frowned. He didn't know that. His grandfather had been there at the 'welcome-back-party' and hadn't said a word.

The older teenager had understood at an early age that his father and grandpa weren't the greatest friends, but it seemed like Leo felt threatened by Victor. Of course, the two boys loved both father and grandfather, but differently. Leo was their father, the one who taught them, raised them, showed them how to live. Victor was the one to have fun with. He gave them extra money and bought the toys their parents would have never bought. There was no competition!

"You know, it doesn't help when you go complaining to grandpa about dad. If you feel like you're being treated unfairly by dad, tell him, not grandpa because he'll be on your side."

Chris nodded. He had noticed that he could tell Victor everything, Leo did to him and his grandfather would do everything to make his grandson feel better.

"Good. And now go on cleaning up the kitchen. It should be done before dad comes home."

Wyatt watched Chris a moment tidying the kitchen. "Moreover, dad is right. You need to stop smoking. I don't care why you started it at all. But stop it!"

* * *

Leo came home a few hours later.

He had been driving around for a while to calm down. He felt guilty for what he had done. He feared that this might have been the one last step to drive his youngest son completely away. But he also knew, there was no way to get out of this without facing his sons.

He could hear the TV playing. The brothers were probably watching some movie. He passed the living room wtihout greeting them. He needed to drink some water first, to calm down. The kitchen was clean.

Leo took a glass and went to his sons. The two boys sat on the sofa, their feet rested on the coffee table. They seemed comfortable. Leo didn't really want to disturb the situation. He sat down next to Chris and wrapped an arm around his shoulers.

"I'm really sorry, Chris. I shouldn't have hit you."

"I know. Me too," Chris murmured.

Leo first thought he'd heard wrong as his son didn't even look at him. "What?"

Chris took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too. For what I said."

"Okay."

Chris nodded his attention already back to the TV. "There's still some lasagne from Aunt Paige int the fridge, if you want it."

Leo found Wyatt's eyes for a moment. He winked at his father.

Leo didn't know what he'd do without his oldest son that resembled his wife in so many ways.

* * *

By the way chapter 17 and 18 are almost ready to post, too (just some things about the form, won't take me long). But it'll take some more time to set up chapter 19, as Margot will be on vacation for a few days. But I'll update as soon as she got the chapter back to me.


	18. Chapter 17

Okay, thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Don't forget to leave your opinion on that as well!

Cheers to Margot!

We are starting to hit the magic including part of this story now. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 17

Leo wasn't home Sunday morning when Chris and Wyatt went downstairs for breakfast. There was no note, but the car stood in the garage. Wyatt decided to start breakfast without their father. Maybe he only went for a walk as it was a beautiful morning. The right weather for the garden party tonight at Amanda's. The older brother was kind of disappointed that Carolyn wouldn't be there. After this party they probably could have gotten serious. In Washington there had not enough time to be alone together but as soon as she was back from her trip, Wyatt planned on being together with her as much as possible.

"Wyatt! Hey, Wyatt!"

The blond boy awoke from his daydream. Chris looked at him frowning. "Can I get the milk?"

"Sure. Go ahead!"

Chris frown deepened, his dark eyebrows almost touching in the middle over his nose. Wyatt understood something was not quite right.

"Ehm..would you step aside?" his little brother asked.

Wyatt looked around noticing that he was leaning against the fridge. "Sure. Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Chris didn't believe him for a second but shrugged. He poured some milk over his cereal. He never ate anything else in the morning since Piper wasn't there to fix them anything anymore. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know, Chris." Did his brother ever stop asking questions? "Eat your breakfast."

Chris shrugged noticing that his brother was annoyed.

A few minutes later they could hear Leo coming down the stairs. He had obviously been at magic school. On a Sunday this was really unusual, but who knows what the Elders were up to now.

"Hey, boys. I need to talk to you."

_That couldn't be good. _

Leo got himself a cup of coffee and some grilled cheese toast that Wyatt had made.

"The Elders wanted to talk to me this morning. About you. About your magic to be exact."

Chris stopped eating and looked up to his father through his dark bangs.

"What exactly did they say?" Wyatt asked.

Leo took a deep breath. "The Elders feel that evil is getting stronger on earth. It's about time that you and Chris officially accepted your role as the heirs of the Charmed Ones. And to do so, you guys need to come into your powers. All of your powers," he only looked at Chris at this statement. "Therefore, I want you to attend some courses at magic school. Spells, potions, just these things. Train your active powers a bit. So you are ready to take over the legacy."

"I don't want to fight demons like mum and the aunts did," Chris said.

"I know and there won't be many demon attacks at first as you are going to develop a new source of good power greater than any that existed before. It'll take the demons some time to gain enough power to even try to attack you."

"And how do we do that? Taking over the Charmed power?" Wyatt asked. He wasn't thrilled to attend school during his summer holidays either, no matter the reason.

"The Book of Shadows has a spell, similar to the power of three spell, to activate your new power."

"I've never seen such a spell in the book."

"Obviously, you are not ready yet. The book adds pages all the time. It'll add the spell as soon as you are ready."

Wyatt sighed. He himself didn't feel ready at all.

"I understand that you are not happy to go to school during the holidays. But it'll only be for a few hours per week. I'll give you enough free time. Don't worry."

Wyatt took another bite from his toast. This was not what he had expected. It sucked!

Chris pushed his half eaten cereal to the middle of the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to go to magic school," he pouted.

"Yes, you are. Both of you will. It's for the best. You know, all I want is you guys to be safe," Leo said sternly.

"Okay, whatever. But I want to meet with my friends, especially with Carolyn and if magic school interferes with that, I'll stop going there altogether," Wyatt said. He wouldn't let his father's great ideas mess up with his vacation.

"It won't. I promise. It's for the best."

Chris still eyed his father angrily. "I'm not going."

"Chris, this is no discussion. I told you, you'll go. You need it. Both of you."

"Maybe, it's fun," Wyatt tried his luck. If Chris wasn't going willingly, magic school wouldn't have any effect at all. "And you'll meet new kids, make some friends."

"I don't want to meet new kids. I hate people I don't know."

Leo sighed. "Give it a try, okay? Wyatt's right, maybe you'll like it."

"This sucks! Going to school during the holidays." Going to school always sucked.

"I'll say it again: it will leave you enough free time. And what are you planning on doing during summer vacation anyway? Just stay home, doing nothing?"

"That's what being on vacation means," Chris muttered. He hadn't thought about what he'd do, but it didn't matter. Going to school was not on his to-do-list. He hated the whole magic thing. The demon hunting just to get killed. He had no problem giving up his powers all together.

"We are not starting Monday morning," Wyatt said. "There's a party at Amanda's tonight."

Leo had expected some disagreement but at least Wyatt was reasonable. "Tuesday?"

Wyatt tried to find his brother's gaze but Chris just stared ahead, anger written all over his face. Whoever was about to teach them was going to have a difficult time of it with Chris not cooperating. "That's okay with me. Chris?"

Sure, Wyatt was all for it. Finally, he could show everyone his immense power. Chris hated this. "I'm not going. I don't care about magic school or magic. You can fight your demons alone." Chris told them and left the kitchen.

Leo looked at his older son helplessly, but Wyatt just held out his hands protectively. "You are alone with this one. Sorry. I used the 'protecting innocents' argument the other day and now the 'new friends' argument. That's all I've got."

Leo smirked. "Thanks for that. We need him to see how important it is that you take over the legacy and that it won't mean that you have to go and fight demons every other day. All I care about is that you are able to control your powers and use them to defend yourself if you are attacked."

"I know. I don't have a problem with that as long as I can meet Carolyn."

"Carolyn?"

"Forget it." Wyatt really didn't want to talk about his love life with his father. There were just some things parents were not supposed to know.

Chris lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, when his father entered. Leo went in without knowing since he knew that otherwise he would probably be sent away.

"Can we talk again about magic school?"

"I told you everything I have to say about that."

Leo sat down on the edge of his son's bed. "But I haven't. Maybe I didn't make myself clear. You are my sons; I won't send you after demons to fight. I just want you to be able to protect yourself and innocents if a demon attacks."

"Fuck the innocents!"

Leo was slightly taken aback by this statement. "No swearing. But that's what it is about. Saving innocents. That's your destiny. It's a great task to fulfil. Saving lives. You can achieve as much as you want, but nothing compares to the fact that you are able to help others."

"I couldn't even help mum. Or Aunt Paige the other day."

"But you will."

"No, I won't."

"Why not? Because you think you are not as powerful as Wyatt? It doesn't matter how much power you've got. What's important is how you use the powers you do have."

If that was it then why was everybody going crazy all over Wyatt and his powers?

Leo could see that Chris didn't believe him. "Don't you want to learn more about magic? About your own personal magic?"

Chris shrugged.

"Will you try it at least?"

He could try. Maybe it would be better than it sounded.

"For the Charmed Ones?"

Chris looked at his father quizzically. "What?"

"For the Charmed Ones, so they can retire and rest in peace. For your mom."

Piper never wanted them to go to magic school. She always said that she'd teach them all about magic when they were old enough. She wanted their lives to be as normal as possible: going to a normal school, getting non-magical friends.

"No not for mom," Chris said. "I'll do it for you. So you don't get into trouble with the Elders."

Leo smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, it would suck, if you were home all the time, bitching around, when they fire you."

Leo took one of the pillows that lay in his reach and threw it at his son. "I'm not bitching. And no swearing."

Chris threw it back at his father. "Uhuh. Right. You're one to complain."

* * *

Ray Curly knocked at the Halliwell's door. He couldn't count the number of times he had come to visit his best friend over the years. It had always been fun at the Manor. But Mrs. Halliwell had been around then, bringing them cookies and juice and bustling around. Ray's mother had many children and she long ago stopped making a fuss about him, as his younger siblings needed more attention. The old Victorian house wasn't the same with Mrs. Halliwell gone. His friend Wyatt wasn't the same anymore. But Ray had decided not to blame him for that. They went through a bad time. But the teen couldn't imagine that his father would just leave him alone with his younger brothers and sisters to take care for like Mr. Wyatt did. Although he hadn't thought that about his friend's dad either.

Chris opened the door for him, clearly annoyed about the interruption. The brunette kid always had bugged Ray and Wyatt when they were younger. Truth be told, they did some bad things to him. But never with the intention to really hurt him, sometimes it just happened, he was so small and fragile, it hadn't really been their fault. All they wanted was some peace and quiet to talk about 'adult' stuff. How should they have gotten Chris out of the way otherwise?

"Hey, is Wyatt home?"

"Yes, in his room. Or rather in his closet."

"Perfect, that's what I'm here about too," Ray said showing Chris the backpack he had with him.

"You are worse than a girl," Chris muttered.

"Shut up! What are you going to wear?" Ray asked, mainly to have something to talk about while the two boys climbed the stairs.

"Nothing."

"Well, that'll stand out, won't it?"

"Wy, it's Ray!" Chris yelled, deciding to overlook the last comment.

Wyatt opened his door. He had finally decided what to wear. It didn't matter. The only person he wanted to impress was not going to be at the party anyway. But Ray had another party guest in mind to impress. That's why his outfit was so important tonight.

"I take it you can't decide," Wyatt said smirking.

"Only a few pieces. But I'm thinking about copying your baby brother and wearing nothing."

Wyatt frowned. "Huh?"

Chris only shrugged but was pulled into his brother's room as well, before he could get away.

Ray took out several pieces of clothes and showed them to the brothers. They decided on something after a few hotly contested discussions.

"Now, we search for something for the little guy," Ray said.

"You know, I said I'm wearing nothing, because I'm not going to that party," Chris explained.

"Of course, you are," Wyatt said.

"To amuse your friends for the night? I'll pass."

"We won't make fun of you. We've grown out of that, you know," Ray assured. "Moreover, I'm sure Amanda has invited someone else your age."

"No, I'll _still_ pass."

Wyatt sighed. "Come on, it'll be fun. And if you get bored or anything, you can just walk home."

"Dad won't allow me to go anyway."

"Did you cause trouble again?" Ray asked.

"None of your fucking business."

"Such bad words for such a little rugrat."

"You haven't even asked him," Wyatt said.

Chris shrugged.

"Then come on, let's do it now. I can promise to babysit, too," Ray said.

"You are such a jerk," Chris told him. It was always Ray calling him a baby or something like that. He didn't even want to go to the party. But he followed his brother and Ray anyway into the living room where their father was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, dad!"

"Hello, Mr. Wyatt."

"Oh, hello Ray. How are you? Did you do okay on your finals?"

"I think so, thanks."

Leo knew immediately that these three were up to something. "What's the matter?"

Wyatt decided to do the talking. He could tell that Chris was not really keen on going to the party, but Wyatt was really worried about his brother's isolation. Therefore, he'd do anything to get him to leave the house from time to time. "Well, you know about that party tonight at Amanda's?"

"I do."

"Yes, actually, she invited Chris, too, and now we only want to know if he's allowed to go."

Leo frowned. "A party? What kind of people will be there?"

"Just average teens, Mr. Wyatt. You know, from mine and Wy's class."

"So, only older kids, I take it."

"Our age," Wyatt replied. He hoped his father could understand, why he was asking to take his brother with him.

"I don't know."

"No alcohol, dad."

"Still. I can't require that you look after your brother all the time and who knows what kind of trouble he will get himself into. These kids are at least 2 years older. It's not a good idea, sorry. Moreover, no alcohol? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Okay, maybe there'll be some alcohol, but Chris won't be drinking, I promise. And my friends are cool, they won't lead him into trouble. It's like you said, we are at least 2 years older, much more mature."

Leo considered it a moment. It was true some of Wyatt's friend were mature and modest actually. At least the ones, Leo knew. And under Wyatt's supervision, nothing too bad could happen. "Alright, you are allowed to accompany your brother to this party. But I want you home by midnight at the latest."

"Me too?" Wyatt asked.

"No, you can stay longer. But I want you to watch out for your little brother and I don't want you to get drunk or high or whatever, either. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Don't worry Mr Wyatt, our parties are okay and we all know Chris anyway. We won't make fun of him or give him trouble out of fear of Wyatt here. He has a really strong right fist."

Leo looked at his son, surprised. "Does he? How can you tell?"

Ray noticed that he said something wrong. "Ehm… just look at him. He's strong. You know…I've never seen him punching someone…or anything like that. It's just…you know," he stuttered.

Leo shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"Right. Thanks for your permission," Wyatt said, shoving Ray out of the room before he could cause anymore trouble.

* * *

I already have one more chapter, ready to update, so it will be up here within the next day. Then, it'll take some more time to get to chapter 19. But that leaves me some time to work some more on another idea that swirls around in my mind. 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Charmed, but my own characters of this story.

Okay, thanks again to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.

Lots of people have already asked if this is a story where Wyatt will turn evil, so I say it now. No, Wyatt is not to turn evil here. But maybe someone else???

* * *

Chapter 18

Chris still wasn't that excited about going to the damn party.

_Ray and Wyatt had immense fun earlier going through his clothes to find the right outfit for the night. _

_Ray had been really frustrated as there had been nothing appropriate. He had suggested getting something from Wyatt's stuff for Chris._

"_These things all have been mine at some point," Wyatt said. _

_Chris hated shopping for clothes. The only things he owned were Wyatt's old stuff that didn't fit him anymore or the things Piper had brought him from time to time. _

_Ray found a black shirt that had some skaters painted on the back in white and grey shades. _

"_Where do you get shirts like that?" He looked at it closer. "Looks exactly like the skating place behind the school."_

"_It is," Chris confirmed. "I made that myself."_

"_Really. That's cool!" Ray exclaimed. "You should wear this tonight. The girls will get crazy when they hear you're an artist."_

"_I'm not an artist," Chris replied blushing slightly. _

_Ray was the first one to praise his self-made shirts, expect for Tony. But Tony's opinion didn't count anymore. _

"_You are," Wyatt told him. He had always suspected that Chris made the shirts himself. It was really unlikely, that Piper would buy him clothes like that. And Wyatt knew for sure that his stuff looked different. _

"_He's right. If I was you, I'd tell everyone what a genius I was. Girls love that. That's why artists always get laid, no matter how ugly they look. You should get him some condoms, Wy." Wyatt punshed his friend on the upper arm. "What?" Ray asked innocently. "If he's like his big brother, he'll need them, right?"_

"_Shut up!" the brothers said simultanously. _

Anyway, right now Wyatt and Chris were walking the few feet over to Amanda's house.

"If you decide to go home, don't just leave me wondering, where the hell you landed."

"I can't be that far away," Chris muttered.

"You said that before and then we found you in Nepal."

"I was a kid then."

"And what are you now?" Wyatt chuckled.

He thought about that time, when he was 9 and Chris 6. The two brothers were allowed to go to the park on their own for the first time. Wyatt had told his brother again and again that Chris had to tell him when he wanted to leave. But then Ray came to the park and Wyatt played with him and, in the end, he lost his brother. He had needed to go home and tell his parents that he had lost Chris. Piper and Leo were really angry. They found Chris on a mountain in Nepal. He had orbed there. Wyatt never for into too much trouble for that, though. They only scolded Chris.

"Then I'm going to tell you I'm leaving in an hour."

Wyatt sighed. "You won't want to leave in an hour, believe me. This party will be fun."

Chris shrugged. The main thing was that Wyatt had fun. They were his friends after all.

Amanda had covered her garden in garlands and placed candles all around. When the two brothers arrived there were already at least 15 young people sitting around chatting.

Amanda came over to them and greeted them. "There you are! It's about time. Hi, Chris!"

"You know I'm never the first to arrive."

Amanda nodded. "Okay. Go ahead. Have fun." And she was gone, lost between a few girls.

Wyatt looked around and spotted Ray with some other boys at a table. One of them was Michael, the guy that listened to the same music as Chris. This was the perfect place to put his brother, while he walked around talking to several other friends.

"Hey, Ray! Michael!"

"Wy! Hey, man! Ready for vacation?"

Wyatt nodded. "Chris, I'm going over there to talk to some other guys. Why don't you stay here with Ray and Michael?"

Chris shrugged. He knew that Wyatt just wanted him out of the way.

"Okay, no alcohol! I'll be back soon."

Chris sat down at the table.

"Have you seen another band lately, Chris?" Michael asked, trying to make some small talk.

"No."

"We have a gig next weekend!" A boy with long blond hair said. Chris knew his name was Zack. He was in a band with someone from their senior year and three other guys from college. One of them was his cousin.

"Really where? At a nursing home?"

"Shut up!" Zack told the red-haired boy who thought he was so funny. "At the street fair, jerk!"

"What kind of music do you play?" Chris asked, a bit interested.

"Rock, what else? Is there any other music that's worthy to be played?"

"They're cool!" Michael agreed. "You should go there."

"Wyatt will be there definitely."

"If Carolyn doesn't want to do something else," another boy laughed. The other started to laugh as well.

Chris decided to avoid thinking about the things his brother will maybe do with his girlfriend. Was Carolyn his girlfriend already? Wyatt never talked with him about girls he liked. But that was okay. Chris wouldn't talk about that with his little brother either.

"I'm inviting you personally. You'll come with or without Wyatt, it'll rock!"

Chris nodded. He'd love to hear the band. He'll find a way to get there with or without Wyatt.

His brother's friends were really nice to him and Chris really enjoyed himself. After some time, the group he sat with scattered all around the garden as there were now over 20 people to chat with. Chris remained sitting at the table. It was dark now. Someone had lit the hundreds of candles which Amanda had placed in the garden. Dozens of little moths were flying around the tiny sources of light. Chris looked around the garden; Wyatt stood in a crowd kind of far away from the place he himself was sitting. Chris shook a cigarette out of the packet and lit it up. He took a few hasty drags paying attention to his brother. When he noticed, that Wyatt was busy telling God knows what story, he relaxed and enjoyed the smoke. After two days of nicotine abstinence, he already felt the withdrawal symptomes. Someone placed a glass in front of him. Chris looked up and met the big brown eyes of a girl. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen her. But she was beautiful, in her own way. She had long brown hair, almost as thick and long as his mother's had been.

"Can I sit down?" she asked in a husky voice probably from too much alcohol.

Chris shrugged.

"I brought you something to drink. Can you give me a smoke in return?"

Chris threw the packet at her and she took a cigarette and the lighter. She took a deep drag and then stared ahead for a while. "I'm Jessica."

"Chris."

"I know. You are Wyatt's little brother. You don't really look alike."

Chris shrugged. "Do we have to?"

"No," Jessica said. She turned in her seat to look at Chris. He still looked straight ahead. "You and Wyatt, you seem pretty close."

"We are." Chris replied. Jessica was kind of strange. Why was she asking so many questions? He took a sip from the drink, she had brought for him. It was sweet and tasted like strawberries but there also was a hint of alcohol in it. Maybe vodka or something. Chris knew he was not allowed to drink. But Wyatt wasn't paying attention and it tasted rather good.

"I see."

Chris put the glass aside.

Jessica put an arm around his shoulders. Chris looked at her for a second quizzically. She bent her head enough to reach Chris' lips and started to kiss him. Chris hesitated for a second, but it was his first real kiss. With tongue. You can't just stop that. At least not when you were almost 15 and caught in puberty. Jessica tasted like the drink Chris just had a second ago. Maybe she had been drinking the same. It felt soft and wet and really cool. Chris loved it.

Someone cleared his throat behind them and Chris felt another hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the kiss. Chris looked up to see the ice blue eyes of his brother. "Hey, Jess! What are you doing?" Wyatt said sternly.

Wyatt really couldn't stand her. She had been after him since the beginning of the school year, but couldn't seem to understand that he wasn't interested. She really acted like some crazy bitch. Always being at the same parties, he was and taking the same courses. Really annoying. And now she was kissing his little brother. Another act of revenge? Probably. He couldn't really tell Chris that though. But he could at least separate them.

"I'm just talking to your little brother, Wy!"

"Don't you need your tongue for that?"

Jessica smirked in this bitchy way, making Wyatt feel sick. "I'm talking to him the same way, I talked to you."

Did she have to mention that at every ocassion? "Okay, talk is over now."

Jessica shrugged and stood up. "I'll see you later, Wy."

Wyatt grimaced when she brushed past him closer than was necessary.

He looked down at his brother, who leant back in his chair with the same silly smirk on his face that graced every other teenager who just learned about the first state of sexual intimacy. Wyatt couldn't help it but smirk as well until he saw the half smoked cigarette and the glass of alcohol.

"Chris, didn't we have a deal? Or rather you and dad."

"Or rather _you_ and dad," Chris replied. He put out the cigarette. "But, just so you know, Jessica brought me the drink and I only took one little sip."

Wyatt sighed. "Okay, okay."

"Some advice," Ray said and sat down next to the brothers. "Girls like Jessica will only break your little heart."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"I thought, you like that Sonya girl," Wyatt stated.

"I never said, I liked her," Chris answered, more angry than necessary.

The two older boys looked at each other a second. Wyatt shrugged. "Whatever."

Amanda came over with some other girls and boys. Some people had already gone home, but they were still too much to fit at the table. A few sat down in the grass or on the lap of some friends. Chris didn't talk much only saying anything when he was asked something, but he still enjoyed the party. Though he hoped he wouldn't talk about such silly things when he was his brother's age. He listened to all the stuff and it was boring. He began to get tired but at the same time Wyatt shoved him lightly, telling him it was already midnight and he needed to go home.

"I'll come with you," Wyatt announced.

"What for? I can find my own way."

But Wyatt came despite his brother's protest.

There was a strange car parked in front of the Manor.

"Whose car is that?" Chris asked.

"Maybe some neighbors."

Wyatt took the key and opened the door. They heard the TV playing.

"Happy now? I'm home safely."

Wyatt peered into the living room, while his brother took off his shoes. Wyatt's eyes widened. On the sofa sat his father and Barbara in a tight embrace, kissing.

Before his brother could get a look at this scene, Wyatt shoved him towards the front door saying really loudly: "Chris, I lost my wallet. Can you take a look if it's out in the garden?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're not serious?"

"Please!"

Chris sighed and switched on the outdoor light, putting his shoes back on.

Wyatt went back into the living room. Barbara and Leo were both standing now, straightening their cloths out.

"What the hell?" Wyatt asked.

"You're home early!" Leo said reproachfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you wanted Chris to be home by midnight. It is midnight. It's even after. Maybe you should have used an alarm clock?"

Leo decided to ignore that. "Where's Chris now? Has he seen us?"

"No he hasn't. He's outside searching for my wallet, which is in my room." Wyatt took a deep breath. He hated it to lie to his brother. "I lied to my brother for the second time now because of her. There won't be a third."

Leo nodded. "No, I'll talk to Chris."

"Okay. I'll go back to the party. And she should maybe leave, if you still want to keep this secret for awhile."

Wyatt turned around, leaving the Manor. He could see his brother sitting on the steps. For one second he thought, Chris had maybe heard everything. But his brother only gave him an angry look. "Really funny, Wy! Was that a bet? How silly is my little brother? Earlier, you told me you were going to leave your wallet at home."

"Right, I'm sorry. I forgot."

Chris pouted. Wyatt could see Barbara standing in the backyard, waiting to get to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, have fun and thanks for taking me along," Chris said.

Wyatt waited for Chris to enter the Manor and Barbara to walk over the grass to her car. He didn't tell her goodnight or anything. He couldn't. How dare his father to jump onto some new woman three months after their mom's death? What was wrong with him? And keeping it secret from Chris, making Wyatt lie.

Wyatt walked back to Amanda's house. On the way there, he got more and more angry and decided to make this evening even worse by getting himself thoroughly drunk.

* * *

I don't know, when chapter 19 will be up. I mean, it's written but my beta is still on vacation. But I'll post it as soon as she sent it back to me.

In the meantime, I'm going to post another story tomorrow or Monday.

Now, please don't forget to leave a review on this one!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed.

A really short chapter. I guess, the shortest I've ever written. It's only a little filler for the next chapers. Still have fun and review

* * *

Chapter 19 

Wyatt refused to speak to his father. He couldn't get the image of Leo and this Barbara making out on the sofa out of his mind. How could his dad invite her over to the Manor? It was their home. Their mother's home. Leo didn't even seem to worry about his sons interrupting them. Especially Chris who didn't even know anything about Barbara yet.

Even Henry and Paige, who had come over Monday evening to say their goodbyes before they left for the Rocky Mountains, noticed that something was wrong between the brothers and Leo. Which was why Wyatt was now sitting on the stairs watching the twins and Junior playing in the garden.

"Well, Wyatt, are you ready to tell your uncle what's going on? Obviously, it's eating you up," Henry stated.

It was true. The 17 year old longed to tell someone, but he wasn't sure how someone else was going to react. _But Uncle Henry…You could trust him._

"It's not that easy," Wyatt began, staring at the tip of his shoes. "You have to promise not to tell anybody what I'm going to tell you now. Not even Aunt Paige. And don't talk to dad about it. You have to promise."

"Of course, I promise." This sounded serious.

"Good. Well, it's dad. He has a new girlfriend."

"What?" Henry's brows furrowed. _Leo?_

"I met her the first time in a cafè just before I went to Washington. Dad said it was only platonic. She's a witch, too and a shrink. Dad's shrink. And yesterday I came home – with Chris right behind me – and they were making out on the sofa."

Henry coughed. "What? Maybe you misunderstood what you were seeing and they are really only friends."

"I don't know about you, Uncle Henry, but I don't put my hand under a friend's skirt."

Henry ran a hand through his short hair. "I don't know what to say, Wyatt. That seems so unlike your father. I mean, Piper was the love of his life."

"Right, she _was_," Wyatt emphasized.

"Leo is having a tough time. You all are. And maybe he only needed someone to be close to him. You know to release some stress." Henry blushed. This was not his favourite talk to have right now. Discussing his brother-in-law's sex life with his teenage nephew.

"He told me, he really liked her. I'm afraid it's not a one night stand," Wyatt sighed. "That's not even the worst thing."

Wyatt thought about that. Was it really not that bad, that his father jumped on a new woman when his wife was just a bit over three months dead? Of course it was bad. It was wrong. It was a betrayal. But it was not the worst thing.

"The worst thing is that dad doesn't want Chris to know. Which means I have to lie to my little brother. I've never lied to Chris before. We've never had any secrets. But now there's this. I don't like it at all."

"I understand that. But it's reallly not your job to tell your brother. The only solution is for Leo to tell him as soon as possible."

"I don't know what that will do to Chris."

"That's Leo's job to deal with. He has to justify himself."

Wyatt nodded. The truth was that Chris would never let his father help him. But of course Henry was right. Chris had to learn the truth and Leo would be have to be the one to tell him.

"But don't you think it's too early for dad to get involved with another woman?"

"First, there's still the possibilitiy that their relationship is not as close as you think. Second, that's Leo's business. I know, he's your father but he's still also a person himself. He has to know what's good for him. You three are living together not only as father and sons but also as 'adults' – more or less – that respect each other. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you don't have a say in that part of your dad's life."

Wyatt just stared ahead. This whole situation was for shit.

"But I also think that it is too early for him to start a new relationship," Henry admitted. "Maybe he'll understand that too. It's not fair to all of the people involved if all he needs is a distraction."

"So I guess nothing will work without me talking to dad."

"No. It won't."

Wyatt nodded. The front door opened. It was Paige. "We need to go now," she said already excited. When it came to journeys the youngest Charmed sister was still a kid. She hugged her oldest nephew. "Don't forget, I'm only an orb away."

"I know, thanks."

Henry hugged his nephew, too. "Don't worry, I won't tell Paige one word. She'd only orb here to kill Leo."

But there was no chance for a father and son talk. The whole day, they avoided each other, only meeting for dinner, which they had in silence. Chris noticed the icy glares his brother sent his father during the meal. It was a really strange situation. Usually, it was him being angry with his father. He hadn't even noticed the reason for their argument. It was not even an argument, as they weren't talking at all.

After dinner, Wyatt hid in the conservatory behind a book.

"Did dad give you trouble because you came home drunk yesterday?" Chris asked.

Wyatt put his book down, frowning. "How could you tell I was drunk?"

"I know what it sounds like when you walk up the stairs. Last night, you stumbled."

"Wow, what are you? Fucking Sherlock Holmes?"

Chris shrugged. Wyatt sighed. "No, I didn't get into any trouble. I'm sure he never noticed."

"Then why are you so angry at him?"

Wyatt scowled. Another lie for his dad. "It's nothing really. Just something he did."

"Oh, I figured that much. Is it because of magic school?"

_Magic school! Damn,_ Wyatt had totally forgotten about that. "No, it's not about magic school. Listen, I can't tell you. And not because I don't want to, but because I promised. But you'll find out soon, okay?"

"Okay," Chris simply agreed.

"That's it? Aren't you going to try to get it out of me?"

"No, why should I? You just told me that I'll know soon and I believe you. That's all. But whenever you want to talk…you know, I may be the younger one but you can come to me with your problems just like I come to you. Maybe I can't really help you but I can keep my mouth shut and listen."

"I know, you can," Wyatt smirked. "Thanks."

Chris shrugged and left his brother again.

Wyatt knew his father was in the garage. No one really knew what he did in there. Leo owned two really old cars. Well, cars that were modern, when he was young. So, really really old. He loved them. He had tried several times to interest Wyatt or Chris in the cars. But for Wyatt cars were only a means of transportation and Chris had never been interested in cars except for the green truck Leo once gave to him for his birthday.

Today, Wyatt was ready to even take up a screwdriver while he was talking to his father.

Leo lay under the car for a change. God knows what he was doing under there.

"Ehm…dad," Wyatt said softly, so his father wouldn't be scared and hit his head. Didn't work. "Damn it!" Leo cursed moving out from under the car.

"Sorry."

"Wyatt? It's okay."

"Can we talk a sec."

"Sure." Leo took a towel and cleaned his hands as much as it was possible without any water.

"I want you to know, I don't like the idea of you being with any other women but mom. But I know that I cannot demand that from you. But I can demand something else. I'm not lying for you about this ... about Barbara. So, I insist that you meet her outside the Manor until you are ready to tell Chris about her." Wyatt thought about that again. "No, I think, it would be best if you never meet her in the Manor again. It's our home, too. To be exact it's more our home than yours."

"You're right. You cannot demand that I never meet with her again me. And I've thought about it, too. I know it was not right of me not to tell you what's going on. But I want you to know that, whatever happened yesterday or was about to happen, was unintentional. Moreover I will tell Chris and I want him to meet Barbara. So, you'll have to live with her coming to the Manor at least one more time. For a dinner. I want you to be home then, too."

Wyatt nodded. God, he could puke. "So this thing is really going to be serious between you and Barbara?"

"I don't know. We are friends. We have been friends since even before your mother died. And we will stay friends. Everything else…Wyatt, it's not easy. For either of us. But I'm also only a man."

"I see." Wyatt tried to stay calm. But couldn't. "How could you start making out with her on our sofa? We played there with mom. She always put us there when we were sick, so she would be close by. I sat there crying because my hamster died. How could you? And how could you not have thought that we would be home and would interrupt you?"

"It was not my intention," Leo answered. He felt bad enough as it was. "I understand, what you are saying. The truth is, I feel the same. I feel like I've betrayed your mother. And it hurts. You have no right to condemn me, though. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know how I feel. I risked everything to be together with her with my family. I risked everything, just to lose her. It's not fair."

"You are right. It's not fair." This seemed to have become the most used sentence in the Halliwell household. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Leo took a deep breath. _What were they going to do?_ It was Piper who always decided how to go on with life. Leo was no good in it. "We go on."

"I mean about Barbara."

"You'll meet her soon."

"Do I meet her as my dad's friend or as my new mom?"

"There won't ever be a new mom. You will get to know her as Barbara. Okay?"

_No, it sucked_. "Okay."

* * *

My lovely beta Margot is still on her vacation. She only managed to get me this chapter because of bad wheather. So, it will take some more time to get to the next chapter. At least I think so, as she surprises me sometimes ;-) 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Here's the next chapter, nicely beta-ed by Margot!

* * *

Chapter 20

Magic school! Piper would ask Leo if he had totally lost it now. She had never wanted her boys to attend magic school. Chris shared her opinion. He walked really slowly behind his father and brother.

"Chris, hurry up a bit. You don't want to arrive late for your first class."

Chris didn't want to arrive for the class at all.

They came to a stop. Leo went into the classroom. During the summer session, the classes were never filled.

"Mrs O'Connor, these are my sons. They're taking part of your course Tuesday and Friday."

"Sure, Leo. Hi boys!"

"Hello," Wyatt greeted her politely, shoving his brother slightly when Chris refused to say anything.

"It's nice to finally meet you two. You will learn the main features of making potions. Moreover, you'll get a first impression of herbology."

Chris rolled his eyes. _That'll be fun!_

"Okay, boys, take a seat and pay attention. Do your best," Leo said.

Chris and Wyatt both sat down in the second row. Mrs O'Connor started her lesson and Chris knew at once that magic school really was nothing else but a school. She told them something about the right temperature to boil a potion. Suddenly some herbs and powders and a pot appeared on each student's table.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Here on the blackboard, I've written down all the ingredients and amounts. Now, I want you to figure out in which order you have to use them. Go ahead, everyone try their luck. 15 minutes."

Wyatt knew this potion already. Phoebe had made it once and let him help. It was a potion to stun someone. He tried to remember how they had done it then and after some time it turned into a white liquid. Satisfied, he leant back. Some other guys had finished their work as well but not everyone had a white potion. Wyatt tried to get a look into his brother's pot but Chris blocked his view. But he could tell that the brunette was not really interested in making the potion, at all.

Mrs O'Connor walked around observing some of the students before saying: "Okay, now everyone, who has a green potion was smart enough to throw the ingredients in the pot in the same order that they are set out on the blackboard. Clever, but wrong! Everyone who has a potion in some shade of grey or black put them in messily. And everyone who has a white potion did it right and put them in like they are set out on the blackboard but from in ascending order from bottom to top. That is right. This was just a test. But you all can see how easily you can ruin a potion by just using the ingredients in the wrong order."

Chris took another look at his pot and frowned. "Mrs O'Connor, my potion is blue," he said.

The teacher came over to him. "It is surely only a shade of green or grey."

"I know what green and grey looks like," Chris retorted.

Mrs O'Connor gave him a disapproving look for the surly answer. She looked into the pot too and furrowed her brows. "That's not possible," she muttured. "How did you put in the stuff?"

"Out of order."

_How else?_ Wyatt smirked.

"But I don't understand that. Are you sure?"

Did she think he was an idiot? "Of course I am. I put the shit in the damn pot out of order."

"I should punish you for your language but it's your first day." She filled a bit of the potion into a vial. "I'll tell you how this worked out." It was really interesting. No student has ever made the a blue potion.

After the potion making course, Chris and Wyatt were sent to a little office. A young whitelighter named Ian was waiting for them already.

"Hello, Wyatt, Chris! Come on in, take a seat."

The brothers sat down in the fluffy armchairs. Chris took a look at his watch. God, was this a crappy day. A lot of books stood on the shelves. Chris tried to make out what the titles were but failed as he was too far away. A picture hung above Ian's head. It was by Salvador Dalì and showed his favourite painting of the flowing clocks. Chris knew this painter from his fine art class. He was cool. What did Mrs Buvreaux tell them about Dalì again? He was the first artist who had a museum for himself when he was still alive.

"Okay, now who wants to start? Chris?"

Chris awoke from his daydream. He looked at Ian. "What?"

"Please, pay attention. I don't like talking to myself. That makes me feel stupid."

_Maybe you are._ Chris shrugged. "What should I do?"

"We're going to orb."

"I already now how to orb."

"Right. I'm going to orb. You're going to try to sense me and orb me back."

"Wyatt'll go first."

It was always Wyatt who went first with something. Since they were kids, it was always Wyatt who tried everything out first, then told Chris if it was okay or how it worked. That lead to several occasions when Wyatt ate a bug or sand or anything but Chris didn't as Wyatt told him not to.

Ian nodded and orbed away.

"This is our chance to flee!" Chris exclaimed.

"And leave the poor guy in Kenya? That's not nice," Wyatt answered. It never was a problem for him to sense people. With his family it was really easy as he always felt them somehow. A stranger was more difficult, but still it only took a few seconds. "I know you don't want to be here, but it was fun 'til now. Admit it! You made a blue potion noone had ever made before." Chris only stared at him. "And we going to be done really soon, so come on."

"It's not like I really have a choice, is it?"

Wyatt smiled. "Not really." He orbed the whitelighter back in his seat.

"Really good, Wyatt. Okay, Chris, ready?"

If he wouldn't orb away by himself, Chris would do it. "Yeah."

Ian again formed into the blue and white lights and was gone. A few seconds later, Wyatt looked at Chris expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You gonna orb him back?" Wyatt already had found their teacher again.

"I can't. I don't know where he is."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Rubbish! You orbed me back into the playpen when you were only 2."

"And? You're my brother. He's just some random guy," Chris leant back in the armchair.

"You are not even trying. Come one, focus!"

"Oh, shut up, Wy! I hate this shit!" Chris exclaimed. Some books flew out of the shelves onto the floor.

The 17-year-old didn't even flinch. When Chris lost control over his telekinesis it was mostly at random and every time he did, Wyatt could tell he was really upset. "I'm not going to tell you where he is."

"Then I hope he's some place fun," Chris replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Wyatt mimicked his brother's gesture. They stared ahead for a while, when Ian appeared back in his chair. "Was there a problem?" he asked. "What happened to my books?"

They only had one more course for the day: Spells. Wyatt hated spells. Maybe that meant that Chris was good at spells. One of them had to be good in it for future vanquishes. Moreover, they hadn't discovered a combusting power for Chris yet and he needed something that would vanquish a demon.

But Chris was not cooperating at all that day. He stared out of the window which only let in some light, but didn't show anything outside. The glass seemed to be the light itself.

They were playing a 'game'. Apparantly, this teacher was one who loved alternative teaching methods. Therefore, they all sat in a circle and practised two line spells. Which meant one person said the first line and the person, who sat next, formed the next line.

It seemed like most of the students had fun. Chris heard them laugh from time to time. He was bored.

"Chris?" He was patted on his arm and finally tore his eyes away from the window.

He looked at his teacher, a young witch with red hair, obviously fresh from college. "It's your turn!"

His turn! Okay, did he have to do the first line? Or had the girl next to him said anything already? He couldn't tell, and the teacher noticed that. She looked at him sternly. "Chris, I want you to listen to what we are doing here."

Chris was so tired of teachers telling him to pay attention, to do this and that. _Stupid jerks! _

"And just for your information, I'm a telepath."

Chris rolled his eyes. Who cares? _Stupid…_Chris stopped himself.

"Do you want me to call the headmaster?"

"Better call him in as my father, then he'll punish me worse."

The teacher smiled slightly. "How about a little spell on your own now and we'll be okay."

Chris took a deep breath and thought for a few moments. _A little rhyme..._ "Reverse the last cast spell yet, as my teacher is quite mad."

A few students chuckled but the red haird teacher smiled brightly. "Good."

Before the two brothers headed home, they visited Leo in his office. It was the first time they ever were in his office. It looked similar to Ian's but bigger with more books and more papers on the desk.

"Hey, boys, how was your morning?" Leo had already talked to Mrs O'Connor, who was still trying to figure out how Chris could have made a blue potion, and Ian.

"Okay," Wyatt answered. He could tell that his father already knew how the lessons had been.

"You don't have to meet with Ian again, Wyatt. I already knew that you wouldn't have any problems with the orbing. You sensed me when you were a few months old. But I didn't want Chris to go alone."

"Wyatt doesn't need to go to any courses. He's the twice-blessed super-witch!"

"Hey, why are you mad at me?" Wyatt asked. He knew his brother well enough to hear the anger in his voice even when he tried to supress it.

"I'm not mad at you," Chris lied. He was mad. He wasn't sure if he was really angry at Wyatt or himself. But it was Wyatt who was praised by every teacher today and some students wanted him to show them his energy blasting. Wyatt was always standing in the front. Chris still didn't get why he needed to come into his powers, anyway. Wyatt could fight the demons alone.

"I only have one question. Did you put anything else in that potion to make it blue? It's not bad if you did, but I could tell Mrs O'Connor then so she can stop the research."

"No, I didn't. It just turned blue, because I'm too stupid to make a fucking potion. Just like it is with the sensing. Maybe I'm just a loser."

"You are not a loser," Leo protested. "What nonsense!"

"Dad's right! You go to school to learn how to use your powers, you don't have to be perfect in it. Moreover, you were good at the spells."

"Yeah, I managed to rhyme two words."

"Wyatt, you can go home, okay? You have free day tomorrow."

Wyatt stood up. He hoped his father was not going to scold Chris because he hadn't done well today in the classes.

Leo waited for Wyatt to close the door. He came out from behind his desk and leant against it. He and Piper had once decided to only tell Chris about his future self if they felt it was absolutely necessary. Leo was alone now, so it was up to him to decide when it was absolutely necessary. He wouldn't tell him that Wyatt had been evil, but he needed Chris to know that he was a great person and a powerful witch, so he would be motivated to learn more.

"Chris, almost 16 years ago a young man appeared in the Manor. He told us he was from the future and wanted to rescue his family. It is not important what the danger was that he wanted to stop. What's important is that he was a really determined young witchlighter with great powers and a great personality. And we were all really devastated when he left us. But now we know that he succeeded. He rescued his family and the whole world."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because, this young man also felt like he was weak and not good enough. He had low self-confidence and an inferiority complex with respect to his older brother."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned him before since he was so great?"

"Because, Chris, that man was you. Me and your mom didn't want to confuse you by telling you it."

Chris frowned. "Me?"

"Yes, a 22 year old you. But it was you. You rescued your family. You came to make the world what it is now. A safe place."

Chris wasn't sure, what to think about this information. "But it seems like I made a mistake. Why couldn't I save mom?"

"You tried. But there are just things that are not supposed to be changed."

Chris avoided his father stare. Why didn't his father just say it? Chris failed. Like always.

Leo noticed his son's face fall. He had intended to motivate Chris not make him feel even worse. "It's not your fault, Chris, that your mom had to die. You did great. You always gave your best and that's all that matters. And maybe, we can't see it right now, but she didn't die for nothing. Destiny made this happen to smooth the way for something else. Your Aunt Prue had to die to make Paige one of the Charmed Ones. Because only with her were they able to win the battles they had to fight."

"When one door closes another opens. Is that it?"

Leo smirked. "That's it."

"Grandpa told me Grandma Patty always said so."

Leo only nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned grandpa," Chris said.

"No, no! It's okay. I know, how much you and Victor mean to each other. I really don't want to change that."

"But you mean just as much to me as grandpa does and I know that you don't like grandpa."

"I like your grandpa," Leo replied. 'Like' maybe was a too strong word. "Sometimes we just don't agree though. But that has nothing to do with you. We are both here for you. It doesn't matter who you want to talk to or be with."

Chris nodded. "Can I go now, too?"

"Yeah, sure."

Chris stood up. "Dad, what was this danger I wanted to protect my family from?"

Leo sighed. "I'll tell you some other time, okay? The important thing is that you stopped it."

Chris shrugged. When you're the youngest in the family, that's a sentence you hear all the time. _You'll learn later. I'll tell you some other time. You'll know when you're older. _

Chris opened the door but turned around once more. "Dad, it was good to talk, you know."

Leo smiled at him. "Yes it was. We should do it more often."

"Yeah. You should talk to Wyatt, too. I don't know why he's angry, but it would be good if the three of us could be _not_ angry at each other for once."

* * *

Now we come to the magic including chapters. I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Keep it coming. I really appreciate it! 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed but my own characters.

Thanks again to everyone who did review the last time. I really love to read your thoughts. So, here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it.

Thanks again to Margot for sending this back to me in time.

I go on vacation for a few days, I hope it will not rain - for once. Have a nice weekend!

* * *

Chapter 21

As soon as Leo and Chris had left for magic school, someone was at the front door. Wyatt had intended to spend the morning on his own after finally getting rid of his father and brother. It was so stupid, now Chris and Leo seemed to get along pretty well, but Wyatt and his father were still avoiding talking to each other when it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Ray and Amanda stood at the front door. "Did you have any breakfast yet?"

"I was just about to."

Amanda took the blond's hand. "Then we're right on time. Come on!"

Wyatt grabbed his keys and wallet. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The three teenagers drove to the beach and had a picnic. Amanda had baked muffins and Ray's mom had fixed them some sandwiches with eggs and bacon.

"I would love to go surfing," Ray said looking longingly over the sea.

"In Hawaii. That'd be cool!" Amanda agreed.

Wyatt just stared ahead. The last time he was on the beach was with his Aunt Phoebe's family. They had had a barbecue. And Piper had been there too. They had celebrated something. What was it again? Oh yes, Aunt Phoebe's and Uncle Coop's anniversary. It was fun. Wyatt had raced after his three cousins and Chris had lots of fun spattering water and everyone.

"Wy?"

He tore his eyes away from the ocean. "What?"

"Surfing in Hawaii, dude!" Ray repeated.

Wyatt looked at him quizzically. He had no idea what his friends had been talking about.

"Forget it, man."

"Sorry. I was thinking."

Amanda shrugged. "Yeah, you were far away."

The three friends stayed silent, then Ray said: "You know, this will be our last year of high school. I'm wondering, where we'll be after that."

Amanda snorted. "I'll tell you, where I'll be. Here. At my mom's. Working in some

tiny, ugly fast food restaurant to save some money to pay for my school books."

"I know what you mean. My dad doesn't want me to go to college, at all, but get a job and move out to take care of myself. But my mom said, I need to get some advanced education, no matter what. I will be the first of the family going to college. She even promised to help me financially as much as she can. I only have to take care for my siblings from time to time. No car and I'm staying in my old room."

"My mom wants to renovate the basement for me to live there. She already chose some flagstones for the miniature bathroom," Amanda said.

"Hey, that seems closer to your own apartement than me living in my old room with football posters on the wall. My brothers have to move out at least and share a room, so I have the attic for myself," Ray lamented.

Amanda laughed. "You can come live in my old room with blue flowers on the wall."

Ray wrinkled his nose. "Thanks. Seems like Wyatt here is the only one who will leave here."

Wyatt looked at his friends and shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. I mean financially it shouldn't be a problem. Maybe I could even get a football scholarship. But I can't just leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm needed here." He couldn't tell his friends, that he was taking over the legacy of the three most powerful witches that ever lived until now and planned to fight demons with his baby brother. But he knew Amanda and Ray would get the meaning anyway.

"Does your father forbid it or do you just feel like you have to sacrifice your life for your family?" Ray asked.

Maybe they needed some more explanations, though. "He isn't forbidding anything. I think he knows that I want to go but I can't. There are other things I have to do, you know?"

"Like what?"

"It's just not that easy. I think, I'll join you two and stay in San Francisco. At least for the first year. Maybe later, when Chris can go to college too, we'll go somewhere else."

"Do you really want to do without the college of your dreams just because you don't want to leave Chris behind?" Amanda asked. As an only child, she never had to deal with siblings and knew nothing about a brotherly or sisterly bond.

"Yeah. And that's not such bad thing, I think."

Amanda frowned, disbelieving.

"You know, my dad has a new girlfriend," Wyatt suddenly said.

"Oh my God!" Amanda exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He told me. And I saw them. Making out on our fucking sofa."

Ray and Amanda shared a look. "Man, I don't believe that. Your mom's only been dead for three months."

"Almost four."

"Who cares if it is three or four months ago? This is not good. Your father was totally crazy over your mom. How can he just forget her and move on so quickly?" Amanda said.

"Hey," Ray stopped her. "He's only a man."

"What's that supposed to mean? Because he's a man, he can just jump onto the next woman he sees?"

"No, but a man, well… has different needs than a woman does."

"RAY!" Amanda shouted at him. "You are such a jerk! This has nothing to do with needs. Sometimes you have to forget your needs, whatever they are, and do what's right. And it's not right to bring another woman into your dead wife's home, when she's only gone for a few months."

Ray held out his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm with you all the way. But you still shouldn't judge Mr. Wyatt when he needs a friend."

"Well this doesn't sound like it's about 'friends.' It's about sex."

"Oh, man, that's disgusting," Ray exclaimed.

"Yeah, guys, would you please stop talking about my father's love life?" Wyatt said. Only Amanda and Ray could get into an argument over a thing like this. "He doesn't want Chris to know about this woman and now I have to lie about it. That sucks!"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, but you really shouldn't get involved. I mean, it's your dad's business. Even if what he's doing is wrong, it's still his business."

"My uncle says the same thing," Wyatt said. "But what if Chris finds out about it and suspects that I knew from the beginning, then he won't only fight with dad but also with me."

"Or he might act like an adult for once and sees that it was not your job to tell him," Amanda said.

Wyatt looked at her frowning. "I don't know."

The friends lay back in the sand and stared at the sky, each thinking about their own future.

* * *

Leo wanted Chris to eat lunch at magic school today. And his son obeyed. But in his own special way. Chris got himself a sandwich, sat down at a table with some kids, ate and went off. No word was spoken to the other students.

The brunette still couldn't sense Ian no matter where the whitelighter orbed to. He was told that as a half Elder he shouldn't have any difficulties but it didn't make much difference. But the spell class worked out well today.

He went home after lunch to find the Manor empty. He considered going and visiting his grandpa but the doorbell interrupted him.

"What do you want?" Chris asked when he saw his (former?) friend Tony standing there.

"I still had your pens at home," Tony replied handing Chris the bag.

Chris snorted. "Thanks."

"Come on, Chris, I'm still your friend, right? I thought you maybe wanted to paint something." Tony pointed at the shirt in his hand.

Chris knew he should say no, but he'd love to paint something. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, come in."

"I take it your brother and father aren't here right now."

Chris shook his head. "I wouldn't ask you to come in if they were."

The two boys went into the living room. Chris flattened the shirt on the coffee table.

"Do you still remember how to paint it?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Chris started to presage the contours of Tony's beloved skunk. He was totally focused on his work, therefore he was taken aback by the feeling of his friend's lips on his own. "What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

"Nothing," Tony answered, pressing their mouths together again.

Chris dropped the pen he was using.

Tony brought his hand behind Chris' head to deepen the kiss and stop his friend from backing away.

Chris didn't think at all. He just felt. He felt the fingers caressing his hair and the soft moistened lips on his own. This time, he even allowed Tony's tongue access.

Since his mom was gone, Chris had to live mostly without any form of physical contacts. Wyatt hugged him sometimes but only to comfort him. Piper sometimes just gave him a kiss or a pat, when she passed him. Despite his strong untouchable outside, Chris was a person who needed the touch of other people. Therefore, he just let Tony do whatever was on his mind. Even though he didn't even know if he wanted it.

Tony's hand wandered under the waistband of Chris jeans and boxers.

Chris knew he should stop now, but his body betrayed him again, he wasn't even trying to stop his friend.

"Really funny, Wy!"

Chris jumped, shoving Tony aside, at the sound of Wyatt and his friends entering the Manor. He searched for the pen and started drawing again.

"Chris, are you home?" Wyatt shouted thinking his brother would be in his room.

"Living room," Chris shouted back.

Wyatt and his friends entered the living room. They eyed Tony suspiciously. "I thought, you weren't allowed to see him again," Wyatt said. He had been all for this punishment. Tony always got Chris into trouble.

Chris shrugged. "You should go now."

"What about my shirt?" Tony asked, clearly disappointed.

"I'll bring it to you."

Tony sighed. He took his bag and left the Manor.

"He's not good for you," Amanda said. "Believe me, you could do better."

Chris decided to ignore them and went on drawing.

Wyatt got them all something to drink.

"Zack is going all crazy over their gig on Saturday," Ray told them.

"Well, it's their first. I think it's great. Maybe, there'll be someone from a record company who'll hear them and then give them a great deal and they get all famous," Amanda said.

"Dream on. They are not bad but come on…a record deal," Ray replied.

"Hey, there are worse bands out there making tons of money with the shit they are playing," Wyatt retorted.

"Right."

"Are we going there?" Ray suddenly asked.

"Of course. Someone has to go," Amanda said. "I mean…you know…someone from school."

"What time is it?"

"Half past seven."

Ray nodded. "Okay. Can you drive, Wy?"

Wyatt nodded taking another sip from his drink.

"Is that the Zack from the party?" Chris asked, startling the three. They had almost forgotten that he was there, too. Ray nodded. "Cool. He told me to come, too. Can I Wyatt? Can I go with you guys?"

"Sure. You are okay with that, right?" he asked his friends.

"Of course," Amanda replied. "You don't have to ask us."

They heard the front door open and close. It was Leo. He held two envelopes in his hand, showing them to the teenagers that sat in his living room. "Report cards!"

"Bye, bye, fair," Chris mumbled. He was almost sure he failed this year.

Amanda and Ray jumped up.

"Report cards? I need to go."

"Me too. Bye, Wyatt!"

Leo smirked and sat down in the armchair. He opened the first envelope. "Okay, this is Wyatt's." Leo took his time checking through the marks only to make it a bit more exciting. "Really good, same next year and you can pick any college you want to go."

Wyatt tried to avoid thinking about college, but it was hard with everyone else around him talking about it.

"And Chris…"

_There was no need to say it. A big failure. _

"Well, bud, I told you all that matters is that you give your best. And I'm sure you did."

_Big failure!_

"And it was enough." Chris looked up at his father. "You passed."

"Yeah, genius!" Wyatt ruffled his brother's hair.

Leo handed the reports to his sons. "I'm really proud of you two. Considering all that has happened over the past few months, you still had enough energy to do your best in school."

"How about we go and celebrate?" Wyatt asked.

"Absolutely," Leo agreed. "What do you want to do?"

"You buy us a really expensive and sophisticated gift," Wyatt suggested. "Like a sports car."

"How about some dinner and maybe a movie?" Leo offered.

* * *

It was already 2 am. Wyatt was still up. He sat in his bed, reading. He would go and attend magic school tomorrow morning again. So he knew, he should be sleeping, but with all the free time he had, he was not feeling tired at all.

There was a knock on his door. He was sure it was his father complaining about him still being up and the light that he could see in his room coming from his son's. His parents always claimed that they could see the light from his room, even when two doors were closed and the hallway between. Chris never said anything about it. But the youngest Halliwell slept like a rock anyway.

Speaking of Chris, it was not Leo at the door. When Wyatt called him in, his brother leaned in the doorframe looking really young with his too big pajama bottoms and Wyatt's old washed-out shirt from the football team.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Chris explained the obvious.

"Why not?"

"I was thinking."

"Never a good sign," Wyatt joked but could see that Chris was serious.

"Do you have time for me?"

"It's 2 in the morning, of course I have time."

Chris sat down on his brother's bed cross-legged. "What are you reading?"

"David Copperfield. It's Carolyn's favourite book, so I thought I'd read it as well."

"David Copperfield? The magican?"

"No, Chris. David Copperfield is the name of the boy this story is about. He loses his father and then his mother, is sent to work in a factory for nothing as some sort of modern slave. But he never gives up and in the end finds love and praise and so on. It's a really old story, end of the 19th century. Charles Dickens."

"Charles Dickens?"

"Yes, the same who wrote A Christmas Carol."

"Which one?"

"No, the story was a called A Christmas Carol. Would you please pay attention in literature class?"

Chris nodded. He got a C in literature this term.

The two brothers sat together in silence for a while. Wyatt waited for Chris to start.

"Can I ask you a question, Wy?"

"Sure. Fire away!"

Chris blushed slightly. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" Yeah, okay, so he was still thinking about what had happened between him and Tony.

Wyatt coughed. _Oh no!_ "No, I haven't."

Chris nodded, he hadn't expected anything else.

"But there's nothing bad with that. You know, if I ever have had kissed a boy, I wouldn't be …ehm… ashamed to talk about it. Because, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Why did his brother always came to him with these questions? Where was their father when he needed him? It had been Wyatt who had explained Chris where babies came from. Probably, scarred him for life.

"I know."

"So, I take it you have?"

Chris nodded. "Kind of."

"Kind of? Well, you either did or you didn't. There are not that many possibilities."

"I did. But I didn't start it."

"And who did?" At the same moment Wyatt knew who had done it.

"Tony."

"So, did Tony do something you didn't want him to do?" _If he did, he'll die._

"At first." Maybe it had not been a good idea to start this. "But then, it was okay."

"Was it? You know, no one is allowed to make you do things you don't want to do, even if you are friends. A friend isn't a friend if he forces you to do anything."

"I know." Chris avoided his brother's gaze. "He didn't force me to do anything. I could have stopped him."

"But you didn't? Because…you liked it?"

"I thought I didn't. But obviously, I did."

Wyatt frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know…" Chris blushed deeper.

"I don't know."

"Yes." Okay, maybe Wyatt really didn't understand. "Forget it."

"No, no. We'll talk. It's okay. So, you liked it, whatever Tony did. For some reason I have a feeling like he did more than just kissing…"

"No!" Chris exclaimed. But then thought about again. "Kind of."

Wyatt smiled. He once again noticed how young and innocent his brother still was. "That doesn't matter, okay? The important thing is that you don't feel ashamed about anything you did. There's nothing bad about liking other boys."

"I don't like other boys, Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh, then what's the big problem with this? Your friend kissed you. You tried it out and liked it…" Wyatt stopped a second. "Oh, I finally got that with the 'obviously' liking ... it's nothing to worry about. You're 14."

Chris looked at his brother. "What does that mean?"

"It means, that you've hit adolescence. Hard. And from now on, everything will turn you on."

"So you don't think it means that I'm gay."

"Chris, if you're sure that you're not gay, then you aren't. No matter what I think. No matter what anybody thinks. And even if you were, that would change nothing. You would still be the wonderful person you are. Don't be so unsure about yourself. You're fine."

Chris looked at his brother. "Okay. But you never kissed another boy."

"And? Maybe I will someday. All you have to do is tell Tony not to kiss you again because it makes you feel uncomfortable. Although you maybe seemed to like it."

"I don't think I'll meet up Tony again, anyway."

Wyatt looked at him surprised.

"You know, he only gets me into trouble. He only cares about himself. It's just too bad, because I don't have one single friend then."

"That's not true," Wyatt told him, pulling his brother next to himself. "You've still got me. You'll always have me, no matter what happens."

* * *

I'd love to read some reviews, when I come back, so please press the bottom at the end of the page! 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed.

Thanks for all your loveley reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Special thanks to Margot.

Greetings to Proud-to-be-insane, I already picked up your suggestion and am working on it at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 22

Chris was starting to hate magic school as much as his regular school. But this was only because he still had the same problems with potion making, sensing and the other pupils. It was for shit! Leo told him everyday he only needed to try harder. Damn it, he tried as hard as he could and he hated it.

On Saturday, Chris really annoyed the hell out of Wyatt. Wyatt's friends' concert was at half past seven, but since lunch time, his little brother had asked him again and again when they were going to leave.

"Chris, I swear, if you ask me one more time, you're not going at all. I'll tell you again, we'll leave at around six as soon as Amanda and Ray are here. Now leave me alone!"

But Chris didn't leave him alone. He sat down next to his brother, who was still reading David Copperfield. _What a silly book!_

Wyatt sighed and turned the page.

At least Ray and Amanda were on time.

"Do they have seats near the stage?" Ray asked. He had terribly sore muscles, as he had played football with his younger brothers the whole day, yesterday. Who would have thought that little kids had so many energy?

"You're getting old, friend," Amanda said smirking.

Ray only glared at her.

The three friends found a parking spot not too far away from the center of the fair. Even Amanda and Ray noticed how eager Chris was today. Usually, their friend's little brother was not really easy to interest.

"Is this your brother's first fair?" Ray asked smirking.

Wyatt only shrugged. He put an arm around his brother's waist. "Listen, you stay near me or Ray or Amanda. Don't you dare leave with someone else!"

"I'm not a baby anymore, Wy, you know." His brother sometimes seemed to forget how old he was.

"I know. But I guess you still won't mind if I get you some ice cream with chocolate sauce."

"There are things you never get too old for."

Ray and Amanda decided to join their friends right away, while the brothers strolled all over the fair. Wyatt didn't liked fairs all that much, because every time they went to one, something bad – demonic – was happening. Therefore, Wyatt looked around from time to time, always ready for action. Chris didn't like fairs much, either, but it was fun with Wyatt and he couldn't wait to hear the band. They got back to the stage just in time. Chris only knew Zack who played the bass guitar. Wyatt told him what the other boys' names were: J.D., a senior, playing the drums; Kevin, singing and playing acoutic guitar; and Jack in the background standing at the keyboards. They were really good. A lot of people were there who Chris had met at the party and some older guys, probably friends of the other boys. The music was great and they had lots of fun. It sounded kind of professional, maybe they really could get a record deal. After the show the friends sat down at the wooden benches and tables that stood near the stage. The older guys got them several beers and other alcoholic stuff, but of course, Wyatt had to refuse because he was the designated driver., and Chris had to as well, as Wyatt was watching him and wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly someone hugged Wyatt from behind. It was Carolyn.

"Lyn, hey, you're back early!" Wyatt greeted her, hugging her tightly.

"I know," she said smiling. "But too late for the concert. How was it?"

"Great. Come on, sit down!"

Carolyn took the seat next to Wyatt. They sat quite close to each other, their arms touching and talked quietly to each other.

Chris wrinkled his nose. Okay, he had to admit, she was pretty and she and Wyatt made a beautiful couple, with his blond hair and her with almost black, long locks. She whispered something to Wyatt Chris couldn't hear. But his brother nodded and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. Maybe he wanted to go home. That would be stupid. Chris wanted to stay longer. He finally found some guys he could talk with about his music. So cool!

"Chris, I'm leaving for a while with Carolyn. I'll be back soon. You stay here," Wyatt said.

Chris shrugged. "Okay, where are you going?"  
Wyatt smirked. "Car. I'll be back soon."

Chris watched them leave. They were holding hands.

"A car fuck as a welcome home present. Not bad!" some guy joked.

"He doesn't waste time," a red-haired girl said.

Wyatt took a look at his watch. He'd been gone for a little over two hours now. He had driven Carolyn home. It was almost midnight. His conscience was bothering about leaving Chris for so long, but Ray and Amanda probably had looked after him a bit and moreover, Chris seemed to be getting along with the other guys and to be having fun. Wyatt didn't see his friends, but saw Chris and he sighed deeply. Chris had his head rested in his palm, a cigarette in the other hand.

"Chris? We can go home now!" he said. "Where are Ray and Amanda?"

"They left an hour ago!" Michael shouted.

Wyatt frowned. He sat back down next to his brother. He didn't worry about the many empty beer bottles in front of his brother at first. But when he saw Chris' dilated eyes, him missing his mouth when he wanted to get another drag and then starting to laugh at his own mistake, Wyatt was pretty sure of what had happened.

"Chris! Chris, look at me!"

Chris met his brother's gaze. "Hey, Wy!" He was not feeling quite right, but he only had like two beers or something. Why did he feel so dizzy?

"Damn it, how much have you drunk?" his big brother shouted.

"Don't know."

"Who gave it to you?" _A stupid jerk who was going to get into trouble. _

"Don't know his name." But he pointed at a blond boy who stood next to Michael.

"I'll be right back. Don't move!"

Wyatt knew that guy. He was a senior, heading off to some college in Texas now. "Hey, Randy," Wyatt said. He was taller than the guy. "Why did you give alcohol to my little brother?"

"He wanted it," Randy answered smirking. "Guess you'll catch some trouble now when you get him home."

"Man, was there any reason for you to do so?"

"Well, you headed off with Carolyn and left your brother here with us. You should have known that something like this was going to happen."

Wyatt frowned. "What the hell, has Carolyn got to do with that?"

"You knew I liked her and you just took her away."

Wyatt sighed. "You've lost your mind. She came over to see me. Moreover, we almost got together in Washington anyway. Talk to her and she'll tell you."

Randy shoved Wyatt. "Asshole."

Wyatt let Randy leave. He turned around and found his brother with his head resting on the table. Probably almost passed out already.

"Chris, get up! Come on!" He helped his brother up. It turned out to be even more difficult to get him to the car. Chris couldn't see clearly. He stumbled and tripped over different things and Wyatt had to hold onto him tightly, so he wouldn't fall.

"Wyatt! Did you have sex with Carolyn in the car?" Chris asked in a much too loud voice. Some other visitors looked at them.

"Don't be so loud!" Wyatt said blushing deeply. "It's none of your business."

"Tell me, Wy!" Chris demanded. "Come on!"

Wyatt only shook his head. He somehow managed to get Chris to the parking lot. He leant his brother against the car while searching for his keys. Chris took out the packet of cigarettes, he managed to shake one out but had trouble with the lighter.

Wyatt saw it. "Have you lost your mind!" He took the lighter away from his brother. "Get in the car!"

Chris climbed into the car.

Wyatt was wondering why the hell his brother didn't get sleepy like so many other people after too many drinks. It seemed like Chris got more awake every second, babbling about some shit Wyatt could barely understand. He wanted him to shut up so badly, but the older brother knew it was partly his fault that they were in this situation anyway.

Wyatt parked the car in the driveway. The Manor was dark. Their father had to be asleep already. At least that was one piece of good news. Even Wyatt could imgine the scene Leo would make if he noticed his youngest son was home drunk at midnight, because his oldest son went off to have sex with his girlfriend.

Chris played around with the radio, turning the volume up.

"Stop it!" Wyatt told him, and turned the radio off. "Chris! Chris, listen to me."

"I am."

"Okay, you have to be really quiet now."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to wake up dad, do we?"

Chris shook his head which made him feel dizzy.

"Okay." Wyatt sighed. He got out of the car to the other side and helped Chris to get out too.

"I don't feel really well, Wy," the younger boy mumbled.

"I know. Why the hell did you drink so much?"

"They said it was okay!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt put his hand over his brother's mouth. "Sshhh! Hey, be quiet, will you?"

"I am quiet," Chris answered in a much too loud voice.

Wyatt shushed him again, with the result that Chris mimicked him and errupted into crazy giggles.

"Come on now!" Wyatt somehow managed to get them both to the front door. He searched for his keys, leaning Chris against the wall to use both of his hands.

"Fucking key, where are you?"

"Wy…"

"Keep quiet," Wyatt hissed.

Chris slid down the wall sitting down on the front porch. Why was his head feeling like this?

Suddenly the door opened and Leo stood there, with a glass of water in his hand. He wore his bathrobe.

"Wyatt? It's late."

"I know, dad. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Is Chris home already?"

Wyatt frowned. Apparantly Leo couldn't see the younger Halliwell in the dark. "Ehm…" Wyatt was about to produce some sort of lie, but Chris interrupted him. "Hey daddy!"

Leo only frowned more deepely at the sight of his younger son, who somehow stumbled into the Manor brushing past his brother.

"Wyatt?"

"I'm so sorry, dad. I was gone for like….well, not so long," Wyatt explained. He entered the Manor as well.

"I can't believe it!" Leo yelled. "Your brother is completely drunk!"

"I know. I'm sorry, dad."

Leo ignored him and adressed Chris. "Why don't you go to your bed, son?"

"Okay," Chris answered but only got to the stairs and sat down there.

"Dad, really, I thought Ray and Amanda were watching him while I was away."

"Why should they, Wyatt? He's not their brother. Have you been drinking too?"

"No! No, I would never do that when I'm driving."

"And who bought the alcohol?"

"Some guys, from college. Friends of the band. But how could I know Chris was going to get himself drunk?"

"Because some older guys told him there was nothing wrong with it and he didn't want to seem like a baby by refusing. That's why you do not leave your baby brother with some guys from college! And where were you, anyway?"  
"Well, Carolyn came and we wanted to spend some time alone, together. I'm so sorry,dad."

Leo looked at his blond son, then back at Chris, who still sat on the stairs staring into nothingness. "No, Wyatt. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have demanded that you look after your brother when you're out with your friends. And girlfriend. That wasn't fair. And it won't happen again."

Wyatt stared his father. "What does that mean?"

"Well, that means, that Chris isn't going out with you again when you're out with your friends."

"But, dad. That's ridiculous! The other day at Amanda's party, everything was fine," Wyatt tried again. "If he doesn't go out with me, he won't leave the house at all."

"That's rubbish! He'll find other friends, friends his own age."

Wyatt snorted. "Yeah, sure. Where?"

"Magic school?"

"He hates magic school. Just like he hates every school."

"Wyatt, I'm the father here. And I decided. Now the discussion is over. You can go to bed!"

"This was not a discussion, this was just you making a crappy decision. Why can you make as many mistakes as you want, but I'm the bad guy if _one_ time something happens."

"Stop it!" Chris yelled. The framed pictures on the wall next to him, crashed to the floor. "Why are you fighting?"

Leo ran a hand through his hair. "Go to bed, Wyatt. I'll take care of your brother."

"I can do it, after all, it's my fault."

Leo shook his head. He helped Chris stand up. "You say it's your fault. I say it's mine. But your brother will suffer tomorrow."

* * *

this is just a little filler to introduce Carolyn a bit. Still, don't forget to review on this. I really appreciate it. 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: as always I don't own anything Charmed related.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. A bit more of Chris' new power, some friends stuff, you know the usual things that happen in the boy's life.

Thanks again to **Margot** for beta reading this, although she's busy.

No more informations for you, **Proud-to-be-Insane,** until you make a nice update ;-)

* * *

Chapter 23

Wyatt stopped going to magic school the following week. He hadn't minded going there before, it was more of a personal protest against his father. Moreover, he didn't really need to attend the classes. Apart from writing spells, he could handle his powers.

The 17 year old had other things on his mind, anyway. Not going to magic school anymore made it possible for him to see Carolyn almost 24/7. It also meant that Wyatt didn't go out with Amanda and Ray anymore at all, but met with his new girlfriend instead. He had had other girlfriends before but it had never been that serious. But with Carolyn everything was different. When he was with her, Wyatt could finally forget about all the trouble at home. He stopped worrying about his brother and father. It seemed like Chris and Leo were fine anyway. And if they weren't, he wouldn't be able to notice as he was never home.

Carolyn's parents had to work and her older brother had lived in his own apartment for a few months now. So the teenage lovers could do what ever they wanted without being interrupted.

Leo didn't ever see his oldest son long enough to scold him for always being out. But the truth was, Leo did get more and more worried. What if Wyatt was about to turn evil again? The father always tried to fight this thought, but it got harder as it appeared in his mind more often.

Chris was angry at Wyatt for leaving him alone all the time. They never did anything together anymore. Phoebe had promised him that things would eventually change. Wyatt was in love and people did strange things at the beginning of a new relationship.

Chris started to hate magic school even more and became worse. He made potions in every colour you could imagine, but never the right one. Mrs. O'Connor stood right next to him one day, observing him carefully. He did everything right. Still the potion became black instead of green. The teacher couldn't explain it.

The only thing he had fun with was the spell course, but he lost interest in it, soon, and stopped paying attention in that class as well. His teacher complained about him.

Because of this, Leo was now standing in the back of the classroom watching his son. Chris was drawing something in his notebook, unaware of his father's presence. Leo shook his head in frustration. At least Chris was not disturbing the class. Leo was about to go to his son, when suddenly Miss Cowles stopped her lecture and waved her hand in the air to get rid of a very large fly that obviously upset her by flying around her head again and again. Some of the pupils started to giggle when the young woman now had to defend herself against two flies. She looked at Leo. "They bite!" she said.

The students giggled harder. Biting flies? Maybe their teacher had lost her mind.

Leo frowned noticing that Chris was still drawing. He moved next to his son peering over the brunette's shoulder. He saw two really big flies with sharp little teeth. It seemed like they were smirking. A third was about to be created.

"Chris?"

Chris jumped at his father's voice. Leo could weasel up to people like a God damned cat. The teenager tried to hide his drawing.

"Can you do me a favour, Chris, and erase the wings, please," Leo said, pointing on the picture.

Maybe his father had lost his mind, as well? But Chris only shrugged and erased the wings of the flies. The black animals that had just annoyed Miss Cowles dropped to the floor in front of the teacher. Leo crouched down and picked them up, taking a closer look at them. They appeared to be the creatures his son had just drawn. He put them in a tissue.

"Okay, Chris, you're done with this course. I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble again?" Chris asked, grabbing his stuff.

"We just need to talk."

Yes, definitely trouble. _How could he get in trouble with his dad today?_ They had only spent about one hour together this morning.

* * *

Chris sat down in the chair in front of his father's desk, ready to let Leo yell about whatever he wanted to.

The ex-Elder remained standing. "Thought projection."

Chris nodded. He had no idea what his dad was talking about again. "What?"

"That's what your new power is called: thought projection. Really strong power, really rare."

Chris started to pay more attention to his father. "I have a new power?"

"Well, actually, Paige thought you might have this power already weeks ago, but I didn't want to believe her."

"Why? Is it so unusual for me to gain a new power?" Chris demanded angrily. He should have known his father wouldn't believe something like this could happen.

"No, of course not. But thought projection is not a Halliwell power. That's it. Maybe you're gaining more Elder powers."

"I hate the Elders." Every Halliwell hated the Elders, for what they had done to Leo and Piper.

"No, you don't," Leo replied. It didn't really matter anyway. But Piper had told her boys lots of stories about the Elders, so it was no wonder that Chris turned out to hate them.

"What can I do with this power?"

"Well, anything you can think of. Literally. The things you draw come into being but aren't real, of course, until you make them real."

"So, if I wanted an apple pie, I could just draw one and it would appear."

"Yes. But that's personal gain. This power can be dangerous, though. If the wrong person has it. In this case someone who cannot control their power is also the wrong person. Apparently your drawing came to life this morning. And some others have as well." Leo unfolded the tissue with the wing-free flies that now crawled around the desk in panic.

"I never meant to set them on Miss Cowles. I don't even know why they suddenly appeared. I don't know what I did. I swear, it never happened before."

"Give me the drawing."

Chris obeyed. It would be terrible if his drawings came to life. Especially the ones he had made in anger because those usually showed demon-like monsters.

Leo took the paper and ripped it. The black animals disappeared at once.

"Actually, that isn't true. I'm absolutely sure that you never meant to, but Paige told me she had to vanquish some demons that looked really similar to some of your other pictures."

"Really?" _That was bad!_ "Dad, I swear, they never appeared next to me. I didn't know that I could do it."

"I know. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? I created demons! Do they have superpowers or something?"

"They can do everything you made them do."

Chris had certainly made them able to kill or at least hurt the people Chris was angry at.

"What if they had hurt someone? What if they had hurt Aunt Paige?"

"They didn't. Listen, I'll send you to someone who will help you control your power. But until you can do so, I recommend you stop drawing anything too violent. Paige loved the flowers, stick to them."

"What flowers?"

"The flowers you made at the family barbecue."

_Oh, yes, the shitty family barbecue._

"If I remember correctly, you were quite angry then."

Of course, he had been angry. Leo should know. "A bit."

"I'm pretty sure that it's just like with any other power. It's connected to your emotions. And when your feelings get too strong – and anger is a strong negative feeling – you use your thought projection unintentionally."

"Now what?"

"You'll learn how to control your power. And no more pictures of demons, please."

Chris nodded. _This wasn't fair! What a stupid power!_ "Can I go home?"

"Yes, you can," Leo had a feeling that Chris wasn't really happy with his new power. The father knew that his youngest always wanted to have as many powers as Wyatt and now he was gaining some and he didn't like it. "You know, it's a great power. Once you know how to use it, I'm sure you will do great things with it."

Chris shrugged_. Whatever!_ "Is it possible that my potions turn the wrong colour because of this new power?" Maybe at least there was a reason why he was not able to make at least one potion correctly.

"Maybe."

* * *

Wyatt entered the Manor. He was sure Chris and Leo were still in magic school, so he could grab some things and head off again. But he was wrong. His little brother sat on the living room floor with a pile of paper next to him and a pile of ripped paper in front of him. Wyatt got closer and sat down next to Chris.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wyatt asked, startling Chris, who ripped another paper.

"I'm destroying my drawings in case I created yet another demon," Chris replied. "Could you maybe blast some of my clothes, later?"

Wyatt frowned. "I don't understand."

"I have a new power. Thought projection."

"Sounds cool."

"No, Wyatt, it is not cool. It sucks! Apparantly my drawings come to life as demons. I create demons, Wy. How can that be cool?" Chris said. "As if there aren't enough of them already. This is so unfair. Drawing is all I ever was ever good at and now I can't do it anymore, because I have to worry that my fantasy will hurt innocents."

"That's not true. You can do a lot of things well. And you don't have to stop drawing. There's no power that can't be controlled."

"Tell, that Aunt Paige, who had to vanquish some of those 'drawings.' And they have magical powers on top of it," Chris told him angrily and ripped another picture.

"Chris, stop that!" Wyatt said more firmly. "You spent half your life drawing these pictures."

"Ironically, it only takes a few minutes to destroy them."

"Ironically, it only takes me a few seconds to fix them again." Wyatt waved his hand and the torn papers orbed back together again.

"Wy, don't make me angry. One of those could attack you."

"I'm not scared." The blond teenager put an arm around his brother.

"But I am," Chris stared at the pictures. "Are you going out again tonight, Wy?" He could really do with one night with his brother.

Wyatt thought about it a second. He wanted to go out, but one night with his baby brother wouldn't do any damage to his relationship with Carolyn. "No, I'm staying home tonight. We could do something."

* * *

The boys rented a movie. Chris started the movie while Wyatt was fixing them some popcorn. Leo couldn't hide his surprise to see his 17 year old son at home.

"Wyatt? What a surprise to see you home!"

"Well, just like you, I have a new girlfriend. And I want to spend time with her," Wyatt replied, cursing himself for letting the comment drop out. "But tonight I decided to stay with Chris."

"I take it he told you about his new power."

"He did. He also told me, that he dosen't really like this new power. He thinks he can never draw again because everything will turn into demons."

"That's ridculous."

"I know."

"I'll talk to him later."

Wyatt nodded, not really caring.

"Since you mentioned it, I want you to be home tomorrow night as well!"

"Tomorrow is Friday," Wyatt complained.

"Yes, it is. I invited Barbara over for dinner tomorrow."

Wyatt frowned. "Tomorrow? And you're telling me this just now."

"Yes so you don't have any time to come up with an excuse," Leo admitted. He knew that his oldest would have found a way to avoid the dinner.

"Great timing, dad. Chris is confused about his new power, now you can confuse him with a new woman."

Leo sighed. "I'm telling you again, Wyatt, it's none of your business. I've decided that now is the right time. And I want you to know Barbara too. Please be home!"

"Okay, I'm home. But don't expect me to like her. Or talk to her, for that matter." Wyatt put the popcorn out of the microwave and left the kitchen.

Leo sighed. Despite his son's rather harsh words, he hoped that Wyatt would be nice to Barbara and treat her with respect, just like he and Piper had raised him.

Before Wyatt could sit down next to his brother, the doorbell rang. He sighed. Obviously, Leo wasn't going to answer it, as Wyatt could hear him climbing up the stairs. He stopped the movie. "Sorry. I'll be right back."

Ray and Amanda stood at the door, both smirking themselves silly. "I told you Ray, it _was_ Wyatt's car in the driveway," Amanda said.

"I just couldn't believe it," Ray replied. The two friends were angry with the blonde Halliwell. They never went out together anymore. Apparantly, Carolyn was much more important than a lifelong friendship. "Are you sick?"

"No, why would I be?" Wyatt let them in.

"Because you're home." Amanda crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you guys angry?"

"Yes, of course, we are," Amanda told him.

"No, we aren't," Ray said.

"No?"

"How can we be angry? You are never around," Ray explained.

"Well, I'm angry. You don't have to be around to make me angry."

"Girls," Ray muttered.

Amanda hit him on the arm. "I'm telling you, Wyatt, friendship lasts for ever. A relationship lasts only for as long as she needs to find out that you're a jerk!"

Wyatt was taken aback by his friend's behaviour. "What's going on with you? I love Carolyn. I want to spend time with her. You should understand that."

"We do. And that's why we're leaving you. Have fun with her!" Amanda turned around. She left the Manor without even waiting for Ray.

"Okay, dude," Ray said. "Have a nice evening. I'll see you around."

Wyatt watched his friends go, dumbfolded. He knew he had ignored them. That had never happened before. At least not more than a day or two. The young witch began to feel bad about it.

He went back into the living room.

Chris had already eaten half the popcorn. "You know, for once, your friends are right," the brunette said.

"Shut up," Wyatt said. "They'll come around."

"You don't have to stay here with me. You can go out with them. I wouldn't mind. Amanda said friendship lasts forever, but that's only if you take care of it. I'm your brother, no matter whether you care or not, that'll never change."

Wyatt flopped onto the couch. _What a day!_ "You shouldn't take anything for granted."

* * *

Don't forget to leave me review, please! Thanks to everyone who did on the last chapter.

You will get to know Barbara in the next chapter, just a little preview.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I still do not own any Charmed related characters.

So, this is the chapter with Barbara. I hope you like it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciated it.

Special thanks to **Margot** for all the work. I modified your suggestion a bit, so it fitted with my thoughts. Nothing against your thoughts, of course, but I guess this is a good solution.

Now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24

Chris lay on his brother's bed watching the older witch, who stood at the window where he could see who was at the front door.

Leo had told them that morning that they'd have a guest over for dinner tonight. They hadn't had any guests except for the family for months. But when Piper was still alive lots of people visited them.

Wyatt seemed to be very angry at Leo again. Maybe because he wasn't allowed to go out that night. Chris didn't understand why it was so important that both of the boys had to take part in the dinner, but he knew that Wyatt hadn't been as surprised as he had been about the guest, which could only mean that Wyatt knew more than Chris. That was not unusual. As the youngest child, you were never told everything.

"Who's coming over tonight, Wy?"

"A friend of dad's." Barbara coming for dinner had to mean Leo and she were serious. They being serious meant that she'd be around more often. Wyatt sighed.

"Dad has friends except for Larry?"

"Of course, he has, Chris. He's not only our father, he's his own person."

"I know. I'm just wondering who it could be. Dad never has friends over for dinner."

"Chris, why don't you go downstairs and see if you can help dad with anything. I have to call Carolyn."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Are you attached to the hip?"

"Move it, Chris!" Wyatt didn't want to call his girlfriend. He just couldn't stand having his brother ask question after question which he could only answer with excuses and lies.

Wyatt stared out of the window again. A silver grey car stopped in front of the Manor. Wyatt recognized Barbara's black hair. She was carrying a large blue plastic bowl. She came for dinner and brought her own food. Wyatt saw her walking to the front door. She wore high heels and a long green skirt and a jeans jacket. She looked really good. She had the same style as Piper. Before she could use the bell, Wyatt orbed to the front door and opened it. Barbara smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again, Wyatt; now finally we can talk."

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to talking."

Wyatt let her in and led her into the dining room.

Chris placed the last plate on the table. He frowned at the dark-haired woman.

"Hi, Chris! It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Chris, this is Barbara. Dad's friend."

"Oh, hello."

"Don't you want to say hello to dad? He's in the kitchen," Wyatt suggested. He himself would have loved to orb her far far away.

Barbara nodded and left the brothers.

"Dad's friend is a woman."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"I expected a man."

"Lots of single men have female friends."

"Do you think they are more than friends?"

"No." It was not a lie. Wyatt _knew_ they were more than friends.

"Well I think so." Chris sat down in his usual chair. He rested his head in his hand. The younger teenager didn't like the image of his father being with anyone else but Piper.

Wyatt crouched down in front of his brother. "Who cares about her?"

"Wyatt, could you get the last bowl from the kitchen?" Leo asked. He carried one in himself. So did Barbara. "Have you met Barbara yet, buddy?" he asked Chris, who nodded.

Leo couldn't read his son's expression, but no yelling, no crying and no disrespectful words meant it couldn't be too bad.

Wyatt placed the bowl on the table and sat down next to his brother.

They began to eat in silence.

"Where did you meet each other?" Chris asked, suddenly. Straight forward.

Barbara smiled. "I was in magic school because I needed a book."

"Barbara's a witch, too," Leo explained.

"And how long have you guys known each other now?"

"For about 3 years."

"So, did you know my mom?" Chris asked.

"I did. She was wonderful," Barbara replied, smiling reassuringly. "Leo told me how sad you all have been."

"Yeah, well, she was our mom."

"Of course. It's so terrible that you had to go through this. Your father told me everything."

"Oh, really," Wyatt put his fork down. "Did he tell you that while he was lying on your couch and we had to deal with everything on our own?"

Chris' eyes grew large. Lying on her couch? Didn't Wyatt tell him he knew nothing about Barbara's and Leo's relationship?

"Barbara is a psychologyst," Leo hastily replied.

"Dad's shrink. What did you think, he has been doing something on her sofa?" Wyatt asked his brother. "They are using ours for _that_."

"Wyatt!" Leo glared at his son, but Wyatt only stared back.

Chris took a sip from his water. That was not an image he needed in his head.

"I imagine that this is very confusing for you boys," Barbara said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, no, not really. We know exactly what is going on. No confusion at all." Wyatt told her smiling brightly. "The only thing that still strikes me is our dad always told us how much he loved our mom. We had to listen to the damn 'forbidden love' stories time and time again. But only a few months after her death, it's alright to get a new woman."

"That is not fair, Wyatt. You know I loved your mom more than anything," Leo defended himself.

"Right, but you should love your wife, always."

Barbara set her napkin down. "Excuse me a second. I need to go to the bathroom, you should talk for a bit. Alone."

Leo let her go. He looked at his sons. Chris was playing around with his food, avoiding the scene and Wyatt was leaning back in his chair, his eybrows raised.

"What's with these nasty remarks?" Leo asked, but before Wyatt could answer, Chris spoke up. "So, are you an item now?"

"We don't know yet. But we do like each other very much. She was a great help to me."

"A great help?! Wyatt repeated. "Well, that's her job as a shrink isn't it?"

"You should shut up," Chris told his brother. "Didn't you tell everyone what a great help Carolyn had been in Washington? And look what you're saying now?"

"But I haven't just lost my wife."

"Mom's not coming back, Wy."

"Do you think, I don't know that? Damn it!"

"Should I leave?" Barbara asked. She had just arrived back in the dining room to hear Wyatt's frustrated exclamation.

"No, come in. Let's eat," Leo squeezed her hand.

They finished their dinner in silence.

Chris wasn't used to his brother being mean to someone. Especially an adult.

"I have a question," Wyatt said into the quiet. He knew that he had no right to treat Barbara like this, but he wanted her to get out of their lives. "Are doctors even allowed to sleep with their patients?"

At least his father had the decancy to blush, whereas Barbara only smirked at him.

Leo coughed. He took some empty plates. "Wyatt would you please help me a second," Leo said, clearly trying his best to stay calm.

"Sure, excuse me," the blonde teen replied sweetly, taking the other dishes.

Chris leant back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. What a nice evening! Stupid bitch Barbara! She must be the reason, why his brother and father had been fighting for the last few days. There must be a way to get rid of her. Maybe they could vanquish her. Didn't Leo always tell them to train their powers?

"Chris," Barbara said. "Would you be so kind as to give me a tissue."

Chris sighed. Man, she had a really big purse with her, couldn't she have put a fucking tissue in there?

He stood up and walked to the small sideboard. He opened the first drawer and got a packet. When he turned around again, Barbara stood right in front of him. Too close. Suddenly Chris felt himself being pinned to the wall by his neck.

He couldn't breath.

"You're act worse than a child tonight. Can't you show some respect?" Leo asked angrily while fixing the coffee.

"No." Wyatt answered simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "We don't want her here."

"We? You mean, you. I didn't hear Chris complaining."

"Then look at him properly. You can see it in his eyes."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Don't put this on your brother. You have a problem with Barbara. She's still really nice though. You don't have to like her, Wyatt, but me and Piper raised you better than this."

"Don't you dare use mom's name in the same sentence as her's."

Leo took a deep breath. "Wyatt, you don't have to defend your mother. She'll always be in my heart."

"You know what? I don't want to hear that. Let's bring the coffee outside and get this dinner over with."

"Okay," Leo answered equally angry. He took the tray and the two left the kitchen.

"This was even more easy than I thought," Barbara said.

For what seemed like an eternity, but surely was only a few seconds, Chris fought against the strong hand around his neck, desperate to get some air into this lungs. With his last strengh, he kicked her.

But she only laughed. "Really weak new source of all good, don't you think, sweetheart?" She tightened her grib around the teen's neck, deciding to end this quickly. But she was interrupted by the deadly calm voice of the twice-blessed witch. "Let him go!"

Barbara let Chris go indeed, making him drop to the ground. Chris coughed heavily.

Leo joined his oldest son. This was not his friend Barbara, he could tell. "Wyatt, blast her!"

"What? It'll kill her. Do you want me to kill your girlfriend?"

"Listen to your father, little boy," she conjured a fireball throwing it at the ex-Elder, but Leo ducked it. Then she finally showed her real face.

"Shapeshifter," Leo said. "Wyatt!"

A blue energy ball appeared in Wyatt's hand, but before he could send it at the demon, the shapeshifter dragged Chris up using him as a shield.

Wyatt's blue eyes widened, he looked at his father helplessly when the demon suddenly had an athame in his hand, holding it to the youngest Halliwell's neck.

"You don't want to kill your brother, do you?"

"Don't hurt him," Wyatt said, almost pleading.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, terror written all over his face.

"What do I want? I want to stop the new greatest good power, before it is too late," the shapeshifter answered matter of factly.

Wyatt didn't know what to do. He couldn't use his powers, but he couldn't just stand there watching as the demon killed his brother.

Chris could feel the cool metal of the athame threatening to cut through his flesh. But he wouldn't die today. No way. He knew somewhere above him, there was a lamp on the wall. He flicked his wrist slightly and the lamp broke off the wall, crashing onto the demon's head and knocking him out.

Chris fell onto the floor as well, but he crawled away from the demon's body and Wyatt could finally blast it with the same gesture his mom had always used. He ran to his brother's side.

Chris neck was turning red where the demon had gripped him and blood trickled out of a tiny cut, but other than that Chris was unharmed.

Wyatt sighed in relief, hugging his brother tightly, running his hand through the boy's chocolate brown hair.

Leo knelt down next to his sons. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Chris nodded.

"Thank God. I'm going to go check on Barbara. I'm sure the demon got her on the way to the bathroom."

"And who cares?" Wyatt demanded bitterly, but Leo walked away nevertheless.

"Wy, let me go. I need some water," Chris said. His throat felt like sandpaper, his voice was husky.

Wyatt let him go but followed him into the kitchen. Chris took a bottle of water out of the fridge and emptied it with a few gulps, enjoying the cool feeling of the liquid.

They could hear their father say in the other room: "Wyatt can heal your head."

"Over my dead body," the blond witch muttered.

Leo and Barbara entered the kitchen as wll. The woman had a large swelling on her forehead. "Really, Leo, it's not too bad."

"Still. Wyatt, would you please heal Barbara's head?"

"No." Wyatt answered simply. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Our powers are based on our emotions and right now, I feel pissed. I could blast her. On accident."

"Wyatt!" Leo got closer to his son not believing what he was hearing. Wyatt never refused to help innocents.

"No, dad. Listen, I can deal with you inviting her over, although, I asked you not to. I can accept that you fuck her. But if a demon can use her to get to my little brother, it's over. Your needs are not more important than ours."

Wyatt took Chris arm and orbed them out of the Manor. "Where are we going, Wy?"

The two brothers rematerialized in the Golden Gate Park. It was dark. Wyatt had brought them into a part of the park where there were no street lamps. A soft wind caused undefinable noises. It was spooky. Even more so, if you just had been attacked by a demon.

Wyatt began walking very quickly, letting go of his brother's arm, trusting that he would follow him wherever Wyatt headed. Chris tried to keep up but Wyatt was very fast and just kept moving for a while.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, where are we going?" Chris asking, finally jogging along next to his brother. "Man, it's spooky."

Wyatt sat down on a bench. Chris did the same and looked around. He didn't understand why they were here. But his brother only stared ahead. Wyatt seemed far away. "Wy…"

The blonde teenager pulled his little brother tightly against his chest.

"Wy, it's okay," Chris whispered. He could feel his brother shaking slightly, and knew the almighty twice-blessed was crying.

* * *

Leo lay awake in his bed. He listened carefully, but there was still no sign that his sons were finally back.

God. He was so worried. He had no idea where the teenagers had orbed to. He couldn't even ask his sisters-in-law as they probably react like Wyatt.

Leo was so tired. The worry about his sons, the action at the dinner table plus the demon. It had completely exhausted him.

Leo jumped out of bed at the noise he heard in the hallway. He took a look at the alarm clock. He must have fallen asleep for a few hours.

Leo went into the hallway while putting on his bathrobe. The door to Wyatt's room was open but his oldest son wasn't there. He peered into Chris room. He saw his brunette son sleeping and Wyatt sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're back," Leo whispered. "Is something wrong?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I heard a noise and was afraid there was another demon."

Leo sighed. "Come on, son. You need to get some sleep."

Wyatt knew his father was right. But he didn't want to leave his brother alone. If something happened to Chris now, it would be his fault. He was the twice-blessed witch; he had the power while Chris was still trying to figure out how to handle his own magical powers.

Leo took him by the arm, leading his oldest son out into the hallway. He closed the door to Chris' room.

"Wyatt, you can't protect him from everything. It's what you told me."

"I know, it's just so scary."

"I know."

"Dad, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards Barbara. I'm sure she's nice. But not as your girlfriend. Not yet." _Not always_, but Wyatt decided to keep this thought secret.

"I know."

"You do?" Wyatt asked, surprised.

"I do. I needed a friend. A non family member. A grown up. And Barbara is a good friend. She has never been more. I don't love her the way I loved your mother. I love her as a friend, as someone who helped me. We talked and we decided to stay friends. Everythings else wouldn't be fair towards you and your brother, her and me as well."

Wyatt nodded. "I never wanted to hurt you. Or her."

"Yes, you did. You wanted to hurt me. And you succeeded. It really hurt. But it really hurt so much because you were right. There's nothing more important to me than you guys."

Wyatt smiled at his father. "And for me, there's nothing more important than _you_ guys."

Leo hugged his son. It seemed like he finally could bond with his sons again.

"By the way, don't worry about your brother. If he turns out at least a bit the way I expect him to, he'll handle his powers even better than you do."

"I'm fine with that. It's not all about powers."

"I'm really glad to hear that from you."

Wyatt turned around but stopped once again. "By the way, Chris said he liked her. He said, 'She's a nice lady but a crappy girlfriend for dad.'"

* * *

Don't forget to leave your thoughts on this.

I'll have another update by tomorrow, I guess, as the next chapter is already finished.


	26. Chapter 25

Here's already the next part. Just a little family scene here as I thought after what happened with Barbara they could need a break. Some Coop, Phoebe and Tony - if someone missed him. Oh, Tony, reminds me to greet **Proud-to-be-insane**. I decided how to do chapter 30, but I'm afraid you won't like it ;-) or maybe you will.

Thanks for the lovely reviews. Thanks to **Margot**.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

"Hey, anybody home?" Phoebe Halliwell yelled, entering her former home. She held her daughter Penny's hand. On the way from the car to the front door, she had tried to run away from her parents at least 3 times. Now, Phoebe held on to her tight, before she would destroy half the Manor.

Coop followed her, arguing with his two other daughters who were trying to persuade their father to buy them some new toy they desperately needed to have.

Wyatt emerged from the kitchen. "Aunt Phoebe, hi."

"Hello, Wyatt. Are you alone?"

"Nope, Chris is here."

"Great. We want to go to the shopping center and we want to take you boys with us."

"That's great. I'm afraid, I have to pass, though."

"Why?" Phoebe asked, finally letting her youngest child go, who ran into the conservatory at once.

"Because…well ... Don't get me wrong, Aunt Phoebe, but I don't fancy going shopping with my aunt and her three little brats."

"We are not brats!" Prue pouted.

Phoebe looked at her oldest nephew. "Well, okay, then. If you think, we are no fun. Then we'll go alone."

"Aunt Phoebe, don't be in a snit. I'm sorry. But why don't you take Chris with you?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Okay, yeah, sure."

Wyatt smiled at her and shouted for his brother. "It'd be really good if you take Chris with you, because I can invite Carolyn over then."

"Oh woah! You shouldn't have said that," Phoebe told him, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Why not?"

"Because I, your Aunt, now know that you are going to spend the whole afternoon alone with your girlfriend in the Manor, probably doing something, I should forbid."

Coop smirked.

"But, Aunt Phoebe, I spend lots of afternoons alone with Carolyn," Wyatt explained. He didn't really see the problem in this.

"Shush. Don't go on. I know nothing," Phoebe said. "I don't want to get into trouble with your dad, so I'll stick to knowing nothing."

Wyatt nodded. "Okay, I get it."

Chris climbed down the stairs. He saw his aunt and uncle plus their little girls standing in the hallway. He already could imagine that this was nothing good.

"Hey, Chris," Phoebe greeted him. "Would you like to go shopping with us?" she tried to sound as motivating as possible.

"No."

Phoebe's smile vanished. "Oh come on."

"I have an idea," Coop said. "How about we let you girls do your shopping and we boys meanwhile can go play some video games, listen to some cool music. You know what _boys_ enjoy doing?"

Phoebe glared at her husband a second. "Oh! Oh yes, that would be good. Right? So we can go shopping without some stupid boys interupting us?" she said to her girls, who cheered happily.

Chris shrugged.

"Great!" Phoebe said happily. "Then let's go."

Prue and Penny opened the front door, rushing towards the car.

"You've got some money?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"He doesn't need money when he goes out with his uncle," Coop answered.

"Bye Wyatt. We might be back late. I'm sure the kids want to eat something in Happy Burger." Phoebe hugged her nephew. She left the Manor, but stopped once she closed the front door behind her. Nervously she opened the door again.

Wyatt looked at her quizzically.

"I forgot my child," Phoebe said. "Penny!"

* * *

"Okay, Coop, I say we meet in front of Happy Burger at six. Not a second later," Phoebe said, while she tried to make Penny stay in the stroller.

"Are you sure you can handle these three alone while the nice dresses laugh at you?" Coop teased his wife.

"Very funny, Coop. Yes, I can."

Coop nodded. "Alright. Chris? Are you ready to have some fun?"

Chris shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay." Coop bent down to kiss his wife goodbye. "We'll have so much fun," he murmured.

Phoebe laughed and walked the other direction with her girls.

Coop and Chris went into an arcade. Lots of the machines were already taken by other kids or teenagers. A few parents were there also. Most of them obviously bored and just waiting for their offspring to finish the level.

"Hey, Chris, listen. You know I'm a Cupid. I bring love all day long to other people, making them happy and so on. Now, I want to play some game where I can kill."

Chris stared at his uncle.

"You know, some military game or whatever."

"Roman Empire Wars III."

Coop repeated the name of the game. What was wrong with kids these days? But he grinned and tried to be ecstatic about playing the game.

It was the first time Coop had even entered a place like the arcade. He had no idea how to work the machines or even computers in general. But Chris explained to him what to do and he really enjoyed the game. He made like 50 out of 23000 points. But that was alright. God, he had fun. The video game was kind of brutal, though. The Cupid only recognized that when he suddenly heard himself yell: "Death to you, stupid Celt!"

Chris played the game as well and reached high score, as always. It wasn't his favourite game but it was the one he was best in. He also had to admit, that spending the time with his magical uncle was not as embarassing and boring as he had imagined it to be. He knew that Coop wasn't really interested in the video games and the music they now listened too, but he didn't show it. Moreover, Uncle Coop was didn't talk too much.

"Hey, Chris!"

Chris turned around at the sound of his former friend Tony's voice. "Hey, Tony."

Chris wasn't really happy to see the Italian teenager. He searched for his uncle, but Coop seemed occupied with checking through the jazz section.

"How are you?" Tony asked.

"Okay."

"How was your report?"

"Okay. I passed."

"Really? Cool, dude."

"And you?"

"They kicked me out."

Chris' eyes grew large. "Kicked you out?"

"Yep. My grades haven't been too bad, but because I skipped the courses so often… you know…"

"Oh, yeah, I see. Sorry, to hear that. Really."

"Yeah, me too. My parents are going to send me to a Catholic boarding school."

"Ouch!"

Tony shrugged. "What about my shirt?"

Chris frowned. "Tony…"

"Chris, we need to go," Coop said. "Sorry, to interrupt."

"No, it's okay. Tony, this is my Uncle Coop."

"Tony? The Tony?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, the one who got my into so much trouble. I need to go now. I guess I won't see you again soon."

"So do I," Tony muttered.

Chris walked away from Tony without turning around.

Coop tried to start some sort of conversation, but was not really successful. Chris thought about Tony. When Tony didn't come back to school, Chris would be all alone next term. It sucked!

Phoebe and the kids weren't standing in front of the fast food restaurant already. So, the two men had to wait. They sat down on a bench.

"Hey, I've got something for you," Coop said and gave Chris a bag.

"What is it?" Chris looked inside the bag and smiled brightly. "Hey, thanks, Uncle Coop. Cool!" It was a CD. To be exact, it was the CD Chris had listened to in the shop. "How could you buy that, without me noticing?"

Coop winked. "I'm smart."

"Thanks, Uncle Coop. I really had fun today."

Coop smiled. "Me too. And the best of it was, no girls, for once."

They laughed.

Phoebe and the girls arrived a few moments later. She had hung at least 8 bags around the handholds of the stroller. "Lets eat something. I'm exhausted."

Coop smiled at her.

They found a table where they all could fit in.

"Well, Chris, is there any news?"

"I have a new power," Chris answered while eating his cheeseburger.

"Oh, a new power. What is it?"

"Thought projection."

"Hey, we once met a boy with that power. He turned us into superheros," Phoebe told them. Her daughters made large eyes and at once tried to persuade their mother to tell them the story. "I'll tell you the story tonight as your bed time story."

They shrugged and ate more fries.

"Yeah, pretty cool," Chris said.

"You don't sound too happy about this new power."

"It's okay."

Phoebe frowned.

"Hey, we found something for you too!" Prue shouted.

"Really? Uncle Coop already bought me something," Chris said. He didn't want to take all the presents he got today.

"Oh, that's okay. Wyatt told me you don't like shopping for clothes. But we do, so just take it and like it."

* * *

Wyatt knocked at Ray's bedroom door. His friend's mother had let him in. Wyatt had decided to talk to Ray first. Amanda wouldn't be easy to apologize, too. But Ray was a boy too and should understand him better.

"Hey, man, good to see you!" Ray greeted him.

"Really? Last time you and Amanda came over, I thought you hated me."

"We don't hate you. It just kind of hurt, when you left with Carolyn at the fair and never talked to us again afterwards."

"Don't remind me of the damn fair," Wyatt said. The two teenage boys sat down on Ray's bed. "I'm really sorry. It's just that I really want to keep her."

"And you think you can accomblish that by never letting her out of your sight."

"No. I know, we maybe spend a little too much time with each other. I really shouldn't have forgotten about my friends. But you know, I really like her."

"Sure. She's smart, she's hot. I like her, too."

Wyatt grinned.

"Tell me, Wyatt, is she your best friend now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you guys talk?"

"Of course we talk."

"About what?"

"Music, films, guys from school. Everything."

"Do you talk with her about the same things, you talk to us about?"

"No. I can talk to you and Amanda about things I can't discuss with anyone else. You are my best friends."

"Well, I guess, you have to split up your time then. Between your girlfriend and your best friends. Because this is not fair. And your relationship with Carolyn will not work out if you don't spend _some_ time apart. If you lose her because you didn't see her for one day, then she's not the right girl."

"I guess, you're right. How about tomorrow? We could meet and go bowling."

"Cool. I'll bring Amanda."

"Thanks. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Say sorry. You know."

"Buy her some popcorn, let her win the game. I know."

* * *

Leo made himself some tea. He heard the front door open and a second later his youngest niece clung to his leg, followed by her sisters and parents and Chris.

"Hey, where have you all been?"

"Out shopping."

"Uncle Coop got me a really cool CD and Aunt Phoebe some new clothes. It's awesome!" Chris told his father.

"Awesome? Well, then, I'm glad you had fun. All of you, I hope," Leo replied with a look towards his sister-in-law and her husband.

"Absolutely. We played some video games, while the girls did the shopping," Coop said.

"Can we play with Chris in his room?" Penny asked her mother.

"You have to ask him."

"Chris, can we play with you in your room?" she repeated.

Chris wrinkled his nose, but agreed, anyway.

When the kids left the kitchen, Leo said, "I'll pay you back."

"No! Don't you dare!" Phoebe exclaimed. "These were presents for my favourite nephew."

"Don't let your other two nephews hear that," Coop said, but Phoebe only waved his remark aside.

"And you played video games?" Leo asked the Cupid, smirking

"Oh, yeah. I had lots of fun. I mean with three girls, I usually play with dolls and get my hair done and stuff. But with a boy you can play football and basketball and brutal video games. I wished I had at least one son."

"Forget it!" Phoebe told him.

"Brutal video games?"

"They are all brutal, Leo. Don't worry. Your son won't become a psychotic terrorist. Only a full-time demon hunter. But you should be used to that already," Phoebe calmed her ex- whitelighter.

"Thanks for that, Phoebe. Still, I don't think I like it, that my son likes to kill people in a video game."

"I'm getting the feeling that you have never played a video game with your son," Coop said. The truth was, Chris had already told him that Leo had never played a video game with him.

"I can't handle a computer, Coop. I'd probably get like 2 points."

"And? Listen, I managed to get 50 of 23000 possible points. That's not what's important. Important is that you spend time with your son and do something he enjoys. You don't have to be good, Chris can show you how. He's really good. And it's so much fun. I fought agains Celts, Egyptian, Huns and even Chinese. It was so much fun!"

Phoebe gave her husband a surprised look. "Aren't you a pacifist?"

"It's not real, honey," Coop said apologizing. "Chris told me they need illustrators for these games and that he thought it would be fun to create one. Maybe something with witches and demons and other magical creatures, you know."

"He wants to become an illustrator? Why doesn't he tell me these things?" Leo asked.

"Maybe, because he thinks you won't appreciate it," Phoebe suggested. "And, to be honest, do you appreciate it?"

* * *

Don't forget to leave your thoughts on this, please!


	27. Chapter 26

My beta is working really quickly these days. Thank you, Margot!

Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Kevin was shown in the Charmed episode 'Witches in tights'

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 26

Chris really hated the stupid hallways in magic school. He always got lost on his way. It was probably good that the school protected itself from evil magic, but it seemed like the teachers hid from their students too.

He finally found the right office. He really didn't want to go inside, but what else could he do? Chris sighed. He knocked on the ancient looking wooden door. The door opened, but no one was in the office. Stupid Elders, always thinking it would be fun to scare kids out of their minds by suddenly appearing after being invisible. This must be one of those Elders who forgot that they are dead already and seemed to live to annoy others.

Chris saw the desk chair moving slightly and he sat down. "I'm Chris. My dad Leo said I should come here," he said looking directly toward where he figured the Elder's face must be.

The Elder turned visible. It was a black haired man in his mid 30s. "Right. Of course. And you are no fun at all. My name is Kevin."

"I know."

"Okay. So, you have a new power. Thought projection. I have the same power, so I guess I'm not the worst teacher they could have sent you."

"What do we do?" Chris only wanted to go home again.

"How about you show me what you can do?"

"I can't anything. That's why I'm here."

"I see."

Kevin looked at the younger Halliwell. Of course he knew that Piper Halliwell had two sons with her former whitelighter, but he had never seen them. The only time he had seen the Charmed Ones was almost 20 years ago, when they rescued him from a demon and he learnt that he'd become an Elder. He knew of course that the two Halliwell boys had immense powers, but they still had to learn about them just like every other witch.

Kevin was not a really good teacher. At least he didn't think he was, but Leo said that he'd be the right one to handle his younger son. "Do you draw the things you create?"

"Apparently."

"Good, then do it. Draw something. Please nothing too dangerous. How about a snail? Slow peaceful animal."

Chris shrugged. He took the notepad from Kevin and started to draw the snail. He had to admit, he could have done it a bit quicker, but he really took his time to finish the animal.

"Try it. Focus!"

_Focus, focus! What a stupid tip!_ Chris stared at the snail, but it didn't work. "We should try it with a demon, I make it work with them." At least when he was as mad as he was now.

Kevin smirked. "No we really shouldn't. I'm not really that good with my Elder bolts, yet. Try it again!"

Chris took a deep breath. "I can't do it."

"You're not trying hard enough. You have a very special gift, Chris. If you want to master it, you have to believe in it fully. You draw to see it better but it'll never be real, not unless you make it real in your mind's eye. Make it real. Make it come to life."

"You Elders are really fans of motivating speeches, aren't you?"

Kevin smiled. "Actually, to be exact, a demon told me that. That's how I met your mom and aunts."

"You met my mom?"

"I did. A demon got me to help him strip an Elder of his powers and your mom was protecting him. I take it they never told you the story; how they became superheros."

"Superheros?"

"I made them. I drew them with powers so they would help me to get away from Arnon, that was the demon."

Chris couldn't remember his mom telling him a story of her being a superhero. "You drew them superpowers. Other powers than their witch powers?"

"I did. And you can do it too. All you have to do is to believe in your power. But we have to take it slowly. Do you want to try it again?"

* * *

Chris came home from his lesson in a really bad mood. He hadn't managed to handle his power today. But Kevin said, it was okay. Just like Ian had told him with the sensing, but he knew that both of them were disappointed. And the worst thing was, Chris was disappointed in himself as well.

Why was it that Wyatt got so many powers and got them right from the womb? As a baby Wyatt had more powers than Chris had now. It was not fair. Wyatt was the first born of a witch and a whitelighter, so that made him twice blessed. Chris was second born, so he would have fewer and maybe weaker powers. But his dad had been an Elder then. And Elders are more powerful than whitlelighters. This all might have turned out to make them equally powerful. Someone really messed up here.

Chris was no fun for the rest of the day. Wyatt had come home shortly after him, but he decided to do something else other than sit with his depressed brother and watch some stupid talk show.

The blonde teenager went into the kitchen to get a drink. He found some leaflets lying on the table. Wyatt read one. Invitations for a party in magic school. _A party?_

"You can go there, too, if you want. It doesn't really matter if you are a student there or not," Leo said.

Wyatt jumped slightly. "God, dad, you scared me."

Leo smiled. "Sorry."

"I don't know about the party, though. What's going to happen?"

"Just the normal things that go on at a party. We even have a band."

Wyatt frowned. "I don't know."

"Think about it. Chris is going."

"Really? Does he know how lucky he is already?"

Leo smirked. "Not yet."

Wyatt sighed. "Well, you're alone with that one."

"Where is he?"

"Living room."

Leo took an invitation leaflet and went into the living room. This was a good way to get Chris to do something fun while he met other kids and made new friends. Maybe he would even decide to go to magic school permanently. Leo didn't expect it, but after the many problems Chris had in his other school, a school change was maybe not the worst thing.

"Hey, son," Leo sat down on the armchair.

"Hi dad." Chris did not look at his father.

"Could you turn that off, please!"

Chris sighed. He didn't really want to watch the show but talking with his father always led to an argument. He turned off the TV and looked at his father expectantly.

"Have you seen these already?" Leo asked and handed Chris an invitation.

Chris read it. "No. But I think I heard some students talking about it." Chris gave it back to his father.

"You are going, right?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. You can go with your friends."

"Which friends?"

"Your friends from magic school."

Chris frowned at his father and scoffed. "Since when do I have friends in magic school? I hate the kids there. I hate magic school."

"You don't. I know that. It's on Friday and you will go. You will have fun."

"Hold on. You are going to make me have fun? That'll work. I'm telling you dad, your educational methods get better every day." Chris stalked out of the living room.

Leo leant back in the armchair. Why did kids get more complicated the older they got?

Leo took the remote control and switched the TV back on. He found the show Chris had ben watching. Some women taking public paternity tests. _What crap!_

* * *

Leo had been after Chris the whole week because of the stupid party. He annoyed Chris so much that one morning he shouted: "For God's sake, I'm going to the stupid party. Give it a rest already!"

Wyatt heard them argue some more, though, before Leo left for magic school. He couldn't say what it was about, because he had been on the phone with Ray, deciding when they wanted to go bowling. When someone knocked on his door he could already tell that it was his brother. He always knew when Chris was the one knocking. His little brother had his own unique way of knocking.

"Come in."

Chris leant against the doorframe waiting for his brother to end his call. "You're not going to the party, right?"

"That's right."

"Why did I say I'd go?"

"Because dad was pissing you off," Wyatt replied smirking. "Hey, I'm sure it will be fun for you."

"Yeah, just like everything is so much fun for me in magic school."

"Come on, you'll meet some new guys."

"I don't want to meet anyone."

"Then you shouldn't leave the house at all."

"I know," Chris agreed.

Wyatt put his hands on both of the brunette's shoulders turning him around. "What are you going to wear?"

"What the hell do I know?"

"Go to your room, change into some other pants and I'll give you a shirt."

"I have shirts."

"GO!"

Chris shrugged. Why was his brother eager to worry about clothes?

Wyatt came a moment later into his bedroom. He gave Chris a dark green shirt with some black symbols on the back.

"You can keep that. Doesn't look that good on me and it looks great on you."

"Okay."

"Try to have some fun, okay?"

"Whatever," Chris muttered. "See you." He orbed out.

Wyatt shook his head.

* * *

Like every school party, there was a band playing cover songs. They had punch and other drinks and chips.

And like in every school dance people stood around in little groups of 3 to 8 persons.

And like always, Chris did not belong to any group.

He really didn't know why it was so hard for him to find friends. He was not that shy, not that ugly. But he still had major problems talking to kids his own age. It had to be something weird about him. Maybe he was made to stay alone. Who had said that people are gregarious animals, anyway?

He got himself a drink and stood around for a while observing the crowd, regretting that he came at all, when a few kids came over to him.

"Aren't you Christopher Halliwell?" asked a blond boy with lots of freckles.

"I am. And who are you?"

"Martin Craven. It's good to finally meet one of the precious Halliwell witches. But you are not a full witch, right?"

Chris had a feeling that this boy had not come over to him to make friends but rather was trying to cause trouble. But Chris gave it a try anyway. "My dad was an Elder."

"You know, if anyone else but Piper Halliwell had conceived a child with her whitelighter and later even with an Elder, they would have taken the kids away from her. But obviously the Halliwells are allowed to do everything. Didn't your aunt even marry a Cupid?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm just saying. The Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches ever. What are they now? I mean, your mom is dead, isn't she? And now it's up to you and your brother to take over the legacy. Considering you guys shouldn't even have been allowed to be born, it's a pretty big job."

"Shut up! What are you even talking about? The Elders are perfectly fine with us."

"Of course they are. They don't want to sacrifice anyone else. But you Halliwells, you are so stupid. You think dying for the greater good is what life's about."

"We do not! God, you're an asshole! I think I'm not even going to listen to you anymore," Chris turned around.

"Your dad is a hypocrite!"

Chris faced him again, frowning. "And why is that?"

"He leads magic school, but he has killed at least two Elders."

"My dad hasn't killed anyone. How could you say that?"

"My dad told me. The whole magical community knows about it. The fallen Elder who now teaches magic. He's only a mortal now. Usually, mortals aren't even allowed access to magic school."

"Well, even if he killed someone, it seems like the Elders have forgiven him. So how's that your business?"

"It's my business, because now you are going to protect us all from demons."

"Don't worry, I won't protect you!"

"Your dad's soul should have been recycled. Your brother shouldn't even have been born. You are so weak, that it doesn't even matter if you live or not. Half-Elder. Never existed before. You are nothing. And the Charmed Ones are nothing as well. Piper Halliwell died and the other two are useless."

Chris looked at Martin with large eyes. They didn't even know each other. Why was this guy being so nasty? He had no right to talk about Chris' family like this.

"Your mom had it coming. And so do you!" Martin yelled.

This was just the last piece that sent Chris over the edge. He raised his arm and threw Martin telekinetically across the hall. The blonde boy landed on the table with the punch, breaking the glasses and bowl of liquid.

Some other students looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Some others shouted 'Fight! Fight!'.

Martin got up, drenched by the punch. He ran forward to attack Chris. But was only sent falling backwards again. But Martin was strong and punched Chris in the face. But the brunette Halliwell had no trouble fighting. The two boys punched and kicked each other until Chris felt himself be pulled away and picked up a few centimeters of the ground.

"Chris! Stop that! What's going on?" Leo put his hands on his son's shoulder. He saw the anger glistering in Chris jade eyes. "What happened? Why are you fighting?"

"Because this stupid jerk was talking shit about you and mom and Wyatt and the aunts!" Chris told him. His dad wouldn't scold him because he had fought for their family.

"Really?" Leo let him go and turned towards Martin who was being held back by Ian – Chris' sensing teacher. "Martin, right?"

The teenager nodded.

"It is not nice badmouth people you don't know. And I know that you don't know my family. So, I'm wondering why you are doing that."

"My dad told me."

Leo frowned. "Told you what?"

"That the Halliwells think they are something special and are allowed to do things no one else would be allowed to do."

Leo looked at Ian, who only shrugged. Kids were often affected by their parents. "Tell your father I would like to talk to him on Monday. Now, let's go on with this party!" he told all the students around him.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "Can I go home?"

"No. Not yet. I want to talk to you first."

Chris took a deep breath. "Am I really going to get into trouble because I defended our family?"

"Loyalty is a really strong and important quality. And it is one of your strengths. But you are not allowed to use your powers against innocents. Even when they act like idiots. You are not allowed to use any form of violence against innocents. And now I want to talk to you in my office."

"Talking in your office always means trouble."

* * *

Well, will it be trouble? You'll see next chapter.

Please forgive me if there are any mistakes with Kevin's characters. It's been a while since I last saw the episode 'Witches in tights'


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Charmed characters.

So, here it goes, does Chris get into trouble or not? It's a short chapter, because I first wanted to make this and the next one installment, but that got too long, so I rather cut it there. The following chapter is like the second part of that. Anyway, enjoy this!

Thanks for the reviews. I love them. And thanks to **Margot**, who got that back to me days ago. I kind of missed it ;-)

* * *

Chapter 27 

Chris was feeling like he had to sit in the chair in his father's office every damn day. Why did he always get into so much trouble? It was unbelievable.

Leo reminded standing. "Chris, we do not use our powers agains innocents. And we do not hit anyone."

"I know. But…"

"What exactly did Martin say to you?"

"He said that Wyatt should never have been born. That the aunts are not powerful enough now that mom's dead. That we are only a family of show-offs. And that you killed two Elders. Is that true? Did you kill two Elders?"

Leo sighed. He knew that one day his sons would learn the truth about his past. But it should have been Piper **and** Leo telling them what had happened not some random kid from school who was obviously affected by his father. Again Leo knew that he couldn't tell Chris everything.

"Chris, there are some things we haven't told you boys. Do you remember when I told you that you came from the future to save Wyatt?"

"Well, no. You said I came to the past to protect the family. You never said, it was for Wyatt in particular."

"Oh, well, yes. You saved the whole family by saving Wyatt."

"Dad. Just say yes or no."

"Yes, I did kill two Elders."

"Why?"

"Because we learned that it wasn't a demon that was after Wyatt but an Elder. Gideon. He was the headmaster of magic school before your Aunt Paige. He was my friend. My mentor. And one of the Elders that helped me and your mom. When I heard that he was after my son, I…"

"You lost it?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, I kind of lost it. It was a hard time for the whole family. Piper had complications when you were born and my friend wanted to kill my older son."

"So, this guy wanted to kill Wyatt and so you killed him. That's okay. I mean, if it had been a demon, you would have killed him, too."

"Yes, but still. He was an Elder. He was not evil, he was not a demon. I had no right to kill him, just like that. The other Elders had found a way to punish him."

"But maybe Wyatt would already be dead, before the stupid Elders made a decision."

"I know. But you still have to understand that it was wrong."

"Okay. Okay, I understand. But I don't think anyone should punish you for that. You only wanted to protect your family."

"I know how protective you are of your family. It's one of your best qualities. But what I did was still wrong. And I paid for it. I deserved to pay."

"What's with the other Elder?"

"I killed him because Barbas made me."

"Barbas? The demon of fear?"

"Yes. He was working with Gideon. I went after him, but was never able to get him. One day, I orbed to the bridge and Zola was there. It was Barbas, he got to me and I killed the Elder."

Chris nodded. "Dad, you said I came from the future and saved my family. But now, you're saying that it was you who killed the demon. What did I do?"

"Chris, believe me, you came to save us and you succeeded. That's all that's important." Leo knew that he was leaving out some major bits of information here but he just couldn't tell his son that he had died in the past.

Chris frowned. That didn't sound like the truth. But the teen knew that it was no use pressuring his father when it would only lead to more lies and excuses. So he decided that it would be best to simply accept that he had done something wrong and move on. One day, he would learn the whole truth anyway.

"Dad, I know I shouldn't have fought with Martin. But he just kept pushing me. Why are people like that? Why do they want to hurt you all the time?"

Leo took a deep breath. "I don't know."

Chris hadn't expected any other answer. There were things no one could answer. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry you had such a bad night."

"So am I."

* * *

Chris orbed into his room, but he didn't really know what to do with himself now. Wyatt should be home, though. He had said, at least, that he wouldn't go out tonight. So Chris searched for his big brother downstairs and then climbed back up the stairs and knocked at Wyatt's bedroom door. He opened the door and then closed it again immediately. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" he called through the door. Tonight was just not his night. First the fight with this Martin guy and now…Now he walked right into his brother's room when he was with his girlfriend having… _Don't think about it! It's gross_!

As he hurried back down the stairs, he could hear Wyatt calling out that he was going to kill him.

And Chris believed him. He would want to kill his little brother, too. If he had one.

The 14 year old went into the kitchen to get a drink and wash his eyes.

What could he do now? Fighting with Martin had at least been _some_ fun. He sat down in the conservatory. One of his father's notebooks and a pens lay on the coffee table.

He knew he shouldn't draw. It was too dangerous. But he wouldn't draw anything violent. No monsters, no dragons or things like that. What could happen? Chris took the notebook and started to draw out some outlines, when he heard noises from upstairs. He really didn't want to be in the house when Wyatt came downstairs. The brunette opened the door leading into the garden and sat down outside. It was a warm night, many stars could be seen on the clear sky. As the two teenage lovers wandered into the garden as well, he tried to seem busy with his drawing,.

"Good night, Chris!" Carolyn said happily. She kissed Wyatt goodbye and left the Manor through the garden.

Wyatt stood there, towering over his brother.

"I didn't see anything," Chris quickly assured him. "Well, I saw….nothing. Really."

"How about knocking?" Wyatt asked. He couldn't be really angry at his brother. It was his own fault that he hadn't locked the door. At least, it had only been Chris and not their father.

"Hey, I did knock. Apparantly, you didn't hear me," Chris wrinkled his nose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…I mean…you know. How about locking the door?"

Wyatt smirked. "I forgot."

"I'll write a forgetting spell for me."

"Hey, it's not that bad. You don't have to do that."

"Oh yes, Wyatt, it _is_ that bad and I _do_ have to do it."

The blonde teenager had to laugh, but stopped when he could see his brother's face more clearly. "Hey, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing. I got into a fight with another student."

"Chris! Why are you always getting into fights?"

"What does that mean 'always'? And he deserved it. He was talking bad about…us. About the whole family."

"And you had to defend our honour?"

"Well yeah."

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah. Do you want me to heal it for you?"

"No, it's okay, thanks."

"Alright. You know what, I'm going to go inside and fix myself a sandwich. Do you want one?"

"I do."

Chris started drawing again, once his brother was inside. His object appeared more clearly with every second that passed. It took up the whole page.

"I can tell you that you were right to beat up that guy at magic school," a voice next to Chris said.

"I know it was. He deserved it," Chris replied without looking up from his drawing.

"You know, what else I think? Your dad is hiding something about this story about the future you."

"I think so, too. Maybe he thinks that I'm too young to know. That's the usual excuse."

"I hate it when adults say that 'you are not old enough' and 'I'll tell you when you get older'. What's with that shit? If they don't want to tell you something, then they should just admit it."

"Adults are crazy."

"Yeah, that's it."

Chris finished his drawing and looked at it critically, erasing a few details and adding others.

"You know, your brother hasn't really had time for you over these last few weeks."

"He has a girlfriend now. They're spending every damn minute with each other."

"Really? That sucks!"

"I know."

"Hey, but you aren't alone."

"Not at the moment. But in general, I'm alone."

"You really should tell him that it pisses you off."

"I can't do that, he's in love."

"Yeah, love! Tell me about it! Your dad _said_ he loved your mom more than anything. But he found a new love pretty easily."

"Hey, they split up."

"Yes, but would they have split up if the thing with the demon hadn't happened?"

"I guess so. I don't know."

Chris put the notebook down angrily. It really wasn't fair. Wyatt got himself a girlfriend and his dad got himself a girlfriend and suddenly they didn't care about anything else.

"Hey!" Chris turned around to see his brother leaning on the doorframe. "Who are you talking to?" Wyatt asked.

"Ehm… a friend."

"Yeah, sure." Wyatt replied wonderingly. "Did you cast that forgetting spell already?" the older brother asked. Chris had never been much given to soliloquies. So a backfired spell could be an explanation. Or his brother was just going plain crazy.

"No, not yet."

"Okay, come on in. The sandwiches are ready."

Chris stood up and went into the house ahead of his brother.

Wyatt frowned. He looked around the garden but couldn't see anyone.

The brothers ate their sandwiches in the living room.

"Don't tell dad about me and Carolyn," Wyatt suddenly said.

"Don't you think he knows what's going on?"

"No, he suspects. I'm telling you, its different for parents if they suspect something than if they _know_ something."

"I won't tell him. Don't worry. You do like Carolyn a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. She's great. I like her a lot."

Chris nodded and took another bite out of his sandwich.

"And you?" Wyatt retorted. "Do you still like Sonya?"

Chris snorted. "Do you see her around?"

"You should call her and ask her to go out with you."

"I asked her out before. Well, she did. We went out."

"But you have to go out again and again and again."

"What do you want, Wyatt?"

"Nothing. Why don't you call her right now?"

"I don't want to call her. Not right now, and not later. What's going on with you?"  
"I just don't want you to be alone all the time."

Chris shrugged. He put the half eaten sandwich aside. He suddenly didn't really feel that hungry anymore. "I like being alone."

Wyatt sighed. "Yeah, maybe that's the problem. You should be more outgoing, not so shy. You should just… I don't know. Stop being such a loner. It makes you think too much and then you do stupid stuff." He meant it as a slight joke, but obviously Chris understood it differently, because he started to yell at his brother: "I'm sorry, Wy, I just can't be as perfect, powerful and popular as you. But maybe you could accept me the way I am. And I'm telling you, you're pissing me off! Why don't you just run after Carolyn and screw her. That's all you are interested in anyway."

Wyatt stared after his brother as Chris turned around and left the 17 year old in the garden. It probably would be no use telling Chris that he hadn't meant his comment that way. Wyatt shrugged and started to clean up once again.

* * *

Maybe some of you wonder about what had happened here, who was Chris talking to. But I need that for later chapters. For the final chapters, to be exact, which I'm working on at the moment. It's really sad 'final chapters'. 

Anyway, please leave your thoughts on that, suspicions, whatever is on your mind.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my own characters.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. You won't learn who Chris was talking for the next chapters, as some other things have to happen first. I won't tell if anyone was right, you'll have to wait and see ;-)

For now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 28

When Chris came into the kitchen the next morning, Wyatt were already sitting at the kitchen table.

The brothers hadn't talked to each other again the previous day. Chris had been quite upset for a while, but he knew that there was no real reason for that.

Wyatt looked up. "Are you still angry with me?" the blonde teenager asked.

"No," Chris admitted. "Not really. I mean, you're right. I am a loner. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I accept the apology and you're forgiven." Wyatt smiled happily. "Good."

Chris took his bowl of cornflakes and sat down next to his brother. "Is dad gone already?"

"Yes, aren't you going to magic school as well today?"

"No."

Wyatt waited for a second for further infromation but didn't get any. "You know, since you know what the problem is, it's easy for you to solve."

Chris frowned at him. "What?"

"Well, if you know that you're introverted, you can work on it. Become more self-confident."

"Wyatt, drop it," Chris told him.

"Okay, you're right," Wyatt agreed.

"By the way, the cornflakes are almost all gone."

"Well, Chris, I guess you need to go to the supermarket then and buy some. We need some other things, too."

"Why do I need to do the shopping?" Chris complained.

"Why do I always have to do it?"

"You have a driver's licence. I have to take the bus or walk all the way back home with the stupid bags."

Wyatt had to agree with that. It _was_ easier for him. He hated it, though. Chris helped a lot less around the house and that annoyed Wyatt. "How about you go there, do the shopping and then I come and pick you up?"

"Oh, Wy…"

"Come on!" Wyatt handed Chris some money from the box on top of the fridge.

Chris took the money reluctantly. He hated grocery shopping.

But that afternoon he left the Manor. He took a bus to the supermarket and walked more or less aimlessly through the aisles. He was pretty sure that he had forgotten half of the things. He should have made a list.

Chris waited in front of the store. He had called Wyatt 20 minutes ago. _Where the hell was he?_ Chris was so bored.

He went back into the shop and bought himself a magazine from the housekeeping allowance. He started to read a few pages, when Wyatt's car finally stopped in front of him.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked angrily.

"Sorry. Dad came home and Carolyn was there. He wanted to meet her. He still be talking to us if he hadn't remembered his meeting with Larry."

"Carolyn! That's all you talk about lately," Chris said even more angrily and slammed the car door shut.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He closed the trunk and climbed into the car as well. "I don't want have this conversation again, Chris. Carolyn is my girlfriend and that's why we want to see each other all the time. And now lets end this discussion."

Chris shrugged and stared out of the window.

The boys arrived at the Manor a short time later. Chris put the groceries away while Wyatt was on the phone talking to Amanda because they wanted to go to the movies.

Chris remembered the change in his pocket. He considered putting it back in the box, but he decided against it and kept it.

Suddenly he felt a pain in his head and then in his left arm. He stumbled over to the kitchen table. The pain got worse, but Chris couldn't understand why. He wasn't hurt.

Wyatt and Amanda couldn't agree on a movie and almost got into a fight. The blonde teenager felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Wyatt?"

"Hold on, Amanda," Wyatt put the receiver down. "What? What's wrong with you?" His brother looked like he was in pain. Wyatt checked him for injuries but couldn't see any. "Amanda, I need to hang up now." Wyatt ended the call. "Are you okay?"

"It's dad," Chris said.

Wyatt frowned. "What?"

Right at this moment, the telephone rang again. The 17 year old took the call. He listened to the woman on the other end while watching his brother. "I'm his son…Yes, okay. We'll be there." He put the phone down. "That was the hospital. Dad had a car accident. How did you know?"

"I don't know," Chris said. He sounded scared.

"Okay," Wyatt replied calmly even though his heart was racing. But he had to stay calm for his brother. "We're going to the hospital."

Chris hated the hospital. And he was scared. He joined Wyatt in the car without a word.

"Did they say anything to you?" he asked, finally disturbing the silence that had settled between him and Wyatt on the way to the hospital.

"No. Just that it was an accident and that we should come."

"Come for what?"

"To be there," Wyatt answered harshly.

Chris stopped asking and leant his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

Wyatt hadn't meant to sound that harsh but he was also scared and not knowing what was going on was unnerving.

They found a parking space and got out. The closer they came to the doors, the worse the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach got.

"Do you know where we need to go?" Chris asked hurrying behind his brother.

"Ehm…not exactly. But we'll find it."

Wyatt took Chris' arm and pulled him along. He made a beeline for some nurses behind the desk. "Hello, I'm here for Mr. Leo Wyatt. He was in a car accident. I got a call a few minutes ago."

The nurse tapped something into the computer. "He's still being treated. But you can wait there. Third floor."

"Okay, thanks."

The teenagers went for the elevator. Once inside, Chis said: "If something happens to dad, we're orphans, Wyatt."

Wyatt stared at him. He took his brother by the shoulders, searching his green eyes. "Don't say something like that! Don't even think it! Everything will be okay. I promise. We'll be okay."

The elevator doors opened.

Wyatt asked another nurse behind a desk about their father.

"The doctor is still with him. You'll have to wait."

"What's wrong with him? He's our father."

"I can't tell you. You'll have to wait for the doctor."

Wyatt sighed. He led Chris over to a row of yellow plastic chairs. The younger brother sat down.

Wyatt crouched down in front of him. "I'll go and call Aunt Phoebe," he said, pointing towards a pay phone. "I'll be right back. You grab every doctor or nurse that passes by and ask them about dad."

Chris nodded mutely.

Wyatt called his aunt's cell. Phoebe promised to come to the hospital at once. Wyatt looked around and saw two vending machines next to him: one with drinks, the other with snacks. Wyatt decided to get a soda. He saw packets of M & M's. He knew Chris loved them, so he bought some as well. Then he went back to his brother and sat down next to him.

"Do you want some?" Wyatt asked, handing Chris the candy.

"Not now," Chris answered.

"A drink?"

Chris nodded. He took a sip and then gave the bottle back to his big brother.

The blonde witch drank from the bottle as well. He put an arm around his brunette brother's shoulder, pulling him close.

"It's okay. You'll see. Dad will be alright and back in top form in no time," Wyatt told him. He felt Chris nodding, but knew instantly that he didn't believe it.

"Don't worry," Wyatt tried again. This time he didn't get an answer at all.

15 minutes later, they still hadn't gotten any news, but heard the fast steps of their Aunt Phoebe. She was dressed for work in high heels and a suit.

"Hi, sweeties! How are you?" she asked.

"Not so good," Wyatt admitted. "You look great. Did we interrupt you?"

"I was in a meeting. What's with Leo?"

"We don't know yet. They told us a doctor would come talk to us. But no one has come yet."

Phoebe looked around angrily. "Let me handle that." She walked over to the desk.

Chris hadn't said one word since they got to the third floor. But he had opened the package of M &M's.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

Chris shrugged. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am. As long as we stick together, we'll be fine."

"Okay." Chris ate some more chocolate although he wasn't really hungry.

Phoebe came back and took the chair next to Chris. "The doctor's name is Davidson. He'll be here in a second."

Wyatt sighed. "Why didn't they tell _us_ anything?"

"We're kids, Wy. They never tell kids anything," Chris muttered.

Phoebe smiled at her nephew and stroked a hand over his dark hair.

A few minutes later Dr. Davidson came to the Halliwells. He told them that Leo had been hit by a driver who ran a red light.

"It's not too bad. Light concussion, a broken arm and leg and some broken ribs. We'll keep him for awhile. But he'll be back in shape soon."

Phoebe sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Can we see him?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, but not for long."

Wyatt and Chris searched for their father's room.

When they entered, Leo opened his eyes and tried to smile but the brace made it a bit difficult. He had a large bandage on his forehead and his left arm was in a cast. "Hey!"

"Hey, dad. How are you?" Wyatt asked.

"I've been better. Thanks."

"Us too," Chris muttered.

The brothers sat down on the two chairs.

"I'm sorry I scared you, boys." Leo could well imagine how they'd felt when they got the call from the hospital.

"We haven't been scared," Wyatt replied. But he knew of course that his father wouldn't believe him.

"We were fucking terrified," Chris said.

Leo smirked a bit but answered in a stern tone: "No swearing!"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"At least it didn't come as a surprise," Wyatt still hadn't forgotten that his brother had known what was going on before they got the call.

"What does that mean? Am I such a bad driver?"

"No. Well…no. It's just because Chris knew something was wrong with you before we even got the call," the blonde Halliwell explained.

"And how's that possible?"

Wyatt looked at his brother who had his arms crossed over his chest, staring ahead.

"I don't know. He said he felt it. Your pain."

"Really?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yeah, it felt great," Chris said sarcastically.

"What kind of power is that? Empathy?" Wyatt suggested.

"No, it's an Elder/whitelighter power. It happens through the sensing. You know when I was a whitelighter and sensed for my charges, I felt if they were hurt, too."

"But you aren't a witch or a charge."

"No, but I'm your father. We're connected."

"Connected by what? Blood?"

"Yes and emotionally."

"So I don't have any new power?" Chris asked.

"No. Just your Elder powers getting stronger."

Chris decided to just accept that his witch powers were not that great.

"Who brought you here?" Leo asked, changing the subject.

"We drove here on our own. But Aunt Phoebe is outside."

"Good. I want to talk to her. Could you get her please?"

Wyatt nodded and left his father and brother alone.

"Come here," Leo invited.

"What for?" Chris got up and sat back down on his father's bed. Leo put his good arm around his son's waist.

"I want you to go on working on your powers. And be nice to Wyatt. He's in love. It annoys us all. But be nice anyway. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, Mister!" Phoebe greeted her brother-in-law.

"Hi, Phoebe. I need to talk to your aunt alone, please," Leo told his son.

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." That would be fun! Visiting their father in hospital every day.

* * *

"I don't understand, why we have to stay with Aunt Phoebe tonight," Chris said to Wyatt when they entered their aunt's house.

Wyatt shrugged. "It's not so bad. It's only for one night."

"But we aren't babies anymore."

"And you're the most mature of us, right?" Wyatt said.

Chris shoved his brother lightly. They went into the dining room where Coop and the girls were setting the table.

"Hey, boys, are you hungry?" the cupid asked.

"Not really," Chris answered.

Coop ignored him. "We put the girls in one room, so you can sleep together in one room."

"You know, Uncle Coop, we could sleep at home. Alone. We don't mind being alone."

"Don't ask me. Your dad and Phoebe decided on this."

The brothers looked at each other. They crossed their arms over their chests and leant back in their chairs. Coop sighed. He went into the kitchen to get the food.

Phoebe smirked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Teenagers."

"If you haven't noticed, we have one of our own."

"But not puberty-stricken teenage boys."

Phoebe hit his arm lightly. "Come on, be nice."

They put the food on the table.

Penny played around with her food buiding fantastic things out of her mashed potatoes. Prue and Penny giggled about something only they understood.

The food wasn't bad. Wyatt liked it. He liked everything that he didn't have to cook for himself. But Chris only nudged his food around on his plate.

"Penny, eat properly or there won't be any dessert," Phoebe threatened.

The little girl pouted, but she ate a few potatoes and peas, anyway. "Chris isn't eating either!"

"Chris, eat a bit or there won't be any dessert."

Chris pushed his plate away from him. "I don't want any dessert. I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you're hungry," Wyatt said.

"I'm not," Chris repeated.

"Then don't eat anything," Coop replied.

"Good."

Chris stood up but Coop stopped him. "No one said you could leave the table."

The 14 year old gave his uncle an angry glare. But he sat back down again and looked at Wyatt for help. But his older brother only shrugged. It was unbelieveable how every adult had the same things to complain about.

"Dad will live with you until Leo is back from the hospital. He might even stay longer depending on how much help Leo will need," Phoebe said.

"Grandpa?" the brothers asked simultanously.

"Yes, my dad, Victor Bennett, your grandfather," Phoebe confirmed. "Why are you so surprised?"

"We thought, we'd live at the Manor. Alone," Wyatt admitted.

"Your father would kill us. You are much too young to live alone."

"Dad would never let grandpa live at the Manor," Chris replied.

"Actually, it was Leo's idea," Phoebe said. "Who else could do it? We would have had to move in with the girls. And Paige would have had to bring her kids too and there are only 3 bedrooms."

"We could stay alone for a few days," Wyatt repeated.

"Oh, I know what you would do if you had the house to yourself," Phoebe told her oldest nephew smirking. "You'd invite your girlfriend over and make a party for two and then a party for 50 friends."

Wyatt blushed slightly. "I would not."

* * *

After dinner Coop got a few movies for the kids.

First they watched Winnie the Pooh – Penny's choice. And, apart from Penny, no one really paid attention to it. Wyatt called Carolyn and Chris put his earphones in. The three year old got really mad when her mom made her go to bed afterwards.

The second movie was a romance with actual teen idols for Prue and Penny. The girls had to go to bed after the movie as well and Wyatt and Chris got to watch the action movie Coop rented for them. Their uncle really had no idea what kids their age liked.

The boys had to sleep in Penny's room. The middle daughter was the only one, who had two beds in her room, because she once shared it with Prue before Phoebe moved her office into the sunroom of the house.

Chris took Penny's bed and Wyatt the spare bed.

Wyatt always had trouble sleeping in strange beds, but Chris could sleep anywhere and everywhere.

They once drove all the way to Seattle for a vacation and Chris managed to sleep until they arrived in the city.

Today he had no problems either. As soon as Wyatt turned off the light, he could hear the calm, deep breathing of his brother.

Wyatt turned on his side and watched the brunette teenager sleeping. Maybe it would calm him enough to fall asleep as well.

But it was no use. After an hour, he was still wide awake and decided to get up again and get a drink. Quietly, so as not to disturb his brother, he climbed out of bed only to stumble over some damn toy. It squeaked. Wyatt cursed under his breath.

"Wyatt?" Chris turned on the nightstand lamp.

"Sorry to wake you." Wyatt sat down on his brother's bed.

"Where were you going?"

"Just to get a drink. I couldn't sleep. You know, strange bed and room."

"I have a blanket with pink ponies on it." Chris wrinkled his nose.

Wyatt looked at his brother. They started to laugh. It was so silly. They were teenage boys, almost adults and had to sleep in their little cousin's room with dolls and horses all around.

"I'm going to go and get myself a drink. Maybe then I can get some sleep," Wyatt said.

"Hey, can you bring me something to eat?"

The 17 year old rolled his eyes. "Sure, let's make it a party. I'll be right back."

* * *

Please don't forget to leave me a little review.

Thanks to my beta **Margot**.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed.

So, here is the next little chapter. I hope you like it.

Thanks for all your reviews. I really like them.

Special thanks to **Margot**, like always, you did a great job!

* * *

Chapter 29

The following day when Chris and Wyatt arrived back at the Manor, Victor was already there. The old man had a travelling bag standing in front of Leo's bedroom.

"Hey Grandpa, how long are you planning on staying here?" Wyatt asked smirking. "The doctor said Dad would be back home in a few days."

"I know. But not matter how long it is, I need the essentials," Victor replied.

"No offence, Grandpa, but we don't really need you here. We can take care of ourselves for a while. In the end, that's what we always do, with or without Dad being here."

"But we will have so much more fun together," Victor said as happily as possible. He only received blank glares from his grandsons. "Come on, I promise nothing will change here. I'm only here to take care of the general stuff, so you don't have to worry about that, too. I'll stick to your Dad's rules. I'm sure, we'll all be fine then."

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other sceptically. Leo's rules weren't always the best.

"Alright. I 'm going to go and make a few calls," Wyatt said.

"Do that. I'll fix you guys some lunch," Victor turned around but stopped. "Chris, I suggest you clean your room for once. You can't even walk from the door to your bed anymore. I assume you know how to tidy a room."

Chris frowned at his grandfather. "When have you been in my room?"

"Just before I brought my things to your Dad's room."

"And why? You had no right to enter my room without asking me," Chris answered angrily. Now, even his grandfather was starting to act like a jerk.

"I'm sorry," Victor said, not really understanding what the problem was.

"You should be. It's my privacy. If you want to go into my room, you had better ask me first."

"Hey, are you threatening me?" Victor snapped.

"Maybe." Chris turned around and stormed back into his untidy room, slamming the door shut.

Victor sighed and looked at Wyatt.

"Don't worry Grandpa. He's kind of strange about people going into his room without permission. Exept for me, I guess. I'll see you later." Wyatt went to his room closing his door as well.

Victor took a deep breath. What was he thinking? He had never had to handle teenagers. He never really even had been a father. But it was okay. He didn't really need to be a father. He was a grandfather. He was pretty good in that.

* * *

They ate their lunch in silence, even though Victor made every attempt to start a real conversation.

Wyatt packed some of his father's stuff and decided to drive to the hospital and pay him a visit.

Chris had locked himself up in his room, so the 17 year old did something he usually wouldn't do and but orbed in.

"Hey, I'm going over to visit Dad."

"Okay."

"I thought you might want to come with me."

"No."

"Chris, it would make Dad so happy to see you."

"I don't want to."

"And is there a reason for that? Except that you hate hospitals."

"Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"No. Not when our father is in one. Bored and lonely."

"Don't be so melodramtic."

"Alright. Still, you should come."

"I told you. I don't want to."

Wyatt shrugged. "Whatever. He'll ask for you and what should I tell him then? Oh sorry, Dad, your son doesn't want to see you."

"Shut up, Wy!"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Let's not argue, okay? I'm going. I'll see you later." Wyatt started to orb out, but stopped, when he heard his brother's voice again:

"I made a huge mistake, Wy."

"And what would that be?" The older brother sat down on his brother's bed where Chris was laying on his back.

"Do you remember the family barbecue? I told Uncle Henry I wished that Dad had died instead of mom. But that's not true. I don't want either of them to die."

"Dad's not going to die, okay? He's not that badly hurt. If you would just come with me you could see for yourself. In a few days, things will be back to normal. Dad will be back."

"Things will never be back to normal," Chris sighed.

"Don't worry about what you said to Uncle Henry. You were angry with Dad. You didn't mean it."

"I did. At least at that moment."

Wyatt leant back, stroking some hair out of his brother's face. "I don't want you to worry about anything. No matter what happens we will be okay. I'll make sure of that. Got it?"

"Yes."

Wyatt smiled. His brother never was one to talk much. "Are you sure, you don't want to come along?"

Chris nodded. "Not today, okay?"

Wyatt nodded. He looked around the room. "And clean up your damn room! It's a freaking mess. It's ugly!"

* * *

Wyatt had some trouble finding his father in the hospital, because they had taken him to another room on the second floor and at the end of a long hall.

Leo was awake and trying to read a newspaper with only one arm to hold it up. He heard the door to his room being opened and looked up.

"Wyatt!"

"Hey, Dad. How are you?"

"I've been better."

Wyatt entered the room and closed the door behind him. He placed the bag he had with him on the floor and sat down on one of the stupid yellow chairs.

"Where's your brother?" Leo asked frowning. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we are. He's just kind of upset. He'll visit you tomorrow. I'll drag him here, if it's necessary."

"Why is he upset?"

"Just something he once said to Uncle Henry. And we were pretty scared."

Leo nodded. The worst part of this accident really was that he had scared his sons so much. The two boys never seemed to get a rest and it wasn't fair. Leo had something serious to talk about with his oldest son, so he was kind of grateful that Chris wasn't there, anyway.

"Wyatt, I need to talk with you about something. I don't want to upset you, but I think it's really important that you know."

"Know what?" Wyatt asked concerned. His Dad only started topics with those words when they were really serious.

"Wyatt, if anything happened to me, do you know what to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, practically. Insurance and stuff."

"Dad…"

"No, this is important. I know you don't want to hear this, but please listen carefully. I have a life insurance. It's not much, but it would pay for a funeral. It's in my bedroom in the bottom drawer of my desk. As soon as I get out of here, I'll make a will. So, you'll get everything I own, meaning the Manor and some cash. You already have the club and restaurant, Piper made sure of that as soon as you both were born. Moreover, there's still the problem of Chris. I don't want him to be put into foster care. I'll ask Phoebe or Paige to sign some custody papers, in case he's still a minor when something happens to me. I'm going to put everything in a safe so you'll know where to find everything."

Wyatt didn't like his father talking like this. "Are you done?"

"Yes. I'm done. Don't worry, I don't plan on dying within the next three years but you never know and it's best to be prepared."

Wyatt nodded. He didn't want to think about it. _"If something happens to Dad, we'll be orphans." _That's what Chris said, and obviously his father had been thinking the same. If the two of them only knew how similar they were.

* * *

Wyatt got back from the hospital later than he expected to, as he had also paid his girlfriend Carolyn a visit.

When he opened the front door, he heard yelling from the kitchen. He shook his head. Usually, Chris and Victor got along great, why the hell were they fighting now?

"I don't care what you say! You are not my father!" Chris yelled.

"Since when have you ever listened to your father? Moreover, at the moment, I'm the closest thing you have to a father."

Wyatt entered the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked but was ignored.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Chris said.

"Your father told me exactly what I should take care of and I'm not going to do anything to make Leo think that I'm not with him in his parenting. So, I'm telling you, you are going. You go clean up your room and if I see you with one cigarette you'll wish you had never seen smoke at all!"

Some glasses fell off the counter, breaking into pieces.

"Hey!" Wyatt tried again. "What's going on here?"

Victor looked at his older grandson. "Nothing. We are just having an argument. Leo told me a few things to watch out for and I will."

Wyatt saw the glass door of the microwave getting a large crack and some plates jolting. He moved over to his brother and took him by the shoulders. "Chris, don't do that! Take a deep breath and relax."

Chris did what his brother told him and the jolting stopped.

"Good. Now, what's the problem?"

"Grandpa says I need to go to magic school."

"And? You know Dad wants you to train your thought projection power, and I think he's right. So you are at least going to go for that reason. Is that all?"

"I should have known you are on Grandpa's side," Chris answered.

"I'm on neither side," Wyatt said. "Just because Dad isn't here doesn't mean that you have to go out of control. You know what your duties are and you will fullfill them. No one is against you."

Chris shrugged.

Wyatt was convinced with this answer. "Do you get that?"

Chris nodded. "Yes."

"I know, you're scared. But it's not Grandpa's fault. We need to get along here, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Dad was asking about you. He really wants to see you tomorrow. He misses you."

"Okay. But I won't go alone."

"I'll come with you, of course."

Chris looked at his grandfather. "I'm sorry for screaming at you. But I really do like you more when you're Grandpa and not Dad."

Victor smirked. "I know but I think we can handle this."

It was Leo's 5th day in the hospital. His sons came to visit him everyday, but he was still worried.

And he did have reasons to worry.

Wyatt just went on going out with his friends and girlfriend almost everyday, whereas Chris mainly stayed at the Manor exept for the few times he went to magic school. The younger brother and Victor argued about this almost every hour of the day.

"Chris, did you notice that the sun is shining outside. How about you go out for a while? Do you need money? I'll give you some," Victor suggested, sitting down on the sofa in the conservatory next to his grandson who was playing some video game on a hand-held computer.

"And what should I do outside?" Chris asked back.

"Well, I don't know. Meet some friends, play some basketball or something. Just get out of the house for a while. Get some fresh air and have some fun."

"I'm having fun, Grandpa. Moreover, I don't have any friends and I hate basketball."

Victor sighed. "Then go to the beach or something. Anything. You can't stay locked up in the house all day long. You are 14 years old; you need to get some sun."

"I'm fine, Grandpa. And what the hell does my age have to do with that?"

"You'll only get depressed. I can see that you are lonely. But you won't find any friends in here."

"I'm not looking for friends."

"Chris, go out now! You need it."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do." A noise pricked up Victor's ears. It was Wyatt running down the stairs. "Hold on, Wyatt will take you out. Wyatt!"

The 17 year old came into the conservatory, obviously in a hurry. "What is it?"

"You'll give your brother a ride?"

"To where?"

"To wherever he wants to go."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Chris said not looking up.

"Oh, you guys are arguing about _that_ again," Wyatt said sighing. "Come on, little brother, before Grandpa drives you crazy, you can come with me. I need to buy a birthday present and meet with Ray."

"I don't need you to take me with you. I'm not some dog," Chris replied. "If I want to go out, I'll go out on my own."

"Well, then go!" Victor said. "I mean, this is not normal."

Chris shrugged.

"Sorry, I really need to go now! Last chance, you want a ride or not?" Wyatt asked already heading out of the room.

"No."

Wyatt shrugged and left.

"Okay, Chris, you have two options: You leave the house for a while now or you clean the whole house," Victor threatened him.

Chris sighed and turned off the computer. "Okay, whatever. I'll get my jacket."

Victor smiled to himself. Seems like he had some tricks of his own. "Curfew's at 11."

* * *

So, here you go.

There are only a few more chapters for you. I won't tell you, how much, though. There are still lots of things going to happen.

Now, please, don't forget your review on this chapter. Thanks!


	31. Chapter 30

"_Okay, Chris, you have two options: You leave the house for a while now or you clean the whole house," Victor threatened him._

_Chris sighed and turned off the computer. "Okay, whatever. I'll get my jacket."_

_Victor smiled to himself. Seems like he had some tricks of his own. "Curfew's at 11."_

Chapter 30

Chris paced back and forth in his room. He didn't know what to do with himself. His grandfather was driving him crazy saying he should go out and meet some friends. Why did everyone think that he didn't have a fun just because he didn't have any friends? Well if going out meant he didn't have to clean up he'd go.

Chris looked through his closet and changed into another shirt. He found a brown paper bag and opened it. It held Tony's white shirt which Chris had drawn the skunk on.

The brunette witch tapped his finger on the bag a few times. Then he headed down the stairs having made up his mind on where he was going.

"Grandpa, I'm leaving!" he called out.

"Curfew 11!" Victor yelled back.

Chris took his jacket and went to the bus stop. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long. He couldn't wait until he had a driver's licence too.

But it was okay to take the bus to Tony's because the transfer was good and you only had to walk one block to the apartment building from the stop.

Chris knocked on the door expecting Tony's mom to open it. But it was Tony himself. The Italian boy looked at his friend suspiciously. After their last meeting, Tony had been pretty sure that their friendship was over.

"Hey, I just found your shirt," Chris explained his presence. "Are you alone?"

Why was that important?

"Oh, cool. Yes, my folks are at my grandma's. Luckily, I'm grounded. Come on in."

Chris followed Tony into his room.

"Do you want something to drink? Or a smoke?" Tony asked.

"Both, if you don't mind."

Tony shrugged. He gave Chris a cigarette to light while he went to get them two sodas.

The two boys sat down on Tony's bed smoking in silence.

"I was sure you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore," Tony said finally.

"Me too," Chris admitted. "But we're friend's aren't we?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

"Kind of. School won't be the same without you there."

"Hey, it's your chance to finally become popular."

"I don't care about being popular," Chris replied.

"Yeah, sure."

They finished their smokes.

Chris gave Tony the paper bag he had carried the t-shirt in.

Tony unpacked it and looked at it carefully. "Cool. It really looks like the one I showed you."

"Of course it does," Chris said acting like he was offended.

"Don't you want to try it on?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah." Tony removed the shirt, he had been wearing, when he noticed Chris watching him and stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing," Chris replied looking away.

Now Tony was staring at his friend.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing."

They looked at each other for a moment. Chris closed his eyes to tear his gaze away. When he opened them again, Tony had leant in, their foreheads almost touching.

Chris couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch Tony's bare chest.

The black haired boy lay back on the bed, pulling Chris with him, locking their lips in a gentle kiss. When the kiss ended, Chris bit his bottom lip. _This was not good._

Tony felt his friend pulling away and pushed him back down leaning over him to stop Chris from trying to get away again.

They kissed again. More passionate now, longer, their tongues playing with one another.

Tony put his hand under Chris' shirt, trying to free him from the piece of cloth as well.

"Don't," Chris said, but it sounded really weak.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Tony sighed and rolled on his back. "You're unbelievable. What the hell do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should decide first."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

Tony rolled on his side, proping his head in his hand. He stroked his hand over Chris' stomach, straightening out his shirt.

"We could do something else," he said.

"What?"

"Go to a party," Tony suggested.

Chris nodded not really thinking about it.

Tony put on the shirt, Chris had brought him.

They left the apartment and walked down the street for a short distance before Tony stopped in front of a rather ugly building.

"Who thowing this party again?" Chris asked.

"My friend Mario. I told you about him."

Chris frowned. "I remember. Maybe it's not such a good idea."

Tony rolled his eyes. He put an arm around his friend's waist. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Chris still didn't move. "I don't know."

Tony ran a hand through Chris' chocolate coloured hair. "I'll look after you," he whispered.

"You can't even look after yourself."

The 15 year old teen smirked.

"Come on," he repeated and this time Chris walked along with him onto a dirty staircase.

"Which floor is it anyway?" Chris asked when they climbed up the third floor.

"Seventh," Tony replied and looked around. He grabbed Chris' hand pulling him along. "Man, you really need to quit smoking if you are already breathless."

Chris shrugged and climbed up the rest of the way.

When they finally reached the right apartment, Tony kissed Chris lightly. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Tony knocked on the door. When it opened a large cloud of sweet smelling smoke met them halfway inside.

"God, guys, open a window before the fire alarm goes off," Tony laughed.

Chris had a feeling like he should just turn around and get out, but he was already pulled inside by another Italian looking boy, or rather man. He was only a bit taller than Chris, but looked to be at least 20 or 21.

"Hey, I'm Mario."

Chris wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes smoke hit him. "Chris."

"Oh, I know. Tony had already mentioned you. How about a drink?"

"Okay."

Mario dragged Chris over to a table where various drinks were standing. He was quite sure, that everything was alcoholic stuff.

Mario handed him a beer and clinked his own bottle with Chris'. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Yeah." _Whatever!_ Chris looked around to see Tony sitting down on a sofa next to some rather fat guy, a glass of some brown liquid in his hand. "I think, I'll go over to Tony, there."

Mario took Chris arm. "Come on, he's boring. Why don't you come with me?"

"Because I don't want to." Chris broke free from Mario and sat down next to his friend. "I don't think, we should be here."

"Don't be so shy. I'm here all the time. This is Fred," he pointed towards the guy next to him, who had his eyes closed smoking pot. Tony took another joint from the coffeetable and lit it. "Relax!"

Chris sighed and took the joint from Tony. Why didn't he just leave? Well, because he'd rather spend time here than with his grandfather, who was on his back the whole damn day. The 14 year old took a sip pf beer.

Tony smiled at him. "That's it. They're all good friends of mine, you know. So you don't need to worry."

Chris shrugged. "You have strange friends." He looked at Fred, who seemed to have fallen asleep, some saliva tripped down the corner of his mouth.

Tony started laughing, but stopped himself before it turned into hysterical giggling. He captured Chris lips for a kiss. When the two boys felt a hand on their shoulders, they looked up. Mario was standing behind them, smirking.

"Well, well, aren't you guys great friends, or what?"

"Or what," Chris muttered.

The Italian squeezed himself between the two teenagers on the sofa. He filled three jiggers and gave each boy one, keeping one for himself. "Salud!" he said looking straight at Chris.

"Thanks." He watched Tony and Mario emptying the glasses without even hesitating and did the same. The liquid was disgusting and burnt its way down Chris' throat.

"Am I right, that you are the little artist, Tony mentioned?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, you'd be better of asking Tony who he meant."

Mario laughed, which sounded like barking. He ran a hand through Chris' hair, but stood up, when he felt Chris yanking his head away.

"Well, sorry, I don't want to get between you two," he smirked. "I just thought you'd maybe want to see something…arty."

"What?" Chris frowned.

"I have some pictures you might want to see."

"Yeah, Chris, go ahead. I know, how much you're interested in those things," Tony encouraged him and gave him a slight shove.

Chris looked at Mario sceptically, but what could happen? He followed the older guy into another room, apparently a bedroom. It was only dimly lit, but Chris was pretty sure there were no pictures on the wall at all. He turned around at something that sounded like a door being locked.

Mario turned on the light and placed something on the desk, next to the window.

"Come here," he said holding out his hand for Chris.

"Where are these pictures?" Chris asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You'll see them, if you come here."

Chris took a step forward. "What's that?" he asked looking at the white powder, Mario had poured on the desk. "Coke?"

"Give it a try."

"No. I don't want to. You shouldn't either."

"Oh, what? Are you worried about me?"

Chris felt himself being backed into a corner. "I want to go back outside." Chris tried the door handle but it was locked. "Would you please unlock that?"

"You're so polite. I'm polite too. No, I will not unlock that."

Chris looked around the room. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It only increased, when Mario pressed him against the door, looking into Chris' green eyes, before he pressed his mouth on Chris' forcibly.

But Chris could get away from him. Obviously too much drugs and alcohol made Mario move slowly. But unfortunately Mario was still stronger too. Chris feared he would break his wrists as he grabbed him violently.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mario screamed. He leant in, whispering into Chris' ear. "This is not the place for little boys."

Chris tried to break free again, but he wasn't strong enough.

Strong enough? He was _powerful_ enough. He was a witch. He could open the door and get out pretty easily. At least, Wyatt could always open and close doors telekinetically. He should be able to do so as well. On the other hand, Wyatt was much more powerful than he was.

Anyway, he could try.

He kicked Mario where it really hurt and got away from him.

He took a deep breath while Mario fell to his knees crying out in pain.

But he couldn't hear the lock clicking in response to his attempt to telekinetically move it. Chris banged on the door, angrily. If he orbed out, he risk exposing magic. But hey, he was in trouble here. Though, truth be told, he'd gotten himself into the trouble in the first place.

But before he could even start to turn into the familiar blue and white lights, he was grabbed by Mario again. The Italian man was really red in the face and damn angry. He shook Chris like a wet piece of cloth, before backhanding him hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

Chris stared at him. Okay, he had to get away from here, no matter how. He stared at the door again and suddenly it sprang open. Chris ran out and slammed the door shut again, locking it telekinetically.

He searched the room for Tony. He couldn't leave him here alone.

He found his friend standing next to the fridge in the kitchen, making out with ugly Fred. Chris shook his head. _What a crazy night!_ He went towards the teenager, trying to get his attention.

"Tony? Tony, come on. We have to get out of here!"

Tony looked up, his eyes were slightly dilated. "What's the matter? What happened to your face?" he asked, noticing the red mark on Chris' cheek.

"Your fucking friend Mario is what happened. Come on."

"What did you do to him?"  
Chris felt his temper rising. He could concentrate on nothing else but that. "You were the one who brought me here. And now you think it's my fault that some drug abusing, alcohol drinking asshole finds it amusing to hit me?"

Chris turned around, when he heard someone groan. Apparantly, his telekinetically hold of the door had loosened, because Mario was suddenly lying on the living room floor again.

"Come on, let's go!" Chris tried again, ready to leave without Tony.

Before Tony could answer he and Chris were pulled away from the fridge by Mario.

"What kind of kid did you bring here?" he screamed at Tony.

"Let us go!" Chris said, but Mario's grip only tightened on his arm whereas he let Tony go, who dropped to the ground.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Mario asked. "How could you open the door anyway?"

"Magic," Chris hissed,

Mario laughed right in his face, before hitting him again, this time with the fist. Chris dropped to the ground feeling his lip starting to bleed. He looked up, only to feel the sharp pain of Mario kicking him wherever he could.

"Stop that! Leave him alone!" he heard Tony scream.

Chris couldn't see what had happened but he felt Tony above him, grabbing him under the arms. "Let's get out of here. Come on!"

Chris struggled to his feet and followed Tony down the stairs out of the apartment building. He felt like he was walking on clouds. He couldn't really see anything, because his right eye was starting to swell.

He bumped into Tony when the boy suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked concerned. "God, you should see your face."

"I'd rather not."

"I'm so sorry. Really. I never knew that he would get that crazy. Maybe he took some sort of bad drug."

"That's why you shouldn't have friend who are into drugs," Chris answered.

Tony looked to the ground. "We should go somewhere else."

"Yeah, I can take us somewhere."

"Take us? What does that mean?"

Tony got his explanation when the two boys appeared on the soft sand of the beach. Tony's eyes grew really large. "What the hell? How did we get here?"

"Magic," Chris answered. He sat down in the sand, pressing a hand to his stomach; it hurt so bad.

"Magic? What? You can do magic?"

Chris only nodded, talking kind of hurt.

"I can't believe that. You're right, I _do_ have strange friends."

"You're not allowed to say anything about this to anyone. Got that? I could be killed if you do."

"Kill you? What the hell are you?"

"A witch."

Tony sat down next to his friend, staring at him. "A witch? I don't understand."

"It's pretty easy. My mom was a witch, my aunts and cousins are, Wyatt is. Magic really exists and we can do it. We vanquish demons."

Tony's eyebrow raised. "Demons?"

"Don't ask."

"Cool," Tony said after a while. "Show me something!"

Chris sighed. He waved his hand, which hurt, maybe Mario really did almost break his wrist, a swirl of white lights appeared around them.

"Not bad," Tony said impressed. He still didn't get what it all meant that his friend had magic had magical powers but it looked cool.

"Thanks," Chris replied, not really caring. He was still mad at Tony for bringing him into the situation, but on the other hand, it was his fault too. He could have said no.

"Man, maybe you should go to the hospital," Tony said sounding worried.

"No, they'd only ask questions. And my dad is in hospital. He really doesn't need to know about this."

Tony nodded. "Can't you fix yourself with magic?"

"No. But Wyatt can."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know. You have a habit of getting me into trouble, I should have known something would happen."

"Then why did you come along?"

"Because, once you're in boarding school we will never see each other again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you really plan on coming back to see your folks?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I can't wait to get away from them. Especially from my father. I will miss my mom, but letters and phone calls are okay. And I'd rather leave of my own free will before I disgrace them."

Chris nodded. He knew that. Chris knew how much Tony hated his father.

"So then what do we do now?" Tony asked.

Chris put his arm around his friend's shoulders looking into his eyes. Tony stared back at him, bringing their faces closer. Chris smiled as much as his split lip and swollen face would allow. "We say goodbye properly."

When Chris orbed home it was shortly after midnight. Which meant he was an hour late.

There was still a light on the living room and Chris could hear the TV playing. It sounded like a western, so it meant that Victor was still awake. Probably waiting for him. He couldn't risk his grandfather seeing him like that. Not only was his face clearly beaten up, but there was also sand in his clothes and hair.

The best plan was for him to get a shower and then find Wyatt to heal him before presenting himself to his grandfather. He would be more than an hour late then, but at least he wouldn't look so bad.

Chris orbed into his room to get some other clothes. When he opened the door to the hallway, Wyatt was standing before him, his arms crossed.

Chris tried to look away, but Wyatt had already noticed his brother's swollen face.

"What the hell?"

"Don't let grandpa see me like this," Chris pleaded.

Wyatt nodded. He held out his hands over Chris' face and the bruises disappeared under the golden glow.

"Okay, thanks. I'm taking a shower."

Wyatt grabbed his upper arm and stopped. "What happened to you?"

"I was out, got into some trouble, yeah, that's it."

"What kind of trouble? Demonic?"

"No. Mortal trouble, actually."

Wyatt frowned. "Chris? You'd better tell me what happened to you!"

"Not now, okay? Grandpa will get angry. I'm already an hour late."

"Well, then get down there, tell him you're here, then come back and tell me what happened."

"I'm okay, Wyatt. There's no need for you to know what happened. I got into trouble, I got out again. It's okay. I'm fine."

Wyatt's frown deepened. Chris sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with such a minimal explanation.

"I'm going to go and grab a shower now," the younger brother said. When he used the door knob he felt his wrist complaining. "Actually, maybe you could heal my hand first?"

Wyatt stepped forward and held out his hand again. "Something else?"

"No, that's okay for now."

Chris disappeared into the bathroom, leaving his brother worried and confused.

Victor came up the stairs. "Was that Chris' voice?"

"It was. He just got back. He's in the shower now."

"Well, then I have to wait until I punish him," Victor said only half angry.

"Maybe you could let me handle that."

"Why?"

"I just think he maybe was punished enough already tonight."

Now it was Victor's turn to become concerned. "Did something happen to him?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm pretty sure that I won't hear about it if you start yelling at him."

Victor contemplated this. He never had intended to yell anyway. "Okay. I'm going to bed. But I will talk to him tomorrow about the meaning of a curfew."

Chris emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Wyatt was leaning against the wall.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"I'm hungry."

"I can make you something. Okay?"

"Okay. But before could you heal me one more time tonight?" Chris held up his shirt revealing some dark blue bruises on his chest and stomach.

Wyatt shook his head but mutely healed him anyway.

They went into the kitchen and Chris sat down at the table, while Wyatt fixed him some soup.

"I get it, you won't tell me the story. But don't you know that I'll have to ask questions and in the end I'll bring it all together anyway? And then I have to decide what to do with you." Wyatt said stirring in the pot.

"There's nothing to tell."

Wyatt glared at him. "Where have you been?"

"A party."

"With who?"

"Tony."

Wyatt opened his mouth to reply, but Chris interrupted him.

"I know, I shouldn't be out with him because you all think he's not a good friend. And maybe you are even right, but after the holidays I won't see him again anyway as he's going to boarding school and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Alright. So he beat you up?"

"No. The guy who owned the apartment where the party was."

"And why?"

"Because he wanted me to do something I didn't want to do."

Wyatt placed a bowl in front of his brother.

"And what was that?"

"Different stuff."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Why didn't you call me? I would have gotten you out of there."

"Because, apparently, I didn't need you. I got out of there on my own. I don't need you looking after me all the time."

"Really? I haven't noticed that. From what I saw, you came home looking like someone had put you through a blender."

"That's right, Wyatt. I came home," Chris emphasized, starting to eat his soup. "But if it makes you happy, I'll tell you everything that happened. Some other time. For now, it's enough for you to know that I have learned my lesson."

Wyatt shook his head. "I don't know what to do with you," he said and got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chris asked.

"To bed."

"Oh, I thought, you'd stay with me for a bit."

Chris looked at his brother with large pleading eyes and Wyatt sat back down.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. You know that already.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

I hope you have fun with this chapter.

Thanks again to **Margot**.

* * *

Chapter 31

Wyatt looked at his watch.

It was already 1 pm. He had planned to be home by noon.

He entered the Manor to find Chris in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where's grandpa?" Wyatt asked.

"He was called over to the club, because there was something going on."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." The brunette 14 year old shrugged.

"You inherited the club, don't you feel like you should show at least _some_ interest."

"I never asked for it."

Wyatt decided to ignore that for now. "Is that your breakfast, lunch or dessert for lunch?"

"Lunch. Where have you been this morning anyway?"

"I had brunch with Carolyn."

"Brunch? My aren't we sophisticated? The only difference between brunch and breakfast is the little slice of melon next to your bacon."

"Alright and with that rather clever remark, you are allowed to put on your shoes so we can go visit dad."

Chris sighed. "Do I have to come along?"

"Yes, you do. Dad will be happy to see you again after 3 days of absence. And afterwards, we'll do something fun together."

"You know, Wy, I have the feeling that you and I define fun rather differently."

"Maybe."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing. I thought you might want to choose."

Chris placed his bowl in the sink and jumped slightly when Paige suddenly appeared out of a swirl of orbs.

"Aunt Paige!" the boys cried simultanously, hugging their aunt.

Paige laughed. "Seems like you guys missed me."

"We did."

"We had to stay with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop."

"Nothing against them but…"

"They treat us like we are one of their children. One of their _little_ kids."

"How dare they?" Paige asked in mock offense, trying to keep up with all the information.

"Meaning, they treat us like…."

"Baby girls."

"You should have seen what movie Uncle Coop got for us."

"Something with a guy called Jet Li."

"I mean, who the hell?"

Paige held up her hands. "Boys, I think I got it. I'm so sorry that we weren't here when Leo got into the accident. I asked Phoebe if I should come home but she said I should enjoy our last week in the Rockies. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Aunt Paige. You deserved your vacation," Wyatt said. "We are going to visit dad now, if you want to come along."

"I think I'd rather go later with Henry. We really need to unpack and everything. I just wanted you to know that we're back. And I wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow."

"Do we need to look through your vacation photos?" Chris asked.

"No. Henry made a DVD," Paige grinned and orbed out.

Wyatt grimaced. "Come on. Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

Leo flipped through the various TV channels finding nothing interesting.

A nurse came to check on him and he got her to stay a bit longer to talk.

In neither his life nor afterlife had the Ex-Elder ever had nothing at all to do. He was so bored.

The door to his room opened again and he heard Wyatt's voice in a scolding tone: "Switch that damn thing off already!"

"No swearing!" the father called out, turning off the TV.

"Sorry dad," Wyatt said. He placed the bag he had brought with him on the end of his father's bed and waited for Chris to enter the room as well.

The brunette teenager just put the ipod in his pocket.

"I take it you were talking to your brother," Leo said understanding.

"Yeah, sure."

Chris went to his father hugging him.

Leo smiled at his son's rather rare sign of affection. "Hey, I missed you," he said to him.

"Me too. How are you?"

"I'm good," Leo answered, getting concerned when Chris embraced him longer than actually necessary. "Did something happen?" he asked, looking at Wyatt.

"No," the blonde replied, but he had the feeling that Leo didn't really believe him. "Really, we're fine."

If Chris hadn't told _him_ about the previous night, he definitely wasn't going to tell his father.

Chris sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

"Are you two eating properly?" Leo asked, getting the sense that they both looked more exhausted and thinner than usual.

"If you call cereal three times a day 'properly', then yes," Wyatt replied.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Hey, that was only today and only two times."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Where was your grandfather?"

"He had to go to the club. Something was up," Chris said.

"Okay," Leo stretched.

"We'll grab a bite later. Don't worry about us," Wyatt assured him.

"I'm your father; it's my job to worry."

"It's unnerving," Chris muttered, gaining a grin from his father as well as from his brother.

"Are there any other problems? Demonic? Power related?"

The two teenagers shook their heads.

"When have you been to magic school last, Chris?"

"Two days ago."

"How is it going?"

"Okay."

"Just okay? Are you trying hard enough?"

"Yeah," Chris answered angrily. His father always thought he didn't do his best. "When are you coming home?" he asked suddenly.

"A few days," Leo replied warily. He didn't exactly know but could see that his son expected a precise date.

"It's always a few days when I ask."

"I know. I'm sorry. I haven't seen the doctor today. But I'll ask him tomorrow and then I can tell you."

Chris avoided his father's glare, whereas Wyatt smiled at him. Their dad didn't even know how much he was needed and missed.

"I take it, it's not going so well with grandpa," Leo said.

"He wants to do what you would do. He's kind of playing father and we already have one," Wyatt explained. "He's trying. Maybe a bit too hard. He doesn't want to disappoint you."

"Maybe I should talk to him again," Leo mused.

"Just come home," Chris retorted.

The head master of magic school searched his son's green eyes and saw that his youngest really was still a kid in some situations, despite his acting all grown up all the time.

"Hey, Wyatt, why don't you leave us alone for a while? Go to the shopping center across the street, okay?"

Wyatt agreed. "I'll pick you up in an hour," he said to his brother.

Once Wyatt had left, Leo let his younger son lie down next to him.

"I know that something's on your mind," Leo said, stroking Chris' hair. "I don't know what it is. I know that Wyatt doesn't know either. But I want _you_ to know that whenever you decide to talk to either me or your brother, we're here for you."

"I know. I really do. But I already told Wyatt that I can handle it. I'm fine."

Leo nodded. He knew his son's mantra already, but he had no doubt that Chris was smart enough to seek help when it got to be too much.

* * *

When Wyatt came back, he smiled at the sight of his brother and father.

"What's with you guys? Having fun?"

"Yes."

"Here, dad, I brought you some magazines. Me and Chris need to go now. We want to spend the day together."

"Really? That's great. Do you need money?"

Chris went to his brother's side.

"We're good," Wyatt said. "Bye dad."

"Bye, boys!"

Wyatt looked at his brother from time to time, questions crowding into his mind. Maybe Chris had told Leo what had happened to him yesterday. The 17 year old still had the image of his battered brother fixed in his mind. It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach not knowing who had hurt his baby brother and why.

"Now, what have you decided on?" Wyatt asked.

"You'll hate it," Chris said.

Wyatt grinned. "Let me decide what I hate and what I like."

"I want to go to the San Francisco Art Institute. There's a student project. They did forgeries of their favorite paintings."

"In the name of art?" Wyatt smirked.

"We don't have to go there."

"Yes, we do. I don't know about art, but maybe I'll learn something. Just give me directions."

It wasn't like Wyatt hated art, he just didn't understand it.

At least this exhibition was not just some senseless collection of paintings by dead people. The students had hidden a detail that clearly didn't belong in every painting. You got a card at the entrance where you could mark the mistakes to take part in a raffle.

The only problem with that was that you had to know the original painting in question, which Wyatt didn't.

But he let Chris fill out his card, too, to have a double chance.

"You are bored out of your mind," Chris said after they had stared at a Van Gogh for some minutes.

"No," Wyatt quickly assured him. "Really. This is beautiful," he said pointing at the picture.

"It's one of his paintings that he did in Arles after 1888. It is much more colourful and bright with impressionistic influences, whereas his earlier pictures were really dark and realistic. Van Gogh killed himself. Went kind of crazy."

Chris felt his brother staring at him and turned around. "What?"

"How do you know these things?"

"I read it. In books, Wy."

"I could never read a book about other people's paintings."

"No, Wyatt, you'd rather read books about little, abused orphans in England who are named after a magician."

Wyatt smirked. "I get the sense that you don't see the deeper meaning of the story of David Copperfield."

"I think you don't see the deeper meaning of this picture."

"It's an apple tree!"

"No, Wyatt, it's a peach tree."

"Well, there's an apple on that tree," Wyatt said pointing it out. He looked at his paper, understanding. "Hey, I figured one out myself. How about we take another round and then grab a bite?"

"We don't have to take another round if you don't want to."

"I want to."

Afterwards, the two brothers went out to get eat pizza. The only thing they never disagreed in was food and Chris loved pizza with mushrooms, double cheese and pepperoni on one half.

Piper never wanted them to eat too much junk food but, once per month, she allowed them to order a pizza for everyone. Pizza was the only meal where Chris ate more than his brother.

Victor was in the Manor when they got home. He had waited with dinner for the boys to come home only to learn that they had eaten already.

Wyatt went into the kitchen, while Chris headed upstairs.

The blonde placed a pizza box on the kitchen table.

"Oh, you brought me a pizza as well," Victor cheered.

Wyatt blushed slightly. He hadn't even thought about bringing his grandfather something. "Not exactly. It's my leftovers."

"I see."

"I'm sorry grandpa."

Victor waved it away. "Don't worry about it. How's Leo?"

"He's good. Bored. Wants to come home."

"I can understand that. I hope your day wasn't too boring."

"No. It was good. We went to an exhibition."

"That sounds boring."

"It wasn't. Not that much at least. Chris wanted to go and I was fine with that. He's really interested in that stuff. Art, I mean. I just wanted him to have a good day."

"As long as you spend time with him, it is a good day for your brother. He really looks up to you. You are his idol."

"I don't really think I want to be anybody's idol."

* * *

A noise woke Chris up. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking. His clock read 3 am. It was really unusual for him to wake up when he had only been asleep for 3 hours.

The brunette teenager rolled on his side, ready to fall asleep again, when he heard something.

"Wyatt?" he asked. Who else would be in his room?

He turned on the night light and called out Wyatt's name again this time loud enough for his brother to hear in his room.

Wyatt awoke with a start.

He looked around his room and suddenly felt a pain in his side and heard his brother calling for him.

Wyatt hurried out of his bedroom. He almost bumped into his grandfather.

"What was that?" Victor asked.

"You'd better stay back."

The 17 year old witch opened his brother's bedroom door. He switched on the main light, clearly startling a darklighter as well as a human-looking demon, who aimed a fireball at Chris.

"Don't you dare!" Wyatt snarled. He flicked his wrist causing the two evil creatures to burst into flames.

He looked around the room after the vanquish. He saw his brother lying in his bed. A black arrow could be seen sticking out of his side.

Wyatt rushed over to him. "Grandpa, can you help me?"

Victor joined his grandson, feeling unnerved by the sight of Chris' unconscious state.

"I can't touch it. You need to pull out the arrow," Wyatt explained.

Victor frowned but did what he was told.

The older teenager held out his hand and healed his brother with the typical golden glow.

Chris' eyes fluttered open. He had no chance to say anything as he was tightly embraced by his older brother.

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Stupid, fucking demons," he muttered.

"Wyatt, I'm fine," Chris said.

Wyatt let him go, taking a close look at his baby brother to reassure himself. "I won't have any demons sneaking up on you while you're asleep."

"What will you do?" Victor asked. He was still not that familiar with magic – he didn't think he ever would be – but he knew when his grandsons were in danger.

"For now, I'll get some crystals."

"I don't need a demonic alarm system, Wy. I'm not a baby anymore," Chris complained.

"I don't care. It's too dangerous."

Victor stayed with his younger grandson until Wyatt came back with the box of crystals. He placed them around the room.

"Will you guys be okay now?" the old man asked.

"Yes, don't worry. You can go back to bed," Wyatt assured him.

Victor nodded. He couldn't really help them anyway.

"Don't you want to go back to sleep, too, Wy?" Chris whispered.

"I think I would rather stay with you tonight."

"Wy…" Chris stretched.

But his big brother allowed no further argument.

Chris sighed when Wyatt lay down next to him. "I'm not scared, Wy," Chris mumbled, already almost asleep again. "I know you will always protect me."

Wyatt just stared at the ceiling. He already knew he wouldn't fall back to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

I guess this was more like a filler chappie before we hit the final. This means for you there's won't be much changes for you to leave a review, so please do it. 


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer as always: I don't own Charmed but the new character Tom is all mine.

Thanks to everyone who left me a review. I really love them.

Just for information chapter 35 will be the last one. I was asked about it.

Now, enjoy this.

Thanks to **Margot**!

* * *

Chapter 32

The night at Paige's and Henry's house was the most boring the boys had had since their vacation started.

Henry had squeezed their 3 weeks of vacation into 5 hours of video.

Paige had fixed tacos for the kids to eat while they watched it. She really wasn't that good of a cook but her tacos were alright.

But it still was such a bad night. Nothing against the Rocky Mountains. The countryside was amazing. But not for 5 hours and not when Uncle Henry, Aunt Paige or one of the cousins was in every picture.

Chris leant back on the sofa and felt his eyelids getting heavier by the second.

Paige tried to lighten everything up by telling holiday stories. But her narrative abilities were in desperate need of improvement.

Wyatt's mind was far away, though. He had tried to contact Carolyn the whole day without success. He even stopped by her house and her mother told him she'd been out since noon. The two teenage lovers had seen or at least talked to each other every day since they had become exclusive on the day of the street fair. Wyatt couldn't imagine that she had just forgotten about him.

The 17 year old checked his mobile every few minutes to see if his girlfriend had texted him. Nothing. It made Wyatt feel restless and suspicious.

A day later there still had been no news from Carolyn and Wyatt was starting to get angry. Angry at Carolyn, but because she was not there, he had to let out his anger on someone else, namely Chris.

Obviously, Chris was standing in his big brother's way everywhere. Bathroom, kitchen, the stairs.

It made Chris choose to leave his brother alone and ask his grandfather to give him a lift to the hospital. But when he finally found Victor, he was already closing the front door behind himself.

Chris sighed. He'd rather walk all the way to the hospital than talk to Wyatt again.

The 14 year old checked his wallet for money and decided to take the bus. He took his ipod and sketchbook from his room almost bumping into Wyatt on his way.

"Watch out!" Wyatt hissed.

"Sorry. What is going on with you today?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"I never wanted to talk to you, anyway. I'm going to visit dad. Do you want to come along?"

"No. I want to be alone."

The telephone in Wyatt's room rang and he rushed to take the call.

Chris only shrugged and left.

* * *

There was a teacher at Magic School who would bring Leo some papers to work on. Lying in the damn hospital bed was driving him crazy. If he hadn't hurt his stupid foot he could at least have walked around alone a bit. But no, he had to depend on some stupid student nurses for everything.

He looked up when there was a knock at his door.

He smiled happily at his son. "Chris, hey! Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Wyatt's acting crazy lately." Chris shrugged.

"I told you…"

"He's in love, I know. Athough, I think, he's not really in love at the moment. They haven't talked to each other since yesterday."

"Oh. It won't be that bad."

"Well he's acting really bad."

Leo smiled sympathetic. "Just wait for a few days."

"Before then, I hope he doesn't shove me down the stairs because I'm not breathing the way he wants me."

"Don't you think you're overacting?"

"No, not at all."

A nurse entered the room. "Oh, you have a visitor. But, Mr Wyatt, you have a meeting with your physical therapist," she said.

"Right, I totally forgot about that," Leo replied. "I'm sorry, Chris."

"It's okay." What a day, not even his father who was in the hospital had time for him!

"I'm really sorry. But, why don't you go to the shopping center and come back later. I should be done in at least 2 hours."

Leo really was sorry. If Chris came by on his own in the middle of the day, it really had to be bad at home with Wyatt.

"Yeah, maybe."

Chris got up. He was almost sure that he wouldn't come back again. He hugged is father goodbye.

"Go easy on Wyatt, okay? Carolyn is his first real love."

"He should go easy on me. It's not my fault."

Chris left the hospital. He really was in no mood to go back to the manor to be Wyatt's punching bag.

He walked around aimlessly for a while until he came to a skating area. Only a few, apparantly older, boys were there, fooling around.

Chris sat down on one of the wooden benches, taking out his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages. Every second page showed a stupid snail.

He had managed to make it come to life once or twice – he had no idea how he had done it – but he couldn't make it dissapear again.

Since he had learned about his new power, his pictures had become really bad – in his eyes. He knew exactly why. He was scared that whatever he did would pop out of the page.

Chris sighed deeply. "What a stupid day!" he muttered and kicked a stone.

"You're telling me," a boy next to him said. He had black hair that was kind of too long at the top, falling heavily onto his forehead. He wore blue jeans with holes at the knees and a white t-shirt.

He sat down next to Chris. "I'm Tom."

"Chris."

"I know," the boy winked. "I also know that your brother been acting like a jerk since he got involved with that Carolyn and I know that no one has time for you today. But I have some good news, I always have time for you. So how about we do something fun together? Forget about your stupid family."

* * *

"If I had known that you'd react like that, I wouldn't have called you," Ray said to Wyatt.

Ray called Wyatt because he had wanted to find out if he and Carolyn had split up, because she was in the cafè with another boy. The only answer Ray got, was: "Stay there, I'll be right over."

Wyatt had taken the car and parked it in front of the cafè where Ray was already waiting for him.

At least he now knew why he hadn't heard from his girlfriend in two days. She was busy with some other boy.

"Do you want to go in there and make a scene like a jealous little girl?" Ray asked, once Wyatt had calmed down a bit.

They were sitting in the car.

Wyatt shrugged. "Why not?"

"Wy, bud, you don't even know what kind of guy this is. Maybe it is her cousin or just a friend. Remember, you have a female platonic friend too."

"I know that, Ray. But they are sitting way too close to each other to be relatives or only friends," Wyatt replied.

He didn't know what to do. Carolyn had lied to him. She had betrayed him.

And he loved her.

It hurt!

Ray sighed. "You should calm down. Let's drive around for a while, then we can come back and if they are still here, you'll go inside and talk to her. Okay?"

Wyatt took a deep breath. He tore his eyes away from the cafè and started the motor.

* * *

Chris and Tom went to the shopping center and checked out the newest CD's. It was great. They had the same taste in music and food. Each of them had a hamburger and some fries and sat down on a really uncomfortable iron bench to eat.

"My dad wanted me to come by again," Chris said, suddenly remembering.

Tom snorted. "Just like that he wants to spend time with you. And you know why that is? Because he's bored and lonely in the hospital. And Wyatt has no time for him."

Chris shrugged. "Wyatt has no time for me either. So, it's only logical that me and dad are together more often."

"He was always complaining about you. As soon as he is out of the hopsital again and doesn't need you anymore, he will just start to order you around again."

"Maybe not."

"Oh, don't be silly. If you aren't the way he wants you to be, he'll yell at you again. Just wait and see. If you tell him that you still cannot use your thought projection properly, he will send Kevin after you to practice night and day."

"That's exactly why I don't tell him. It's so important for him that me and Wyatt officially take over the power of the Charmed Ones. It's all that matters for him."

"And he doesn't even see that it'll only lead to the both of you sacrificing your lives. If the Elders want to vanquish demons, then they should go after them themselves. It's not your job. After everything that the Elders have done to all of you, Leo should tell them to fuck off. But no, he even leads magic school in their name."

"Dad says it would keep us safe, me and Wyatt, if we do it, because the stupid demons are not strong enough to go after our power."

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know. The demons have been after Wyatt since he was born. Nothing ever changed that."

"You see. In the end, all that matters is keeping Wyatt safe. What would you do without him?"

"I don't know…"

"Chris?"

Chris looked up at the sound of his name. It was Sonya. She wore a green summer dress with white flip flops. She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too. This is Tom."

"Nice to meet you. How are your holidays so far, Chris?"

"Not bad. Except that my dad's in the hospital. He had an accident."

"Oh no! Is he alright?"

"More or less. He'll be out soon."

"That's good to hear. Are you staying alone with your brother?"

"No. My grandfather moved in until dad's back."

Sonya nodded. "How was your report card?"

"Okay. I passed."

"Really? Congratulations. I'm really happy! So will we be in the same courses again?"

"We'll see."

Sonya looked around. "I have to go. My bus is coming soon. But would you like to go to a party with me tomorrow?"

Chris frowned. "I don't know."

He was never happy at parties.

"Of course, he wants to," Tom said before Chris could say anything else.

"Great. Could you come to my house at around 7? It's at Crystal's so we can walk the rest of the way. My dad could drive you home, if it'll be too late for your grandpa."

"I think that's okay. Thanks."

Sonya smiled her warm smile again and turned around.

"She's hot," Tom said as the boys watched her leaving. "You are such a coward. It's always her asking you out."

"Shut up!" Chris had been thinking the same. "And why did you accept on my behalf? If I wanted to go, I'd have said so."

"You wanted to, but didn't say so."

"I can talk for myself," Chris muttered.

* * *

Wyatt parked the car near the café for the second time.

Ray peered inside.

"They're still there, Wy!"

Wyatt tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"And they're kissing."

Wyatt opened the car door and climbed out.

Ray followed him. But he already knew he wouldn't be able to stop his friend now.

Wyatt coughed when he reached the table where his girlfriend was sitting with the other boy, kissing him.

Carolyn looked up. "Wyatt? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Wyatt asked back. "Who's he?"

"I'm Justin," the young man answered. Justin was obviously a few years older.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked again.

"Let's talk tomorrow, okay? In private," the girl replied, making her boyfriend even more angry.

"No. We'll talk now!"

Carolyn sighed. "Justin is my neighbor. He's in college in Florida, where I want to go as well."

"Okay. And how does that explain you making out with him?"

"Come on, dude. Relax!" Justin said patting Wyatt't back.

"Don't touch me! Explain it to me, Lyn!"

"I tried to call you yesterday but your grandfather said you were at your aunt's. Again. There's nothing else you talk about but your aunts, your brother, and your father. Justin helped me to get my stuff ready for the college application. He's interested in me and what I want for my future."

"I am, too!" Wyatt yelled. "It's not my fault, I have to care for my family."

"I really don't want to talk about this with you here and now," Carolyn said.

"You know, what? We won't talk about it at all. I get that you fucked another guy, so we're done. You don't cheat on me, Lyn! I hope you know that I really loved you and you helped me a lot. But I see now that you need help yourself. Have fun! Bye, Justin!"

Wyatt turned around. He didn't wait for Ray to follow him but knew that his friend would be climbing into the car next to him in a minute.

Maybe it had been a mistake and he should go right back inside and tell her that they'd talk again tomorrow. Apparently, she hadn't been that happy in their relationship. But he was always there for her. They did lots of things together which Wyatt would have never done if it hadn't been for her and she just dumped him for some college student who would be back in Florida in a few weeks.

But still, he didn't want to lose her like that.

"Man, I'm impressed," Ray said. "You really controlled yourself in there. I was ready to pull you off that slimy guy if necessary."

"Do you think she's right? Did I not care about her enough?"

"Rubbish. She was proud that a 21 year old finds her hot and so she forgot about you. That's it. You guys were together like 24/7. If she had something to talk about with you, she should have done so. She's just a bitch."

Wyatt sighed. It was true. Amanda, Ray and he had gotten into a fight because he spent too much time with Carolyn. He had ignored Chris.

"How about we go out tonight? Get Amanda and drive somewhere to take your mind off of things," Ray proposed.

* * *

Chris opened the front door quietly but his grandfather was already standing in front of him.

"Chris, where have you been?"

"It's not even 10," Chris replied.

"Where have you been?"

"Out with a fiend. We went to a pizza place and talked. I swear."

"What's this friend's name?"

"Tom. He's really nice."

"Okay. Why don't you invite this boy over for dinner? So we can get to know him."

"Alright. But not tomorrow. I've been invited to a party."

Chris brushed past Victor, but was stopped.

"Did you ask, if you were allowed to go to a party?"

"No. But grandpa, you've been telling me all day long that I should go out."

Victor Bennett had to agree to that. "Yes, you're right. Okay. But you know when you have to be home."

"Yes, grandpa, thanks. Oh and can you give me a lift there? Thanks."

Chris climbed up the stairs. He went into his room and lay down on his bed.

He'd really had a great day with his new friend. It felt like they'd known each other for ages already. It was good to talk to someone who understood him so well. He could tell Tom everything, no matter if it was about magic or his family.

* * *

Wyatt came home shortly before midnight. He had been in a little bistro with his friends.

He had expected Amanda to tell him something like "Didn't I tell you!" but the girl was really great and caring. Both she and Ray assured Wyatt that it was not his fault. At least not only his fault.

But it didn't help the blonde at all.

Without even acknowledging his grandfather, who was reading the newspaper in the kitchen, Wyatt took a bottle of water out of the fridge and left again, climbing up the stairs. He only wanted to grab a shower and head to bed.

Wyatt knocked on the bathroom door when he saw that there was light on inside.

"Chris, open the damn door!"

A second later the door really opened.

Chris had his tooth brush in one hand. "It wasn't even locked."

"I want to take a shower."

"I'll just brush my teeth and then it's all yours."

"Spare me the stupid remarks and hurry," Wyatt said leaning against the door frame.

"It takes me 3 minutes, Wy. I can't make the time go faster."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Just go ahead."

"Why don't you go and get your pyjamas. When you're back, I'll be done."

"Just hurry!"

Chris shrugged and continued to brush his teeth.

"I hope you'll make up with Carolyn soon, you're annoying," Chris said three minutes later, when Wyatt entered the room again.

"I'll never make up with Carolyn again. We broke up."

"Really? What happened?"

"She was unfaithful."

"She screwed around on you?"

Wyatt sighed. "You got it."

"I'm sorry, Wy. Honestly. If you want to talk about it, you can come to me anytime."

Wyatt snorted. "I really don't want to talk about it with you."

"Why? Because you think I'm too young?"

"That and I just don't want to talk about it."

* * *

You maybe already know it the next chapter will be Chris' night out at the party. What is going to happen there?

Don't forget to tell me your opinion on this chapter by leaving a review!


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything Charmed. I do own my characters that appear at the party.

Was it a long wait for this chapter :-) ? But it's a long one now. Please, enjoy!

Thanks to the people who reviewed the last time.

Thanks to **Margot**!

* * *

Chapter 33

Wyatt put the pillow over his head to block out the constant knocking.

"Wyatt, do you want to come with me today to visit dad?" Chris asked through the closed door.

"No, I don't."

"Don't you want to get up at all?"

"No, Chris. I want to stay here. Alone. Me ignoring you knocking should have told you that several minutes ago. Now, leave me alone."

Wyatt lay back. He heard voices outside his door and then Chris again.

"Grandpa wants to know if you want some breakfast."

"No! I don't want breakfast!"

Orbs filled the bedroom. Chris placed a tray on his brother's desk.

"Grandpa insisted that I bring you this though."

Wyatt sighed and shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine. Happy, now?"

"You don't look fine."

"I just split up with my girlfriend, I'm allowed to not look fine. You can go now. And tell grandpa to leave me the hell alone, too."

"Okay. Wyatt, are you sure you don't want to talk about it with me?"

Wyatt let out a frustrated growl. "No, Chris. Don't you get it? I want to be left alone. Now get the hell out of here! Right now. And don't come back unless I ask you."

Chris held out his hands defensively. "Alright. I get it. No need for you to get nasty!"

Chris orbed out, leaving Wyatt to wallow in self-pity for as long as he wanted. Why hadn't anyone told him how much it hurt to be betrayed by someone you love?

Victor looked at his youngest grandson expectantly. He had really come to look after the boys at the silliest time possible.

Chris was deep in adolescence and Wyatt had had his first serious relationship.

"He said he doesn't want breakfast or to see anyone. He kicked me out, telling me that I'm not allowed to come back unless he tells me to," Chris said.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe we really should leave him alone for a while."

"No shit! I'm not going back in there. He'll blast me into 1,000 tiny pieces."

Victor laughed but stopped, remembering he was still dealing with witches here.

"Okay, I'm going to the hospital grandpa."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I'll meet with Tom afterwards."

"Whoa, hold on. Didn't you want to go to a party tonight?"

"I do. And?"

Chris didn't see a connection there.

"You are not allowed to be out all day long. I want you to be home for lunch. Maybe afterwards you can see your friend for an hour or two."

"But, grandpa…"

"No. No buts. You have to do a few things at home first. I'm sure, Leo would agree with me here."

Chris sighed. His grandfather treated him like a baby, and Wyatt had been nothing but mean.

"If you don't stop arguing, you are not allowed to go to the party either. Got it?"

"Okay. Can I go and see dad now or what?"

Victor nodded.

Chris got into the bus and turned on his ipod. What a stupid day! Just like yesterday.

He didn't even know if he really wanted to go to the party tonight. But seeing Sonya again was too alluring to resist. Chris wasn't sure what made her so special, but he could imagine spending night and day just watching her.

He would have liked to go out with her but not at a stupid party where he'd have to meet other kids from school.

Chris sighed when he saw the hospital on his left. He climbed out of the bus. He really could imagine better things than visiting with his father. But he had promised Leo to come by at least for a little while everyday.

But the previous day it had been Leo who didn't have time. Chris could easily claim that he had been there but Leo hadn't been there.

Chris looked around noticing a boy sitting on the hospital wall.

* * *

Wyatt didn't even bother to get out of bed today.

His grandfather tried to persuade him to come down for lunch later, but he refused. The 17 year old heard Victor and Chris argue in the afternoon, then it became quiet in the Manor.

Wyatt rolled on his stomach.

He thought about Carolyn. He concentrated on her and waited to get angry. She deserved for him to be angry at her. She had acted like a bitch. If she had wanted to start something with this Justin then she should have told him so and broken up with him. He would have been devasted, too. But the betrayal felt even worse.

The blonde got mad at himself for missing her so much, for being so sad, for being unable to hate her.

"Wyatt!"

Wyatt closed his eyes. He now felt himself becoming angry but at Chris.

Why couldn't his brother just leave him alone?

"I know, you want to be left alone, but I need your opinion on something," Chris explained.

The brunette 14 year old had spent the morning with Tom, instead of visiting his father.

He had told his friend that Wyatt was acting like a real jerk these days and Tom had agreed with him.

In case his grandfather would make his threat real and refuse to allow Chris to go to the party, the teenager had been home right in time for lunch.

Wyatt had refused to eat with them again.

After lunch, Chris had wanted to go to the shopping center with Tom, but Victor wanted him to clean up the kitchen a bit. They had had a little fight, their third that day.

Wyatt sighed. "Okay, come in." Wyatt unlocked the door with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks."

Chris closed the door again behind him. He showed Wyatt three different shirts.

"Are you going out?" Wyatt asked, surprised.

"Yes. Now what should I wear?"

"And where are you going?"

"I was invited to a party."

Wyatt frowned. "You always said you hated parties."

"I changed my mind."

"And, why's that?"

"Can't I change my mind from time to time?"

Wyatt raised his eybrows.

"Sonya invited me," Chris admitted. "Come on, I need an outfit, Wy."

"Okay, okay!" Wyatt decided and Chris tried it on. "I thought, you didn't like Sonya."

Wyatt was starting to become confused by his brother's behaviour.

"I do like Sonya. I just don't like anyone else from school."

"Who's throwing this party?"

"Crystal, she's in my biology class."

"So, I guess, you'll meet some guys from school there and you still want to go?"

"Yes. Sonya asked me and I want to see her."

"Alright. I'm just wondering why you don't ask her out so you can spend some time alone. It could become difficult on a party to talk to each other."

Chris shrugged. "I couldn't refuse."

Wyatt smirked. "You really like her. I hope you know what that means?"

Chris showed his brother the whole outfit. "What?"

"She will break your heart. Just like every other girl. They are bitches."

"No, Wyatt, Carolyn broke your heart and she's a bitch. That doesn't mean all girls are."

"Since when are you so optimistic?"

"I don't know; I just feel good today."

"But you don't think that you'll meet the love of your life when you're 14, do you?"

"That's not necessary. I only want to have a good time and your melodramatic and pathetic mood can't stop that."

Wyatt climbed out of bed and put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Alright. I just don't want you to get hurt. Because it _really_ hurts."

Chris nodded. "I know, thanks. I'm really sorry for what Carolyn did to you. But you had a good time, too. And you don't believe that _you'll_ find the love of your life when you're 17, do you?" Chris smirked.

"Okay, I understand." Wyatt looked at his brother closely. "Is grandpa driving you?"

"I think so."

Wyatt nodded. "Okay. I really wish you a great night. Don't beat anyone up."

Chris rolled his eyes. "That depends," he smirked.

Wyatt sat down on his bed and opened the drawer of his nightstand. He handed Chris something in wrapped in foil.

"Do you know how to use that?" Wyatt asked.

Chris laughed. "Do I look that stupid? There are pictures on it to show you. But I won't need it. Thanks."

Chris gave the condom back to his brother.

"Keep it. Just in case. If you don't use it, even better."

The younger brother shrugged and put the small package in his pocket. "I'm not as crazy as you, Wy."

The 17 year old shook his head. "Have fun!" Wyatt said.

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes before jumping up again.

"When did you use condoms to know that there are pictures on it?"

"Bye, Wyatt."

* * *

Victor stopped the car in front of Sonya's house. It was a wooden house painted white with blue framed windows.

"Chris, your curfew is still at 11 pm. No alcohol, no drugs, no cigarettes. I'll pick you up again here."

"Sonya's dad can drive me home."

"I'll pick you up here at 11," Victor repeated.

"Okay. Okay. Why is everyone treating me like a baby?"

"Because you are the baby. At least the baby of this part of the family."

Chris sighed. "Alright. If you say so. I'll see you later."

The young teenager climbed out of the car. He walked up the stone pathway to the front door and rang the bell.

Sonya's little sister opened. She had the same hair and eyes as the older sibling. Chris introduced himself.

"I'm Tanja, come in."

Tanja looked up the stairs and screamed for her sister. A moment later Sonya ran downstairs.

She wore black trousers and a white t-shirt and white sneakers. Her long almost black hair was held back by a red hair band.

"Hi, Chris, how are you? How's your dad?"

"We are good, thanks. You look great."

Sonya blushed slightly. "Oh, thanks. It's nothing special for a garden party."

"You still look great."

Sonya smiled. "So do you." She took a light jacket fro the wardrobe. "Mom! We're leaving!"

The two teenagers left the house to walk the few yards to Crystal's house.

On the way, Chris recognized that all the houses looked the same just in different colours.

"When do you need to be home?" Sonya asked.

"My grandfather's going to pick me up at your place at 11."

"I have to be home by 11 as well. It sucks! I mean a party like this at Crystal's, what could happen there? But I still have to be back at 11, no matter where I go. My folks are always saying: Sonya, you're 14 years old. And I'm saying: I'm turning 15 in three weeks. When's your birthday?"

"22nd october."

"So, I'm exactly one month older. I never knew that. Cool! I hope you'll come to my party. It's only a little one. My mom going to make some Italian food."

"Okay."

The closer they got to the place of the party, the louder it got. Music was playing and you could hear a lot of people talking.

Sonya and Chris went through the gate. Three girls came towards them, greeting Sonya by kissing her cheek.

The small brunette one was Crystal and the one with the big glasses was Susan. Chris didn't know the last blonde girl, but Crystal introduced her as her cousin.

"You all know Chris, don't you?" Sonya asked.

"Of course," Susan replied.

"Yeah, I would have invited you myself but I don't even have your number," Crystal explained.

Chris knew it was a lie but smiled nevertheless. "That's okay."

A new guest arrived and Crystal went to greet him.

Sonya pulled Chris along. The both got a drink and a sandwich.

"I'm starving," she said.

For a while the two could talk a bit alone, but as soon as all the invited kids had finally arrived, it became difficult.

Sonya was quite popular and everyone wanted to talk with her at least a little. She was really great and tried to include Chris in every conversation, even in the girl topics, which of course didn't interest him at all. But after two hours at the party, Chris was still okay with being there. Which was absolutely to the young girl's credit.

Sonya patted Chris' shoulder. "Can you go and get me another drink, please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Chris heard one girl whisper something sounding like "He's so cute," when he walked away.

Chris took two plastic cups and filled them with lemonade.

"Oh my, Halliwell," Jack Ryan snarled.

Chris had so not missed stupid Jack and his few followers.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Through the door," Chris answered.

"Really, smartass! The question was, who invited you?"

"Sonya."

"Sonya? No way. Sonya doesn't waste her time with losers."

"Obviously that's true as she's here with me, not with you."

Chris turned around, not wasting any more minute talking to Jack. But no one made Jack angry without paying for it.

The brunette Halliwell held the two plastic cups and want back to Sonya and some other guys. He felt someone behind him and then was shoved. He stumbled and bumped into Sonya, emptying the contents of the cups on her white t-shirt.

Sonya and the other girls around shrieked.

Chris turned around angrily and saw Jack and his friends laughing like crazy.

"Hey, Halliwell, if you want to see her tits, why don't you just ask her politely!" Jack said.

Sonya took a deep breath. "It's okay, Chris. No harm done. Don't listen to the jerk. I'll go home and get changed. I'll be right back." She asked Susan to accompany her and the two girls left the garden.

Chris sighed. Stupid asshole Jack!

The 14 year old didn't even know why Jack always bugged him. But maybe Jack didn't care who he was, he just wanted someone to push around.

Jack stood in front of Chris getting kind of too close.

"Now, Halliwell. What are you going to do now that your protector's gone? Do you even know why she invited you? Because she's sorry for you. You are such a pathetic little freak."

Chris narrowed his eyes. Why didn't he just shut the fuck up?

A sudden noise made them all jump. The bowl of punsh had exploded, glass bursting and the contents spilling all over the table.

Jack frowned. "What the hell?"

"Chris," it was Crystal. "I'm sorry. No offence but you'd better go. I don't want any trouble here. My folks will hold me responsible for everything that happens."

"Sure. I don't care about your fucking party, anyway!"

It was not exactly a lie. He didn't liked the party that much, but he liked being at the party with Sonya.

It was Jack who had started the trouble, and now Chris was the bad guy again.

The brunette left the garden and headed off down the street in the opposite direction he had come with Sonya earlier tonight. He didn't want to meet her again and explain that he had been thrown out of a teenager's garden party.

He could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He couldn't keep himself from kicking some trash cans, so they fell over, emptying their stinky contents all over the sidewalk.

A dog started to bark.

Chris looked up and down the street and then orbed off.

Hopefully, Crystal would get into trouble because of the garbage cans. The stupid bitch! Why hadn't she just told Sonya that she didn't want him at her party, instead of inviting Jack, so he would get rid of Chris.

The brunette teenager sat down on a stone bench at the bus stop.

He let the first bus pass but climbed into the next.

He smiled when he saw, Tom sitting in the back. He sat down next to his friend.

"Hey, where have you been?" the black-haired boy asked.

"At the party you made me go to," Chris replied.

"Oh, with Sonya! Didn't go so good, I take it."

"It sucks! I knew that I wouldn't be welcomed there."

"What happened?"  
"Stupid asshole Jack happened. He shoved me and I spilt all the lemonade on Sonya's t-shirt. Which was white by the way."

Tom laughed, but stopped when he saw the angry look on Chris' face. "Sorry, dude. Did you see her…you know?"

"No! A bit, maybe. But that's not the point. Jack's only job at the party was to make a fool out of me, so it'd be okay for Crystal to send me off!"

Tom frowned. "Maybe. You don't have much luck these days. The whole thing with Tony, Leo in hospital, Wyatt treating you like shit. Not to mention the rest of your family who thinks you're still a baby. And now those stupid kids from school. You know what? Fuck them. You don't need them or anyone else. You will never be alone. I'll be there. Whenever you need me, I'm there. Just trust me, that's all that matters."

Tom put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

* * *

Wyatt took the milk out of the fridge and poured some in a glass.

"I could make you some dinner," Victor said taking a seat.

"I'm not really hungry. Thanks, grandpa," Wyatt replied, sitting down opposite his grandfather and sighed.

"How long do you plan on being in this mood?"

"I don't know. I lost my girlfriend; I haven't fixed a date when I'll be over it."

"I see. Probably three days and then a fall-back at the next party."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No. God, no. I just know how it is to have your heart broken. You'll get over it. We all do."

"That doesn't make it hurt less!"

"I know. Starting fights with your baby brother doesn't either."

"I already feel guilty about that. But I was angry and he was there."

"It's not that easy to be an adult, is it?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to play some UNO?"

"Yeah, why not?"

The two men started the third game when they heard the front door.

They looked at each other suspiciously. Victor glanced on the clock. It was shortly after 10, so he was not late for picking Chris up.

"Chris? Is that you?"

"Yes," came the reply apparantly out of the living room. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Wyatt looked at his grandfather. "He's really angry. Maybe we should leave him alone for a while to calm down."

Victor shrugged. "He doesn't want to talk about it, anyway. You won't be able to get him to talk if he doesn't want to."

Wyatt had to agree.

They played another game and suddenly it was already half past 11.

"I'll go to bed, Wyatt," Victor said.

"Okay. I'll clean up a bit."

Victor found his younger grandson in front of the TV.

"How was the party?"

"Don't ask."

"I said that I'd pick you up at 11."

"But I wanted to leave earlier."

"You could have called. Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris repeated staring on the monitor.

"Okay. But you didn't get into trouble, did you?"

"No."

Victor frowned at the pictures that were shown in TV. "Alright, bedtime for you."

"Oh, grandpa, I'm 14 not 4 anymore. I don't have a thing called bedtime. At least not during the holidays."

"You have one now. Turn that off."

"Why?"

"Because it's late and this movie is obviously not suitable for your age."

"It is."

"Chris, there was a guy whose head was cut off by another guy with an axe."

Chris rolled his eyes. "But there are no sex scences."

"Turn it off and go to bed! Now!"

The teenager did so and jumped up.

He climbed up the stairs mumbling something Victor couldn't make out. But he was sure, it was something against him and his way of caring for the boys.

He shook his head. "Goodnight, Chris!"

* * *

_Underworld_

The demonic bar was quiet that night. Only a few demons played pool or drank some beer or drinks.

A quiet night in a bar like that meant that the demons weren't aiming fireballs at each other every five minutes.

Blue and white orbs, typical for a whitelighter, appeared iin the bar.

The present demons conjured fireballs to defend themselves against the interloping good magical being.

The black haired, young whitelighter – he had to be in his teenager years – could only shout "Don't!" before he was hit by several deadly fireballs, but they had no affect on him.

"I'm not here to vanquish any of you. I'm here so we can talk. Probably work together to stop the threat you all are talking about all of the time. The sons of the oldest Charmed One, the new ultimate power as you call them. Interested?"

* * *

Don't forget to leave your opinion, please. You know, there won't be much more chances as we are near the end of this, what is sad enough ;-)


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I will never own anything Charmed, but my own characters in this story.

Did you have to wait long for this update? I think so. Sorry for that.

Thanks for the reviews last time and enjoy this!

Thanks to **Margot** for spending her time checking this out.

Chapter 34

"What do you propose?" a demon with snail-like eyes asked.

"So, I have your attention?" the whitlelighter said. "Good. You couldn't kill me anyway.

You can go after the older brother now. He has other things on his mind than demons at the moment. You can get to him easily. Get a shapeshifter to get close and then send a darklighter. His brother won't be able to heal him, even if he came in time, which I hope to prevent anyway. He can't heal. You all made a huge mistake. You think going after the younger witch will help you to destroy their power. You think he is weaker but that is not true. Wyatt has more active powers, but Chris has enough inner strength and he will gain wisdom about the past sooner or later that will lead to him become the strategist. There will be a time when they'll be almost equally powerful. It's just now when you will be able stop them. And I recommend you go after Wyatt, now."

"How can we trust you?" a darklighter wanted to know. "You're a whitelighter."

"You can't trust me. But you need me. You want to stop them from reforming the Charmed power and I know them better than anybody else. I know precisely what they know, what Chris knows. I think what he thinks. I feel what he feels. He made me. I'm sure, he doesn't know it yet, but I'm his dark feelings. And that is even more of an advantage for you."

The demons looked at one another quizzically.

"I have a feeling that this is a trap," one demon voiced.

"No, it's not. I want to help you. And later you will help me. That's the deal. You think of them only as witches. They are boys. Teenagers. With the same problems as any teenager. Chris needs a friend and I am his friend. He tells me everything. And everything can help you."

"Well if you are the boy's thoughts, what I don't get is, why this witch would want to kill his own brother?"

"I'm so much more now than just Chris' thoughts. But I will explain it to you anyway.

Chris doesn't want to recreate the power with Wyatt. He doesn't want to end up like his mom. Sacrificing his life for magic. All that matters to him is keeping his brother safe. No matter the cost. He has a lot of ideas, how to assure his brother's safety. He just doesn't know, how he will do it. Magic is not their life. Not yet. Stop them now or you will not be able to stop them for the next few years. Or probably never, for that matter."

He could see that the demons agreed with him. "Listen, you go after Wyatt, I'll work on Chris."

Then he orbed out, leaving them to discuss the situation further.

"I don't get it why a whitelighter wants to kill the Charmed brothers," the bartender said.

"He's no whitelighter. If he was, we could have vanquished him easily."

"We have to take the risk. We don't know how to stop them otherwise. The last shapeshifter failed."

"It's true. We all have to work together now. It's our only chance."

* * *

Wyatt knocked at his brother's bedroom door and went in before he got an answer.

"Did I say, you could come in?" Chris asked.

"I'm just doing the same you did yesterday," Wyatt shrugged. "So, what went wrong with the party?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Did Sonya turn you down? Or did you get into a fight with her? Or with someone else?" Wyatt pressed.

"Stupid jerk Jack Ryan!" Chris cried out. "He made me look like an idiot, so Crystal had a reason to send me away."

"What?" Wyatt frowned.

"Crystal threw the party. She never wanted me there to begin with. It was Sonya who invited me. So Crystal invited Jack. He shoved me so that I spilled the drinks over Sonya. Crystal told me to leave with the excuse that I would cause trouble if I stayed."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"And what did Sonya say to all this?"

Chris shrugged. "She doesn't know. I left before she got back."

"Okay. And why? You should have waited for her to at least say goodbye. You don't even know what the other kids told her now about you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back to school anyway."

"What?"

"I'll ask dad, if I can go to magic school until I'm old enough to attend the Institute of Fine Arts."

"But I thought, you don't like magic school."

"I hate high school even more."

"You can't just give up because some asshole bullied you. And why do you think you'll make friends in magic school more easily than in high school?"

"That's not the point. I don't care about making friends in magic school. I just don't want to meet those guys again in high school."

"So you're running and hiding, is that it? I'm really disappointed in you."

"Well, I don't care. Just accept that I'm obviously not worthy to be your brother."

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous."

"Is it? Think about it. I'm not as athletic as you, not as out-going, not as popular, not as intelligent, not as good-looking, not as powerful. I have no friends worshipping me or anyone from the magical community. I'm nothing like you."

"Why should you be? You are not me."

"Exactly."

Wyatt let out a frustrated growl, but before he could argue with his little brother more, Victor called from downstairs:

"Chris, come here! I need to talk to you."

"We are not done here," Wyatt said.

"Apparantly, you'll have to stand in line now."

Victor waited at the end of the stairs for his grandson. He still held the phone in his hand, contemplating how to start.

"Let's sit down in the living room," he said when Chris came down. "I got a call from Leo. He said you haven't been in the hopsital yesterday and the day before, when he asked you to come by later again. It's not that I'm angry with you for not visiting your father. I can undersand that it is not so much fun for you to stay with your dad in a hospital. But why did you lie to me and Leo? And what have you been doing instead?"

If it didn't matter that he hadn't been with Leo, why did his grandfather had to ask at all?

"I spent the day with Tom."

"Tom? I really would appreciate it if you could introduce me to this Tom finally, you haven't known him for that long, have you? And you still meet him so often. And you lie about it."

"We're friends, grandpa. Wyatt meets with his friends all the time."

"I know. Bu he doesn't lie about it. I just don't want you to get into trouble. Like with your last friend."

"Why does everyone think, I get in trouble all day long? I can look out for myself."

They could hear the bell ring and Wyatt answering.

"You are 14 years old. Of course, you think you can handle everything on your own, but the truth is, you can't."

"Chris, your friend is here," Wyatt said.

"Now, that is convenient," Victor replied. But before he could even stand up, Chris was already at the door and out of the Manor.

* * *

"What's the rush?" Tom asked.

"My grandfather insists of meeting you. He thinks you might be a bad influence on me."

"Mmmh. He could be right," the black-haired boy grinned. "And the kids from yesterday's party aren't?"

Chris shrugged. "I can tell you, this all sucks. Wyatt's allowed to do everything. I know he's older, but I'm sure when he was 14 he was allowed to do more than I am now. All they say is that I will get myself into trouble. Why would I get into trouble? I can take care of myself perfectly well."

"Maybe it's because Wyatt is more powerful. They think he can defend himself. I'm sure that's the reason. Although, you are almost as powerful as he is."

"I'm not. I can't heal. I can't blast things. I can't even control the few powers I've got."

Tom stopped and looked into his friend's green eyes.

"You only need some training. And who knows, it's still possible for you to gain Elder powers."

"I don't know."

"Let's face it. When did Wyatt's many powers ever do him any good, except for being chased by demons since he was born?"

Chris thought about that. It really was true. Most of the time the demons were after Wyatt, not him. It was scary. But nobody had found a way to stop them for good yet. No matter how powerful Wyatt became the demons just kept coming. When they did come, they were all vanquished but before that Piper and the aunts and Leo had been worried to no end.

"You know there _is_ a way to stop the demons. There is a way to keep him safe," Tom said suddenly.

Chris looked at him quizzically. "How?"

"You know, how. You find the spell in the Book of Shadows and recreate the ultimate power. The Charmed power."

"I can't do that alone. It only works if me and Wyatt cast the spell."

"No, it only works if two really powerful witches, witches with Charmed blood are casting the spell. For example you and one of your cousins."

"My cousins are babies."

"Then, how about you try it with the most powerful witch you know outside the family. It's worth a try. If it keeps Wyatt safe, anything is worth a try."

Chris shook his head. "I don't think it'll work. I mean, how would me taking over the ultimate power help keep Wyatt save?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Chris, Chris, think about it. Having the ultimate power means having power over the demons, too, and what would you tell them? You would tell them to leave Wyatt alone."

Chris nodded. "That's right. The demons would do what I tell them. I mean, I would be like the most powerful witch."

"The demons would fear you and wouldn't dare to come near Wyatt."

Chris frowned. "There's just one problem. I don't know a really powerful witch outside the family. I don't have friends in magic school."

"Hey, you know me."

"I'll think about it. It's like you said, it's worth a try."

"That's right."

The two boys went into a diner for lunch.

They avoided talking about magic for the next hour, when Chris suddenly felt a pain in his stomach like he was hit by a darklighter arrow. The pain increased.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"It's Wyatt."

"Go, hurry, before it is too late."

Chris nodded and rushed into the restroom of the diner to orb out.

* * *

Shortly after Chris had left the Manor, Victor had to go as well. He had a doctor's appointment.

Wyatt watched some stupid TV show when someone was at the front door. The blonde opened to find Carolyn standing there.

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked.

Maybe he should feel happy that she was there. But Wyatt had decided that, even if she wanted to get back toegether, he would refuse. She had hurt him too badly.

He let her in and led her into the conservatory.

"Now, why are you here?" he asked again.

Carolyn smiled sweetly. "To kill you, witch!"

Wyatt frowned when his ex-girlfriend conjured a fireball and threw it at him. He ducked it and blasted the demon.

"Damn shapshifters!" a voice behind him said.

Wyatt whirled around, but he had no time to react and was hit by one darklighter arrow in the stomach and another in the shoulder. He dropped to the floor, feeling the deadly poison run through his system.

"What now?" the darklighter asked the other.

The darklighter walked over to Wyatt, pulling the arrows out.

"Maybe we can get the both of them."

Chris materialized seconds later in the conservatory. He stared at the darklighter that bent over his brother and threw him into the next wall, not noticing the second darklighter, who conjured another arrow.

But Wyatt saw the danger and managd to blast him before he could hit Chris, too.

The other darklighter swore and orbed out.

Chris dropped to his knees next to his older brother.

"Wyatt! I can't heal you, Wy. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Chris took a deep breath. He had to concentrate, he had to save Wyatt. "Aunt Paige!" Paige had to come and heal Wyatt.

The 14 year old took his brother's hand in his. "Aunt Paige will help you," he said. He hated his voice for cracking and the tears that fell down his cheek.

"It's not your fault," Wyatt whispered, before closing his eyes, as the pain got to be too much.

"Wyatt? Wyatt, no. Don't leave me, Wy. Aunt Paige!"

Finally the orbs of their black-haired Aunt filled the room.

Paige saw her oldest nephew on the floor, blood tripping out of two wounds in his upper body and Chris bent over him, crying.

Suddenly a golden glow appeared between the brothers.

Paige sighed in relief when Wyatt opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and sat up a bit.

"Wyatt?" Chris wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "You're alive!" he threw himself at his brother, hugging him tightly.

"Of course, I am. You healed me."

"Me? I can't heal," Chris replied. "I called Aunt Paige."

He saw his aunt standing behind him.

"You did. But I didn't heal Wyatt," the woman said.

"You saved my life," Wyatt said, smiling at his brother. "First, you felt I was hurt, orbed here and then you healed me."

"I really did?"

"Yeah!"

Paige laughed.

The boys got up.

"How did the darklighter get so close to you, anyway?" she asked.

"First, it was _two_ darklighters. They sent a shapeshifter looking like Carolyn, but I was able to vanquish it. But the darklighters got me by surprise. But luckily my brother came here, right in time."

He ruffled Chris' hair.

"Shapeshifters and darklighters working together. That's bad. Obviously, they want to stop you once and for all," Paige said. Suddenly, her eyes started to glitter. "What do you say we go for a major strike in the underworld?"

* * *

The demonic bar was filled to the last chair. The only darklighter that had survived the attack on the brothers told the others what had happened.

"He said, it would work. But the younger brother came right in time after we hit the twice blessed and then he got his whitelighter aunt."

"One of them must have healed the older witch," a female demon said. "The brothers and the youngest Charmed One were down here an hour ago and vanquished every demon that crossed their way."

"And a whole Kazi clan."

"We were tricked by the whitelighter."

"Let's search for him and kill him."

"I'll send another darklighter."

"But that doesn't solve our problem," another demon stated. "At least this whitelighter had some sort of plan and, the truth is, through him we got closer than ever to the witch."

"So, you think we should trust him?"

"Next time he comes here we should give him another chance, that's all I'm saying. Don't you all feel the power increasing? White magic starting to overpower ours? We can't allow that."

Voices could be heard agreeing with this.

The demons didn't have to wait for long until the blue and white lights indicated the arrivel of the black-haired teenaged whitelighter.

"What happened?" he asked. "Chris just came to me and told me that he saved his brother. Moreover, they had been here with their aunt and killed a hell lot of demons."

"Obviously, you gave us false information."

"Chris felt his brother's pain. I know because I did too. I didn't know their bond was still that strong. They fought a lot over the last few days. Chris was really mad at him. I thought, he wouldn't notice it anymore, when Wytt was hurt. I admit I made a mistake. But you almost had them."

The demons looked at each other. They didn't know if they could trust the strange whitelighter again.

The boy noticed their reluctance and decided to change his tactic.

"I have nothing to hide," he said shrugging. "Why doesn't the demon of desire scan me?"  
A few demons agreed and the one in question came to the front.

"He wants to be real," he said frowning. "And he wants the younger brother to recreate the power with him."

"What?"

The demons in the bar looked at each other. Some conjured fireballs or took up other weapons.

"You'd better listen to me. First off, you can't vanquish me. I told you; I'm part of Chris. He's not interested in power and neither am I. But he wants to keep his brother save and he doesn't see another way. If I get the ultimate power, it's good for you as well."

"And how could that be?"

"I'm neither good nor evil. All I want is to be real. Forever. I've been here for a week now, and I love life. I want to be real. If I have the power I'm ready to share it. So, it would work for all of us. But apparantly demons cannot stop the brothers. I want you all to stay away from them now. I'll be working on Chris. He will help me. I'm his friend. Why would he suspect me of lying to him? Oh, and whoever wants to be the new Source, better start looking for a way to make me real."

With that the whiltelighter orbed out.

He arrived right in front of Chris who was sitting on the front porch.

"How did you know, I needed you?" Chris asked.

Tom smiled. "I always now what you need."

"I thought about what you said. I mean I rescued Wyatt. This time. What if I'm not there the next time?"

"Yeah, what is it then? You need to find a permanent solution."

"I do."

Tom could see that his 'friend' was still not completely sure of what to do.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Chris nodded.

"Good. How about we go somewhere, so you can calm down a bit and think about your next step."

"Okay, that sounds good."

Tom took him by the arm and they orbed away togther.

* * *

Now what is going on?

Did I mention that the end is near, so please take your last chances and leave me a review.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer as always.

Now, was this fast, or what? Thanks to **Margot **for the work. Oh, and if you see three sentences that have mistakes, those are unbeta-ed ones ;-). I added them after I read through it again.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, don't miss your chance this time as this is the last chapter. There is still one little epilogue and then we are through. Really sad. So sad, that I decided that this shouldn't be really over ;-)

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35

Victor and Wyatt sat at the table, eating dinner. They had not seen Chris since that afternoon, when he went outside.

It was vacation and it was normal for a teenager to stay out all day long, but for Chris is was unusual and even though neither Victor nor Wyatt voiced it, they both were worried.

Thinking about what had happened this morning to Wyatt made them even more nervous.

"Can't you, how do you call that? Locate him?" Victor asked when it got dark outside. Only half an hour was left until Chris' curfew.

"Usually I can but he's blocking me. Don't worry, he'll be home soon," Wyatt replied, but he had a bad feeling.

Chris only blocked him on rare occasions.

"I still have a bad feeling about this Tom," Victor said.

"I saw him, grandpa. I think he's okay. He seemed nice, asked for Chris really politely."

"That doesn't' mean anything."

They waited until midnight.

"I'll call Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. Maybe he's there. And Sonya," Wyatt said. He went to the kitchen to use the phone in there.

Victor just waited. What else could he do?

* * *

The next morning, there still was no sign of Chris.

Victor had fallen asleep on the sofa and Wyatt had gone into his room. He lay awake waiting for his brother to drop the wall he had created to stop Wyatt from being able to find him.

Wyatt saw his grandfather sitting in the conservatory. The phone in one hand.

"News on Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"No. It was your father. Chris was with him yesterday afternoon for two hours. He forgot to tell him that he needed some towels."

"Oh. Okay. I'll bring him some." Wyatt had not seen his father for 3 days now and would have been looking forward to visiting him, if the constant thought of Chris wasn't hanging over him like a dark cloud.

Where the hell was he? What if a demon got him? No. Wyatt knew, if something bad had happened to his brother, he would feel it.

"I didn't tell Leo that Chris is missing. Not over the phone anyway."

"Okay. He can't help while he's sick."

Wyatt packed the stuff his father had asked for and took the car to the hospital.

Leo was reading the morning newspaper.

"Wyatt? You didn't have to come here at once."

"Oh, that's okay." He set the bag down.

Leo frowned at the appearance of his son. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was not done and – what was really unusual for Wyatt – he only wore old washed out jeans and a messy shirt.

"What's happened?" Leo asked concerned.

Wyatt sighed. "I don't want you to get worried, but we lost Chris. Well, 'lost' isn't the right word. We don't know where he is and I can't sense him."

Leo stared at Wyatt. "What does that mean?"

"He's been gone since yesterday. Apparantly, you were the last to see him."

"Your brother is gone and you're just telling me now."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Wyatt!"

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry. I had better go now and search for him. Didn't he say anything to you yesterday?"

"No. Just that you had been attacked. He was acting a bit strange but I thought he was still shaken by what had happened."

"Okay. We'll find him. Don't worry."

"If you say that one more time, I'll ground you until your graduation," Leo said angrily. "My son is missing probably kidnapped by a demon and I should just lie here and wait? No way!"

Leo sat on the edge of his bed. "Pack my stuff and hand me the crutches."

Wyatt frowned. "What?"

"Hand me the crutches," Leo repeated. He stood up, standing on one leg until Wyatt gave him the grey crutches. "

"What are you doing, dad?"

"I'm going home and searching for my son."

"Dad," Wyatt tried to stop him. "You can't help us, anyway."

"Why not? Because I have no magical powers anymore or because I'm cripple?"

"You are not a cripple. But you _are_ still sick."

"Wyatt, I am a father and I certainly haven't gone through hell and back to lose your mother _and_ Chris. Now, pack my stuff please, and meet me at the front desk. I'll sign whatever paper I have to sign to get out of here."

Wyatt sighed. He knew why Chris was so stubborn. He inherited it from Leo.

They drove home in silence but Wyatt knew his father was already forming a strategy in his mind.

As soon as they arrived at the Manor, Leo sent Wyatt to get Phoebe and Paige.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Victor asked, helping his son-in-law up the stairs.

"I'm going to get my son back. Who you lost, by the way. What happened here, Victor?"

"Nothing special. We had some problems. They are teenagers and I have no experience raising teenagers. But I'm sure Chris didn't run away because of something…"

"I know," Leo interrupted him "This is something magical, I'm sure. It's not your fault. But maybe now you have a different opinion about my qualities as a father."

"No. But I see one thing clearly now. Your boys love you more than anyone else on this earth and that makes you a pretty good father. A better father than I've ever been. And maybe I am a bit jealous of that."

"Thanks. I know what it takes to make you admit that."

"So for the future, why don't we stick to our roles? I'd rather be the grandpa than the dad anyway and from what I was told I'm a better grandfather."

"That's fine with me."

And the two mortals finally entered the attic.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at the table in the attic, bent over a map of the city, scrying. Paige tried sensing and Wyatt cast the spell to find a lost sister, after rewriting it of course. They had sent Victor home. You never knew, what might happen and it wasn't safe in the manor for him.

But nothing worked. Leo paced the floor as well as he could with his injured leg.

"Did you call his friends?" Phoebe asked.

"He has no friends," Leo replied.

"Well, except for this Tom," Wyatt said.

"Who's Tom?"

"Chris' new friend. I met him once. He came to the manor and asked for Chris."

"What kind of guy is he?"

"A boy, Chris' age."

"Wyatt, do you know this Tom?"

"No."

"Wyatt!" Leo exclaimed.

"What? Why do I have to know who Chris is friends with?"

"Because he always has friends who get him into trouble."

"Okay, okay!" Paige tried to calm everyone. "Let's call this friend."

"We don't even know his last name."

Leo sat down on the sofa. He needed to stay calm. "Wyatt, do you remember what Tom looked like? Then go into your brother's room and search for a drawing that resembles him."

"You think he conjured himself a friend?" Phoebe asked frowing.

"That's pathetic," Paige murmured.

Wyatt ignored his aunt and nodded. At least it was something new.

"Okay, I'll look for it. I'll be right back."

The three adults looked at each other, worried. After a few minutes, Phoebe tried scrying again. But she knew it would have no effect.

"Dad, I found something!" Wyatt exclaimed running back into the attic. He showed his father the framed picture.

Leo took it. "Tommy Brown?"

"Tommy?" Phoebe walked over to her brother-in-law. "The boy who died in the car crash?"

Leo nodded.

Chris and Tommy had been best friends since kindergarden. But Tommy died in a car accident when he was 10.

His parents and siblings moved away after that.

"Tom looked like Tommy. Just a bit older, I swear," Wyatt said.

"We believe you. But what do we do now with this information?"

Before anyone could suggest anything, orbs filled the attic forming into Chris and Tom.

"Chris? Oh thank God."

"Get the book," Tom whispered and Chris nodded moving over to the podium.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Wyatt, knock them out!" Phoebe called.

The blond teen waved his arm to use his telekinesis but Chris raised his own hand and stopped the telekinetically wave midair, sending it back at Phoebe, who stumbled backwards.

Wyatt looked at his brother, shocked. "Chris? What are you doing?"

"Blast Tom!" Leo said.

Wyatt tried but nothing happened.

"Chris, don't," Leo told him. "Don't listen to what he says to you."

"He's always telling you what to do," Tom snarled. "Don't you get tired of it? When you actually need him, he leaves you alone."

Chris frowned. It was true that his dad only complained about him all the time.

The brunette threw his father out of the attic into the wall in the hallway.

"Chris, stop it!"

"Now get the book," Tom demanded. But before Chris could take the ancient book, Paige orbed it into her arms. Unfortunately her nephew just got it back with his own telekinesis.

"Damn it!" Paige swore.

"Chris, stay here!" Wyatt tried again. He walked over to his little brother but was pushed back by Tom's telekinetically wave. He landed just in front of the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Chris yelled at his friend. "You said that no one would hurt him."

Tom only shrugged. "He wanted to attack us. Now let's go!"

With that the two boys orbed out.

Wyatt stood up. "Dad, are you okay?" he asked running at his father's side.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What was that?" Paige asked. "What do they need the book for?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know. I mean that guy is not real. Wyatt couldn't blast him. It didn't affect him at all."

"He ordered Chris around."Wyatt said. "Since when can you order Chris around?"

"My guess is that Tom is not really a friend but he rather a part of Chris. The part through which Chris can live out his deepest wishes," Leo explained.

"And he wishes to have the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked doubtfully.

"No, he wishes to keep us safe," Wyatt said.

"Especially you, Wyatt."

"Right. But how does the book help with that?"

"Maybe Tom was here long enough to develop his own personality. Just like my Mr Right did," Paige suggested. "And _he_ wants the book to do God knows what."

"To recreate the Charmed power," Wyatt stated. "He's a witch too. To be exact, he is a part of Chris. It could work, if they cast the spell together."

Leo nodded. "Of course, that makes sense. And we need to stop them before they find the spell."

"Okay. I'll mix the potion to make Tom real, so we can vanquish him," Paige said already starting the potion.

"What if we can't vanquish him? He's made from Chris' mind, maybe only he can destroy him. My blasting had no effect at all, probably because Chris doesn't want him to leave just yet."

"Then we'll make Tom angry. Enough that he tries to hurt you. Chris would never want that," Phoebe explained.

"But how do we find him? Obviously Chris can avoid our magic."

"But the book can't. We scry for that."

* * *

"I can't find the spell," Chris said sighing. He was checking the book for the 5th time now.

Tom paced on the sandy floor.

The two boys were hiding in a cave in the underworld. "It has to be in there."

"Maybe we need Wyatt, though," Chris said.

"No, we don't need him!" Tom screamed.

Chris flinched and the other teen went over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"It's too dangerous for him. We'll protect him, okay? As soon as we're done with the demons you'll bind his powers."

"Bind his powers?" Chris asked quizzically. That was not what he had been planning.

"No demon will be after him if he has no more powers, right?"

Chris nodded. Of course. no demons would attack Wyatt if he was not a threat to them anymore.

"Good, now focus. You know where the spell is, try!" Tom was getting anxious. It was all taking too long. Maybe he had overestimated the younger brother, though. He couldn't go back now, anyway. He had made a deal with a demon. He had to stick to the plan.

Chris bent over the book again, suddenly the pages start to turn on their own, standing still eventually.

"I got it!" Chris exclaimed excited.

At the same time orbs appeared before them turning into Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt.

"Hurry, let's cast the spell," Tom said.

Paige threw the vial at Tom, when he and Chris started the first words.

Wyatt flicked his wrist but nothing happened.

The boys finished the first half sentence.

The sisters and Wyatt had to act fast.

Wyatt flung his arm again and managed to send both Chris and Tom backwards away from the book.

Phoebe ran forwards and pressed it to her chest.

"What do we do now?" Paige asked.

Tom was on his feet again, attacking Wyatt.

"What are you doing?" Chris yelled. "Don't hurt him."

"He's trying to stop us. It's for his own good," Tom screamed back. "You know that!"

Wyatt stood up again. "Chris, listen to me." He held Chris by the shoulders. "I know, I haven't been there for you lately and I'm sorry for that. But you don't need him."

"Don't believe him, Chris," Tom said. "He's lying. Like he did before."

"I never lied to you, Chris, and I won't start it now. I know you only want to protect me, but that's not necessary. I'll look after myself and when I need your help, I know you'll help me."

Tom snorted. "He never wanted your help before. He thinks he's all powerful and wants to stop you from becoming equally powerful."

Chris frowned. Wyatt never was thinking too much about his powers. He just had them for whatever reason. He never went to hunt demons up and down the underworld, even though he would have been able to. Both brothers had learnt to make potions, write spells and use the book of shadows properly form their mother, but it never turned out to be their lives.

"No," Chris suddenly said. "That is _not_ true."

"I don't care who has more power," Wyatt stated.

"It's all about how you use your power, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

Tom became desperate, feeling he might lose here. "You are nothing. Just a little weak brat. No one cares for you."

"Chris do you remember what I told you. What I never wanted you to forget?"

Chris frowned deeply. "Yes. No matter where I am or what I'm doing there are always people out there who love me."

"Exactly. And here we are. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. Me and dad left the hospital just to be there to get you back home. We want you to come home, now, because we love you."

Chris looked at his aunts who stand in the background. They smiled at him reassuringly.

"And mom is always watching out for you, too."

Chris gaze shifted to the side when he heard his brother's words and noticed a movement in the background.

There was Piper. She tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked him directly in the eyes, her own hazel ones full of love. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay," Chris said.

"No! Don't you…" Tom screamed.

But Chris only interrupted him. "How do we get rid of him?" Chris asked his brother.

"You send him to nirvana. You can do it."

Chris looked at Tom for a moment. He only blinked and when he opened his eyes again, Tom was gone. Well, that was how this power worked then.

The four Halliwell witches orbed back into the attic, where Leo was already waiting for them. He had never doubted that at least Wyatt would manage to bring his brother back home. And he was right.

Chris went to his father and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, dad. Really. But everything Tom said felt so right."

"I know. It's okay. At least you didn't beat me up this time."

"This time? When did I ever beat you up?"

"That's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Good news is, we found the spell," Paige said. "And Phoebe and me are ready to pass on our task to the next generation."

"The Elders will go ballistic," Wyatt murmured.

"The Elders can wait," Leo replied. "Because tonight, if my sons have nothing else planned, we will have a movie night with Chinese food. You guys deserve it."

"Can we rent a movie that is not suitable for my age? Because those are the best," Chris said.

Leo smirked. "Just one. And since you were the one throwing me around the house, you have to help me downstairs. No orbing. Not too much magic."

Although Leo had always been the one telling Piper that their kids were not normal and couldn't lead a normal life, he now understood how important those magic free moments were for them to have enough energy for their magical moments.

And it didn't matter how much they'd fought with each other. What was important was that they'd stuck together.


	37. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed but my own characters.

So, guys, here you go. This is the end. It's really sad, that I'm done with this story. Acutally, it's so sad, that I decided that there will come more as a little sequal with my characters here. I hope you like that idea. Because if you do, I can tell my loveley beta that she could be so kind to work on that one.

Anyway, I really hope you like this here. This is also your last chance to review.

* * *

Epilogue

The only advantage of shopping with your parents is that they pay.

Leo had insisted on going to the shopping center with his sons to get them some new clothes and shoes and the stuff they needed for the next shool year.

Wyat was all for it, especially the clothes and shoes, whereas Chris couldn't think of anything more boring. He followed his father and brother more slowly than necessary and lost them from time to time.

"Okay, we're almost done. Just some sneakers for Chris and a new ring-binder for Wyatt," Leo said.

Sneakers! The thought of PE made Chris' mood drop even more. Not to mention the thought of Trainer Curtis, who had every right to cause him trouble. And math! Ms. Anderson with her stupid pleading eyes.

Chris sighed. He couldn't understand why his father didn't agree to allow him to go to Magic School permanently. Chris had imagined that Leo would be happy about it, but no, he had refused. Courses during school breaks were okay, but not more.

Now that he and Wyat were the official heirs of the Charmed Ones, it might look stupid anyway.

"Chris? Hi!"

The 14 year old looked up. He had lost his family, who had been standing to the left of him, again. Instead he had walked straight and was now standing in front of Sonya, who he had not talked to since the party 10 days ago.

"Hi, Sonya. How are you?"

"Okay. You know, I was really mad at you for just leaving the party, but Matt told me what Crystal said to you. So I can understand why you left. I can't understand, why you didn't come to my house."

"I was angry."

"Why? Did you think that I invited you so you could get bullied?"

"No. But now that you mention it…"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"No."

Sonya sighed. "You know, Chris, I really like you and the more time I spent with you, the more I understand why you act the way you act."

"Really? Can you explain it to me?"

She laughed, tugging her hair behind her ears. "You're cute. Listen, I want you to come to my birthday party. There'll be no Jack or Crystal or other jocks. Just a few close friends. I really think you could have fun there."

"You know, you're risking all your popular friends if you hang around with me."

"I don't care about popular friends. I care about good friends. So, six o'clock, don't be late."

"Okay. Six o'clock. I got it." Chris suddenly frowned. "Do I need to bring you a gift?"

Sonya pouted. "Yes! But I'll tell you what I want."

She looked around and saw that her mom was busy looking for a new handbag. She leant in starting a kiss.

Chris put an arm around her, bringing her closer.

When the kiss ended, Sonya smiled at him and said: "I want a kiss like that. And something gift-wrapped with a ribbon. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you, Chris."

The brunette Halliwell looked at his brother and dad who had just walked up and grinned sheepishly.

Chris shrugged and went over to them. "I need a birthday present for Sonya."

"Oh, so that's Sonya. She's very pretty," Leo said.

"Yeah. Back to the gift…Ehm.. would it be possible if you gave me my pocket money in advance, please?"

Leo glared at his son then started to grin, while Wyatt tried his best not to laugh.

"Hopefully you have more luck with your girlfriend, than we had the last time."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

Wyatt sat at the table in the dining room, many catalogues and papers spread out in front of him.

"Checking out colleges."

"Isn't that a bit early? School hasn't even started yet."

"I know. I just want to see what possibilities I have."

"I thought you'd stay here."

Wyatt looked up. "I don't know. There are so many good colleges and some of them would accept me at once."

"And what would you like to study?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"But isn't that the first thing you should decide and then search for the best college for that subject?"

Wyatt sighed. "Yes, probably."

Chris shrugged. He was really glad that he already knew what do do after high school. He took up one of the catalogues.

"University of Hawaii," he read. "Do you want to study or go on vacation?"

Wyatt gave him a dark glare. "Why don't you keep your sarcastic remarks to yourself and do what you are good at." He threw a notebook and a pencil at Chris.

"Moreover, I'm still not sure if I can leave you alone," Wyatt said after a few minutes of silence while Chris almost finished his sketch.

The 14 year old shrugged. "I can look after myself, Wy, really. And if I can't, dad's here."

"I'm talking about demons."

"What demons? They'd better keep their distance until _I _am done with school. I have other things to worry about."

"Tell them that."

"Don't worry about the demons. One good thing that followed the Tom incident was, that I finally can control my thought projection."

"More or less," Wyatt smirked.

"What does that mean, more or less?"

Leo emerged out of the kitchen. "Boys, dinner…" he stopped staring ahead.

"Dad?" Wyatt frowned at his father and followed his gaze. "Mom!"

Wyatt jumped up and rushed over to his deceased mother, beating his father by seconds.

Piper smiled at her two blonde men and hugged them.

Leo kissed his wife, taking in her familiar scent.

She looked amazing. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and her bright smile seemed to let her glow from the inside.

"How?" the ex-Elder breathed.

"Do you really need to ask?" she said.

The oldest Charmed One turned to Wyatt and stroked his face. "My poor Wyatt. Don't you ever froget about your own dreams while worrying about everybody els. You know what to do." She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Piper stepped away from them. "You're doing great. All of you."

She smiled at her youngest son.

"Don't ever stop loving me. But stop missing me. I'm always there for you. I look over you all the time."

She winked and waved at Chris.

He waved back and then she was gone.

Leo stared at the spot, where his wife had been standing only a second ago.

Wyatt started to clean away the college broshures, with shaking hands.

"I'll stay here. I can go to Berkeley. I'll take business courses and work at the restaurant. And, as soon as I'm 21, I'll start making mom's restaurant into a country-wide chain."

Chris frowned. "Do you think that that is a better idea than me becoming an artist?" he asked his father.

Leo looked at his sons. "I appreciate everything that makes you happy. Do you remember what I told you when your mom died? We need to stick together. Over the last months, we haven't been good in that. But from now on we'll try harder, okay? I know we will have our arguments but we can't let them grow in a way that leads to us being mad at each other. No one should be forced to take sides. Or live a role in this family that doesn't fit. We are what we are. It won't be easy but I have enough faith in the three of us to believe that we'll work something out. And you know, why? Because your mom will come here and beat our heads together otherwise."

* * *

"Can you believe that this is our last year here?" Amanda asked, when she, Wyatt, Ray and Chris walked towards the school building.

"This is our last first school day after the summer break here in high school."

"Lucky you," Chris muttered. He could only hope that the upcoming term would be better than the last one.

"Don't worry, your last high school year will come sooner than you want."

"I don't think so," Chris replied. He spotted a group of kids next to the stairs. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Don't get into trouble," Wyatt called after him. He could imagine his brother rolling his eyes.

"I'm really wondering where we will be next year," Ray said.

The three friends looked at each other.

"I'll be here," Amanda said.

"Me too," Wyatt agreed.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Chris went over to Sonya and threw and arm around her shoulders, she smiled and put her own arm around Chris' waist.

Matt Snider told them about his brother's new car. "It's an old Corvette."

"Is that something good?" Susan asked.

"Not yet. But it will. Me, my dad and brother have been working on it night and day for three weeks now."

"And still cannot be identified as a car," Chris smirked.

He had seen the oldtimer or whatever it was.

"You came by at a stupid time. My brother says once he's done he'll take me and some choosen friends for a drive."

"We'd rather walk, it'll be faster," Sonya replied. "From what Chris told me, it's a scrap heap."

"Chris knows nothing about cars," Matt said. "Obviously, you two don't want to go for the ride of your life, idiots. What about you, Sue? Amy?"

The two girls in question looked at each other.

"Ehm…sorry, I need to get something out of my locker," Susan answered. "Amy, can you help me?"

They walked away giggling.

Matt followed them with a dumbfounded look. He glared at Chris once they were out of sight.

"Amateurs!" he said pouting and went into the school building.

Sonya laughed. "He's crazy!" She and Chris went inside, as well.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Wyatt said suddenly to his friends.

"And what? Getting your brother some condoms," Ray chuckled, as they had been more or less watching the younger teenagers.

"Been there," Wyatt replied. "No. I've been thinking. Would you guys like to share an apartment with me?"

"Sure," Amanda replied. "I can't pay for it, but yes."

"Me neither."

"Not even if the rent was really low? I'm talking about my Uncle Henry's and Aunt Paige's old apartment. Their tenants will move out at the end of the year. And before they search for someone new, they asked me if I wanted it with some friends as a student digs."

"That sounds great, but I don't think my mother will pay for an apartment, though."

"Not even if you had a job to pay some of the costs yourself?"

"Jobs don't stand around waiting for us," Ray replied.

"I could give you jobs as waiters in San Francisco's popular 'P.H.'s Charmed,'" Wyatt grinned. His friends frowned at him.

"What are you talking about, dude?"

"Guys, as soon as I'm 18, I own my mom's restaurant. I'm the boss, so I can give you jobs." He took a deep breath. "I was told to never forget about my own dreams and I'd love to share an apartment with you until we're done with college. You both really helped me over the last 6 months and I know neither of you want to go on living with your folks. So let me help you, okay?"

"So, I guess, we are really going to stay here," Amanda said.

"Oh, that's fine with me," Ray answered. "It's good that not everything is going to change so soon."

The school bell rang and they headed inside.

THE END

* * *

And now...

Thanks so much to **Margot **for helping me improving the story. I know it was work and I'm really grateful that you always found the time for it.

Moreover thanks to all my loveley reviewers (really sorry if I forgot someone. I had a list but needed to buy a new notebook today as my old one decided to crash after two years).

Simone 1 lexicharmed best thing in life is stories lizardmomma versatile cutie Blackangle 2011 Briankrause Miss Anonymous hp Claire henry O Tuachair N Kaye angelkat 2502 xcharmedgirl4evaX piperloveleoalways cdf88 Crazy-Kiracat 39 Proud to be insane NaryXHinata-Rules piperspeanut Red n Black Roses Nessie Bown-Eyed Angel1234 Chrisfangirl evawes

And thanks to all the people who put me on one of their alert lists without reviewing. (Sorry if I miss someone here too. I always appreciate every kind of reaction to my story)

kiss300 duke 100 severus16576446 Yukinaskitten Piper Chris Melinda prudencemelindahalliwell-wyatt ash-rox xcharmedgirl4evax pmsdevil01 mac316 aka sunshine 415 Blackangel 2011 crazyDFFgang SECRET FAN OF MAKEBELIEVABLE 0-charmed-freak-0- playgirl1989

Thanks again to everybody. I really had a bad time over the last months, everything went wrong plus I got sick but all your reactions made it a lot better. I had lots of fun with this story. I hope you did so also.


End file.
